


Body Talk

by Oodles



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Boxers, Cismale Rude, Dancers, Drug Use, Get ready for some medical nonsense with mako, M/M, Shinra Entertainment Company, Slow Burn, Social Media, Trans Male Character, Transmasc Reno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 90,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oodles/pseuds/Oodles
Summary: The Shinra Entertainment Company hosts a fighting tournament every year, the proceeds of which go toward the development of mako medicine. Shinra still owns everything, but they do it with athletes instead of soldiers. Rude is a boxer coming up out of an underground fighting ring because he met a pretty boy that gave him a bad idea.
Relationships: Rude/Reno
Comments: 86
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note for this fic.  
> I’m writing Reno as transmasc. Many of his thoughts on being trans will mirror my own experience being trans. The timeline in this fic is that Reno had top but not bottom surgery. Essentially, he looks exactly like his remake render, chest and all. I don’t shy away from using femme terms and accurate language for transmascs though, so if that bothers you, take caution. It’s just how I live and talk about this.  
> I am going to pull some bullshit with mako fueled medicine and science and bodies so bear with me.  
> ENJOY.

_Drop in the fourth round. You’re better than this guy so you have to make it believable. He’s got a hard left so if you bait that out, you should be able to get a good tango in before you go down._

_You know how they are on fury. Nothing but wild bulls._

There’s always a moment between the time when Tseng gives his instructions and the time where he’s paying out Rude’s share where his advice stops sounding so easy to follow. Usually right when Rude is watching the other guy wind up for the hit that’s going to lay him out. Rude stands there thinking how easy it’d be to sidestep this painfully obvious hook and just take the win, but the fact remains that he’d make less money if he did that, _and_ he’d piss off the mystery Shinra exec betting on the other guy. 

Tseng is counting out Rude’s money in the backroom of the dingy basement ring when he says, “These fights aren’t getting any easier on you.”

Rude sniffs and winces at the immediate pain in his eye. “No drugs’ll do that.”

“You wouldn’t have to worry as much if we attempted to get you into a real ring,” Tseng says, folding the bills in half and handing them over. “At least you would know that those enhancements aren’t laced with anything and you would heal faster.”

Rude takes the money, eyeing Tseng. “You think I’d last up there?”

“Yes,” Tseng says flatly. “You only lose because I ask you to and I’d rather not see you bleed out in one of these dirt floor rings on a fake loss. Think about it.”

As usual, Tseng is out the door so quickly that Rude wonders if he was ever there. Walking away with cash in his pocket takes some of the edge off the black eye brewing under his skin, but only so much. Rude’s on the train home, staring at a poster for contact lenses, when he decides that he wants a beer. What Tseng doesn’t know won’t kill him, and besides, that’s only a real concern for fighters who rely on mako. 

Rude hops off the train right before it goes above ground. He hasn’t had a beer in months, and he kind of wants Zack Fair’s angelic face to stop giving him that fucking 100 watt smile from this advertisement. _Shinra Eye Care! Affordable_ and _fashionable!_ Rude hits the street, checks his phone, sees no service and shoves it back into his pocket. Never any service in Lower Six but that’s _why_ everyone comes here. It takes him all of two minutes to find a bar dim enough to hide the scars on his knuckles. Standing in the doorway, he wonders if maybe this is a bad idea, but someone presses up behind him saying, _in or out_ so he shoulders his way through a crowd of people waiting for the bathroom. 

There’s two sides of the room. The crowded half has their eyes glued to the TV’s where they’re going over last night’s match in detail. Two girls he doesn’t know. The other side is where the bartender is and a row of nearly empty barstools. One person is seated at the end with their knee up against the counter and a black jacket with the hood up. The bartender’s giving that knee the look of death as he mixes something bright red. Rude walks closer hoping to catch the bartender’s eye but all the guy seems to care about is the offending kneecap resting against his countertop.

Rude finally sits down next to the stranger and clears his throat.

The bartender _and_ the stranger angle toward him, so he mumbles the first brand of alcohol he can think of.

The bartenders grunts as an acknowledgement, pouring the blood red concoction he’d been working on into a glass. He sets it down in front of the other guy with as much disdain as he possibly can, spilling a little down the side before he stalks off to get Rude’s drink.

The stranger leans forward and drawls, “Thanks,” before sliding the glass a little closer. Rude can see a pale face, bright red hair and a flash of gold jewelry in his nose as the guy chuckles to himself. He picks the drink up and leans back in the stool, muted blue eyes cutting over to Rude with a smirk.

“Need something?” he asks.

Rude looks away. “Nah… Just worried the bartender’s gonna pull a knife on you if you don’t move your leg.”

“Aren’t you nice?” the guy says. The shirt he’s wearing goes all the way up to his hands and his thumbs are fitted through little loops in the black fabric. He’s got his phone in his left hand, which makes Rude think he’s rich enough to have one that actually gets service in this shithole. He’s also pretty enough to make Rude regret sitting this close. “You make a habit of getting into fights?” the guy asks.

Rude laughs quietly at that, leaning his elbows on the bar next to the guy’s knee and turns to properly look at him. He reminds himself to speak up, that the guy wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t want an answer, but Rude still has a feeling like he butted into something he shouldn’t have. 

“You could say that,” Rude says.

Good lord is he pretty. Rude _definitely_ regrets sitting here like he belongs when there are five empty stools to his left, but the guy is looking at him like it’s okay, smiling behind his glass. That black hood is still up but Rude can clearly see two little red dashes framing his eyes, a gold septum ring that probably cost more than Rude’s phone, and a choppy hairstyle that looks so intentionally messy. 

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” the guy says. “You got a fighter’s build.”

“You’re familiar?” Rude asks, surprised to get clocked so fast.

The guy gives him a funny expression, half surprised, half pleased. “Yeah, I spend a lot of time with guys like you.”

“I doubt that,” Rude says back, automatic, and a bit of fear rises up that he’s going to piss off a beautiful stranger but, again, the guy’s expression is comfortable— excited even. Rude takes a breath and keeps going. “No offense, but you’re definitely too pretty to hang with the assholes I spend my time with.”

The guy is nearly grinning now. “You don’t recognize me at all, do you?”

Rude stands up, spins the stool around and sits back down to lean against the bar so he can look directly at the guy’s face. He obviously sees Rude’s game and moves his drink away from his mouth so Rude can get a better look. 

With a shake of his head, Rude tells him, “No, I don’t know you. Should I?”

The guy looks absolutely giddy and Rude can’t imagine why, but he’s no less handsome for it. “No, no, no reason at all. In fact, let’s pretend I’m not even real. I’m a hallucination. You’re already drunk and talking to the wall.”

“Pretty wall,” Rude mutters, glancing down at his hands. Damn, the scars look nasty tonight. 

The guy gives a small laugh, again lifting the drink like he’s going to finally take a sip, but sits up instead. “So you’re a fighter but I don’t know you, which means you must not run in the big leagues,” the guy guesses. 

Rude nods. “My rings are, uh, below sea level.”

“Oh,” he widens his eyes and finally pockets his phone. “Underground. How’s that working out for you?”

“Kinda rough,” Rude answers, surprised at his own honesty. 

“I hear they’re get rowdy,” the guy says. “Less regulation on the enhancements.”

It’s easy to keep talking to this stranger, which is odd for Rude but he’s happy to keep riding this wave. “If you’re lucky enough to know who you’re fighting before you get in the ring you can prepare, but nine times out of ten, the guys are all on about three times the approved dose of fury. More exciting for the crowd.”

“You too, then?” the stranger asks, a bit of suspicion creeping into his eyes. 

Rude shrugs. “Don’t like the drugs.”

“Yeah?” he presses.

“Yeah,” Rude says, firmer. “Less control. I gotta be careful and fury doesn’t really allow for that.”

“Careful?” the stranger echoes, red brow arching. “In the underground?”

Rude gives a small smile. “Yeah, I know how that sounds.”

The other guy’s blue eyes narrow. “What are you watching out for?”

“Accidentally winning,” Rude says. 

That gets him to grin again. “Ah, you throw fights?”

“Little bit,” Rude says, pinching his fingers together. 

“Fascinating,” he says back. He sets the glass down and leans his arms on the counter. “Why does anyone book fights with you if you lose on purpose?”

Rude stays where he is with his back to the counter because the guy is right under his nose. “That’s what I meant about being careful. We gotta win just enough that people still want to fight. We only lose when it counts.”

“When there’s money,” the guy guesses.

“Yeah,” Rude says, liking the way the honesty feels a lot more than he expected. “There’s a subtle art to losing on purpose.”

“I bet,” the guy says, propping his chin on his hand. “If it’s too obvious, they’ll know you’re faking.”

“Right,” Rude says. He’s not sure if this guy is good at getting you to spill your guts or if Rude was already on the edge of doing just that, but it’s nice to keep talking like this. That, and this guy’s lips are making Rude feel like he’s getting drunk even though he hasn’t touched the beer that the bartender slid his way a minute ago. “It’s kind of like dancing, only your partner doesn’t know the steps and you have to get him to move the way you want without revealing the routine.”

The guy beams back Rude. “Loving the metaphor. You write poetry too?”

“Talking isn’t my strong suit,” Rude says, glancing at his own hands. This guy keeps putting him on the defensive. If this were a fight, Tseng would tell Rude to pick up the pace.

“You might be built like a fighter but you don’t act like one,” the guy says, eyes slightly narrowed like he’s puzzling it out right there. “If I weren’t staring at you myself, I would never guess you’re, what? 5’11”? 12”?” 

Rude smirks at his folded hands. “Where I’m from, we call that six feet.”

He laughs, covering his mouth a little. “Yeah, you definitely don’t carry yourself like one of them.”

Rude finally meets his gaze again. “How do you mean?”

“Oh, you know,” he says back. He sits up straight again, squaring his shoulders and _almost_ glares at Rude. “They walk into every room like they need you to know they can knock you out and it’s only their virtue that’s preventing them from doing it.” He slouches forward back onto the counter, even closer than before, peering up at Rude. “Definitely not the type to get embarrassed to tell a boy he looks pretty.”

Rude _just_ manages to hold onto that blue gaze. “Hope that’s okay.”

“I don’t mind,” the stranger says a little quieter. “You got other stuff going for you.”

“That’s a smooth way to put it,” Rude nods a few times. “You available for PR work? I could use someone with a quick tongue.”

He’s back to grinning. “Sorry, I already have a full time job, but I could pass along some names.”

Rude meets the guy’s gaze again even though he’s smiling like he knows exactly how fucking pretty he is and how overwheled Rude is. It feels like wading through the ocean so Rude knows he has to make his shots count. “I’ll need yours too. For when they ask me who recommended them.”

He laughs again, not bothering to cover his mouth this time. “Oh, you’re fun.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Rude says. “Just don’t hurt my feelings.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” the stranger responds. “Believe it or not, I hate conflict.”

“Lemme guess,” Rude starts. “You’re a lover, not a fighter.”

“What gave it away?” he asks.

Rude can’t tell if it’s the red cocktail or the guy, but something smells like sugar. He whispers, “How many times you gonna get me to tell you how pretty you are?”

There’s an absolutely wicked light making his eyes seem even bluer. “You just seem to enjoy saying it so much. I’d hate to deprive you.”

“Truth usually tastes better,” Rude says with a shrug.

The guy tongues at his own tooth, glancing down at the warped wooden counter. “Then you wouldn’t much like me.”

“Why’s that?” Rude asks. “Because you like lying or because you’re hiding from someone right now and using me as a distraction?”

The guy pouts. “No need to be rude.”

“Sorry, can’t help it sometimes.” Now Rude’s the one smiling. “If you don’t want to give me your name, how ‘bout you at least tell me why a pretty boy like you is hiding in this hole in the wall bar when he could clearly get into any bar he wanted above the plate.”

The guy holds Rude’s gaze for a couple of seconds, obviously debating his answer and probably wondering if he made a mistake chatting up this stranger, but he never loses that little hint of a smile. 

Finally, he says, “Reno.”

Rude’s brows cinch. “Sorry?”

“You gave me a choice,” he says. “That’s my name. Take it or leave it. The other answer is a lot longer and less interesting if we’re being honest. Props to you for guessing, but I’m not hiding in this hole in the wall just to talk about why I came here. Bars are more for forgetting, aren’t they?”

Rude holds his hand out. “It’s nice to meet you, Reno.”

Reno takes his hand, not bothering to really shake, just slides his fingers down Rude’s palm until they’re clasped together. 

“A pleasure,” he says. “What do I call you?”

“Most people call me Rude,” he says, fully focused on the warmth of Reno’s skin.

“No shit?” Reno asks, smirking.

“I’m not good at lying,” Rude tells him. “Promise.”

“Well, _Rude_ , you’ve been nothing but nice to me,” Reno tells him. “But I’m sure everyone makes that joke.”

“Amazingly enough, no one has yet,” Rude responds, feeling braver with Reno’s hand in his. “Thanks.”

Neither of them moves to break the mock handshake, and Rude wonders if this is normal. It’s not like he does this on a normal night. He hardly talks to anyone, let alone strangers in bars. And the conversations he usually has hardly feel as _warm_ as this. 

Rude turns Reno’s hand a little to admire the black polish on his nails. 

“ _This_ is how I know you’re not a fighter,” Rude tells him, smoothing his thumb over one of the impeccably painted nails.

Reno smiles, trailing his own thumb across the back of Rude’s hand. “Scars from old fight bites? Nasty infections when you hit someone without a mouthguard or handwraps.”

“I was dumb when I was starting out,” Rude says. “I know better now.”

“Good,” Reno says. “Especially if you’re not on any mako. That stuff takes forever to heal on its own.”

Rude feels magnetized to Reno, by his hand and by his gaze. 

“Thanks for the concern,” Rude tells him. “It’s real sweet.”

The warmth in Reno’s eyes and his skin is lovely and Rude thinks about how long it’s been since he touched someone he wasn’t trying to knock out. The gentle hits him so much harder. 

“It’d just be a shame if someone as handsome as you got any more scars,” Reno says. 

Rude wants so badly to ask for something, _anything_ to get Reno out of this bar but he has a feeling that this is a more complicated situation than Rude wants it to be. Still, he doesn’t want to let his chance go by without at least trying. 

“I’m guessing you don’t live close by,” Rude says, pulse rising.

“Nah,” Reno says. “And even if I did, I couldn’t possibly bring you there.”

“Why’s that?” Rude asks, feeling like he’s gearing up for another knockout.

Reno turns on the stool to fully face Rude, breaking their pretend handshake to lean his palm on Rude’s knee instead. He speaks quickly and quietly. “I have a bit an image to maintain and that includes _not_ fucking guys who lose their fights. Even if he loses on purpose and he _is_ my type.”

Rude lets his breath out as Reno gets to his feet and slaps some bills on the counter. 

“But I will buy your drink,” Reno says, getting closer than necessary so Rude has to shift his thigh to let Reno slide by. “Because I am a little sad that I can’t bring you home with me.”

Rude knows this is a game and it doesn’t matter, but he hasn’t had fun like this in ages. Adrenaline rushes through him as he catches the edge of Reno’s jacket to keep him there, but he holds loose, just in case it’s not okay.

Reno stays there, brow raised, waiting.

Rude asks, “What if I start winning? Would that change your mind?”

That wicked smile is all the alcohol Rude needs. Reno sticks his hands in the pockets of his soft black jacket and their fingers touch through the fabric.

“If you win, I won’t be able to ignore you,” Reno says. “But it’s gotta be in a ring I can see.”

“You know I was just thinking I’d like to try the real deal,” Rude tells him. “Those flashy Shinra fights look fun.”

Reno grins and steps out of Rude’s reach. “Then I’ll see you there.”

“Guess so,” Rude says, watching Reno dart out of the bar and disappear outside. Rude doesn’t even touch the beer he was given, just gives it five more minutes and leaves _both_ their untouched drinks to catch another train home. The memory of Reno’s hand leaning into his leg is enough to make him feel like the trip was worth it. 

It takes him until he’s back in his closet sized apartment to realize what happened. He counts out the money Tseng gave him and comes up thirty short. After recounting with the same result, he puts it together with a laugh. Reno paid for both their drinks with bills he plucked out of Rude’s jacket when Rude was too distracted by Reno’s mouth. He didn’t even feel Reno stealing his money.

Laying in that too small bed as the train screams directly above his place, all Rude can think is that Reno owes him thirty bucks, so he’ll have to track the pretty boy down somehow. He sends Tseng a message right then.

_Let’s give Shinra a shot._

-

It’s not quite cold, but the air is crisp enough and Rude is feeling awkward enough as he walks up to 7th Heaven that he wishes he’d worn a winter coat. There’s a knot in his stomach as he catches sight of the awning and the front window and the little _We’re Open_ sign lit up in pale blue. The second _e_ is flickering on and off.

He tells himself it’ll be fine. She may not even recognize him after all. It’s been two years and they weren’t _that_ close. Maybe he’ll just walk in and nothing will happen. He decides if she doesn’t say anything, he won’t either. It gives him enough of an out to work up the nerve to open the front doors. 

His stomach drops as he sees that there is not a single person in the bar, save for the bartender herself humming as she makes tick marks on a piece of paper. Probably inventory. Her gaze flicks up immediately and zeroes in on Rude. There is not a doubt in his mind that she knows who he is.

“Rude!”

She tosses her piece of paper and pencil aside to vault over the counter and rush over to him. Rude is not expecting a hug, but it’s a much better turn of events than the scolding he’d feared. Tifa doesn’t hold back either, arms locking around him.

“It’s so good to see you!” she speaks into his sweatshirt.

Feeling the anxiety resolving in an instant, he squeezes her back. “You too.”

She steps back and grabs his face with both hands. “Let me see you!”

He tries not to frown as she inspects him briefly and then focuses in on his eye. “I see you’re still fighting.”

“Nothing gets past you,” he says.

“Have you put anything on that?” she asks. “Looks kinda blue.”

He shakes his head. “Ran out of patches.”

“I have some,” she says, gesturing him to follow her. “Come in, come in. Take a seat.”

“Tifa,” he says, voice firmer. 

She spins around. “Yeah?”

She looks exactly the same. Same long hair tied off in an approximation of a ponytail, same white _7th Heaven_ brand t-shirt over top of her black compression top with the black apron and the checkbook sticking out of the pocket. Her red high tops are the brightest thing in the entire bar, save for the look in her eyes.

“Thanks,” Rude mumbles.

“Sit down,” she says, on the verge of laughing. “I’ll be right back.”

She hustles down the hall and he can hear her taking the stairs two at a time. Rude sinks down on one of the stools, wondering if he’s about to make a habit of winding up in bars and not drinking any alcohol. This place looks mostly the same as well, except for a bunch of new photos of people he doesn’t recognize. Tifa always likes having pictures of her friends hanging up behind the bar. It takes him a minute, but he finds the one of Tifa and Rude at that shitty gym in Lower Two where they met. All the broken equipment made it almost pointless for anyone who wasn’t just trying to use the ring. 

When Tifa comes back, she peels off the back of a mako-patch and tilts Rude’s head back. 

“You didn’t just come here for this, right?” she asks with a smile.

“Nah,” Rude winces at the icy feel of the gel against his bruised skin as Tifa presses the adhesive into place. “Had a long shot question for you.”

“Oh?” Tifa crumples up the paper bits and lays them on the counter. “How can I help you, Rude?”

Rude folds his hands over his lap. “Was kind of wondering if you knew anyone that needed a roommate?”

Her eyes pop open. “Really?”

“Yeah…” His voice goes quiet. “I know I have no right to ask you but—”

“This is perfect!” she blurts out. “Jessie just moved out and I can’t find anyone who isn’t a creep to take her room! You’re hired! Or… leased? Whatever, yes! Come live with me.”

“For… for real?” he looks over her hopeful expression. “Shit, that was easy.”

On a dime, she puts her hands on her hips and fixes him with a hard look. “You know what this means, though, right? I don’t allow underground fighters in my bar.”

Rude gives her a half smile. “I remember. That’s why I’m here.”

She grabs his arm, beaming. “You’re coming up?”

“I’m coming up,” he says. “Besides, who better to keep me honest?” 

Tifa bumps her knuckles against his bicep, leaning against the counter. “I’ll kick your ass if I think you’re lying.”

“I know,” he tells her. 

“Does this mean you’re breaking up with your gambling partner?” she asks, brow set.

Rude almost laughs. “Believe it or not, it was Tseng’s idea to try things legitimately.”

Tifa _hmm_ ’s at that. “No offense, I just don’t trust him.”

“It’s alright, I won’t bring him around here,” Rude says. “He doesn’t, uh, really socialize.”

“I don’t care if he sucks at small talk,” she quips. “I just don’t want him to get you hurt. Or use you. Or get ahead of himself. Or—”

“Tifa.” Rude nudges her arm. “He’s not stupid. Neither am I. We’re business partners. We have a method.”

“That’s not really what your coach should be,” she starts, then stops herself. “Nevermind. Come see the room before you agree, okay? I don’t want you to get too excited. It’s not exactly… Rude sized.”

He chuckles as she leads him away from the bar. “Honestly, anything is better than what I got now.”

She smirks. “You say that.” 

They take the steps into the hall that leads to the apartments above. She tells him there’s an entrance to her place through the bar itself, but there’s a back entrance down from the street for residents. There are five apartments in total. The elderly woman above her doesn’t much care about noise since she’s half deaf anyway. 

Tifa’s place is thin and narrow and oddly shaped, but it’s a real apartment and not a matchbook with four people who never talk to each other shoved inside. 

“It’s not much to look at,” she says, kicking open the door to the empty room that used to be Jessie’s. “This kinda sticks. Sorry. Jessie painted the walls like three different times.”

It’s about as big as a single bed dorm room. Rude gives her a look. 

“It’s perfect.”

She laughs. “Great. You mind if we just do this unofficially? I really don’t feel like going through the process of redoing the lease. Jessie just paid me cash at the end of each month.”

“Even better,” Rude tells her. 

She grins. “When can you move in?”

-

When Rude shows up with a worn out duffle bag slung over his shoulder, Tifa gives him a wide eyed deer-in-the-headlights look, the extra key to the apartment hanging from her hand.

“That can’t be everything you own,” she says simply.

He shrugs. “Been traveling light.”

“Holy shit. Uh. Here.” She holds the key out to him. “Just, you know, don’t come home too late? If you do, be quiet. I don’t have a lot of rules, just don’t throw up in the sink.”

Rude stares at her. “Jessie?”

“It was only… twice,” Tifa mutters. “I’m glad she’s moving in with her boyfriend.”

As he walks back to the room that’s now his, Tifa begins listing all the quirks of the place. How to get the water in the shower running hot, the nearest grocery store, the fact that the fifth floor tenants have a million cats and sometimes one of them will wander down here, how the freezer is three times colder on the left side for whatever reason.

Rude doesn’t care, just sets his bag down on the bare mattress and asks her how much he owes her for a security deposit.

She leans in the doorway. “Don’t worry about it. If you break something you can fix it. Hey, Aerith is back in town! You should come say hey with me. I was going to meet her for bubble tea.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” he starts. It’s been even longer since he saw her.

“It’s Aerith,” Tifa says. “She _wants_ to be intruded on. She’d be more pissed if she found out you knew she was here and didn’t see her.”

So that’s how he winds up seated across from Tifa and Aerith in a cramped but cozy tea shop in Lower Eight. The whole train ride over, Tifa tells Rude about her new gym in Lower Seven, Avalanche Gym, owned by a retired fighter named Barret Wallace that Rude has definitely watched old fights of. Tseng had him study those to see someone with a good range of motion. That was before Barret had the arm injury, of course.

They let the fighting talk go when they sit down with Aerith.

She looks absolutely floored to see them. “Well if it isn’t Mr. Rude himself.”

He can’t help but meet her smile. “Miss Aerith, how you doing?”

“I’m wonderful now that I’m with two friends.” She reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone. “You need to give me your number right now.”

“Oh, me too,” Tifa says, grabbing hers. 

When Rude pulls his old, tiny phone out of his back pocket, both the girls stare at it.

“Oh, wow,” Tifa says. “You really _are_ traveling light.”

“Did you bring me here just to make fun of me?” He asks quietly.

Aerith laughs. “Where have you been, Rude?”

“Lower Two, mostly,” he admits. “I’m sure you’ve been doing much more interesting stuff. What brings you back to the city?”

She smiles. “My show is ending here. We’re going out with a two month long run at a theater in Sector Four.”

“Oh, _above_ the plate,” Tifa says. “Fancy.”

Aerith grins. “They’d go crazy if they knew the lead in their expensive show comes from Lower Five. How’s the bar?”

Tifa shrugs. “Same old same old. The weekends are getting rowdy now that the weather’s getting warmer. Gonna need to bring in a better security guy.”

“Cloud not cutting it?” Aerith asks, brows cinched.

Tifa gives her a sad smile. “He’s tired. I want him to try something different. We had a whole big talk about it. He’s been so… detached, I guess? So I told him that it’s time he finds a job he actually cares about. Standing in my doorway and trying to look tough isn’t really doing him any good.”

“Something happen?” Rude asks.

Tifa _and_ Aerith give these soft grimaces. 

“You’ve been totally out of the loop for the last two years, haven’t you?” Tifa asks.

Rude shrugs. “I guess.”

Aerith puts her hand on Tifa’s arm. “It doesn’t feel right to just say it. When you get a minute, do some reading on the Shinra tournament from two years ago.”

Rude nods. “Sure.”

“Let’s talk about something happy,” Aerith insists, wrapping both hands around her cup of purple bubble tea. “Are any of our friends in love or anything?”

Tifa laughs. “Certainly not me.” 

Aerith turns on Rude, leaning forward. “Rude, have you met any cuties in Lower Two?”

Rude swallows. “No.”

She narrows her eyes. “Have you met any in a _different_ sector?”

He glares back at her. “It’s not fair how you do that.”

She points at him with her cup. “Spill.”

He leans back in his chair, exhaling. “It’s nothing. Just had a strange time talking to someone in a bar in Lower Six the other night.”

Aerith looks like she’s on the edge of her seat. “Oh? _Just_ talking?”

“Were you always this nosy?” Rude asks. 

She nods. “Yes. Stop avoiding my question.”

“ _Yes_ , just talking, I swear,” he says, hands slightly raised. “It was just… I guess it was one of those ‘right time, right place’ kind of things.” 

“God, you are so vague.” Aerith pokes Tifa in the shoulder. “Get him to say real words.”

Tifa snorts and smiles at Rude. “Did you get a number?”

“Nah,” Rude says. 

“What’d they look like?” she tries next.

He shrugs again, withering under their scrutiny. “Dressed real nice. Nose ring. Red hair. Not like, orange, either. Fucking red ass hair. And he had these marks under his eyes? Tattoos, I guess.” 

Rude is pointing at his own face to indicate where they’d been when he sees both the girls’ mouths open.

“Red hair,” Tifa says.

“And red tattoos,” Aerith finishes. 

They both look at each other and say, “Reno.”

Rude’s shoulders drop. “How…?”

Aerith immediately starts tapping away on her phone. “I met Reno in Junon when I was doing workshops years ago. He took one of my aerial classes. We’ve kept in touch ever since, but I only get to see him like once every two years. Him, right?” 

She shows her phone to Rude, displaying a ChocoBook profile for Reno Sinclair. It is undoubtedly the same guy. The first thing Rude’s eyes focus on is a picture of Reno sticking his tongue out at the camera. Without a hooded jacket on, Rude sees a red ponytail hanging over Reno’s shoulder. That nose ring looks like pure light. 

“Yeah that’s him,” Rude says, feeling the same punch to the gut at how pretty he is.

Tifa frowns. “Reno was flirting with you?”

Aerith’s eyes flick between the two of them. 

Rude shrugs, feeling like he’s walking through a minefield and isn’t quite sure why. “I mean… I don’t know for sure.”

Tifa leans her chin on her fist. “Guess all’s not well in paradise.”

Aerith looks like she’s trying to solve a puzzle as she begins frantically scrolling through Reno’s page. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Rude asks.

“Well,” Aerith bites her lip and pulls up another photo which she shows to Rude. “As far as any of us know, Reno’s been dating Vincent Valentine for, like, a year?”

The picture looks like something from a gossip column. Reno is standing in front of Vincent somewhere in Upper Midgar. Both of them look like they’d rather not be recognized, expressions neutral, sunglasses on. Vincent has his hand on Reno’s shoulder, his long black hair pulled back into a bun. Reno has that hood up again, but he certainly isn’t smiling the way he was at Rude the other night. 

“You do know Vincent, right?” Aerith asks.

“‘Course,” Rude says. 

The only fighter who’s ever beaten Sephiroth in the ring.

Tifa’s still frowning. “Do you think something happened with Vincent and Reno?”

Aerith shrugs, though she doesn’t look nearly as torn up about this. “Maybe? You have to admit they’re an odd couple.”

“True,” Tifa says, then sighs. “Ah, there I go again, getting caught up with people I barely know.”

Aerith pats Tifa’s head. “It’s okay. Maybe this is a sign of good changes for the both of them?”

Rude hides his shock that Aerith would be so cool about this and leans his elbows on the table. “Anything else I should know? In case I run into this trouble maker again?”

Aerith gives Rude a smirk. “You don’t know the half of it. Don’t get me wrong, I love when I get to see Reno, but he has a lot going on. If he and Vincent are having problems, it’s probably going to get a lot worse before it gets better. You might want to back off until the dust settles. They’re _both_ Shinra boys and we all know how Shinra attracts drama.”

“Both?” Rude asks.

Aerith nods. “Reno’s part of their dance collective. Vincent’s on their payroll, but I honestly don’t know what his job description is anymore. I haven’t talked much with him in a while. Have you, Tifa?”

Tifa shakes her head. “I haven’t even _seen_ him in person since the tournament. He’s like the opposite of a vampire. He only shows up in photos these days.”

“Photos with Reno,” Aerith adds. 

“Yeah, he’s really just Reno’s shadow,” Tifa says. 

_So Reno_ was _hiding from someone._ Rude wants to ask to look at Aerith’s phone again, but actually all he wants is to read up about Reno so he figures it’s best not to fall down that rabbit hole right in front of the girls.

“If you want to know more about Reno,” Aerith prompts, as if reading his mind. “You should watch the video he did for Cissnei a little while ago.”

“Video?” Rude echoes.

Aerith smiles. “Yeah, Cissnei— you know her, right? She does a lot of weird pop-adjacent music. She put out a song called ‘Under the Skin’ and Reno’s in the music video. It’s very good.”

“That’s the really dark one, right?” Tifa asks. 

Aerith nods. “It’s stunning.”

Tifa laughs. “You _would_ like that one.”

They make an effort after that to change the topic of conversation. Aerith tells them all about the cities she’s been to for her show. She’s currently the lead dancer in what she describes as ‘a blend of circusry, performance art and dance’, to which Tifa says, ‘can you get any more _you_?’. Rude is grateful to listen to the two of them banter. It feels like coming back to the world of the living.

When they’re parting ways, Aerith says they both have standing invites to come see her show whenever they want. Aerith insists on hugging them both, and Rude picks her up off the ground, which has her laughing. 

“You give the best hugs!” she says. 

“Saved that one for you,” he tells her and she grins.

On the way back to the apartment, Rude gets a text from Aerith.

_Aerith [2:03 pm]_ _just confirming your number!_

_Rude [2:03 pm] confirmed._

_Aerith [2:04 pm] anytime you want to drop in on my show just say the word! you can have a plus one. you know. if you run into any trouble makers_.

_Rude [2:04 pm] interesting._

_Aerith [2:04 pm] 😇_

Rude glances over at Tifa, who’s scrolling through her own ChocoBook timeline. 

“I need a better phone,” he says.

She smirks. “What, you don’t like being ten years behind?”

-

Burning through a bunch of his saved up fight money feels bad, but by the end of the first week at Tifa’s, Rude feels like a human again. Tifa keeps a regular schedule and it’s easy to work around her. She hits the gym early before the bar opens and is mostly just at the bar for the rest of the day. When Rude asks her who helps her run the place one morning in the apartment, she gives him a doe eyed look.

Brow raised, he changes his wording. “Do you _need_ help?”

“Well,” she clasps her hands together. “I don’t know, it’s not so bad. I like knowing where everything is. And who everyone is. And what’s going on.”

Eyes narrowed, he turns back to the pan he’d been washing. “You ever sleep?”

“Of course I sleep,” she says, arms folded. “But, I’ll think about what you said.”

“Wouldn’t mind having a regular gig,” he says to her. “Even if you just need someone to stand in your doorway and look tough.”

She laughs. “I did say that, didn’t I? Thanks for making breakfast by the way… Jessie and I were on opposite schedules so I barely saw her. It’s nice to see people in the morning.”

“Anytime,” Rude tells her. “You going to the gym?”

She nods. “You’re welcome to come to mine, you know? It’s not like a Shinra gym, you don’t need to pay to use it. Just don’t break anything. If you _do_ break anything, just don’t tell Cid. He thinks he can fix everything, but half the time he just breaks it worse. We keep telling him that cars are different from treadmills but, anyway.” 

“I’ll think about it,” he says, the thought of a brand new gym a bit too heavy at that exact moment. “Thank you.”

She gives a smile and tosses her gym bag over her shoulder. “Text me with your fancy new phone if you change your mind. I’ll introduce you to Barret and I’m sure he’ll be cool with it. Later!”

He can hear her footsteps all the way down the stairs and through the bar. She always walks through the bar on her way out, even when she’s going in the opposite direction. As soon as she’s gone, Rude dries his hands and checks his phone.

_Tseng [7:26 am] I found you a fight. Call me._

Rude immediately does. Tseng answers before the first ring can finish.

“Five days from now, is that too short?”

Rude sits down at the kitchen table. “Five days? That’s a fuckin’ vacation.”

“Figured as much,” Tseng replies. “You need a new gym. The second they announce your name on the Shinra network, no one will want you back at that Lower Two dirt room.”

“A Shinra guy, huh?” Rude asks. “Figured we’d be starting smaller.”

“Don’t misunderstand,” Tseng starts. “If you lose this fight, I’ll be embarrassed for the both of us. They had someone drop out and needed a quick sub. This guy’s nothing, but they don’t know you so it’ll work in our favor.”

“That was fast,” Rude says carefully.

“I have a few tricks left,” Tseng tells him. “Just don’t let them ask you too many personal questions until you and I have a moment to go over the details.”

_Forged records, of course_.

“Got it,” Rude says. “I… may have found a gym, so there’s that.”

“Good. You should study more official fighters,” Tseng instructs. “We’ll need to break a few of your habits before this gets off the ground, but it should move quickly. You’re a fast learner. Do mitts for someone so you can remember how a standard fighter hits when they’re not overcharged on fury.”

“Anything else?” Rude asks.

“There are a lot more MMA fighters in the mix above the plate, so try to get some practice in with someone who favors a more rounded style. I’ll be in touch about the fight, but for now I’m sending along an updated exercise regiment. Don’t slack off just because you’re in the light.”

“Yes sir,” Rude says. 

Tseng hangs up and not two minutes later he has texted over a detailed, clearly pre-written list of instructions for a new routine. 

Tseng has already made up his mind that they are going to be successful. Rude just wonders how far he wants to take this. 

-

Avalanche Gym feels like walking into someone’s living room. Everyone clearly knows each other, so the first time Rude shows up, he’s on edge from the friendly atmosphere that does not include him— the stranger in the corner of the party. That lasts all of two seconds before Tifa greets him with a hug and drags him over to Barret.

“So, how do you know Tifa?” Barret asks immediately. The guy is still huge even though his fighting days have been over for a while. His metal prosthetic arm has a pink butterfly drawn on it with marker and signed with a big ‘M’. 

“We met in Lower Two a few years back,” Rude says. 

“It was before I got settled,” Tifa adds. “Rude and I went to that crap gym for a while.”

“Think you kicked me in the face the first day we met,” Rude says, touching his cheek.

“Aw, you remembered,” Tifa pretends to swoon. “Well, my gym is different.”

“ _Your_ gym?” Barret says, leaning his face closer to catch her eye.

Tifa smiles at him. “Our gym?”

He shoves her by the shoulder. “Get out of here. Swear to god, you and Marlene are gonna take over the world just by talking real loud. And you.” 

Rude meets the guy’s gaze, intimidating as all hell even _with_ the butterfly. 

“You be nice to Tifa and to my equipment, and you’re free to come and go,” Barret says. “Let me know if you need someone to do mitts.”

Rude barely hides his surprise at the immediate welcome. “Thanks.”

Barret gives a huge smile. “Friends of Tifa’s are friends of mine. Marlene’ll be the judge of whether or not you’re welcome for dinner, but that can wait.”

Half stunned, Tifa tugs on Rude’s shirt sleeve to get him to follow her. “Let’s get intros out of the way and then you can actually get some work done.”

The ring is in the back of the room, and they have to weave through some weightlifting rigs where they meet Jessie, Biggs and Wedge. Tifa says the three of them are pretty tight, but friendly with everyone, of course. They swing by Yuffie who’s jumping rope at the speed of light off to the side.

“Hey,” she says through breaths. The snap of the rope on the hard floor punctuates her black bob of hair bouncing around her face. “Welcome.”

Rude watches her, barely able to make out the blur of the rope. “Are you the Wutai fighter?”

“That’s me,” she says, still jumping. “Wutai’s number one warrior. Looking forward to kicking your ass sometime.”

“Thanks,” Rude says with a laugh. 

As he and Tifa walk up to the practice ring, he sees two guys inside already, one with mitts and the other taking quick jabs. They both stop and look up when Tifa and Rude are close enough. 

Zack fucking Fair bolts over to the ropes. “Hey! New guy!”

The other one Rude realizes is Cloud Strife. He drifts up behind Zack, half obscured behind the other fighter, and doesn’t say anything.

“Don’t mind the stray,” Tifa says, arms crossed. “Zack just started showing up here one day and we can’t get him to leave. Like a fruit fly.”

“Tifa, light of my life,” Zack says, reaching his gloved hand out to her. “I come here because the company is so much more fun than the Shinra gym.”

Tifa gives him a smile like she’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Zack shakes his glove at her. “Don’t leave me hanging… Tifa, don’t leave me hanging. _Tifa_.”

Finally, she taps the glove with her index finger, obviously fighting off a smile.

“Good enough,” Zack says before turning to Rude. “Hey, man, what’s your story? I’d shake your hand, but, gloves.”

Rude hates that he’s not immediately annoyed by this guy. Something about his utter sincerity is hard to dislike. “Just need to shape up a little before a fight next week.”

“Woah, that was fast,” Tifa says as she pulls herself up into the ring. 

Cloud wordlessly offers her a hand, which she takes.

“Yeah, looks like my guy is serious,” Rude says back. 

Tifa nods and kneels down with her bag to start wrapping her hands. 

“So,” Zack says, blue eyes like marbles. “You’re, like, the quiet mysterious type?”

Rude folds his arms. “Yeah, sure.”

Zack laughs. “Great. Shinra loves when you have a _thing_ you know? Stick to that and you’ll get a following in no time. You wanna spar?”

Sparring with Zack Fair feels entirely too real, so Rude is grateful when Tifa straightens up and says, “Sorry boys. I get first dibs.”

“Ah, fine,” Zack gives a big sigh. “Cloud and I will gracefully concede.”

Zack climbs out of the ring first and removes his gloves before he offers a hand to Cloud to get down from the platform. Cloud lays his mitts aside gently and accepts Zack’s help, hopping out of the ring with almost no sound.

“Hey,” Rude says to him. “Long time no see.”

Cloud’s face is a lot less bright than Rude remembers, but he still offers a tiny smile. “Yeah.”

“You still fighting?” Rude asks.

Cloud makes a soft noise and gives a barely noticeable shake of his head. “I just help out.”

“He’s like my assistant,” Zack says, beaming no less brightly as he slaps a hand onto Cloud’s shoulder. “You know, when I come here. When I’m at the Shinra gym, no one wants to hang. Hey, if you ever want to spar with me out there, I can swipe you in. I get one _free guest_.” 

Zack wiggles his eyebrows and Rude pulls himself up into the ring by the ropes. “Might take you up on that. I want to see what Shinra’s got brewing.”

“Oh, spicy!” Zack laughs and gives Rude a two fingered salute. “I’ll grab your number from Tif.”

“Don’t call me that,” Tifa sings at him as he and Cloud find a different place to train. “That boy is such a happy little thorn in my side.”

Rude gives her a half smile. “Seems like you don’t entirely mind.”

“I’ll kick him in the nuts if he really pisses me off. He knows that,” she says.

Fitting his gloves on, Rude replies, “Can’t believe people think you’re cute.”

“ _You_ used to think I was cute,” Tifa goads as she throws her hair up.

“Yeah, but then you kept punching me in the face,” Rude says.

“We were _sparring_ ,” Tifa says, holding her hands out. “That’s part of it.”

Rude bumps his gloves to hers. “Still hurt, though.”

“Guess you need someone softer,” she says.

Sparring with Tifa makes him feel rusty even though Rude hasn’t taken a break in two years. Tifa moves completely differently than the guys he’s been fighting. She’s fast, but it’s not _just_ that. Her speed is paired with control. She buzzes around the ring like a hornet, knowing when it’s a good time to strike. Tseng was right about breaking habits. Several times, Tifa gets a shot in that Rude easily could have blocked.

“You never defend,” she says when they’re wrapping up. “What’s up with that?”

He sighs. “No one likes defensive fighting in the underground. If you throw your arms up, people boo, and if people boo, they don’t want to watch you. Got trained out of it.”

Tifa smiles. “You’re gonna run out of breath a lot faster up here if you’re not blocking. At the very least, put space between you and whoever’s got you cornered.”

He nods. “Thanks, coach.”

She points at him. “No, no, no, I am not coaching you.”

“You sure?” he asks. “Kinda sounds like you’re coaching me.”

She shakes her head. “Every man in this gym is out to get me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fury and Numb are both nods to status effects in FF7, fury (duh) and sadness, in case you are curious! That’s my thinking behind how they work. Obviously, real science be damned. I’m here for fic and fic only.

Rude tells himself not to check Reno’s profile. He tells himself on a loop for about 24 hours before he’s too bored to say no. Downloading the app onto his shiny new phone feels like sacrilege but after spending far too long at Avalanche Gym doing mitts with Barret and hearing tough but accurate assessments of his absolutely god-awful form, Rude wants something to cheer him up.

ChocoBook has an outwardly utilitarian interface despite its cutesy name, and Rude feels awkward as ever trying to make a profile. He skips every piece of optional information and chooses a black circle for an icon just to get the process over with.

He starts by looking up Tifa and is surprised to see her most recent post is about him.

_**Tifa Lockhart** @premiumhart _･ 2hrs

My old friend just hit (eh? pun?) the boxing scene after a little break and he’s got himself a fight in Sector Three in a few days! Go cheer for Rude.

She’s got the link up for the fight announcement and there are a bunch of engagements from people Rude doesn’t even know, but he does see a couple familiar faces in the replies.

_**ZACK 🐺** @afairfight _･ 2hrs

@premiumhart bro I am cheering so hard right now you don’t even know

 _ **Aerith Brought The Circus** @theflowergirl _･ 2hrs

@premiumhart YES! RUDE! DO THE PUNCH! Tifa are you going? Should I come too? We should dress up as cheerleaders.

 _ **RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 2hrs

@premiumhart @theflowergirl WTF when did Aeri get back in town? nobody tells me anything! come hug me.

And that’s pretty much all the nudging Rude needs to click on Reno’s profile. His icon alone is enough to send Rude back to that regret he felt at the bar that night when Reno slipped away from him. The little circle next to Reno’s handle is a picture only showing his open mouth and a swath of his chest on full display under a deep cut shirt. His thin red ponytail hangs over his shoulder like a scarf.

His profile reads: _he/him. ShinRa Dance Collective. that redhead who can’t keep his mouth shut. @asymmetricalblonde is the brains here, I just go where they tell me._ When Aerith had shown Rude this before, he hadn’t fully absorbed the header photo of Reno draped across a couch, looking like a damn model. It looks professionally shot and Rude begins to realize why Reno was worried about being recognized.

When he notices the follower count it just about confirms that Rude accidentally hit on a celebrity without realizing it.

Reno’s pinned post is a video. _New dance up! Can you spot me? I’ll give you a hint, I’m the redhead in the middle._

Rude isn’t ready to watch a video. He isn’t sure why a public and freely offered link feels like an invasion of privacy but he scrolls past it. Reno takes a lot of photos. A _lot_ of photos. Mostly of himself, occasionally of other people _and_ himself. Once Rude stops feeling like he’s looking at something illicit, he realizes that more than half of Reno’s posts are plugging some Shinra product or event. A lot of it is boxing or dancing related.

There’s a lot of posing going on, but underneath it Rude can see at least one real thread. @asymmetricalblonde is another Shinra girl named Elena who does choreography. The two of them seem thick as thieves, judging by the amount of photos they have of each other. One of the first posts he sees on Elena’s page is a picture of the two of them. Elena is holding the phone up to show Reno and her sharing a blanket on a couch. Reno is sleeping with his head lulled onto Elena’s chest. The caption reads: _you couldn’t pay this boy to big spoon_. _believe me I’ve tried._

Rude scrolls through Reno’s account for a minute, going back a while without seeing even a mention of Vincent Valentine. It comes in the form of Reno declining an invite to something. He writes, _ah sorry I can’t make it tonight. V and I are busy :( Good luck tho I’m rooting for you!! I’ll have the match going on my phone the whole time don’t tell_

While he’s scrolling, Rude sees a link to an article about the singer Cissnei. It seems too interesting to skip and feels less like he’s intruding on something, so he clicks it.

Tea With Cissnei

 _Cissnei is a name we’ve all heard, but few of us are actually lucky enough to glimpse the face behind the music. Rising up out of obscurity, she took the internet by storm three years ago with her dreamy and emotionally charged first album_ Wings _. Cissnei didn’t release a single picture of herself, and even after an impressive number of attempts, no one could come up with much of any personal information about the elusive singer other than that she was born and raised in Midgar. Even after emerging online with a ChocoBook profile, she has yet to post more than about half of her face publicly, and even when she does grace us with photographs of herself, they are almost always with masks and wigs to hide behind. Most of her posts are simply to keep fans informed of her music releases (or to take charming pictures of her friends and her cat, Shuriken)._

 _After the release of her second album, aptly titled_ Nameless _, Cissnei took a sharp turn away from the soft sounds of_ Wings _and began to explore “something deeper and darker” as she wrote in the album notes. Even though some of the songs carry a more sinister tone to them, the album’s message is ultimately one of hope. She has only released two official music videos, one of which has garnered a bit of attention for its captivating choreography performed by a single dancer. The song, titled_ Under The Skin _, has been endlessly dissected since its release as to the deeper meanings. Everything from the lyrics, the accompanying choreography and even the choice of the dancer has people wondering what Cissnei has been trying to say. So, I decided to track down Midgar’s favorite mystery singer songwriter and see if I couldn’t get a few answers out of her. The young woman was tough to get ahold of, but I was delighted when she finally agreed to let me join her for high tea, in a private booth of course, in the backroom of Midgar’s stunning Meteor Hotel. When I joined her at the table, she was already sipping a cup of herbal tea. I was surprised to find her without any makeup, save for subtle brown eyeliner, and what appeared to be her natural brunette hair worn down, cut just above her shoulders. Folks, she’s even more beautiful without the disguises._

[Scarlet]: Let me just start off by saying, you picked a beautiful location to chat!

[Cissnei]: I figured we should go somewhere on the quieter side, and tea always helps me stay calm.

[S]: May I ask, is that your real hair?

[ _Cissnei laughs quietly, covering her mouth_ ]: Yes, it is. Since we’re not filming this, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to let the real thing show.

[S]: Why all the secrecy, then? Everyone is so curious about you! Is it fun to keep us all guessing?

[C]: Oh, it’s not like that at all! I just think, for me, maintaining my privacy is the only way I can really be sure that any of this is real…

[S]: ‘Any of this’ referring to your career?

[C]: Yes! I mean, I’d be lying if I said I ever had plans to be on so many people’s minds. I’m grateful that my music has resonated with this many people and that anyone on the planet would consider themselves a ‘fan’ of mine. It’s just so surreal.

[S]: Let’s get down to brass tacks, shall we? Cissnei, the world is _dying_ to know more about you. What can you possibly tell us? We’re starving, and not just for more music. Tell us about your work if you can’t spare us any personal information.

[C]: I know I keep things close to the chest. [ _Cissnei leans closer to my phone where I’m recording audio for the interview_ ] Sorry everyone! What is it you want to know?

[S]: Let’s talk about your second music video. Tell me what you were thinking and what led to that stunning performance.

[C]: Well, the video I did before that was pretty low budget because I had no idea what to do and I didn’t want to go dragging anyone else into my brain space before I knew there was an audience for it. And then, everything took off so quickly! I realized the next video had to be much more professional to keep up with that growth. The idea for the dance started when my friend Elena reached out to me.

[S]: Oh, a friend!

[ _Cissnei gives a sweet laugh_ ]: Not like that. Elena is part of the Shinra dance collective. You’ve probably seen her work without realizing it. After the second album came out, Elena sent me a message that just said ‘I can’t stop listening to this track’ so I gave her permission to use it for a routine. She rarely performs her own choreo, though, so it was always going to be for someone else. Honestly Reno was always our first choice, but we worried he wouldn’t want to do it. I’m so glad he said yes.

[S]: That was his first big solo appearance, right?

[C]: Yes! And really, the success of the video means so much to me because it meant Reno _and_ Elena could use it as a springboard to really dedicate themselves to the thing they love doing. Before that, I think Reno had been a full time massage tech? Which is perfectly wonderful work but it wasn’t what he wanted to be doing. We’re all helping each other. It feels like a wonderful cycle.

[S]: So, you and Reno are pretty close?

[C]: Yes, he and Elena are two of my favorite people!

[S]: A lot of fans speculate that you wrote the song for him, is that true?

[ _Cissnei makes a face here that I can only describe as ‘cheeky’_ ]: The song is for anyone that has ever felt uncomfortable in their own body. Reno just so happens to be a perfect example of what good can happen when you confront that feeling.

[S]: You’re referring to his transition?

[C]: A lot of things. That’s _his_ story, though.

[S]: Was it intentional to have him dress that way for the video?

[C]: You’d have to ask Elena! She made most of the decisions on the day of. I wasn’t even there when they filmed.

[S]: What about your song Angel? There’s also been a lot of theories as to who that was written for. Not to mention you’ve posted more than one photo of Zack Fair online. Is he the angel you were writing about?

[C]: I’m sorry to keep being so mysterious, but I can’t really answer that. I won’t deny that Zack is a close friend, but you have to understand that all of my music is broader than just one person. Zack _is_ an angel, but so are a lot of people. Even if he wandered into my thoughts for part of the songwriting process, I couldn’t possibly say it’s just for him.

[S]: I suppose we’ll just never truly know all of your layers.

[C]: Some of them are meant to be hidden.

[S]: Will you be rooting for Zack this season? He’s been saying that this year is going to be a turning point for him in his boxing career.

[C]: Zack knows I’m always rooting for him. Elena and Reno, too. All of my friends have my support, no matter who they’re up against. [ _Cissnei smiles warmly_ ]

_Click the link below to watch the music video for ‘Under The Skin’._

Rude flips back to ChocoBook, unable to help himself as he finds Tifa’s post about his fight again. The thread has continued while he was reading. Aerith has told Reno to come with them and join the cheerleading squad. Rude replies to all three of them.

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@premiumhart @theflowergirl @snapflash damn Tifa you’re bringing a whole squad just for me?

He watches as a slew of people he knows begins following him. Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud and Zack. No Reno, but he _does_ respond to Rude’s post.

 _ **RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude sorry but I think I’m out of your price range for personal cheerleader. it costs twice as much when you’re not on my team. good luck tho ;)

Rude follows Reno right then.

-

Zack is persistent, to say the least. He sends a message the same night he finds Rude on ChocoBook, asking if Rude wants to punch him at his own gym. After debating for a while, Rude winds up meeting Zack at a Shinra gym three days before his fight.

The gym Zack uses is located on the third floor of one of the various Shinra office buildings in Sector Two. It’s terrifyingly clean and sleek and everything looks new. Zack waits for Rude in the lobby, grinning as usual, feet tap, tap, tapping on the laminate.

“Yo!” He leaps up off the bench he’d been seated on and slaps Rude on the back. “It is so great to have someone come here with me! Cloud used to be my sparring partner but after he moved, it… just got too far away. And no one here wants to fight me. So weird.”

Zack swipes a card with his picture on it to get them both through the perfectly clear glass doors. Rude has a moment of quiet disbelief as they walk by Genesis on their way to the lockers. The second best fighter on Shinra’s roster, he’s got sunglasses and headphones on as he wordlessly heads for the exit. Zack doesn’t say anything as they pass each other, giving Rude this look like they’re sneaking through his parents’ room. When they make it onto the main floor, he spins around and throws his arms out, walking backwards.

“Welcome! This place has everything and I get to use it for free, so don’t hesitate to ask,” he says with a grin.

“Really is another world up here,” Rude tells him, glancing around the room. Everyone is in their finest athletic wear. TVs stationed around the space have various different sports networks on. Most of them are going over the previous night’s match. Things are only just starting to gear up for the next All Styles Tournament and everyone wants to start taking early bets.

Zack takes Rude to the practice ring, modeled after the official regulation rings. It’s much lower to the ground with a layer of soft material to absorb falls better. The surreal feeling of sparring with Zack Fair, the boy whose face is plastered all over Midgar, is quickly lost after he clips Rude’s jaw with one of his notorious jabs.

“You going soft on me?” Zack pouts, hopping from one foot to the other. “Come on, let me see how you really fight.”

Rude laughs it off, the pain a swift grounding. “Yeah, alright.”

Zack is a classic swarmer. Rude knew that already, of course, but it’s been awhile since he fought one legally. Almost all of the underground fighters he went up against favored a heavier, more erratic style. Zack is dedicated to his own speed, and Rude immediately realizes his own half-baked slugger approach isn’t going to cut it against fighters like Zack, especially when he isn’t allowed to trip them under a ref’s closer eye. He wishes Tseng were here to give him a better diagnosis, but his instincts tell him to wait it out. Once he stops trying to land a hit, he finally spots an opening, which he _almost_ gets. He comes close enough that Zack gives him this wide eyed glance and bursts out laughing.

“Holy shit, I _heard_ that,” Zack says, breath coming fast. “Maybe dial it back like twenty five percent for sparring? Not looking to get concussed today.”

Rude exhales. “Sorry. Still getting used to quick fighters.”

Zack gives a slight bow. “Thanks. Once you get your footing down pat, you’re gonna be a hell of an opponent. Not looking forward to that cross in a real fight.”

“Should we keep going?” Rude asks.

Zack looks like he’s about to respond when his gaze catches on something behind Rude.

“Oh dip, look what the cat dragged in.”

Rude turns to see who he’s talking about and is immensely grateful that he was already out of breath from trying to keep up with Zack. Reno and Elena are weaving through the weightlifting equipment, dressed in their sleek workout clothes, lost in conversation. Just when it looks like they are going to completely miss the boxing ring, Zack runs over to the ropes and yells, “you two forgetting something?”

They both turn and look _right_ at Zack and Rude.

“It didn’t work,” Elena says to Reno. “He saw us.”

Reno puts his hand on his hip. “Damn.”

“Nothing gets by me. C’mere!” Zack calls, waving at them. He starts frantically undoing his gloves and tosses them to the floor as the two of them approach. Rude shuffles up a little closer, but not close enough to insert himself into the conversation. He isn’t sure yet how to handle this.

Zack holds his hand out to Reno, who catches it and they begin doing some kind of intricate handshake until Reno blinks and glances up at Zack.

“What are you doing?”

Zack is crossing their fingers. “This is our handshake.”

“Why does it get more complicated every time?” Reno asks. Then he looks right at Rude and it is a far harder hit than Zack’s jab. “I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Our handshake has to level up every time,” Zack clarifies. “Because we’re better friends every time.”

“Where did you come from?” Reno asks with a smile. “You’re not real.”

Zack grins and finally just holds Reno’s hands loosely through the ropes. “Love you too.”

“Aw,” Reno sticks his tongue out. “You know we came here to do work, right? Can you help me out?” Again, Reno looks at Rude and his gaze is still as warm as Rude remembers from the bar. “Maybe hold him down so we can go get some practice in?”

“Oh, can I come too?” Zack asks, bright blue eyes going wide. “You know you said you were going to teach me how to waltz like two _years_ ago. Guess who still doesn’t know how to waltz? This guy.”

Reno smiles. “Sorry, no puppies allowed in the dance studio. You’ll make a mess.”

“Elena, _please_ , can I come learn how to dance?” Zack still has Reno by the hands as he pleads to a smirking Elena. “I bet I can learn whatever routine you’re doing. It’ll be great, I’ll be in your next video.”

Elena covers her mouth as she laughs. “That would actually be hilarious.”

“See?” Zack hauls Reno up against the ropes and bends him into some approximation of a dance hold. “You and me, man, we’re gonna take the internet by storm.”

Reno gives a tight lipped smile. “You’re so… sweaty.”

Zack grins. “Thanks! My new friend Rude here almost gave me some brain damage earlier. Shoulda seen it!”

“Oh, don’t damage him, please,” Elena says to Rude, brown eyes barely hiding her delight. “He may not know when to stop, but he _is_ our friend.”

“Don’t listen to her, you can damage him a little,” Reno insists as Zack tries to spin Reno through the ropes. As soon as Zack loosens his hold, Rude snags Zack’s ankle with his foot like a hook and yanks him off balance. Zack yelps and grabs the ropes to stop himself from falling, eyes and mouth in three perfect circles.

Reno immediately backs up out of Zack’s reach and looks at Rude. “ _Nice_. I owe you.”

Rude leans on the ropes and gestures for Reno to come closer. With one brow raised, Reno takes a step toward him.

“Actually you owe me two now,” Rude says quietly. “Should I start a tab or…?”

Reno’s eyes widen and he looks nearly as floored as he did sitting at the bar being told he was a stranger. “Fuck, I guess so.”

Rude backs up. “Careful not to let that get too out of hand. I might start adding interest.”

Never has someone looked so pleased to be speechless as Reno does, lips parted, gaze gone electric. Rude can see that this is a much better strategy for someone like him. Tseng has warned Rude before that he might have to evolve his approach to different types of opponents.

He may as well start now.

“Thought you said you had work to do,” Rude says, angling his body away from Reno.

Zack is laughing now, glancing between Reno and Rude. “Oh that face! He got you too, huh?”

Reno puts both his hands on his hips and it lifts the edges of his shirt just a little up his stomach. It’s loose around the shoulders, cut in that way that the slightest bit of movement shows his abs. “We’ll see about that.”

_If you have a boyfriend, what the fuck is happening?_

Rude lets himself look at that little swath of skin, because he’s 99% sure that Reno _wants_ him to look, before catching his eye again. “I’ll send you the name of my coach, in case you want to set something up.”

Reno laughs quietly before turning back to Elena. “The boys are busy.”

Elena smiles at him. “ _My_ boy’s not busy.”

He slips his arm around her shoulder. “I’m all yours.”

They head back toward the lockers and Rude has to fight off the urge to watch Reno walk away.

“One more round?” Zack asks Rude.

Rude nods. “I think I can manage that.”

-

As they’re wrapping up, Angeal Hewley appears besides the ring like a silent but stern ghost. Rude recognizes him, of course. Another runner up to Sephiroth who gave up boxing in favor of coaching after he came in second place in the tournament.

“Ah, sir?” Zack wheels around to face him.

Angeal nods at him. “Thought I told you to reign in that bouncing.”

Zack rubs the back of his neck, nothing but honesty in the face of his coach. “Sorry. Guess I was having too much fun.”

“You usually are,” Angeal says, and though he doesn’t smile, there is a fondness in his eyes. “I see you’ve brought a friend.”

“Rude’s taking on one of ours in a few days, so I thought I’d soften him up first,” Zack says, nudging Rude’s arm. “You know, tip the odds in our favor.”

Angeal steps back. “Don’t go revealing all our secrets. Are you almost finished? We have that dinner for the sponsors.”

“Yes sir, I’ll meet you out front as soon as I’m changed,” Zack says.

Angeal leaves them and Zack bumps his fist to Rude’s before heading out with a guilty little _definitely didn’t forget about that!_ There is a smile lingering on his lips as he darts off. Rude takes his time with a cool down, running on a treadmill for a little while to get his head out of the clouds. Zack, Reno, Angeal, Genesis, Shinra.

_What the hell am I doing?_

He leaves after he gets a text from Tseng asking to meet up so they can discuss the fight. As Rude is walking toward the exit, he slows by the glass window that looks into the dance studio. It was blocked from sight when he was in the practice ring, but on the way out there’s nothing stopping Rude from glancing over the hardwood floors and mirrored walls. Muffled music struggles through the glass, but Rude only sees Reno standing in the middle of the room, arms above his head, hips swaying.

Of course he’s a fucking dancer.

Rude doesn’t stop walking, but he also doesn’t stop staring for the length of time that the glass window allows. He’s not quite sure, but it seems like Reno tries to catch his gaze at the end, but Rude doesn’t turn around to find out.

He’s going to have to have patience until he figures out all the players up here.

-

Tseng is waiting for Rude in the back of a cramped, overheated ramen shop in Lower Three. The sound of sizzling meat is an ever present hush through the air.

“Your opponent is an unexciting fighter that relies more on fury and counter attacks than anything else. If you lose to this man, I’ll have to disown you.”

Rude leans his elbows on the table. “Alright, I hear you.”

Tseng pulls out his cell phone. “I’ve been watching his fights. He’s sloppy but the crowd likes him because he’s got power in his hits. He’s getting a reputation for one hit KO’s and I personally think it’s time we cut that short.”

They watch a few of his fights on Tseng’s phone right there and Rude listens to the dissection.

“If ever there was a time for you to learn how to maximize your footing, now is it,” Tseng says. “This type of fighter won’t forgive clumsy steps. Luckily he’s not very fast himself, so you should have no trouble, but you might fight more refined versions of him down the line. That’s when you’ll need to finally learn how to dance, so to speak.”

_Good thing I know a dancer now._

Rude nods at him.

“We want them to take us seriously,” Tseng goes on. “But almost no one at Shinra will be watching this particular fight, so you have to make the crowd talk about you instead. We’re playing to them for now. With that in mind, I have a new set for you.”

He passes a bag over from his navy blue backpack and Rude peers in to see black gloves, black clothes, black mouth guard and black shoes.

“The hell did you get these?” Rude asks.

Tseng just shrugs, eyes back on his phone. “I have a few, dwindling connections. Start winning and we won’t have to do this so discreetly next time.”

“You want me to break in new shoes three days before a fight?” Rude quips.

Tseng doesn’t look up. “This isn’t a fight. It’s a warm-up.”

Rude hooks the bag onto his chair. “You’re going all in, aren’t you?”

Tseng glances up at him, fingers paused in whatever message he was typing out. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

“What’s your goal here?” Rude asks. “Because I don’t think it’s to get me some kind of title. You want eyes on us. Who are you waiting for?”

Tseng makes a noise, almost like a laugh but far too tired. “Always a fast learner… yes, I am hoping to get someone at Shinra’s attention.”

“You ever try writing a letter?” Rude asks.

Tseng’s lip curls up and he looks back at his phone. “Yes. Several. I’m fairly certain they’ve been recycled into Shinra price tags by now. If I knew an easier way to deliver a message, I’d have tried it already. Unfortunately, I have to play the long con.”

“Just curious why you picked me to be your ride up,” Rude asks.

Tseng smiles at his phone. “You were the only one smart enough to realize I knew what I was talking about and disconnected enough not to care that I have a Shinra brand black mark on my name.”

Rude accepts that. “Fair enough.”

“We can _both_ get to the light if we work together,” Tseng says. “I’ll buy tonight. Consider it a preemptive celebration dinner. Which means—”

“I won’t lose,” Rude assures him. “Relax.”

-

The actual day of the fight, Tifa leaves Rude a good luck message on the fridge. _KNOCK ‘EM OUT_ is written in the center of a heart. He sleeps in late on purpose because Tseng told him a long time ago to treat the morning before a fight the way he would a sick day. _Save every ounce of energy for the fight_.

It’s hard to think of this in the same way he saw those other fights, especially when it involves taking a train up to the plate. Walking up to a Shinra arena, even one of the smaller auxiliary ones, is something Rude never thought he’d do as more than a spectator.

He’s about to walk in the front doors amidst a throng of spectators when he gets a call from Tseng.

“You know the fighters have their own extrances, right?”

“Obviously not,” Rude says, heat in his face. “Just tell me where to go.”

Tseng gives him directions to the alternate entrance and they find themselves in the locker room for the opposing athletes. Everything is clean and smells vaguely of lemon. Rude sits down on the bench and starts swapping his shoes out.

Tseng is standing in front of him, thumbnail to his front teeth.

“This place is ridiculous,” Rude says.

“This isn’t even the proper ring,” Tseng adds quietly.

“Who’re you trying to reach?” Rude asks, shedding his jacket. “If I know who it is, I might be able to help you a little more.”

Tseng makes a face like he tasted something sour before taking a seat beside Rude. “C’mon,” he says holding his open palms out.

Rude lets Tseng wrap his hands. Tseng always does it carefully, professionally even, and Rude wonders where he learned this.

“He may as well be a ghost,” Tseng says quietly. “He’s higher up the food chain but they don’t let him do anything. He’s… well guarded.”

“I’m guessing he has the internet,” Rude says.

“Heavily monitored,” Tseng adds. “But he could certainly have the sports network playing live if he wanted.”

Rude smirks. “Hell of a plan you hatched here.”

Tseng almost smiles back. “Short of hiring a skywriter, it was the most plausible way to get in his line of sight. But, I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy this.”

“Telling people what to do?” Rude jokes.

Tseng presses his fingers into Rude’s wrist, easing into the muscle. “Helping you improve.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that,” Rude says.

“I’d hope so,” Tseng quips. “Like I said, you only lose when I tell you to. So, I’d like you to win tonight. Preferably with some fanfare.”

Putting on the new gloves is an odd feeling. They’re the kind with less padding that mold to the fighter’s hands. Rude can feel it tightening over his fingers as he sits there.

“Fancy Shinra gear,” he mutters, looking them over.

Tseng _hm_ ’s at him. “Expensive, too, so don’t tear them.”

As they’re walking out to the ring, the crowd is murmuring in that way Rude has grown used to. They don’t know who he is, nor do they care. To them, he is food for the other fighter. He’s been in this situation more times than he cares to count, but tonight is the night he doesn’t have to play along.

As they get into their corner and wait for the announcement of their opponent, Tseng looks over the room, eyes slightly narrowed, a half-pleased expression over his mouth. Rude knows that look well.

The crowd starts hollering the second the Shinra fighter steps into view. As he climbs into the ring and gives Rude the most condescending salute he can muster, Tseng smiles and leans in to whisper in Rude’s ear.

“No more than two rounds. Make them talk.”

Rude nods, biting into the mouthguard. It, too, molds to the shape of the fighter all on its own. Shinra’s been pushing these smart products for a few years now, but this is the first time Rude’s been able to use any of it. He would tell Tseng, _you’re not the only one trying to catch someone’s eye_ , but he can’t speak through the guard and he thinks maybe that’s a secret best kept to himself.

Bumping gloves with this expensive Shinra guy is a joke. He’s decked out in bright blue gear, favoring the new style of leggings rather than the traditional loose boxing shorts. The look in the fighter’s eyes is pure smugness. He smells like cologne. Rude wants to laugh, but he keeps his face blank because Tseng wants this to be memorable, not cruel. It comes together for him quickly. None of these people paid to see Rude. They came here for a series of fights, and this is just one. Rude’s lucky this other guy has even a little bit of clout. It gives him the chance to make people look.

Seeing a camera zip around the ring almost sets him off balance. _This_ is new. It’s not just the crowd here in the building, but TV, online, whoever the hell wants to could be watching this fight. Rude takes a deep breath, fighting through a wave of self-consciousness. His fucking family could be watching. For a split second, he feels all those eyes on his back like pins and needles. His hands drift up higher, as if to hide his face from sight, and then Barret’s voices pops into his head, reminding Rude not to get in his own damn way. His Shinra opponent huffs in response to the ref going over the pre-fight speech that Rude just zoned out for. Rude nods anyway, certain he doesn’t need to hear the rules he memorized years ago so he could break them more discreetly.

But he’s here to do this _proper_. In a ring Reno can see.

The ref opens the round and the other fighter takes a step back. He and Rude are relatively matched in size, but the fact that this guys drops his guard to sway to the side tells Rude everything he needs to know.

This guy wants to play. Rude almost laughs again, but keeping his face neutral is one of his only tools so he sticks to it. The Shinra fighter is good at making his laziness look intentional as he circles around. In the videos they watched, Rude has seen him do this to others. Trying to bait out movement so he can counter because it’s easier for him to react than to put his own foot forward.

Rude stays where he is, pivoting to watch this guy who wants so badly to be bigger than he is. He thinks he has all the time in the world. Rude opens his stance, sees the other guy immediately adjust, and makes his decision.

Two rounds is too many.

Rude knows his speed has never been his strong suit. That’s why he and Tseng worked as hard as they did to make him into a switch-hitter. _We can’t give them any tells. If you can’t be faster than them, you have to keep them guessing. Don’t allow yourself to fall into a pattern._

His advantage right now is that this guy knows absolutely nothing about Rude. So he leans on that, sets himself up for an obvious right cross, stalking in close. The Shinra boy looks like he’s smiling around his mouth guard, which makes it even easier to follow up with as hard a left as Rude can manage. The short distance works against him, and he’s thinking there’s no way a jab is going to lay this guy out, but the Shinra boy hits the mat like a sack of flour.

Rude stands up straight as the other fighter reaches his hand up like he wants someone to pull him to his feet. The count hits ten and the crowd is silent. Rude flexes his hand in the glove because the smart material feels weird after a hit like that, like reverb down his arm, and he hears a ripple of sound through the crowd. Someone yells their enthusiasm and it begins to pick up like rainfall through the space.

The ref is lifting Rude’s arm up and then Tseng is there, nodding at him.

“That will do,” he says, barely hiding his own smile. “Congratulations. Let’s get you out of here before they ask you for a quote.”

-

 _ **Tifa Lockhart** @premiumhart _･ 3hrs

ONE HIT KO!!! THAT’S MY GUY!!! @justrude where the hell have you been hiding that left???

[Newcomer Lays Out Rising Shinra Fighter in Under A Minute]

 _ **RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1hr

holy sh*t @afairfight you got some competition brewing

[Newcomer Lays Out Rising Shinra Fighter in Under A Minute]

 _ **ZACK 🐺** @afairfight _･ 1hr

@snapflash my DUDE I saw!! NASTY!!! I totally taught him how to do that just saying. right @justrude?

 _ **Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash @afairfight I learned a lot that day. You should bring me back so I can keep studying.

 _ **RENO ⚡** @snapflash _has started following you!

Rude is sitting in his bed by the time he catches up on everything. He can see Tseng’s plan moving forward. Strangers from the internet are piling onto Rude’s account, not that he cares.

Seeing Reno is following him is all the permission Rude needs to go watch one of those videos.

Most of them seem to be posted from Elena’s account with Reno tagged. She apparently runs a few classes at Shinra on top of designing choreo for music videos. Rude has no clue where to start as he scrolls through all her lists. She has a couple organized, most of which mean nothing to him, but he does stumble onto the video for Under The Skin that Aerith had mentioned. He clicks on it.

The only thing that can be seen is Reno standing in a dark room. He’s wearing loose black pants, a long sleeve black shirt that clings tightly to his chest, and black heels. Rude just about clicks out of the video when he sees that, but the music picks up and Reno starts moving and then he can’t look away.

The music is sparse and quiet with this threatening undertone that perfectly underscores Reno’s fluid movements. Cissnei’s voice is strange but still pleasant as she sings this half-whispered tune about something that lives under her skin. Reno never once looks at the camera, just slides through the motions. At first the routine feels soft, almost gentle. Around the halfway mark, he begins to lose layers of his outfit, kicking off the heels, the shirt being unwound from his torso. Cissnei’s voice gets louder. Reno finishes the dance barefoot, only wearing the black pants. From there the routine shifts into something sharper and more physically present. Less like the music is moving him and more like he’s moving _through_ it.

He makes it look effortless, like this is just how he moves all the time.

Rude hardly processes the fact that he’s staring at Reno half naked because the video is done so well. The next one he watches is a lot less artistic. It’s a compilation of some of Elena’s students dancing to the same section of a song. Reno is the last one to dance, and he does it solo. He has a smile on his face, occasionally mouthing the words to the song, like he’s having enough fun for everyone in the room.

Hypnotic.

At the end of his routine, Elena runs into view and launches herself at Reno. He catches her in a hug, smiling. She’s obviously saying something to him but Rude can’t hear what it is over the fading music. She grabs Reno’s face with both hands.

Reno looks genuinely happy as the video fades away and it offers another link to follow, for which has Reno in the thumbnail. Before he can feel self conscious, Rude clicks the link and regret fills his chest as he realizes this is just another full song performed only by Reno. Less intimate than Cissnei’s video, but it still feels like Rude is watching someone dancing in their bedroom when they think no one is looking.

There is a noise from outside that has Rude pausing the video to listen for Tifa, staring at his own door like she’s about to burst inside. With a sigh, he realizes it’s probably the fucking cats from upstairs. Glancing back at his phone, the video is paused over Reno, his head thrown back, ponytail mid sway, right hand on his hip, left over his chest. He’s wearing another crop top, which is not helping the fever climbing up through Rude’s veins. Those little lines of definition over his skin snagging Rude’s gaze.

It’s the half smile that does it, though. Sends Rude right back to the bar and Reno’s hand on his knee and that hardly-a-touch through the pocket of his jacket.

He’d be even warmer without all the clothes and excuses.

-

The next morning, Tifa’s waiting in the kitchen when Rude shuffles out to make breakfast.

“Rude!” she puts her hands on the table. “That knock out was _disgusting_.”

Rude laughs as he opens the fridge. “You get that from Zack?”

She snorts. “Probably. Honestly, it was great to see you win. Even better to see some Shinra asshole hit the mat. Did you do anything to celebrate last night?”

_Does jerking off alone in my room count?_

“Nah,” Rude says, cracking three eggs into a frying pan. “Tseng’s probably already working on getting fight number two. He told me to sleep in today but I’m already used to waking up at seven.”

“Dude, you have to do something fun,” Tifa says.

“Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?” he asks, giving her the eye.

She frowns. “Alright, wiseass. Let’s do something fun _together_.”

“What do you usually do?” Rude asks.

Tifa hums as she thinks, fingers tapping on the counter. “Okay, fine, I don’t do anything unless someone drags me out of the house! You want to catch a movie or something?”

“Yeah, alright.”

It takes them thirty minutes to decide that no movies sound interesting and actually they don’t really feel like going out. Instead, they just sit on the couch and watch an entire season of a TV show about a serial killer in Lower Midgar.

“Sorry if this is a lame way to celebrate,” Tifa says as they’re ordering delivery.

“This is fine,” he tells her. “But I won’t say no if you want to pay for dinner.”

She snorts as she taps out her order. “I’ll buy you dinner after _two_ wins, how about that?”

“You’re sealing your own fate,” he tells her. “I eat a lot of food.”

She passes her phone over. “I’ll find the cheapest place in Midgar.”

“I’ve been there,” Rude says. “Lower One. Surprisingly good burgers.”

“Hurry up.” She smacks his arm with a laugh. “I want to see what happens next.”

_**Tifa Lockhart** @premiumhart _･ 1hr

Wow @justrude and I watched the whole first season of that serial killer show that everyone’s on about and now I’m pretty sure I could solve every cold case ever

 _ **Rude** @justrude _･ 1hr

@premiumhart it’s always the husband.

 _ **RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 30mins

@premiumhart @justrude holy f*ck that show had me up for like three days straight reading about that old Lower 6 case. I had a full on breakthru stg

 _ **Tifa Lockhart** @premiumhart _･ 1hr

@justrude @snapflash oh man I get chills every time I walk by that bar

 _ **RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 30mins

@premiumhart @justrude that’s because it’s haunted. that place is full of ghosts.

 _ **Rude** @justrude _･ 27mins

@premiumhart @snapflash stop encouraging her now she’s saying she’s going to drag me to the haunted bar

 _ **RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 25mins

@premiumhart @justrude GO TO THE HAUNTED BAR TIFA IT’S SO SPOOKY

 _ **Tifa Lockhart** @premiumhart _･ 23mins

@justrude @snapflash oh we’re GOING. you in Sparky?

 _ **RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 20mins

@premiumhart @justrude ah I can’t sorry! but I’m very jealous so pls take pics so I can get haunted thru my phone

-

It’s two in the morning and Reno is laying in bed with his tablet open, scrolling through ChocoBook. Tifa posted a bunch of pictures from the trip to Lower Six. She took the photos, which means there are plenty of shots of Rude in an abandoned building.

There is a video too, which Reno plays immediately.

Tifa is holding the camera, pointing it up at Rude.

“We have to!” she says. “What if there’s a clue?”

Rude looks back at her, mouth expressionless, brow raised. “I’m not really one to believe in ghosts or spirits but _that_.” He points at a decrepit door with an odd coloration that seems right out of a horror movie. “Is fucking haunted. I’m not opening it.”

Tifa starts laughing and it cuts out.

The next photo is some graffiti of SHINRA STEALS written across an upturned table. Reno carefully avoids that one, leaving a like on the video instead. It’s got Rude tagged on it, so he’ll probably see. That’s all that matters.

One of the photos has Rude holding barstools in each hand and the caption reads _they’re still in good shape. if you see us on the train with armfuls of haunted decor, mind your own business._

Reno comments _when can I come get a drink and sit on a genuine haunted barstool?_

A few minutes later, as he’s admiring a particularly flattering angle of Rude’s profile, he gets a message from Elena.

_El [2:14 am] boy you need to go to bed_

_Re [2:14 am] no sleep. need to ask you a favor._

_El [2:14 am] oh? what’s that?_

_Re [2:15 am] can you do some digging into that new guy? can’t find any real info about him. been searching all night and it’s like he popped into existence a month ago._

_El [2:16 am] o7_

_El [2:16 am] (whispers) is this the guy you keep thirst liking pictures of?_

_Re [2:17 am] i_

_Re [2:17 am] am offended._

_El [2:18 am] so yes. gimme a day or two. i’ll see what I can find. be careful, okay? i might know you better than most but if you get any more obvious people are gonna start thinking you and V broke up. veld will absolutely go off on you about shinra’s image and nobody wants that_

_Re [2:20 am] no I know, don’t worry i’ll throw them a scrap with a pic of V tomorrow. just trying to figure out all the pieces here. this guy and i have mutual connections_

_El [2:21 am] i’ll keep my ear to the ground. go to bed._

-

“This next one won’t be as easy.”

This time, Rude finds Tseng in a crowded coffee shop in Lower Four. They are seated by the window at a counter with their backs to the room.

Tseng sets his phone down with a photo of the next fighter. “He favors fighting numb. Shinra isn’t happy that you shut down their other boy, so they’re going to give you someone who can take a hit much better. You might have to win this one with more patience.”

Rude settles in to watch the fight that Tseng has cued up. He hasn’t fought someone numb in a long time. It’s not common in the underground because it favors a slower style. Taking fury heightens your pain response and amps up your own reaction time, but numb turns you into a tank. Hits don’t hurt as much, which often leads to a lot of lasting damage on the fighter, so they’ll take a more careful approach. A strategy for someone who has natural strength but lacks finesse.

“This is when you’ll need to use the space to your advantage,” Tseng warns. “He’ll be a little slower, so you have to overwhelm him, but carefully. You’re not going to get a big hit on him, so focus on wearing him down over time. Break his arm if you have to.”

Rude makes a noise as he notices the time stamp over every video of this guy fighting. “He really drags these out, huh?”

“They give him the maximum dose allowed,” Tseng says. “So, I hope you’ve been keeping up with endurance training.”

“Guess we’ll find out,” Rude says.

Tseng looks back at his phone. “If you want to go in for a low grade dose of fury to counteract—”

“Nah,” Rude doesn’t let him finish. “I think it’ll piss Shinra off more if we do this without their drugs.”

Tseng gives a half-smile. “Read my mind.”

“Any idea if your guy saw us?” Rude asks.

Tseng shakes his head. “Not yet. But we’ll keep knocking until someone answers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another note: Reno had top surgery but does not have scars. This will be explained later but, basically his chest looks exactly as it does in those pretty new renders ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note! I’ve had someone ask me about art and I AM ALL ABOUT IT!! Cis and trans artists, have at it. Please, take as much or as little inspo from this fic as you like. I will say that fic-canon is that Reno has had scifi levels of top surgery, hence NO SCARS, and no bottom surgery, with only minimal hormones (less than a year on HRT). But, honestly go off. If you want to include chest scars because that’s affirming to you, that is a-okay, but also I give everyone full permission to leave them out (maybe just acknowledge the scifi at work if you do, for the sake of anyone who gets confused that isn’t reading this fic lol). It’s fiction baby, have fun. The only canon I care about is the bodice-ripper levels of sexual tension in their eyes. also please tag me if you post art or i’ll cry. BON APPETIT!

That night at the bar, it’s just Tifa and everyone who frequents Avalanche Gym. Rude is watching Tifa cleaning everything in between making drinks for everyone and he finally reaches out and snags her wrist.

“You.”

Her eyes bug out. “What?”

“Hire someone,” he says. “Hire me, I don’t give a shit. You can’t keep doing this all by yourself.”

She leans her head forward onto Rude’s arm and groans.

“If you don’t at least put out a call for resumes, I’m walking back there tomorrow,” he says.

She picks her head up, pouting. “I don’t want to make you—”

“I’m offering, Tifa,” he says. “You’re not making me do anything.”

She exhales, half smiling. “Yeah, alright.”

Yuffie pops up beside them, phone held up to her face. “Smile! Say cheese! No, say Glory for Wutai! Wait, no, no, say Shinra sucks.”

Rude gives Tifa a look which has her bursting out laughing.

“Good enough,” Yuffie says, perching on the stool beside Rude. “Aw, it’s cute! The arm clutch really does it. I’ll post it in a sec.”

Rude pulls his own phone out instinctively, scrolling through his feed to wait for Yuffie, until he sees a photoset from Reno. The first one is of Vincent Valentine seated on a couch with a book open over his knee and a mug of tea in his left hand, the string and tag wrapped around the handle to keep it from slipping into the water. His eyes are on the book, long hair pulled into a ponytail. He’s obviously not dressed for the public, judging by his socked feet.

The caption reads _i live with a f*cking cat_. _and i know you’re all gonna ask so i’ll just say idk what he’s drinking but it smells like apples and cinnamon. i asked if i could have some and he said ‘you know where the mugs are’ smh_

The other photo is of Reno seated in an armchair wearing an oversized knit sweater, a pretty maroon color that matches his eyeliner. His bare legs are tucked up against his chest and he’s sticking his tongue out again. The caption on this one reads _staying in tonight so i don’t have to wear pants right? idk bout this eyeliner tho what do you guys think?_

There is a slew of replies from people, half offering makeup tips and advice and compliments, and half of them losing their minds over the rarely glimpsed Vincent Valentine. Rude tries not to glare at the string of people calling them a beautiful couple. Something is not quite right here, but Rude doesn’t know what yet. All he knows is that he finally understands why Reno said he couldn’t possibly bring Rude home with him. Not when he lives with Vincent.

Rude’s debating whether or not to like the pictures when he sees Yuffie has tagged him so he clicks over. It’s not a bad photo. Tifa is clearly mid laugh and Rude is giving her a fond look without really smiling. Their wrists are touching and he quickly realizes how very _affectionate_ it looks. Then he reads the caption.

_old friends bonding! (sniffs) is there love in the air? we just don’t know!_

“Yuffie!” Tifa exclaims when she sees it too. “You’re going to make people think we’re dating.”

Yuffie hops off the stool with a snicker. “Can’t catch me!”

“Sorry,” Tifa sighs at Rude.

Rude shrugs. “So what if the internet thinks I have a crush on you? They’re only three years outdated.”

She snorts. “Yeah that was before I dated Aerith and before you started going after Shinra boys.”

“Ouch,” Rude touches his jaw. “Wasn’t ready for that one.”

“I’m just saying, you’ve obviously moved on,” she says, adding, “We both have.”

Cloud shuffles over and takes Yuffie’s spot, a barely-there smile on his lips. “Can I get some water, Miss?”

Tifa lights up when she sees him. “Yeah, give me a sec.”

She moves down the bar and Rude looks over at Cloud. “How are you doing?”

Cloud gives a small shrug. “Tired. Nice that everyone’s here, though.”

There are bags under Cloud’s eyes like he hasn’t slept in days.

“Yeah. This a regular thing, or…?”

Clouds nods. “Since Tifa never leaves the bar, we come to her. Tifa Night.”

“How’s the job hunt?” Tifa asks as she plunks a giant glass of water in front of Cloud.

He puts both his hands around it. “Thinking of trying out being a delivery boy. Might be nice to run around the city.”

Tifa grins. “I like it.”

Cloud nods before he takes a big drink.

“You ever run deliveries?” Rude asks Tifa.

She shakes her head. “We don’t do food.”

Frowning, Rude points behind her. “You have a kitchen down here. I can see a grill back there.”

She shrugs. “I let it go since it’s only me. Honestly I don’t even know if that thing works. And I certainly am not about to start delivering cocktails to spoiled rich kids on the plate. They’re the only ones who would order from me.”

“Zack and Reno would do that,” Cloud mutters.

Tifa hides her smile. “Oh my god they would.”

“But they’d also tip well,” Cloud adds.

Rude glances back down at his phone, finds that photo set from Reno, and likes it. About a minute later, Reno likes the picture of Rude and Tifa.

Push and pull.

-

Rude asks Zack to keep sparring with him, this time for actual boxing reasons. He _wants_ to work with someone who’s fast. Getting to practice at Reno’s gym is just a bonus, even if they hardly see each other in the days leading up to Rude’s next match. Zack and Rude manage to consistently show up in the middle of one of Elena’s classes. Rude still walks by the dance room on his way out, but he tries not to stare. He catches Reno out of the corner of his eye a few times but it’s the most he gets. It’s a real shame since he thought up something clever to say and he feels the nerve to say it waxing and waning every time Reno is in his line of sight.

Online, Rude notices that if he likes any of Reno’s posts, Reno almost immediately likes one of Rude’s in return, but he hardly starts the engagement. Unless someone _else_ is involved. Rude and Aerith wound up in a back and forth about the approved times of when brunch is served, and Reno hopped in to give his two cents.

Rude debates sending him a message, but holds off. Something tells him that Reno is being careful for a good reason.

And there is not a single mention of Vincent after that photo. Plenty of solo shots, plenty with Elena, and even some with Zack, but no Vincent.

-

On their way into the ring for the next fight, the crowd is less pitying. There is a current running through the hushed room. No one knows yet if Rude is deserving of any excitement, but they _want_ him to be, so they hold their breath.

“What are we going for?” Rude asks quietly.

“Unconcerned,” Tseng replies. “This is just another night for us.”

They climb through the ropes and Rude is immediately struck by the sight of Reno Sinclair seated in the front row by Shinra’s corner. It takes effort not to react. He’s beside a chair with a piece of paper taped on it, half leaning on the back of the empty seat. He’s dressed far nicer than a fight like this calls for, black trousers and a suit jacket that looks like it was made to display most of his chest, held precariously together with a single buckle at his waist. Elena shows up to take the seat next to him, matched in an all black cocktail dress. They start talking to each other, but Reno lets his gaze wander over to Rude’s corner first.

“You said this is Shinra’s attempt to shut us down, right?” Rude asks.

“Absolutely,” Tseng replies. “They want to stamp us out before we become interesting to the crowd.”

Rude nods. The Shinra fighter takes the ring, he’s not nearly as smug as the last guy, but Rude hardly cares about him.

He’s got pretty blue eyes watching him tonight. It’s time to put on a show.

Watching them inject numb into the other’s fighter’s arm, Tseng leans in for his last bit of advice.

“The injection site will only get more sore as the night goes on,” he whispers as he puts Rude’s mouthguard in. “The only place that doesn’t go numb.”

Rude nods. Exploit any and all weakness. _This_ is their first real fight.

Numb is unforgiving. Rude’s been on it once before. He remembers clearly the way it made him feel like he was made of rubber. Unbreakable, like the hits bounce right off, but also heavy. It’s harder to get someone to fall over, but once they go down, they _stay_ down.

He’s four rounds in with this Shinra guy and he’s starting to feel tired. Rude knows he’s not about to win on points out here, so if he doesn’t get this guy to fall, he’s not going to win at all. The look in the fighter’s eyes is a little glassy, which is a good sign. The longer you’re on numb, the more stupid it makes you. When you think you’re not taking any damage, you’ll use a broken wrist without even caring.

If this were the underground, Rude would have gotten tired of this back and forth and tried to pull the guy’s feet out from under him by now. Even just entertaining the thought is a moment of relief. This fighter barely reacts to the hits and Rude’s been doing his best to get in close and punish that injection site, but the fighter obviously knows that’s what Rude wants by the way he keeps that side angled away. They’ve been circling each other this whole damn time and even when Rude gets a shot in, the guy just grunts through it.

He’s grateful for the call to the corner. Tseng sits him down and gives him water.

“This isn’t going anywhere,” Tseng says. “If you can’t figure out how to overwhelm him with your footwork, you need to make him slip up. Something has to change or we’ll have a twelve round carousel ride. Understood?”

Rude nods, breathing hard through the frustration.

“And remember, we aren’t concerned,” Tseng adds as Rude stands back up. He even offers a smile, and Rude remembers to keep his face blank.

“Have some fun,” Tseng calls as Rude steps back in.

As soon as the round begins, Rude starts thinking. If he were Zack, he’d be able to use speed alone to confuse this guy, but Rude isn’t as fast as Zack. The change will have to come from something else.

Of course, Zack’s not the only one he’s been watching.

Both fighters step back for some distance, but Rude immediately drops his stance and gestures to the guy, like he’s inviting him in. He watches the fighter’s brows cinch, frowning around his mouthguard. Rude beckons for him, and when the fighter doesn’t move, pure confusion roiling in his eyes, Rude points at the fighter, points back at himself and then holds his arms up and out like he’s going to hold the guy, hoping the message is clear.

_Dance with me._

The other coach yells from the Shinra corner, “He’s messing with you!”

Rude watches anger seeping into the fighter’s eyes, huffing like he’s about to charge. Much better.

The Shinra coach yells again, “Get in there!” and his fighter bursts forward. Dodging an angry bull is as easy as it gets for Rude. Sliding out of the way gives him enough of an opening to get at that weak arm. The pain response is immediate as the guy takes a heavy step back, angling his arm away. His eyes are wild.

“Lovely,” Tseng calls, hands around his mouth.

Finally, they’re getting somewhere.

It takes another round, but Tseng’s encouragement has Rude feeling a little less tired. Tseng tells him before the next that it seems Shinra boys hate when you mock them. Rude goes into the sixth hardly bothering with a stance. The more he acts like he doesn’t care, like he could do this all night and it’d be no inconvenience whatsoever, the more chances he gets. All Rude has to do is wait him out and the other fighter works himself up. Numb doesn’t mix well with anger; it leads right to confusion. The guy hardly seems to notice when Rude manages to get him off balance, doesn’t react in the slightest until he’s laying on his back on the mat and he just closes his eyes like he’s about to fall asleep.

The Shinra coach sighs audibly.

Tseng doesn’t even come over to congratulate Rude as they call it, just waits for him by their corner. The crowd is a steady roar in the background. Rude turns to the Shinra corner, making sure to catch Reno’s eye before offering a slight bow.

Reno covers his mouth with his hand, but Rude can see even from the ring just how bright his eyes are.

The Shinra coach gives Tseng an angry handshake and a half-mumbled congrats. As Tseng and Rude are heading back to the locker room, someone rushes up to them asking for a quote. Tseng holds his hand up to stop Rude from speaking, waiting until they’re out of ear shot to tell him, “That bow said everything we need to.”

-

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 8hrs

well @asymmetricalblonde and I picked the right night to drop by a match. maybe he should take one of our classes? seems like he has a future in dance

_@justrude liked your post_

Reno pockets his phone as he knocks on Elena’s door. The security detail at the end of the hall looks over at him, and Reno waves as flippantly as he can. The guy drops his head.

Elena swings the door open. “Get in here!”

Once the door is shut, Elena rips Reno’s black beanie right off his head. “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know _what_ that was,” Reno retorts, hands up. “It was probably just a ‘fuck you’ to Shinra. If this is what I think it is, then he and his coach are just trying to poke the bear.”

Elena sets his beanie on her table and sits cross legged in a chair. “Well, they should know how stupid that is.”

Reno takes the chair beside her. “I think they do. What did you find?”

Elena puts her phone on the table and opens up a few links. “As far as I can tell, Rude and his ‘coach’ have no records for the last two years because they’ve been completely underground. If I had to guess, they were probably tied up in that gambling ring.”

Reno leans his arms onto the table. “Oh, is that the one Heidegger likes?”

“The very same,” Elena says, scrolling through something. “He goes to the real fights for the sport and he goes to the underground to make a quick buck, or just to watch two men hopped up on fury beat the shit out of each other.”

“Delightful,” Reno deadpans. “So what about before that?”

Elena puts her phone down. “Nothing. I can’t find anything interesting on this guy. I think he’s… just a nobody. Came up under the plate, hasn’t done anything noteworthy until he hooked up with his coach.”

Reno rests his chin on his arms. “The coach, though?”

She shrugs. “Whoever he is, he did a _very_ good job of covering his tracks.”

Reno almost smiles. “No he didn’t.”

Elena frowns. “What do you mean?”

“He didn’t cover anything,” Reno tells her. “Shinra did that a few years back. He was involved in a little scandal, but luckily his position had already been a _quiet_ one, so it was easy for Shinra to just erase him.”

“Do I know him?” Elena asks.

Reno straightens back up, stretching his legs out to rest his feet on the chair across from his. “I don’t have proof yet, but I have a theory.”

Elena leans closer. “You can’t leave me on that cliffhanger.”

He smirks. “Remember when Rufus Shinra had a personal bodyguard?”

She frowns. “No.”

“Exactly,” Reno says, reaching for her. “Come here. Take a picture with me so Veld knows where I am.”

She looks a little shell shocked, but slides her chair over and lays her head on his shoulder. “That sounds like a hell of a scandal.”

“It was,” he says, holding his phone up. “I wasn’t there for it, but my friend told me about the fallout.”

He takes the photo and Elena hangs her arms off Reno’s shoulder. “Are they going to get mad at your guy?”

“He’s not my guy,” Reno says immediately as he messes with the picture. “But after that? Probably.”

“What if they ask him to join up with Shinra?” She says, wiggling her eyebrows.

Reno stares at her, lowering his phone. “That’s a hell of a thought.”

-

The next time Zack and Rude meet up at the Shinra gym, it’s on the earlier side. The gym is emptier than he’s used to, but the quiet is kind of nice. There’s absolutely nothing different about the way Zack interacts with Rude, but Rude does notice a side eye or two on his way into the building. A reputation is forming around him.

Toward the end of their sparring session, out of nowhere Reno is leaning on the ropes of the practice ring with an easy smile.

“Oh, oh my god,” Zack immediately breaks away from Rude and starts taking his gloves off. “It’s Reno. Can I get an autograph?”

Reno gives Zack his hands for another of their absurd handshakes. “ _The_ Zack Fair? What a dreamboat.”

They both snicker and then Reno leans to the left and stares right at Rude. “Hey, Zack, aren’t we mad at him? Didn’t he just mop the floor with two of our guys? You sure he should be here?”

Zack grins. “See I’m training him up so that he and I can have an epic fight on TV.”

“Who’s gonna win?” Reno asks.

“Obviously the good guy,” Zack says, glancing back at Rude. “Right?”

“Yep,” Rude says, pulling his own gloves off to lean on the ropes beside the two of them. “It’s going to be the fight of the century.”

“Can’t wait,” Reno says, still tied up with Zack. “I love a good rivalry.”

“Where’s my blondie?” Zack asks with a pout.

“Elena’s off in Sector Four teaching a class for girls only, so she kicked me out,” Reno says. “Isn’t that mean?”

“I’ll give her a stern talking to when I see her next,” Zack says, still smiling in that way that makes Rude believe Zack has never been stern before in his entire life. Zack’s gaze wanders up to the big clock on the wall and he startles. “Oh! I gotta run! Angeal and I have a thing. Rude, you good?”

“I’m good,” Rude says.

“Guess you’ll have to let me go,” Reno says, shaking Zack’s arms.

Zack frowns. “But it’s not done yet. I’ll just take you with me.”

“Here,” Rude holds his hands out. “Why don’t you get going and I’ll waste a little more of Reno’s time?”

“Great!” Zack passes Reno’s arms over to Rude, and he takes Reno’s wrists lightly in his hands. “See ya!”

Zack climbs out of the ropes and makes a dash for the exit. They both watch him disappear, and only when the doors are shut behind him does Rude realize that this is his very rare chance to speak quietly to Reno. With a breath in, Rude slides his hands up Reno’s arms almost to his elbows. “I’m glad I caught you.”

Reno starts scanning over the rest of the gym, narrowing his eyes at the only other people there who are faced away on ellipticals.

“Are you?” Reno asks, turning his full attention back to Rude. “Why’s that?”

They haven’t been this close in a while. Reno must have just gotten here. He looks photogenic as always, every strand of hair in place. He’s wearing an oversized black and white flannel that hangs off his shoulder, showing the edges of his workout clothes underneath. Rude almost loses his nerve right there with Reno so focused on him. It’s easier to play the fool around Zack, but he doesn’t want to miss the chance to make an impression.

“I figured out how you can settle your tab with me,” Rude says.

“ _Oh_ ,” Reno almost smiles. “Right, right.”

“If I keep doing nice things for you, it’ll just get harder to keep track of so I figured I’d be the bigger guy and let you settle up nice and easy.”

“You could stop being nice to me,” Reno suggests, looking like he’s trying not to laugh.

Rude pretends to consider this, then shakes his head. “Nah, I think I’ll keep it up. I kinda can’t help it around you.”

Reno takes one more look at the entrance to the gym before letting his fingers wrap around Rude’s arms, meeting his gaze. “What a gentleman. So what were you thinking?”

The feel of Reno’s hands is enough to push through the last bits of shyness. “Go on a date with me,” Rude says.

Reno’s expression does the most subtle somersaulting as he figures out how to react to that. Mostly shock, but Rude doesn’t miss the way his eyes flash. Reno finally gives this little laugh and taps Rude’s arm with his index finger.

“So embarrassing, but I _might_ have forgotten to mention the fact that I kinda have a boyfriend,” Reno admits, leaning his body back like he’s expecting a jab.

Rude shrugs. “It’s alright. We all have things we’re not proud of. I won’t hold it against you.”

Reno’s fighting off more laughter now, eyes luminous with it. “You do realize that ‘boyfriend’ means I can’t go on a date with you, right? I think I said before that I have an image I have to maintain.”

“See, now you’re just being hard on yourself,” Rude says, going back to a light touch as he draws a circle over the inside of Reno’s elbow with his thumb. “You have to learn not to hold yourself back. Have a little more fun.”

“You’re persistent,” Reno says, voice getting quieter, eyes widening just a little. 

“You have goosebumps,” Rude whispers, holding Reno’s arm up a little higher. “I can give you my jacket if you’re cold. You’d probably look good in it. You pretty much look good in everything.”

Reno blinks at him, the playful veneer dropping for a second as he takes a deep breath. It snaps back into place and he slowly slides his arms out of Rude’s hold, anchoring his fists to his hips.

“I have plenty of fun, for the record. Unfortunately just not the kind you’re thinking of. But, please keep brainstorming on that tab. Happy to be a soundboard for you.”

“Thanks for coming to my match,” Rude adds as he stands up. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

Reno holds his stare, lips curving back into that easy smile. “You _are_ the most rewarding type of student.”

He heads toward the dance studio and gives Rude a salute as he walks away. Rude laughs quietly, letting himself watch because no one is here to stop him and he’s pretty damn sure that Reno just gave him an invitation to keep trying. He looked like he wanted to keep playing. 

This will just have to be a different kind of game.

-

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 20hrs

got the studio to myself today since Elena’s off inspiring the youths of midgar. she’s got plans for me though. sent me a new @cissNEI track that I can’t wait for her to release into the wild

[Solo Dance Tease, Muted For Secret Music]

_**Cissnei 🦉 @ New Album Soon** @cissNEI _･ 18hrs

@snapflash i’m coming home soon and I need to see my sweet brother. you look like you’re having a lot of fun in that vid. love to see that grin.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 18hrs

@cissNEI i’m gonna hug you til you pass out. (thnx! someone said a nice thing to me right before I got started. ride those waves ya know?)

_@justrude liked your post_

-

Waking up to Aerith drifting through the apartment is more of a shock than it should be. Rude feels like he found a ghost in the living room, but she’s very much alive in her baby pink _Hello Cait Sith_ brand hoodie and high-waisted jeans.

“Hey,” he mutters from the hallway, still groggy with sleep.

She turns and waves, fairy lights held aloft in her hand. “Hey! I’m decorating.”

“I see that,” Rude says, eyeing the lights around their living room windows and a vase on the coffee table that wasn’t previously there. “You, uh, do this often?”

“I guess so,” she says, standing on tiptoes to continue hanging. “No one gets into the solstice spirit unless I do something about it.”

“Where’s Tifa?” Rude asks.

Aerith points at the floor. “Says she’s getting ready to start training you.”

“That’s… not for another two hours,” Rude says, checking his phone for the time.

Aerith just laughs. When the lights are in place, she sidles up to him and leans her shoulder into his arm. “I couldn’t help but notice that Mr. Troublemaker went to your match.”

“I noticed too,” Rude says, adding, “But, it can’t mean all that much with Vincent around, right?”

He’s watching Aerith’s face closely as she gives a dramatic shrug. “I guess. But, you know the chair that Elena was sitting in? The girl that Reno’s always with?”

“Yeah,” Rude says.

Aerith clasps her hands behind her back. “That’s Vincent’s chair. As retired champion, he always has two front row seats reserved for him in the Shinra section. Which means Reno _could_ have gone with Vincent, but he didn’t. Probably doesn’t mean anything, though. You should get ready for work. I’m going to Cloud’s after this.”

Aerith starts humming as she goes back to the lights on the window, poking and prodding them into her desired arrangement.

Rude shuffles back down the hall, wondering who the real troublemaker is.

-

Training with Tifa amounts to her showing Rude where everything is behind the bar and then Rude reassuring Tifa a thousand times over that he won’t set fire to the building. She tells him it’s been a while since she had another employee and she doesn’t really remember how to train people. It devolves into them just chatting until they actually get someone in the door.

Rude realizes he’s going to have to wrestle permission out of Tifa to do anything on his own, but he doesn’t mind all that much. He’s in no rush.

The night slips away and by the time they’re cleaning everything up, Rude has entirely too many notifications on his phone, including a text from Tseng.

_Tseng [9:48 pm] Shinra is suddenly dodging my booking attempts which can only mean they are up to something. Keep your eyes out._

Rude has no idea what the fuck that means, so he doesn’t think too much about it. He’s more concerned about Aerith Gainsborough getting up to no good.

_**Aerith Brought The Circus** @theflowergirl _･ 3hrs

hmm my show is opening up soon… when oh when will @snapflash come and see me?

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 3hrs

@theflowergirl OOOH okay I do want to come see your show it looks beautiful

_**Aerith Brought The Circus** @theflowergirl _･ 3hrs

@snapflash GREAT I know you hate going to stuff by yourself and V is always busy so why don’t you tag along with my friend?? He wants to see it too but keeps HEMMING AND HAWING whenever I ask.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 3hrs

@theflowergirl sounds fun. i’m sure any friend of Aerith’s is good company.

Rude is about to text Aerith and ask her if what he thinks is happening is, in fact, happening, but then he sees a message thread going between Aerith, himself and a phone number he doesn’t recognize.

_Aerith [7:17 pm] Hey boys! Come see my show! I’ll cry if you don’t._

_??? [7:17 pm] damn girl alright_

_??? [7:18 pm] you know shinra hates when i hang out with the other team tho_

_Aerith [7:19 pm] that’s why i didn’t @ anyone but I just so happen to think you two will get along great! just meet up at the theater. i’ll be happy to give your security detail the runaround :)_

_??? [7:19 pm] god i missed you_

_Aerith [7:20 pm] I know Rude is busy right now but chime in when you get a second okay?_

_Rude [10:02 pm] anything for Miss Aerith._

_??? [10:02 pm] you get the tix and let me know_

_Aerith [10:03 pm] gotcha ;) thanks boys_

Rude opens a new message.

_Rude [10:05 pm] this who I think it is?_

_??? [10:05 pm] who do you THINK it is_

_Rude [10:06 pm] some pretty boy that keeps giving me trouble._

_??? [10:06 pm] sounds like me_

_Rude [10:06 pm] aerith’s show doesn’t count as a date by the way, since SHE invited us. need to make that clear._

_Pretty Boy [10:07 pm] naive of me to even consider the option_

_Rude [10:08] just making sure we’re on the same page._

_Pretty Boy [10:08 pm] thorough_

_Rude [10:08 pm] always am._

-

The next night sees a full crowd at Seventh Heaven and the TV behind the counter on blast.

Genesis is fighting. Despite the room jammed with patrons, Tifa doesn’t let Rude work. He takes one of the barstools beside Cid Highwind and listens as the guy glares at the TV and nurses a dark beer.

“Fuckin’ hate that guy,” he mutters as Genesis enters the arena. “Coming into the ring to an orchestral sound bite? Garish.”

“At least he’s not demanding silence anymore,” Yuffie chimes in, sliding up between them to lean her arms on the counter. “ _That_ was some next level bullshit.”

“Alright, you got me there,” Cid says with a wry smile. “Shinra must have kicked some of his worse habits.”

“Still,” Yuffie’s eyes are glued to the screen. “The velvet robes are a bit much.”

Genesis has been the second ranked fighter for three years running and that fact sits right under the man’s skin. Rude pities whoever he fights. Genesis doesn’t know the meaning of reigning it in. He won’t settle for a victory on points either. He needs a knock-out or it means nothing to him. He’s said as much in interviews. Tseng and Rude have watched a lot of his fights and at first Rude had a hard time believing that Genesis wasn’t on fury. He’s able to effortlessly switch between that swarmer, up-in-your-face style and the slugger that lays you out in one hit. A man like that doesn’t need artificial fury.

An impressive fighter for sure, but as Tseng said, a man who clearly lacks restraint.

When Aerith shows up and drapes her arms around Rude’s shoulders, chin resting on his head, he looks around the room.

“You almost got the whole crew here,” Rude says. “Where’s Spikey?”

“Cloud doesn’t watch Shinra matches,” Aerith says. Her thick knit sweater is soft around Rude’s neck. “They upset him.”

“Plus _you know who_ might be in the crowd.”

Rude nearly startles at Barret’s deep voice out of nowhere as the guy leans against the wall beside Cid. A little girl sits on Barret’s shoulders, hands resting on his hair. Rude’s positive that’s the adopted daughter, Marlene. She waves a hand at everyone.

“Hello Miss Marlene,” Aerith says. “Look, we match.”

Marlene gives a quiet laugh and rests her chin on Barret’s head, mimicking Aerith’s pose with Rude. “Hello Miss Aerith.”

“Who are we watching out for?” Rude asks.

“Sephiroth,” Yuffie says, putting on a dramatic voice and waving her hand through the air. “The champ himself.”

Aerith sighs. “Cloud and Sephiroth trained together for a little while.”

Rude tilts his head up to look at her. “For real?”

She has this sadness in her expression. “Unfortunately. It was during the tournament from two years ago.”

“What’s special about that?” Rude asks. “Something happen?”

Cid grunts. “Oh yeah. _Something_.”

Aerith grimaces. “Someone died in the ring.”

“Holy sh…” Rude swallows the curse, remembering Marlene behind him. “What happened?”

“Sephiroth happened,” Yuffie says.

“And he hasn’t spoken a word since,” Aerith finishes. “Shinra keeps him under lock and key. But they still let him fight.”

“Cloud hasn’t been the same since he came out of that,” Barret adds. “He obviously looked up to the guy, so, must have been hell to see that happen.”

“He was ringside,” Aerith says. “Cloud. Had a front row seat to watch his mentor kill someone.”

Rude barely keeps himself from cursing again. “No wonder he looks like a ghost these days.”

“They both do,” Aerith says quietly.

“How’s Zack feel about this?” Rude asks.

“Angeal had him looking the other way, far as we know,” Barret says.

“And that boy’s been drinking Shinra water for years,” Cid adds. “Who knows what fairytale story they spun for him to make it all okay.”

The TV shows the fighters touching gloves, Genesis with that condescending smile as always.

“There’s our boys,” Aerith says. “Front row.”

Rude isn’t surprised to see Zack and Angeal watching from the Shinra corner, but he _is_ surprised to see both Reno and Vincent beside them.

“Hey, is Cloud all by himself?” Tifa pops up in front of them. “I’m worried.”

Aerith nods. “Yeah, but I was with him right before I came here. Set him up with some nice stuff. He said he was okay tonight. I want to believe him.”

Tifa sets down the glass she’d been cleaning. “Okay. I’ll send him a text and leave him be.”

Aerith presses her cheek to Rude’s face. “He said he was going to take a bath. Fancy, right?”

Rude gives a laugh. “Very. He have that stuff you put in the water?”

“Oh I gave him like a dozen for his birthday,” Aerith says. Then, quieter, “Reno too. He loves that stuff. We send each other gifts every year. Unrelated, but do you want to take a picture with me?”

She holds her phone out in front of them and Rude can’t help but smile. “Sure, Aerith. Let’s take a picture.”

When she lowers her phone, the match has begun. Genesis leads the fighter around the ring like a lost lamb. This is how he does it when he doesn’t take his opponent seriously. Rude hardly watches the fight, though. His gaze is on the crowd the whole time, for every fleeting glance of Reno.

He looks anxious.

None of that carefree, easy aura that usually clings to him is there. Legs and arms crossed, face blank, eyes fixed on the fight. Vincent is completely unreadable, per usual. Zack looks like a student at a lecture that was told this will be on the final exam, eyes flicking back and forth between the two fighters. He‘s a little starstruck.

Rude hates that look on Reno’s face. Almost like _he’s_ the one facing Genesis.

It goes three rounds before Genesis gets the knockout. The crowd loves it. Most of them stand, including Zack, who jumps up and offers a holler. Reno finally looks relieved and he rises up beside Vincent, who claps as if this is the end of a play he didn’t much care for. Reno just sticks his hands in his pockets and that’s the last Rude sees before the camera cuts away.

“I hate watching him fight,” Aerith mutters. “So scary.”

“You gotta admit, he knows what he’s doing,” Barret says.

“Yeah, just enough to lose control like a real asshole,” Cid finishes with the last swig of his beer. “I hope for the porcupine’s sake that he doesn’t have to deal with any of that.”

“Me too,” Aerith says, loosening her hold around Rude. “Zack is softer than he lets on.”

Rude wonders if Tseng is watching this too. He better not be thinking of putting Rude in the ring with Genesis. Tseng’s message can’t be _that_ valuable.

-

_**Aerith 🌸 Opening Night Soon!** @theflowergirl _･ 1hr

watch party at Seventh Heaven is always a little stressful but luckily I had this teddy bear to hold onto while the match was happening! look at this cozy boy. fun fact @justrude gives the best hugs in Midgar

_**ZACK 🐺** @afairfight _･ 1hr

@theflowergirl @justrude YOU TAKE THAT BACK

_**Aerith 🌸 Opening Night Soon!** @theflowergirl _･ 57mins

@justrude @afairfight Zack my dear you’re a close second

_**ZACK 🐺** @afairfight _･ 55mins

@theflowergirl @justrude I’m in tears. I’ll never get over this. Rude I’m moving our fight up, we’re punching this out tomorrow I CAN’T LET YOU GO ON BEING BETTER AT HUGS THAN ME

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 53mins

@theflowergirl @afairfight didn’t realize I issued a challenge to everyone in midgar when I gave Aerith that hug

_**ZACK 🐺** @afairfight _･ 50mins

@theflowergirl @justrude them’s the rules out here! we’re now in competition for best hugger. I’ll see you at the gym tomorrow MY SWORN ENEMY

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 49 mins

@theflowergirl @justrude @afairfight I’ll be at the gym tomorrow around 2 if you need an impartial judge on your hugging abilities. I can’t let Zack suffer like this.

-

Rude isn’t expecting any follow through with Reno’s offer to judge, so he’s pleasantly surprised when the dancer wanders into the locker room just as Rude is lacing up his shoes to head home. Reno leans against the lockers across from the bench where Rude is seated.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Reno says. He’s got a loose black shirt that hangs off his chest and a thin black band clinging to his neck. It’ll look good when he’s dancing, Rude thinks as Reno gives a little smile.

Rude sets his forearms onto his thighs. “Did you figure out what we’re doing for our date?”

Reno smirks. “I’m guessing by your rules that this won’t count, _but_ , Shinra wants to talk to you about something. I just so happen to work for Shinra, so I offered to be their mouthpiece. What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?”

“Mouthpiece, huh?” Rude asks.

“Focus,” Reno teases. “Tomorrow? Yes or no?”

“I think I can make time for you,” Rude says.

“Great. I’ll send you the address.” Reno straightens back up and puts his hand on Rude’s shoulder, plucking at the fabric of his grey t-shirt. “You’re gonna want to dress up a little nicer. Not Lower Five nice either. More like Sector Four nice. Think you can manage that?”

Rude takes a breath, imagining a thousand different ways this could go if there wasn’t a Vincent Valentine shaped space between them. The urge to touch Reno is unbearable, but anyone could walk in here and that would probably not end well. He settles for standing up, forcing Reno to take a step away just to avoid touching him, but Reno does wait until the last second to do so.

“Yeah I can manage that,” Rude says.

Reno backs up to the lockers again. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh, and, don’t tell your coach. This is for your ears only.”

“Got it,” Rude says as he grabs his gym bag and slings it over his shoulder. “Just you and me.”

Reno is still smiling as Rude leaves the locker room.

-

_Rude [2:45 pm] does shinra buying me brunch count as a warning?_

_Tseng [2:45 pm] They are undoubtedly going to try to get you on their roster in an attempt to separate us. You’re a promising enough fighter that they’ll take you on to block my path._

_Rude [2:46 pm] are you going to tell me what went down or not?_

_Tseng [2:47 pm] I suppose you’ve earned that story. I’d rather not text it to you. Are you able to come to Lower 3 tonight?_

_Rude [2:47 pm] just tell me when and where_

-

As Rude walks up to the address that Tseng sent him, he has to check the numbers four separate times before he realizes that he’s about to enter Tseng’s actual apartment. Never in their two years together has Tseng ever offered to host Rude in his home. It’s always been somewhere public.

He steps inside a shared hallway and finds the exact number for Tseng’s door, knocking lightly. The place is a typical Lower Three building. It looks and sounds like it was built one hundred years ago, but it’s functional. Tseng opens the door for Rude and immediately retreats back into the space. It’s sparse, but far more intentional than Rude’s lackluster old apartment. Tseng, at the very least, has plants dotting every solid surface.

“Do you want coffee?” Tseng asks, standing at his counter with a french press.

“Nah, thanks though,” Rude says.

Tseng begins pouring himself a cup. “I never touched this stuff before I started working for Shinra. It was tea or nothing. And then I met a man addicted to it and I have yet to kick the habit. Take a seat.”

Rude sits on one of two barstools by a tiny table pushed against the wall. “This the guy you’re trying to reach?”

Tseng walks over with his mug and takes the other stool, sitting with his back to the probably-once-appealing exposed brick. “Yes. I met him before they removed coffee from his diet. Last I heard, they don’t let him touch the stuff. Nothing that might interrupt the medication.”

Rude studies Tseng’s profile. “Only person I know of that has any kind of sickness _and_ is high up at Shinra is the President’s son.”

Tseng takes a sip of his coffee before setting it aside. “He wasn’t in the wheelchair when they fired me. They said it was a relapse brought on by stress. I don’t know if that’s true, but he walked a lot more when I worked for him. I’ve since lost my contact at the medical center.”

Rude gives a barely-there smile. “So you were one of Rufus Shinra’s guys?”

Tseng traces the edge of his mug. “I was the _only_ one. They brought me on half as a bodyguard and half as a caretaker. Rufus never really saw me like that, though. Right off the bat, he treated me like a business partner. It took me a while to realize he wasn’t condescending or pitying me. All of a sudden, we were making plans. Shinra plans. Rufus has never approved of how his father runs the company. I was going to help him get in the way, so to speak.”

“They caught you?” Rude guesses.

Tseng breathes a sigh and takes another sip of his coffee. “Spectacularly. Unfortunately, the President doesn’t love having a chronically ill son, so he doesn’t talk much about Rufus being in and out of care facilities. That meant that my position as pseudo-caretaker wasn’t ever publicized. Once they realized I was attempting to help Rufus shift things in the company, it was painfully easy to sweep me under the rug.”

“How’d you decide to get into coaching?” Rude asks.

Tseng almost smiles at that. “I was in a few competitions myself before Shinra hired me, but coaching was always my strong suit. Rufus saw that, too. He and I had made a plan to bring up our own fighter to pit against the President’s champion. We wanted to find someone good enough to win without mako enhancements, just to rub it in his face. Things were going well, but I made a careless mistake and… here I am.”

“What’s your endgame?” Rude asks next. “Shinra doesn’t want you back and I’m guessing they’re not going to let Rufus out of his role.”

Tseng picks his mug up again just to stare into it. “I’m not really sure. I just… I don’t want him to think I ran away. I don’t know what anyone at Shinra told him after I left, but I have a feeling they spun it however they needed to. I worry that he thinks I was using him and I have no way to get him a message.”

“Except to stick to your old plan,” Rude finishes.

Tseng nods. “Yes, I suppose so. All I can do is try to carry out his wishes.”

The look on Tseng’s face is not exactly what Rude would ascribe to a former business partner. Far too heartbroken.

“Does Shinra keep all of their people close?” Rude asks.

“Very,” Tseng replies. “You’re either on their good side because you buy into everything, or they keep you under surveillance to make sure you don’t step out of line. Not a toe out of place up there, whether by choice or by design.”

Rude considers this, thinking about Reno and his extraordinarily careful presence. Never being the first to engage. Running away to Lower Five.

Something is going on.

“Maybe we can figure out how to get a word to your guy,” Rude finally says to Tseng. “I at least owe you for all the equipment.”

Tseng takes another sip, finally giving a small smile. “I’d like that.”

-

Sector Four is on the quieter side, its architecture with that intentional old fashioned look to it. New brick with hand-detailed wear and tear. It’s the only place Rude would imagine needing to wear a suit at eleven in the morning for brunch.

The address Reno sent him takes Rude to a massive restaurant attached to an art museum. There are imitations of murals all along the walls with small glass boxes that have real pieces from the museum on display. It’s full, but everyone is far enough away from each other that none of it is loud. Just a constant murmur through the room.

Everything about this feels like a trap, but Rude walks in anyway and tells the host that he’s meeting someone.

The person immediately nods and guides Rude toward a booth against the wall. Reno is waiting for him, phone in hand, which he doesn’t look away from until the host has turned around and walked away.

“This place is, uh, extravagant,” Rude says as he sits down.

Reno leans his elbows on the table with a smile. “It’s a favorite of a friend of mine. Not gonna lie, I was a little worried you’d stand me up. Doesn’t seem like Shinra is your favorite company right now.”

Rude lets himself look Reno over. Seems a waste not to. The gold septum ring looks extra bright when matched with the gold eyeliner and the gold cuff at the top of his left ear. His black shirt is all buttoned up today with a little black band threaded through his collar. There’s a gold ‘S’ for Shinra right at his throat.

“I’m not about to miss out on a one-on-one with Reno Sinclair,” Rude replies. “I hear you’re hard to get to.”

Reno smiles, spinning one of three rings he’s got on his fingers. “They say distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

Rude nods. “Even more surprising that they sent you out here.”

The look in Reno’s eyes just barely hints at some deeper honesty as he says, “I was on good behavior this week so they threw me a bone.”

Rude’s gaze fixes on that ‘ _S’_. “How tight is that leash they have on you?”

Reno leans forward just an inch, his smile never wavering. “Very.”

A server comes by to greet them, passing off menus and pouring water for the two of them. Reno says they’re going to need a minute to shoo the person away, setting the menus off to the side.

“Let’s talk business for a second,” Reno says. He picks a few sheets of paper up off the seat beside him and sets it on the table. “This is a contract that Shinra wants you to sign. On the outset it looks very promising, but once you get into the nitty-gritty you’ll find it to be a little aggressive. Shinra wants you to leave your coach behind and essentially serve as muscle at the door to scare away new fighters that they don’t approve of. Only fighting when they let you, and that’s not even to mention the little bit about losing when it’s _appropriate._ It’s honestly a shit deal that I wouldn’t recommend to anyone, so _my_ advice is we just ignore this little piece of paper and have a nice meal on Shinra’s dime instead.”

Rude blinks as Reno pushes the contract out of the way.

“I’m guessing that’s not what they wanted you to say to me,” Rude says.

Reno leans back against the seat, passing a menu over to Rude. “Definitely not. Order whatever’s most expensive.”

Rude smirks, glancing at the paper. “Maybe I’ll get two.”

“Perfect, you’ll have leftovers for that coach of yours,” Reno says. He sets the other menu down and slides to the end of the bench. “Do me a favor and get me a coffee. Something sweet. I’ll be right back.”

He stands up from the booth, shifts his ponytail over his shoulder, and walks off. Rude’s gaze is magnetized to the fit of his skin-tight black pants. His shirt is tucked into the waist of it and he looks like a shadow as he moves through the room.

He’s got the fucking heels on.

Rude lets his breath out and checks his phone as a reflex. There’s no way he’s getting out of this unscathed.

After a few minutes, Reno comes back and pushes the contract even farther away, like it’s giving off a foul smell. “If I don’t post a picture everywhere I go, my manager will start to think I ran away.”

Rude weaves his fingers together on the table. “That _is_ a tight leash.”

Reno rests his chin in the palm of his hand, elbows back on the table. “At least I look good wearing it.”

“Oh, sorry,” Rude leans forward. “Should I open every conversation with telling you you’re pretty, or should I save it for the end?”

Reno gives a quiet laugh. “You shoulda warned me you clean up so nice. Not fair.”

Rude fights off a smile, dropping his gaze to his hands. Reno’s on the offensive again. “Didn’t mean to be cruel.”

“The purple is too much,” Reno says, reaching out to briefly touch the knot of his tie. “Guys like you shouldn’t know what color looks best on them.”

“Guys like me?” Rude asks, meeting his gaze again.

Reno tongues at one of his teeth. “Strong, silent types. You know, in it for the enigma. Charming people just by being mysterious. The least you can do is wear a wrinkled suit.”

“I’m pretty sure this is my last trick, so it’s all downhill from here,” Rude tells him. “You might get bored when you realize I’m not much for conversation.”

Something shifts in Reno’s gaze, and though he doesn’t stop smiling, it suddenly seems more genuine. “I usually talk enough for two people anyway. Elena and I are like hyenas when we’re together.”

Rude finally feels like he’s relaxing in this place. “How’d you two become friends?”

“Took a class together a few years ago,” Reno answers. “She was one of the first people who didn’t look at me funny when I said I could dance as either the lead or the follow.”

“Wouldn’t that make you easier to work with?” Rude asks.

Reno quirks one of his eyebrows up and down. “You’d think. In some ways, I’m very lucky that Shinra decided to make me their little poster boy because now, if someone tells me I don’t belong somewhere, I can fight back. Makes people less confident in their insults when they know who signs my paychecks. Even if they _do_ still think I’m just a fucked up girl, at least they keep it to themselves.”

“You deal with that a lot?” Rude hopes he doesn’t sound prying.

Reno shrugs. “Not as much anymore. Surgery and hormones did wonders for that. Also not giving a shit what anyone thinks of me.”

“That is strong stuff,” Rude agrees.

“Better than booze,” Reno says, eyes bright. “So where the hell did you come from?”

His tone is still friendly, easy, and Rude has the sense that the longer they talk, the more of that Shinra veneer might fall off.

“Me?” Rude’s gaze wanders over the room of pretty, put together people in their beautiful clothes, like paper dolls. “Not really sure, actually.”

“Oh, what did I just say about charming people by being mysterious,” Reno scolds with a smirk.

Rude smiles at him. “I’m serious. The place I grew up was right on the line of Lower Two and Lower Three. No one in my house agreed which sector it was really in, so I can’t give you an honest answer.”

“What did your address say?” Reno asks and his little smile is making this seem like it was well worth the trip.

Rude shrugs. “Mail was across the street from the place.”

Reno laughs. “Alright. Lower two point five. How was that?”

“It was fine,” Rude says. “Plenty of other people around. Got into a lot of fights, though.”

“Were you always good at it?” Reno asks.

“No.” Rude flattens his hands on the table, the scars on his knuckles as visible as ever. “Had to lose a lot before I realized there’s more to it than just hitting someone really fuckin’ hard.”

Reno laughs again, covering his mouth like he just remembered he’s in public. “Sounds like an important lesson.”

“Tseng, my coach, he shaped me up a lot,” Rude says. “He’s been good to me.”

Reno tilts his head. “Yeah?”

Rude nods. “He’s a good guy.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Reno says, quieter. “Need to be able to trust someone.”

“Is there anyone at Shinra you trust?” Rude asks.

Reno folds his arms onto the table, his smile turning cynical. “Elena and I came into it together. She mostly knows what’s up, even if she occasionally buys into it. Cissnei too. She was smart enough to get them to let her leave the city for ten months out of the year.”

“Zack?” Rude tries.

Reno touches his lip, gaze wandering toward the window on the other side of the room. “Zack’s a little too starstruck to see what’s going on. He’s good, but I don’t know if I trust him exactly.”

Rude lowers his voice, leaning close again. “What _is_ going on?”

Reno locks eyes with him, finger still on his own lip. He gives just the smallest shake of his head. “Nothing good. This isn’t exactly the place to hash it out, either. Palmer owns this place. You know him, right? Big Shinra exec. Owns all the best restaurants in Midgar. A little pet project of his.”

“‘Course,” Rude sighs.

The server comes back, setting a tall thin glass in front of Reno. She assures them that the food will be out soon and bustles off.

Reno pulls the glass toward himself. “You ordered food for me.”

“Figured I’d save you the effort,” Rude says. “If you can’t tell me about Shinra, then tell me about you.”

Reno almost looks confused. “I think almost everything about me is available on the internet by now.”

“Yeah, and I’ve read a little bit,” Rude admits. “But I’m pretty sure you’d tell it better. A little more flare, at least.”

Reno’s back to that soft laughter as he studies Rude. “What do you want to know?”

Rude shrugs. “Anything. What do you not tell the internet? What do you do when you’re not dancing or promoting Shinra or watching fights?”

Reno stirs his drink and takes a sip. “My big secret is that I’m a lazy piece of shit. If I had my way, I wouldn’t work another day. I’d sit on a very comfortable couch and watch television until I dissolved. This is good.” He points at the glass.

Rude watches him take another, longer drink. “TV, huh?”

“Oh, yeah,” Reno nods. “I don’t want to be some fucking idol. I’m glad people like me, and they like watching me dance and the pictures I post. Very ego-boosting, but honestly, I’d sell it all in a heartbeat if it meant I could retire early and never speak to another human being. Hell, someone can steal my identity if they want. I’ll swap.”

“Where would you go if you retired?” Rude asks, liking this honesty spilling out of Reno. 

Reno puts the spoon on his tongue as he thinks. “Gotta be warm. Junon’s just diet Midgar, so that’s out. Maybe Costa Del Sol. Shit, I don’t know.”

“I hear Mideel’s coming up,” Rude says. “Hardly any Shinra activity out there.”

Reno narrows his eyes, pointing the spoon at Rude with a smirk. “You’re getting me to say things I shouldn’t be saying. Tell me something about you. I don’t know shit and the internet isn’t helping. Who _are_ you?”

Rude shrugs. “Not much of anyone.”

“Tell me something stupid,” Reno insists. “Something from years ago or yesterday. Whatever. Just give me something real.”

The tinge of excitement in Reno’s eyes is not the same from the bar, or really any other time they’ve talked. It’s more grounded than that. Less flirtatious and more just plain curious. Testing to see what’s behind it all.

Rude runs his thumb along the palm of his other hand. “I’m running out of clever things to say. I’m not sure what counts as stupid. Tripping on the ropes on my way out of one of my first fights or drunk texting Tifa years ago.”

Reno’s face lights up. “No shit. You and her?”

“No,” Rude says with a shake of his head. “She was trying to get with Aerith back then. Don’t get me wrong, Tifa’s great, but she and I don’t work like that. I was too drunk to remember it at the time, but…”

“What’s missing?” Reno asks. “For you two.”

Rude starts smiling again. “I think I’d prefer to be with someone who isn’t married to their bar.”

Reno laughs again. “God, she’s still like that, huh? I’ve only met her a handful of times, we mostly just talk online, but she’s the kinda girl I want to be better friends with because I know she’d keep me honest but I’d also mercilessly make fun of her for never leaving her house.”

Their food arrives and a little bit of the Shinra hold creeps back into Reno’s posture as their server sets out a bunch of plates between them.

Reno catches Rude’s eye, brow raised at the unnecessary amount of food.

“I told them we’re sharing,” Rude says.

Reno looks like he’s barely holding back another bout of laughter. “Great. I’ve never been hungrier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the formatting is ever screwed up, it’s because I don’t have a laptop and the gdocs app is absolute garbage. The fake tweets and texts are particularly annoying to get right. I hope you’re all enjoying the journey so far!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of their meal is spent offering up harmless pieces of information about themselves as they whittle away at the food. Something is still making Reno hold back, but every little detail adds to the picture. A comic book he liked as a kid. Sneaking into drag shows at Wall Market. The fact that he _used_ to frequent a dive bar with Elena and Cissnei. The longer they talk, the more Reno lets himself slouch a little lower, curse a little more, laugh a little louder, until he checks his phone.

“Well, that was fun while it lasted,” he says, back straightening.

“Are you being summoned back to the castle?” Rude deadpans.

“Sadly.” Reno pockets his phone and picks up that contract, holding it out to Rude. “So, here’s the deal. You’re gonna take this, promise me you’ll think it over, but we both know you’re too loyal to your coach to ever accept. I’m just heartbroken that I couldn’t convince you to sign with us, and you’re just a little offended that I even tried such an obvious tactic. Sound good?”

Rude takes the paper, folding it in half and tucking it inside his jacket. “Sure. So you and I aren’t getting along right now?”

“Right,” Reno says. “You should probably back off of interacting with me publicly. And, I obviously want to give you space to cool down so you don’t hate Shinra even more.”

Rude watches Reno pulling out a credit card to pass off to the server without even looking at the bill.

“And how long do I have to wait before I realize that _you_ had nothing to do with this contract, and that actually I had a nice time out with you?” Rude asks.

Reno shrugs, eyes lit up. “At least a week. Maybe a little longer. You should leave here first. Make me look real dejected, ya know?”

Rude tries not to smile as he gets to his feet. He flattens his hand on the table to lean in and add in a low voice. “You were right, by the way. This doesn’t count as a date, since Shinra was technically at the table with us. I’m a little too monogamous for that.”

Reno doesn’t meet his gaze, but he’s smiling as he picks his phone up again. “Damn, I guess I still owe you after all.”

“Unfortunately,” Rude says, straightening back up. “See you around.”

“I’ll be lurking,” Reno says as Rude heads for the exit. They’re both trying not to smirk.

-

The next week feels quieter, not just because Rude isn’t allowed to interact with Reno online, but because Tseng is having a hard time getting him a Shinra fight. He finally settles on a non-Shinra opponent. While it’s still technically an official match, it’s far less dramatic given that it’s being held in Sector Seven, which is mostly spillover from the Lower neighborhoods.

The second Tifa finds out, she promises to bring the entire gym with her.

“We love that ring!” she tells him as they’re closing up the bar. “Everyone who isn’t Shinra goes there. You’ll get a lot more love, and not just as the bad guy.”

The message from Tseng says Rude should use this fight as a learning experience. Rude takes that to mean he’s about to get his ass kicked by a quick fighter that he hasn’t built the skills for yet.

The arena in Sector Seven is a lot less glamorous but it’s got a much friendlier atmosphere. The other fighter’s coach greets Tseng as they’re preparing in the locker room.

“Saw you guys on TV you know?” the coach says. “Love to see another up and comer shutting down those Shinra guys. They offer you a job yet?”

Rude smirks. “They tried.”

Tseng looks pleased as he begins wrapping Rude’s hands. “Shinra missed their chance.”

The other coach barks out a laugh. “Great. I bet they hate being late to the party. Good luck out there.”

Rude feels his phone go off right before they have to go out. He checks it to see the thread between Aerith, Reno and him.

_Aerith [7:58 pm] boys! You free in three days? Opening night went great and I want to see you both there!_

_Reno [7:58 pm] you’re in luck babe. send me my ticket and I’ll be there_

_Aerith [7:59 pm] Mr Rude?_

_Rude [7:59 pm] think I can swing that._

_Reno [8:00 pm] aren’t you supposed to be punching someone? or getting punched? I get it confused sometimes_

“Rude, let’s go,” Tseng says, holding his black gloves out.

Rude takes them, smiling. “Got it.”

The fight is a lot less painful than Rude anticipated. Maybe it’s the lack of aggression between him and the other fighter, maybe it’s the good mood from that text, but he lasts a lot longer than he expected in the ring with someone who moves like a hummingbird.

After nine rounds, Tseng puts his hands on Rude’s shoulder. “Had enough?”

Rude shrugs, half delirious from the repeated body shots and spinning around to keep his eyes on the other fighter. “I don’t know. How’s the other guy look?”

Tseng lifts Rude’s chin to try to get him to focus. “I don’t really care about him. I think you performed admirably tonight and I’m going to call this one. You might be able to last to twelve but there’s no point in letting you be a punching bag on the off chance that you land a lucky shot.”

Rude gives a tired laugh. “Whatever you say, boss.”

Tseng pats his shoulder again. “You’re getting better at blocking.”

Rude leans his head back and breathes through the soreness developing all down his flank. Much better than he thought.

He sleeps like the dead that night, not getting up until about ten in the morning. Tseng set him up with mako-patches to get him through the worst of the healing. When he wakes up and peels off the adhesives, his skin shows greenish splotches along his sides. His body is slightly numb where the medicine had been.

Tifa offers him some of a pot of coffee she has going when he emerges from the shower.

“Not so good when you have to play the long game.” She smirks at him.

“I have to study _you_ more,” he says. “Or Yuffie.”

“Oh, Yuffie would _love_ to spar with you,” Tifa insists. “She’ll whip you into shape.”

“I hope not literally,” Rude mutters into his coffee.

Tifa snorts. “Don’t give her ideas. It was smart of you to end the match early. I’m kind of surprised you opted for it.”

Rude scrubs a hand over his head. “That was Tseng’s call. Said he didn’t need me to keep getting punched hoping for a lucky shot.”

Tifa’s brows cinch. “Oh. That… was good of him.”

“I know you want to hate him, but he’s not all bad,” Rude tells her.

She sticks her hands into the pocket of her white AVALANCHE hoodie. “He’s getting points, but I’m not convinced just yet.”

“Take your time,” Rude says with a smile.

-

Returning to Sector Four for the second time in less than two weeks is bizarre. Rude makes sure to get to the theater early, per Aerith’s instructions. She said it was going to be easier to ‘handle’ Reno’s security detail if Rude was already seated. The usher scans the ticket on Rude’s phone and leads him up to the second floor. He isn’t really paying attention. He certainly didn’t bother to figure out what section Aerith put him in, so when the usher shows him to a private balcony, he looks at the guy.

“You sure?”

“Yes, sir,” the man says. “Enjoy the show.”

Rude sits down and opens his phone as he’s waiting. First he sends Aerith a message that just says _who’d you kill for these seats_. Then he scrolls through his feed.

_**ELENA 💕** @asymmetricalblonde _･ 1hr

Surprising absolutely no one @snapflash is being dramatic about his clothes LOL I keep telling him he’s just going to be sitting in a dark room. no one will care if his shoes are the wrong shade of blue but apparently we can’t have that

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1hr

@asymmetricalblonde YOU’RE STIFLING ME.

_**ELENA 💕** @asymmetricalblonde _･ 1hr

@snapflash I know, I’m the worst. now put on the damn oxfords and LEAVE you’re going to be late! traffic is so gross right now.

_**ELENA 💕** @asymmetricalblonde _･ 45mins

oh my god @snapflash changed the ENTIRE OUTFIT and then ran out the door, lord have mercy on that boy. HE’S GOING BY HIMSELF YOU GUYS.

Rude closes his phone when he hears voices behind him. He’s getting used to the spike in his pulse he feels every time he’s about to interact with Reno. Kind of like a warm knife.

“Damn, she wasn’t kidding about these seats.”

Reno walks into view, turning to lean against the balcony so he can face Rude. He crosses his ankles right next to Rude’s feet.

“We gotta stop meeting like this,” Reno says.

“Agreed.” Rude struggles not to look him over right away. “Always so many other people around.”

Reno smiles, pulling his ponytail over his shoulder and Rude notes his fingerless gloves. “I tried to get here as early as I could but I didn’t want anyone to get _too_ mad at me.”

His single dangling earring catches Rude’s eye as he glances toward the stage. A gold snake, half coiled around his ear. The apparent outfit struggle resulted in a silky jacket, unzipped over a sheer shirt that just barely reaches the waist of his pants. He’s got these big shiny boots that look like he could use to kick a door open. The outfit is all black, save for some gold detailing on the jacket.

“Nice outfit,” Rude says. “Hope Elena’s not too mad at you.”

Reno laughs and sinks into the chair next to Rude. “She tries her best but I don’t make it easy. Thank you. All black is honestly just as good as purple on you, so thanks for that.”

“Kinda sounds like you’re flirting with me,” Rude says, letting his voice get quieter.

Reno smiles at his hands as he plays with the edge of his glove. “Does it? God, I must seem like a real tease.”

“You are,” Rude says. “But it’s alright, I’m a patient guy.”

Reno smirks, eyes still on his own hand. “Just keep up with that endurance training.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were getting my hopes up,” Rude says.

“But we both know that’s not happening.” Reno turns his smile toward the stage. “Besides, I don’t want to get distracted. Been looking forward to this show.”

“Yeah?” Rude asks.

Reno nods, beginning to relax into the chair. “Honestly? Yes. Aerith is on another level. I love watching her. It’s been years since I saw her dance in person.”

Rude lets himself sink a little lower too. “Yeah, she may or may not have mentioned you took a class with her.”

“She just brings something _else_ to it,” Reno says, voice as genuine as it's ever been, before he turns to look at Rude, blue eyes zeroed in on him. “What did she say about me?”

Rude immediately feels suspicion coming off Reno in waves, so he gives his honest answer. “She told me you’re a handful, but she likes you. I trust her, so I guess I trust you.”

Reno tilts his head to the side before giving a small laugh. “Every time I think I fuck it up with her, she goes and says nice things about me. Sometimes I think she’s more than half the reason I’m not a complete asshole.”

Rude laughs. “That’s how I feel about Tifa.”

Reno turns to him, face open with that curiosity. “Yeah? She keep you from turning bad?”

“More than once,” Rude admits. “But… it’s not like she’s pulling me by the arm. I just find myself thinking, _would Tifa kick my teeth in if she found out about this_? And if the answer is _yes_ , I try to reevaluate. It doesn’t always work but… ”

Reno leans his elbow on their shared armrest. “Yeah, she’s a good girl down to her bones. I admire that, even if she and I don’t see eye to eye on everything. With Aerith, I always feel like I’m taking too much from her, but then she just never stops offering to give. Dunno how she does it. But I’m so… ”

He sits up suddenly, looking at the stage. “It’s fucking amazing that she’s doing this. I met her when she was still a full time nurse just doing dance on the side. Teaching when she could, performing even less. She deserves to be up here. Way more than me.”

“Why’s that?” Rude asks.

Reno gives him a wry smile. “She’s smarter, works harder, and is a far better person than me. I tripped into a deal with Shinra but she fought for this. ‘Course she deserves it.”

Rude doesn’t quite know what to make of the poison underneath Reno’s words. “I’m glad you can see this, then.”

“Me too,” he says, face softening again. “Watching her dance feels like… I don’t know, hot tea and a warm blanket. Kinda healing. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Well then, I guess I’ll try to behave,” Rude says.

“Probably for the best.” The lights begin to dim and Reno whispers, “You never know who’s watching up here.”

As the room settles into silence, Rude realizes what he’s getting at. They can’t risk anything suspicious in public, not when Reno is so recognizable.

The show starts and Reno leans his forearms on the balcony edge to watch better, revealing the embroidered snake on the back of his jacket. The dancers begin to dot the stage and before he knows, Rude is half watching the performance and half watching Reno’s face. Reno doesn’t keep anything out of his expression. He grins when Aerith makes her appearance, gaze going bright.

Aerith _does_ deserve it, of course. Even amongst her own company of dancers, she stands out— something a little unearthly. After a while, Reno sits back and rests the sole of his boot against the balcony wall.

“Dunno how she does it,” he mutters again, eyes still on the stage.

Rude isn’t quite sure what the difference is between what Aerith does and what Reno does, but he figures now isn’t the time to ask. He wonders about a hundred different times if he should do something. It’s a different kind of torture having Reno sitting _right there_ and being told not to touch. He could play dumb, pretend he didn’t understand what Reno meant and try anyway. Bump their knees together. Rest his arm beside Reno’s. Hell, it’s dark, he could even put his hand on the back of Reno’s seat. But he doesn’t, instead getting lost just _thinking_ too hard about every option, and the worry that Reno will shut him down. All the while, Aerith gives an ethereal performance in the peripheral of his vision.

When intermission comes and the lights turn back on, Reno shakes his head. “She just gets better every year… Hold on, I have to make sure the all seeing eye can find me.”

He leans forward to take a picture of the theater and Rude hangs back, watching that gold snake rippling with the silky fabric of Reno’s jacket. He takes a few minutes to write up a post, taking a perfectly angled selfie so Rude doesn’t doesn’t show up in it.

“You want anything?” Reno asks, pointing with his thumb toward the exit.

Rude can hear the whispers of all the people taking advantage of the break, shuffling around and talking in the halls. He glances at the theater, at the other balconies and terrace seats, studying how it’s laid out.

“I want you to tell me if I’m being stupid,” Rude says.

Reno’s gaze immediately shifts back to that careful look.

“I could tell you what I really want, but I need to know if you actually want to hear it,” Rude adds.

Reno looks like he is slowly letting his guard down.

“I don’t mind being your distraction,” Rude goes on. “But if that’s all this is, I might scale back a little.”

“You’re not being stupid,” Reno says quickly, voice getting quieter as he goes. “Well, maybe you’re stupid for getting wrapped up with me, but _I’m_ not mad about it. I think you’re trying to get me to say that you stand a chance but the truth is that I have no fucking clue. Ever since Vincent showed up, no one else has been brave enough to try.”

Rude narrows his eyes. “You make him sound like a watchdog.”

“Did I?” Reno shrugs. “Oops.”

The lights begin to dim again as Rude is still holding Reno’s gaze, another piece of the puzzle fitting neatly into place. “Shame this isn’t a real date.”

“Yeah,” Reno’s voice is practically a purr in the hushed theater. “It is.”

The show resumes and Reno crosses his legs, hands folded neatly in his lap. He’s watching the stage but not nearly as enraptured as before. Rude starts scanning the balconies around them, focusing on the outlines of the people that he can see. When he glances back at Reno, he is immediately drawn to the shape of his hands in the dark. His nails are painted black again.

It takes Rude too long to make the decision, worried that Reno really _is_ trying to pay attention and that Rude’s being selfish, but he also knows that he’ll regret it if he doesn’t at least try. He reaches under the armrest to find one of Reno’s hands and pulls it into the space between their seats. He sees the immediate jolt in Reno’s posture as he straightens up. Reno doesn’t pull his hand away but his eyes find Rude’s, just shy of frantic.

“They can’t see under the wall,” Rude says quietly, tracing over Reno’s palm with his thumb. “I like these gloves, by the way.”

Reno takes a deep breath, gaze settling on the stage again. With his free arm, he leans on the opposite armrest and covers his own mouth. Rude can see the smile in his eyes.

Rude spends the rest of the show learning the shape of Reno’s hand and listening to the way Reno’s breath shifts in response. When Rude feels up the inside of Reno’s ring finger, Reno pushes into him just a little. Rude apologizes to Aerith in his head as he stops watching the stage entirely. He can see Reno’s shoulders rising up as he takes an unsteady breath. Of course Reno’s hands are soft and Rude feels like leather in comparison, but Reno never stops meeting him in those small movements, unafraid of the roughness.

It’s so much different from that pseudo-handshake they shared at the bar. Reno traces those old wounds left by someone else’s teeth on Rude’s knuckles and it makes Rude think that this long game is definitely worth it.

Reno’s eyes cut over to him as Rude slides his thumb under the edge of that glove. Fingertips resting on the back of Rude’s hand— just the slightest bit of encouragement— Reno pulls his gaze back to the stage. Rude pushes his thumb further down Reno’s palm, and Reno uncrosses and recrosses his legs with a harsh breath.

No clue what’s happening on the stage, Rude touches Reno’s hand like he knows what every line in his skin means. The whole time, Reno slowly reaches closer to Rude, wordlessly giving him permission to keep going until their hands are pressed against the side of Rude’s leg.

There is something desperate in every one of Reno’s muffled breaths.

When the audience begins to applaud, Reno stares at Rude and his blue eyes have this neon haze to them. “Gonna need that back.”

Rude lets him go and they both start to clap, but there is an echo on the air, and all along his skin.

The noise finally dies down and Reno braces himself on both armrests before standing. “I should run away now.”

“Did you like the show?” Rude asks.

Reno lets some more of that haze bleed into his smile. “Very much. I’d come back every night if I could.”

“Glad it made an impression,” Rude says, hardly able to keep himself from smirking. “I guess I’ll see you some other time.”

Reno offers a salute, sliding his hands into his pockets before he disappears into the halls. Rude takes his time leaving, figuring it’s best to give Reno enough distance so they don’t look like they’re leaving together. Not to mention the thrill lingering in the pit of his stomach that he kind of wants to hold onto it.

When he’s seated in the back of a train car, he checks his phone again, just to see.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 5mins

hey @theflowergirl your show was incredible. everyone should come and see it while they can. i’m gonna be thinking about it for a long time.

Rude likes the post and pockets his phone for the rest of the trip back home. He sits there and turns over the memory of Reno’s fingers sliding up against his. He gets a response from Aerith as he’s climbing into bed.

_Aerith [10:26 pm] glad you liked the seats ;)_

_Rude [10:26 pm] definitely._

_Aerith [10:27 pm] did you have a nice time? looks like reno did_

_Rude [10:27 pm] I did, thank you. I'm going to ask you a question and you don’t have to respond but I’m just trying to figure this out._

_Rude [10:28 pm] what is going on with Vincent Valentine?_

_Aerith [10:32 pm] I don’t think I should be the one to tell you that story. just know that I wouldn’t be encouraging you if I didn’t truly believe that you and Reno could be good for each other. however that works out._

_Rude [10:33 pm] the implication here that Reno and Vincent are bad for each other._

_Rude [10:33 pm] when I met Reno in that bar he was hiding from someone._

_Aerith [10:35 pm] I hate to be that girl but It’s Complicated. again, I wouldn’t give you my blessing if I didn’t think this was good for Reno, but it’s not as simple as it might seem. V is a good guy deep down. just try to remember that._

_Aerith [10:36 pm] also please don’t tell Tifa about this she’d lose her mind. you know how she likes to try to fix everything, but this is a lot bigger than her wingspan._

_Rude [10:36 pm] I won’t, don’t worry. thanks._

-

Reno does it to himself. Rude might’ve set the nail onto his skin but Reno willingly drove it straight through when he decided to go home and dig up every photo he can find of Rude. They’re mostly on everyone at Avalanche's accounts. Tifa has the most, Aerith second runner up, Yuffie has a couple candids from the gym and the bar. Zack even has one or two good ones. Yuffie is actually pretty good at taking pictures, but Aerith always gets the best expression on Rude’s face.

He’s _soft_ with Tifa. Almost makes Reno jealous to see him give her those affectionate little smiles. She’s known him the longest, though, so Reno decides that actually it’s fine to be a little jealous. Rude touches Tifa too, casually. Arms around shoulders and wrists clasped and just sort of leaning into each other.

Not like at the theater, though.

Laying in his bed, scrolling through photos, Reno thinks he’d just about kill to get Rude to touch him again. He can still feel that light tracing all along his knuckles, around every segment of each of his fingers, dipping under his glove. Such gentleness from someone he knows for a fact can knock out a guy twice Reno’s size in one hit.

Just like that, he’s burning up. Reno shoves his tablet aside, pushes his face to the covers and slides his hands down his stomach.

The hormones made it bad enough without someone to lust after, but Rude makes it ten times worse. So close to someone _real_. Someone that wants him bad enough to jump through Shinra hoops. Someone that doesn’t care who he is or who he _was_.

Not to mention how Rude’s barely there smirk that he flashes when Reno’s giving him shit makes Reno want to bend over backwards for him.

What would Rude have tried if they’d been alone? Maybe he really did just want to hold Reno’s hand, which is painfully sweet, but at that moment all Reno can think about is Rude pulling more than just his gloves off.

Of course, an orgasm by himself in the middle of the night isn’t close to satisfaction, but he goes to bed afterward because it’s the closest he’ll get for now— touching the end of a loose thread.

But not before he sends a message.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

still thinking about that show…

In the morning, Reno takes a long shower because he was up way too late and already regrets it. When he walks out into the living room in his gym clothes, he assumes that Vincent is giving him that dry angry look because Reno was in the shower for close to forty five minutes.

“What did you do?” Vincent asks, arms crossed.

Reno’s brows cinch together. “I took a fuckin’ shower.”

“Not that,” Vincent says. “Why does Doctor Hollander expect you in at noon?”

Reno feels a sudden tightness in his chest. “Shit.”

Vincent pulls his sleeve back to check his wrist watch. “We need to go now if we’re going to make it in time.” He fixes Reno with a stare. “You can explain it to me in the car.”

Reno’s mind is already cataloguing a million things— calendars, posts, conversations— trying to figure out where he slipped up. He nods, lightheadedness creeping in. “Yeah…”

-

When Rude sees a post at one in the morning from Reno saying he’s _still thinking about that show_ , he lets himself be selfish enough to think that Reno was really thinking about him. Rude was certainly thinking about Reno— much too hard with a slick hand.

Even after that cryptic conversation with Aerith, Rude is feeling hopeful that he can get closer to Reno. If all it takes is a little help, he’ll ask for it.

He begins to feel suspicious when there is zero activity from Reno’s account the next day. It takes until the evening and what he sees doesn’t inspire much confidence.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

Apologies. Reno is taking a sick day. Please forgive the absence. He’ll return soon. —V

The replies that flood in surprise Rude even more. Nobody is shocked to hear that he’s sick. Rude quickly puts together that Reno gets suddenly ill at least a few times a year. Most of them seem to imply it’s from overworking himself and a longtime struggle with an inadequate immune system.

He sees replies from both Aerith and Elena.

_**Aerith 🌸 Clowning Around In Sector Four** @theflowergirl _･ 1min

@snapflash do you need a former registered nurse to bring you some ginger ale? it cures everything!

_**ELENA 💕** @asymmetricalblonde _･ 1min

@snapflash oh man you were doing so well! i’m sorry babe, let me know if you need anything! i’m right around the corner and i will sneak you some ☕️

The whole thing is curious, but Rude doesn’t want to pry— now that he knows that Shinra is watching. Not trusting the fact that Vincent obviously has Reno’s phone either, Rude doesn’t interact. All he can do is wait.

It takes until the next day to get something from Reno himself. There’s a picture of him buried in blankets and the text just reads _i feel like a zombie_. Rude likes it and moves on.

Reno is fairly quiet for the next two days, only really posting random sick updates about shuffling around his own apartment like a mummy. There is the occasional photo, but they’re heavily filtered and he looks exhausted even with that.

On the third day, there is a little more life to his posts.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

i think i just watched like 8 entire shows from start to finish, i am losing my f*cking mind in this apartment. snot is running out of my nose like a faucet tho so. i stay where the tissues are.

Rude stares at that post for a good couple of minutes before deciding to _try_.

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash were any of them good?

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude okay full embarrassment, they were all cartoons from like ten years ago.

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash my question still stands.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude okay full embarrassment i loved them all.

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash which one do you rec?

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude hm. are you more of a giant robot kinda guy or like a teen superhero kinda guy?

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash that’s a hell of a choice but I think I have to pick robots.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude i knew it. you seem the type. i’ll link it.

“What are you smiling at?” Tifa elbows Rude from where he’s leaning on the bar.

Rude pockets his phone. “Apparently I read like a guy who likes giant robots.”

Tifa folds her arms, head tilting. “Yeah, yeah I see that.”

“Well, guess that’s that.” Rude looks behind him at the TV. “How’s he doing?”

Tifa laughs. “Living for it, as usual.”

Zack has been going toe to toe with a heavyweight for the last ten minutes. Even though Zack is a whip compared to this guy, he’s holding his own impressively well. Rude knows that Zack feels like he has to take on these giant opponents in order to prove he has the versatility to enter the All Styles Tournament. He told Rude a couple of times that you have to have range in order to get anywhere in that particular competition— and range means fighting outside your weight class. He doesn’t envy Zack’s trajectory, but he is happy to see Zack doing good, smiling through his heavy breaths.

“You’re going to come through for the solstice party next week, right?” Tifa asks. “Everyone’s going to be there! Cloud and Zack, too.”

Rude nods. “Of course. You might bump my rent up if I don’t.”

Her mouth drops open, eyes bright. “I would never.”

“Teasing,” he says.

She throws her hand up. “I-I know.”

“Tifa you should let me run this place for a day,” Rude says. “Pick your slowest. Take a day off.”

She immediately frowns, gaze going to the shelves of bottles. “Well, I mean—”

“How about tomorrow,” he says. “Nothing happens on Wednesdays and I even heard Marlene complaining that she hasn’t seen you in forever.”

“Mar _lene_?” Tifa echos, guilt surging through her whole posture. “Oh, okay, fine. I should go see her.”

“Tomorrow,” Rude says.

Tifa crosses her arms tight. “Tomorrow.” She holds his stare for a few seconds before spinning away and grabbing a pad of paper and pencil from under the bar. “I’ll just leave you with some info and instructions, you know, in case you have questions.”

Rude just lets her write.

-

_**ELENA 💕** @asymmetricalblonde _･ 1hr

i have the baby @snapflash with me (pictured below in his blanket burrito) and he won’t shut up about caffeine. should we go get coffee or tea? he’s still getting better but he’s gone fully stir crazy.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 58mins

@asymmetricalblonde baby needs the hard stuff. he also needs to get out of the house.

_**ELENA 💕** @asymmetricalblonde _･ 56mins

okay @snapflash has insisted we are getting coffee. where should we go?

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 50mins

@asymmetricalblonde @snapflash you don’t need coffee you need food. I happen to know where to get the best eggs in midgar.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 49mins

@asymmetricalblonde @justrude can we go there and not get bothered?

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 49mins

@asymmetricalblonde @snapflash I promise the only person who’ll bug you is the person taking your order.

_**ELENA 💕** @asymmetricalblonde _･ 45mins

@snapflash @justrude message me the address, we’ll check it out!

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 44mins

@asymmetricalblonde @justrude better be the best damn eggs I’ve ever had

_@justrude liked your post!_

“Is this legit? Are we breaking a rule?” Elena is staring at her phone.

“Not gonna lie to you Elena, I’ve had a migraine for forty eight hours and the feeling like I have six arms and they’re all broken, I don’t really give a shit about the rules right now.” Reno picks his head up to look at her. “Where’s this place at?”

“Lower Seven,” she says. “He just sent me an address, no name.”

Reno smirks. “I think I know the place.”

Walking from the train station up to the doors of Seventh Heaven, Elena suddenly stops dead and grabs Reno’s arm.

“This is Tifa Lockhart’s bar, isn’t it?” Elena asks, eyes fixed on the letters in the window.

“Sure is,” Reno says, grinning underneath his fabric surgical mask. “I wonder if she’s here.”

“Shut up, I did not dress right to meet Tifa fucking Lockhart, are you _kidding me_?” she quietly hisses the last part.

Reno shrugs. “At least you slept last night. Come on, tough up. Tifa’s not the kinda girl you dress up for, anyway. She’s more down to earth than that.”

Elena frowns with a small huff, but she still follows Reno as he crosses the street. They approach the front door with the shades drawn and the little _closed_ sign in the glass.

“The fuck?” Reno looks toward the window, also fully curtained off from view.

“Is he messing with us?” Elena asks, opening her phone.

Reno knocks loudly on the door and Elena’s shoulders jump with the noise. “Don’t make Tifa mad at me! I haven’t even met her yet.”

The curtain parts and he sees brown eyes through the window. They disappear and he hears a lock flipping. Rude opens the door for them, leaning against the frame.

Reno folds his arms. “I think we have a reservation.”

Rude pulls his phone out of his pocket, looking at the screen with a blank expression until he nods. “Ah, yeah. Here.”

He holds the door open for them and Reno pulls Elena along, ducking under Rude’s arm to get inside. Rude pulls the door shut and locks it again.

“You’re lucky, you know,” Rude says, stepping behind the bar. “Turned down some pretty ritzy people to get you this table.”

Reno smirks at the completely empty room, pulling his mask and hood off. He looks over to see Rude ducking out of view behind the shelves of alcohol. Something is sizzling out of sight. Elena grabs Reno’s arm.

“Is he joking? I literally can’t tell,” she whispers.

“Yes.” Reno pulls her to the line of barstools where there are two white rags laid out in an imitation of placemats. They sit down but Reno leans his hands on the counter and calls, “I hear these are haunted chairs. That true?”

Rude walks back over, nodding. “Absolutely.”

Elena smiles, setting her bag down and pulling her blue windbreaker off. “I think I saw Tifa post about that. Wild.”

Rude gives them both pint glasses full of water. “You friends with Tifa?”

Elena freezes. “Uh, well, not exactly. I _occasionally_ pop over to her account. She posts funny stuff and I know she’s friends with Zack so, you know, I just like to… see.”

Rude’s gaze slides over to Reno. “She have a crush?”

“She has a crush,” Reno confirms.

“I do _not_ ,” Elena breathes, leaning her arms onto the counter. “I just… admire her… as an athlete and a business owner.”

Rude whistles. “Big crush.”

Elena pushes her fingers through her hair. “She’s just really cool, okay?”

“I know,” Rude says, finally showing just a hint of a smile as he walks back behind the shelves. “Just don’t let her kick you in the head.”

Elena turns wide eyes back to Reno. “Kick me?”

“They used to spar, you know,” Reno tells her. “I bet Rude could introduce you to her sometime.”

Elena closes her eyes and exhales. “I hate you. I hate you so much. This is the worst day of my life.”

Reno laughs through the rising pressure in his head. He can see Rude’s silhouette through the backless shelves, catching glimpses of him between bottles of alcohol. The scent of bacon is steadily filling the air.

“They’re not going to get mad at us, right?” Elena asks quietly. “I mean, you _just_ got yelled at.”

Reno shakes his head, whispering, “I got yelled at for going out alone. Long as you’re with me they don’t care.”

Elena brushes Reno’s bangs aside. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm,” Reno shuts his eyes, folding his arms onto the counter and setting his chin over them. “Less like death. More like pain.”

“Improvement,” Elena says, nodding. She tucks some of his hair behind his ear, which he can feel immediately sliding back out of place. She keeps going, though, and he sighs through the light feeling. She taps twice on the back of his head. “You want me to untie this?”

“Sure.”

She undoes the tight bun he’d put the longer section of his hair into, and he leans his face forward so she can put it back into a regular ponytail.

“Free at last,” she jokes, draping his hair over his shoulder.

Rude reappears with two plates and sets them down in front of Reno and Elena. Bacon, eggs, toast.

“No one lets me order anything,” Reno says, smiling at the food.

“It’s… it’s one of those fixed price things,” Rude says, leaning against the counter across from them. “You get what you get.”

Elena grabs her silverware. “It smells so good.”

Reno wants to say something smart but the truth is that it _does_ smell good. They both start eating and Elena makes this sing-song noise through a full mouth. When she can finally talk again, she grabs Reno’s arm.

“I forgot how much I love diner breakfast,” she says. “Remember when we used to go to that twenty four hour place in Lower Eight?”

Reno sighs. “Oh fuck, yeah. It always smelled like tobacco but it was such good food.”

They’re silent for a minute while they eat, but Reno doesn’t miss the curve in Rude’s mouth as he pretends not to watch.

“Did the chef already eat?” Reno asks, glancing up at Rude.

Rude nods. “You caught me just in time. Almost went to the gym instead.”

“Well I’m glad you were around,” Reno says.

“Yeah, this is _so good_.” Elena gives her plate a dreamy smile. “Thank you. Uhm, how much… is it? Is this… is this, like, for real?”

Rude looks right at Reno. “I’ll add it to your tab.”

Despite the sensation that his skull is getting slowly crushed, Reno smiles at him. “Why not double it, while you’re at it. I really want to just drown in debt, ya know?”

Rude nods, glancing at the shelves behind him. “I could break a bottle and blame it on you.”

Reno is almost grinning. “I’d say yes but then Tifa would be mad at me and I don’t want that. I feel like she can hold a hell of a grudge.”

Rude looks like he’s trying not to smile. “You’re not wrong.”

The front door jingles as Tifa unlocks it and steps inside. She stops short, eyes wide. “Oh! Cus… tomers?”

“Not exactly,” Rude says.

“Criminals?” she asks, brows furrowed.

Reno turns to give her a wave and a smile. “Long time no see.”

“Oh!” She races over, tossing her gym bag aside and spreading her arms. “Hug? Do you hug? I can’t remember.”

“For you?” Reno sets his silverware down and spins to face her on the stool. “Anything.”

She laughs and gives him a quick but firm hug. “Sorry I called you a criminal. God, it’s been years hasn’t it?”

“Damn, guess it has,” Reno says, as if he doesn’t know exactly how long it’s been since he got a chance to see anyone that wasn’t Shinra affiliated. “You been good? Turn this place into a five star boutique inn yet?”

Tifa snorts and looks at Rude. “You want to be a bellhop too?”

“No,” he says. “Sorry I used the grill without asking.”

Tifa walks over to where Elena is sitting, leaning on the counter beside her to peer toward the kitchen. Elena wordlessly grabs the edge of Reno’s hoodie, which Rude obviously sees too.

“So it does work,” Tifa mutters. “I kind of thought it was broken.”

“Worked for me,” Rude says.

“And you have two good reviews so far,” Reno says. “This is Elena, by the way. Elena, this is Tifa.”

Tifa turns a smile onto Elena and holds out her hand. “Hey, nice to meet you!”

Elena makes a fist around Reno’s hoodie before letting go and shaking Tifa’s hand. “It’s super good to meet you! Uhm, I kind of know who you are. Not, like, in a creepy way, just in a ‘I’ve seen your fights on TV’ way.”

“Oh wow.” Tifa touches the back of her neck with a laugh. “Thanks. I totally know you, too. From the internet. I’ve seen some of your choreo. Really cool stuff.”

Elena looks like she’s _blooming_. “Really? You’ve seen my routines?”

“Yeah,” Tifa says, like it’s obvious. “Of course. I mean, Aerith showed me a bunch. Plus I have to keep up with _that_ mess somehow.”

She inclines her chin at Reno, so he gasps at her. “I’m offended. Calling me a mess in front of my friend.” He shifts one stool away, putting space between him and Elena. “Can’t believe this. It’s my day off, ya know?”

He hears Elena snickering as she asks Tifa another question. They keep talking, so Rude leans his arms on the counter directly in front of Reno. “Man, this place is run by animals, huh?”

Reno can see Elena and Tifa still facing each other out of the corner of his eye, so he puts his own arms on the bar _just_ shy of Rude’s. “Yeah, dunno how you manage it.”

“Makes it easier when I like who’s sitting at the bar,” Rude says and Reno feels that same spark that he does every time Rude says something smooth like that. Only now, with his body so worn down and the memory of the show still fresh in his mind, it hits him twice as hard. So close. It’s annoying how good Rude looks just standing there in a grey t-shirt and Reno wants to stare at him, the handsome face and the broad shoulders and the very good arms and... 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me,” Reno says as quietly as he can.

And there he gets that half-embarrassed, half-pleased little smile on Rude’s lips, the one he gives when Reno tries to steamroll him with a compliment or a promise that he can’t make good on but god knows it tastes good to try. Rude’s gaze drops to the counter, maybe to Reno’s arms, who knows? Reno certainly likes the thought that Rude can’t look away from him.

“I’d love to know more,” Rude replies, meeting Reno’s gaze again. “You know there’s a solstice thing coming up. Aerith’s hosting. Zack’s gonna be there. You could tell me all about whatever I’m doing to you.”

Reno is positive that his face must be showing every facet of his attraction to Rude in that moment. All he can manage to say is, “I’ll try. I definitely can’t get away with another solo trip.”

“Bring your friend,” Rude says. “I’ll bring mine and we can swap again.”

“Sounds fun,” Reno tells him. “I’ll wear my ball gown.”

“Maybe something subtler than that,” Rude suggests. “Not that you couldn’t pull it off, just don’t make it too hard for me to steal you. Maybe you and Elena should wear the same thing.”

Reno can feel the single centimeter of space between their arms. “Not a bad idea. Then again, I might be too selfish to risk you looking at her instead of me.”

“If I did, it’d be an honest mistake,” Rude says, and Reno feels the slightest brush of Rude’s knuckle against his elbow. Fireworks.

“Hate to break up the conference,” Elena says, and Reno and Rude both back up at the same time. Elena is thankfully staring at her phone. “We have to run. Thanks so much for the food!”

“No problem,” Rude says, face going back to that neutral expression.

Tifa hauls her gym bag over her shoulder. “Hey, you two should come by Aerith’s solstice party. You know, if you don’t have a fancy Shinra banquet to attend or something.”

Elena looks at Reno, gaze hopeful. “That sounds fun.”

He smiles right back at her. “Sure does.”

Tifa waves goodbye and heads up the stairs. Elena comes to stand behind Reno, setting her chin on his shoulder.

“Short lived, but fun,” she says.

“Probably for the best,” Reno admits, taking his mask out only to hold it in his hand. He doesn’t want to cover his face just yet. “My head is kinda killing me.”

Elena pouts, digging into her bag. “I have painkillers.”

Rude leans back onto the bar. “You know, a couple of fighters live right around here. We have mako patches and stuff.”

Reno shakes his head. “No thank you. That shit messes with me.”

Rude isn’t exactly frowning, but he’s got concern in his eyes. “You… are you gonna be okay?”

Reno nods as Elena passes him two pills. “Ah, yeah, this happens all the time.”

Elena slides him one of their glasses of water. “Shinra works him until he’s literally ill. Because they don’t respect us.”

Reno takes the glass from her. “Love it when you get mad.”

She smiles as she rolls her eyes. “I’m right, though.”

Reno swallows the pills while Rude beckons Elena closer. “Word of advice on Tifa.”

Elena’s eyes flash and she leans toward him.

“She’s a real sucker for loyal friends,” Rude says to her.

Reno sticks his hand in the pocket of Elena’s jacket. “See, I knew it was a good idea to come down here.”

“Oh, hush,” she says with a smile. “Let’s get out of here before Veld yells at us. But… thanks,” she adds with a furtive glance at Rude.

“Anytime,” he says. “Don’t be strangers.”

“We’ll try,” Elena says as she drags Reno to the door. “Bye!”

Reno fits his surgical mask on at the door, giving one last salute to Rude before he puts his hood back up. The ache feels a lot deeper this time.

-

Aerith has one of the few honest to god houses in the lower parts of Midgar. Over the years, she has pretty much recruited every single person she’s ever met to add some kind of flare to it, and now it has become this strange little getaway, sprouting up from what used to be a scrapyard.

When she asks Rude if he can come by and help her move some things around for the party, of course he agrees. As he’s walking up to her house, he gets a text from Tseng confirming their next fight.

_Tseng [3:22 pm] Next week. The proper Shinra arena. It’s another three match setup. You’ll be fighting a man named Roche who has every intention of beating you senseless. Please do not underestimate._

_Rude [3:23 pm] this punishment for turning down their deal?_

_Tseng [3:23 pm] Precisely. Even a win may come at a cost. Don’t fall behind on training._

Out of nowhere, Aerith is right in front of Rude, peering up at his face. “That’s quite a look you got there.”

“Ah, yeah, Shinra is trying to throw another roadblock at us,” he tells her and puts his phone away. “How can I help you, Miss Aerith?”

She smiles. “May I borrow your arms?”

She leads him around the yard to a couple different pieces of ancient, rusted scrap metal that she hasn’t been able to unearth by herself. They get it done pretty quickly, shoving all the pieces into the farthest corner of the yard and arranging them into the most harmless formation they can.

“I just think about some poor, mildly inebriated person tripping and falling onto one of these in the dark and I can’t have that,” she says to Rude as they’re heading back inside. “I’m going to put up lights, but drunk people have a special way of discovering sharp objects.”

Rude laughs at that. “They definitely do.”

“Come inside and have some water,” Aerith insists, hand on his shoulder.

“Twist my arm,” he says as she opens the back door for him.

They’re sitting at her big dining room table when she asks, “Did you see Reno recently?”

He nods. “Yeah, and his friend Elena.”

Aerith _hmms_. “Did he seem okay? Not too sick, I hope?”

Rude shrugs. “He said his head hurt. Can’t really say beyond that.”

“He made the trip, so that’s good,” she says, and it kind of seems like she’s talking to herself. “If he were really under the weather he wouldn’t have gone all the way to Lower Seven. And if Elena was there, then, yeah, he’s probably almost healed.”

Rude raises his brow at her. “This Nurse Aerith I’m hearing from?”

She laughs. “Yes, sorry. He hates talking about his health so I usually have to do a little detective work. I can’t tell if he’s avoiding me on purpose or if Shinra just doesn’t want him to hang out with me. He gets dodgy when he’s not feeling well.”

Rude shrugs. “I don’t know either, but he really did like watching your show. He says nothing but nice things about you, so I doubt he wants to avoid you.”

Aerith’s smile turns to pure warmth. “I’m so glad. I just hope this means he’s okay.”

“Me too,” Rude says. “Guess I’ll keep you updated.”

She takes his hand. “I’m in your corner!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gimme a shout if you’re still enjoying the fic! @oodleswrites on twit  
> sorry I broke my own schedule, I got reeeeaaaaal sick last week :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is rising to the surface!!  
> Sorry if we take a slower pace going forward! Dealing with some wrist problems.  
> Please enjoy this coincidental february 14th update <3

The party starts off pretty quiet. It feels more like one of the nights at Seventh Heaven when everyone comes to bug Tifa. Mostly, everyone just fawns over Marlene for a while, giving her gifts for the Solstice— a sketchbook, a novel, a dress, a pink multitool from Cid which gets an ‘ _are you serious’_ out of Tifa, but Barret just laughs. When the sun starts to set, Aerith picks Marlene up and walks her through the garden while the rest of them start bringing out an astounding amount of alcohol.

“How many people is Aerith expecting?” Rude whispers to Tifa.

Tifa shakes her head. “I have no clue, but brace yourself. You know her. She’s friends with half the city. My only rule is that I don’t pour drinks for anyone while I’m not on the clock and I suggest you draw the same line.”

“Sounds good,” he mutters, keeping far away from the haphazard ‘bar’ that Yuffie is eagerly throwing together.

“And _do not_ let Yuffie mix your drink,” Tifa adds as Aerith and Marlene come back inside. Aerith passes Marlene to Tifa, who says goodnight and passes her off to Barret, who takes her home to make her bedtime.

It seems like the second Marlene is out the door, strangers come pouring into Aerith’s house. The atmosphere shifts immediately as music begins pulsing through the house and all the lights go on in the garden. Rude doesn’t know ninety percent of these people and finds himself hiding on the couch with Tifa for the first hour until some guy appears in front of them with a big smile.

“Tifa! Is that you?”

She has a look like she’s remembering how to smile as she stands up. “Oh, wow, _you_!”

And then Rude is alone. He sighs and gets up to sneak outside, wondering if this is going to be it for the rest of the night— lurking around the edges of someone else’s good time. It’s about a fifty/fifty chance of Tifa noticing him leaving early and getting mad or him making it home before anyone has a mind to check. He’s almost to the front door when he hears,

“Holy shit, is that Reno Sinclair?”

Rude scans the room, looking for red hair. There’s a bottleneck of people at the front door so Rude makes his way toward the back doors to try and get a better view. Finally, through the mess of bodies he spots a shock of red hair beside a neat blonde bob. When they step fully into view, Rude almost starts laughing. Elena looks rather sharp with tight fit, high waisted pants and a black blazer on— like she’s meant to be escorting her charge, who happens to be surveying the room like he already knows who he wants to steal from.

Reno’s bare legs are the first thing Rude sees. They’re good legs and Rude is pretty sure this is the first time he’s seen almost all of them. Reno’s outfit is somewhere between sweatshirt and dress, long sleeves that come up over his palms again, zipper partially undone to show his collarbone, and a big hood he’s not using that Rude can’t help but think must be good for sneaking around under. Reno’s got one hand anchored to Elena’s shoulder, and the other in a pocket at his hip.

Rude stays where he is, hoping to catch Reno’s eye. He doesn’t want to call attention to either of them but the urge to go up to Reno is strong, like a hand on his back, pushing him forward. Still, he leans against the wall, trying to figure out if Reno is shirtless under his dress-sweater hybrid or if he’s just got something very thin on. It’s hard to tell from across the room, but he doesn’t mind the excuse to stare.

When Reno glances his way, Rude makes sure to meet his gaze for a solid two seconds before looking down at his phone. He waits several seconds more before Reno is standing right in front of him, hands on hips.

“Do I know you?” he asks.

Rude pockets his phone. “Not sure.”

Reno crosses his arms. He’s not shirtless, but has a thin mesh top underneath the bulky sweater. “I just can’t place you.”

Rude pushes off from the wall. “Well, I’ll be outside if it comes to you. Maybe the fresh air will jog your memory.”

“Don’t go too far,” Reno adds, barely audible, as he turns away.

Rude steps outside with a smile on. The lights Aerith strung up are _just_ light enough to make out the shapes of people and metal and trees in the dark. He walks along the footpath, searching for a place to stop that isn’t too out of the way, but where hopefully no one will bother him. He picks a spot against one of the rock walls that surround the property, far enough away that someone in mostly black clothes might go unnoticed.

Settling on the ground, Rude props one knee up and watches people walk by. The party is mostly contained to the house, but the occasional couple goes wandering through the garden. Most of them are hand in hand, though a few snickering groups of three or four pass by. The scent of weed is faint from the farthest part of the garden.

Rude is debating just texting Reno when he finally sees him coming up the path, hood up, sweater zipped, and his surgical mask back on. Rude waits until he’s closer to whistle quietly. Reno turns right to him, eyes narrowed, hands in his pockets.

“Wolf whistles don’t count as compliments,” Reno says, boots soft on the grass as he walks over.

Rude laughs as Reno leans against the rocks next to where Rude’s sitting. “Sorry. You look nice.”

He looks up at Reno, noticing how the straps of the black mask make his tattoos much harder to see in the dark.

“You too,” Reno says, voice just a little softer under the fabric over his mouth. “Better when you’re not so far away. C’mere.”

Rude tries not to buckle under Reno’s bright gaze, letting himself smile a little wider. “Dunno, I kinda like this seat.”

Reno’s eyes are even more blue from the lights hanging in the trees nearby. He looks floored, but Rude does wish he could see his mouth again. Moreso when Rude puts his finger on the back of Reno’s ankle, right above the edge of his boot.

“You.” Reno takes a deep breath. “Make a very compelling argument. _But_ , I’m kind of looking for a guy to stand in front of me so that no one else can see me.”

Rude gives a short laugh. “Ah, yeah, I think those are called bodyguards.”

Reno holds his hand out. “Guard me.”

Rude accepts, rising back to his feet, but keeping Reno’s hand in his. Reno doesn’t fight, just pulls on Rude to get him to move a little. Rude steps in closer, trying to figure out where Reno wants him to stand. “This good?”

Reno tilts his head back toward the footpath. “Mm, more people are coming up that way. Maybe if you…” He guides Rude in so that his back is to the closest part of the footpath, and Rude leans his shoulder right next to Reno against the rockface.

“Better?” Rude asks.

“Perfect,” Reno says.

Rude slides his fingers between Reno’s, accepting the spike in his blood pressure. “I’ll keep this for now.”

“Collateral?” Reno asks, brow raised.

“Was thinking more like ‘safekeeping’,” Rude says. “You did just ask me to be your bodyguard.”

Reno’s shoulders rise and fall with a little laugh. “Sorry, I just keep remembering how much I owe you already.”

“Yeah, what are we doing for our date?” Rude asks. “You wanna go out somewhere or stay in?”

Reno’s eyes are vibrant. “You seem to be conveniently forgetting about that boyfriend I have.”

Rude holds Reno’s hand up higher. “You’re right, I am conveniently forgetting about that. You like movies?”

Reno lets his fingers close around Rude’s hand. “‘Course I like movies. Too bad Shinra won’t let me go out to one with you.”

“We could just be friends,” Rude says, very lightly brushing his lips over Reno’s knuckles. “What’s better for a first date, something scary or something funny?”

He watches Reno take another deep breath. “Depends. You tryna pick up on my sense of humor or are you hoping I’m the kind of person who’ll cling when I’m scared?”

“You’re right, we should just stay in. Save the movie for later,” Rude says. “Got to get to know you better first.”

Reno laughs. “Shinra’s even less likely to let me go bum around in your apartment unsupervised.”

“But they let you come here?” Rude asks, now just speaking against Reno’s skin.

“With Elena,” Reno clarifies. “To what is essentially a public party. They see Aerith as pretty safe.”

“Ironic, considering she’s been helping us,” Rude says.

Reno puts his finger over his mask as if to hush Rude. “She’s very good at playing by the rules while people are looking.”

“What about Tifa?” Rude asks.

Reno furrows his brows. “What about her?”

“Would Shinra let you bum around her place?” Rude asks, switching his hold to kiss Reno’s thumb.

“I—” Reno’s breath catches a little at the kiss before he gathers his thoughts again. “I think so. Not by myself, but maybe with Elena. Why Tifa?”

“I live with her,” Rude says quietly, putting Reno’s hand to his face.

“Oh,” Reno sounds genuinely surprised. “I feel stupid. You’re with her all the time. Of fucking course you’re roommates.”

Rude smiles at that. “You _have_ been lurking.”

A few seconds of silence precede Reno tilting his head just a little and taking a half step closer to Rude. They’re practically chest to chest.

“Yeah, actually, I have,” Reno admits, placing his free hand on Rude’s shoulder. “Aerith takes nice photos of you. I hardly see you in person, so I’m not about to say no to free food.”

Overwhelmed by the honesty, Rude drops his gaze with a laugh. “You’re good at that.”

“What?” Reno asks, slowly tracing the collar of Rude’s sweater.

“Disarming me,” Rude says.

The feeling of Reno’s fingers on his neck is hypnotic. Such a light feeling, but he moves with intention. Reno is tracing around Rude’s ear when he says, “I gotta get you back for the show. People don’t usually take me by surprise.”

Rude reaches out to rest his hand on Reno’s hip. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

”Good, I meant it as one,” Reno says. He pulls his hand from Rude’s just so he can touch Rude’s face more. “I should say nice things to you more often. Shy looks good on you.”

Rude knows Reno’s pushing on purpose, but he doesn’t mind at all when they’re this close.

“What was that about me doing something to you?” Rude asks, both hands on Reno’s hips, pulling him in a little closer.

Reno laughs again, arms winding around Rude’s neck. “Certainly nothing decent. Definitely not something I should discuss with the guy who’s not my boyfriend.”

Rude glances out toward the path, checking to see if anyone’s around. He looks back to Reno, tugging the hood of his sweater forward before settling his hand on the back of Reno’s head.

“And I would never ask you to be unfaithful,” Rude says. “I’m not trying to get you into trouble.”

“I appreciate that.” Reno’s voice is much quieter but there is an unmistakable tinge of disappointment. “I have to be careful.”

“I know,” Rude goes on, pulling Reno’s hips in even more until he feels Reno sliding his legs between Rude’s. Reno melts into him, hips, stomach, and chest flattening against Rude’s body. “Long as I don’t kiss you, it’s not really cheating, right?”

Reno gives a dry laugh as he rests his forehead against Rude’s chest. “Yeah, sure. Let’s not talk about the shit that goes on in my head.”

Rude puts his face to the top of Reno’s hood. “I’m trying to figure out the rules here.”

Reno tilts his head back to catch Rude’s eye. “Where people can see me? No touching.”

“But… when you’re so cleverly disguised?” Rude asks, holding Reno’s head tighter, leaning in just a little closer. “What am I allowed?”

The catch in Reno’s breath is good enough, but watching his eyes sliding half shut and feeling him make a fist in the back of Rude’s sweater is a perfect blend.

“Just… don’t let anyone see me,” Reno whispers.

Rude smiles and guides Reno’s back against the rock, standing right in front of him so he’s fairly certain no one can see anything of Reno except his bare legs, which could be anyone out here in the dark. As much as he wants to take the mask off, he knows it’s for the best to leave it.

Fitting his lips to fabric is only weird for a split second before Reno kisses him right back through the mask. Rude’s trying not to get carried away and remove it by mistake, but Reno’s hands on the sides of his face aren’t helping. Reno holds tight, reeling Rude in by the mouth until Rude is pressing Reno into that uneven wall. It can’t be comfortable, but there isn’t any hesitation in the way Reno reacts. Even through the mask, his lips are fucking perfect.

Reno kisses slow and Rude isn’t sure if that’s just him or the fabric. He doesn’t mind either way. It gives him a chance to feel out the shape of Reno’s mouth, listening to the way Reno’s breath catches. Rude keeps it light on purpose, almost not kissing at all— tracing with lips instead of fingers. They can’t have the real thing, not yet, but Reno’s clinging to Rude like it is.

When he feels Reno rising up to his toes, Rude instinctively grabs Reno’s waist to hold him there. The mask itself is heating up as they both sigh through it. There’s not much to be had through that fabric, but Reno still opens his mouth in a useless invitation. Rude’s so caught up in their closeness, he just responds without thought. The mask tastes too dry, but feeling Reno’s tongue through the fabric is still worth it.

Reno gives this quiet whine and Rude grips him tighter, wanting so bad to ask him for more, even though he knows this isn’t the right place.

With a tilt of his head, Reno breaks their kiss. “Can’t breath.”

“Sh-shit,” Rude backs away from him, not liking the rush of cold air, but he’s too self conscious not to. “Sorry.”

Reno pulls his mask off and slaps his hand onto Rude’s shoulder. “If anyone asks, I’m drunk.”

Eyes shut, he leans his head back and breathes a sigh. It’s hard to tell in the dark, but his face looks flushed and Rude swallows.

“You good?”

Slowly, Reno’s face relaxes into a smile, hand dropping from Rude’s shoulder. “Yeah… yeah I’m good.”

It’s a little desperate trying not to think about doing that again, and Rude is fairly certain this _want_ is heavier than he’s ever felt it. Pouring through him while he watches Reno shift his shoulders like he needs to stretch.

Reno opens his eyes and the haze starts dying down. “You know I can’t… guarantee anything, right?”

Rude shrugs. “I guess.”

Reno looks him over for a few seconds, like he’s sizing up Rude’s sincerity. “I don’t know what they’d do to either of us if we got caught. If I were nicer, I’d tell you that I’m probably not worth the trouble.”

Rude leans beside Reno, hands behind his back, careful to leave space between them. “I, uh.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I think I don’t care.”

Reno laughs quietly, stretching the mask between his hands. “Sorry in advance if we go a while without seeing each other.”

Rude lowers his voice. “Might make those meetings even better.”

Reno looks like he’s trying not to smile, looking up to catch his gaze. “Also sorry if I have to pretend I don’t know you.”

“Gotta do what you gotta do,” Rude tells him. “Might make the truth sound even nicer.”

“You got a cute line for everything, don’t you?” Reno asks with a smirk.

Rude gives a hushed laugh. “Just trying to impress you.”

Reno turns toward him, leaning his shoulder to the rock so he can face Rude. “It’s working. Keep talking. I like your voice.”

Fighting through the warmth of the compliment, Rude sticks his hands in his pockets to keep from touching Reno again. “What do you want to hear?”

They talk a while longer, a little less careful with their words than when they were at the restaurant. Reno keeps his mask off, so Rude is sure to keep his distance with all these people randomly walking through the garden. He lets himself study Reno’s face, though, openly admiring every different type of smile he manages to get out of him.

When Reno’s phone buzzes from his pocket, he sighs through a smile.

“This goodbye?” Rude asks.

Reno glances at the screen. “I think so, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Rude says, leaning an inch closer to say, “This was nice.”

Reno smirks, pocketing his phone. “Which part? Talking to me or trying to eat a surgical mask?”

Rude looks away, pulling on the edge of his sleeve. “Both.”

With a deep breath, Reno takes a step toward the path, then turns back around. “You mind being patient? I’ll try to figure something out, but it might take a minute. Gotta be on my best behavior to get a longer leash.”

Rude nods. “I got a lot of patience. Don’t worry.”

Reno adjusts his sweatshirt for a moment before flipping the hood back off his head. “Keep your phone on for me?”

“‘Course,” Rude says, hating this lukewarm goodbye. A moment of bravado seizes him and he asks in a rush, “Can I like your pictures yet?”

Reno grins. “Maybe not _all_ of them, but, I won’t be mad if you pop up in my notifs once in a while.”

“Good to know. I’ll try to make it count.”

“Please do,” Reno says, beginning to turn away, but he adds, “I’ll see if I can’t put up a good one for you.”

Rude waves as Reno takes the footpath back toward Aerith’s house. Once Reno’s out of sight, Rude sinks back down to the ground and lets his breath out like there’s smoke built up inside him.

Kinda feels like he’d wait a hundred years just to do that again.

He has a dream about taking Reno’s clothes off, but his skin feels like fabric underneath it all.

-

“You’re not hungover from the Solstice, right?” Tseng looks anxious as he wraps Rude’s hands.

“No,” Rude actuallys laughs. “Do I look it?”

Tseng sighs. “No. Apologies. You’re just very… calm, considering who we’re up against. This guy is in line to join the Shinra tournament. They say he has a shot, which means he’s skilled or savage or both. Hard to tell from the videos.”

Rude shrugs. “I’m in a good mood. Sue me.”

Tseng breathes through his own nerves. “Please just don’t let your good mood get you a broken nose.”

Rude narrows his eyes. “You think your guy will be watching tonight because the other fighter is official Shinra muscle?”

Tseng’s gaze flicks up to Rude’s, his shoulders visibly tense. “Yes.”

“So.” Rude flexes his hand, testing the wraps. “We have to make sure he sees what you want him to see. Right?”

“Right,” Tseng says, easing into the word.

“What is it you want him to see?” Rude asks.

Tseng exhales and crosses his arms, deciding right there. “Business as usual.”

As they walk out to the ring, Rude tries to keep some of that good mood off his face. He doesn’t want to telegraph anything to the other fighter, but he can still feel Reno like an echo on his lips. It’s hard not to smile a little.

“He’s not MMA, but he moves like one,” Tseng says once they’re in their corner. “You’ll do better if you think of him like that.”

Rude nods. _Treat it like you’re sparring with Zack._

People cheer for him as he walks, a lithe blond guy with a wild side shave. He waves to the crowd, smiling just enough before he gets in the ring and all his attention centers right on Rude.

“And don’t let him psyche you out,” Tseng adds before Rude is signaled over.

The fighter is a lot less handsome up close, but maybe that’s the fury they just shot him up with. He takes lighter doses, but even a little is enough to make you think differently. This guy moves fast, but he also hits hard and Rude reminds himself that he’s allowed to use both his hands. No sense in holding back.

No games tonight. Just get the job done and move on.

The less time he spends hitting this guy, the more time he can spend in the memory of the party. Reno’s voice keeps playing in his head.

_Keep your phone on for me?_

The round kicks off and Rude thinks about shutting it out. Tseng would tell him that this fighter deserves all of Rude’s attention. No slip ups, no mistakes. Focus on the goal.

Roche throws a couple quick punches, like he’s testing Rude’s reflexes. He’s definitely fast, and before Rude realizes it, he’s got Rude backed into the corner. This is exactly what Tseng was warning about. Even though Rude’s gotten better at blocking, it won’t matter if the other guy is completely in control of the fight.

It takes the bell to get him free and as he walks back, feeling a couple of those body shots curling through his flank, Tseng puts himself in front of the seat intended for the fighter, like they’re just going to chat.

“We’re not going to let him do that again,” Tseng says, offering water.

Rude nods. He knows.

“Where is your head?” Tseng asks quietly, and it’s not with anger but curiosity. “Nevermind that. Stay ahead of him or he’ll just keep doing that. Anticipate. This guy is used to setting the pace. You’ll have to break that if you want to get out of here in one piece.”

He nods again. Tseng wants ‘business as usual’ which for him means a professional, clean fight. This is work, and Rude has one job: win the match. Roche isn’t anything more than a roadblock in Shinra brand gloves. Rude’s back in the center of the ring when he lets some of that good mood back in.

_Keep talking_. _I like your voice_.

Maybe Reno’s watching this fight. What does Rude want him to see? Certainly not a guy who carries himself like every other fighter.

The guy tries the same thing, hoping to overwhelm Rude. Resisting the urge to back off, Rude lets a few hits in before responding, waiting until the guy is much closer to get in a good headshot. Roche grunts, coming back from it quickly, but Rude stays where he is.

As long as he doesn’t break, he can keep this guy from his usual routine.

Trading shots is just part of it. Rude’s lasted a lot longer against guys who hit a lot harder than this.

-

Reno hasn’t felt anxious watching a fight in a very long time. It’s not even a big one, and yet he’s hugging a pillow to his chest while Rude takes body shot after body shot.

“Why’s he letting him do that?” Elena asks. “Is he losing? I can’t even tell.”

Reno presses his mouth to the giant pillow. “No. They’re trading. It sucks but it’s working.”

“Oh, so… Rude gets headshots while Roche gets bodyshots?” Elena asks.

“Yeah,” Reno mumbles. “Roche is faster but he isn’t good enough to break his own pattern. One of them is gonna get tired sooner or later.”

“So Rude just has to outlast him?” Elena asks, eyes still on the screen.

“Yeah,” Reno says. “But Roche always takes a little fury so… I don’t know. Let’s hope those days in the underground taught him something useful.”

Elena and Reno both straighten up in reaction to Roche taking a huge swing, one that barely misses Rude’s head, which has Reno letting his breath out but his nails are dug into the pillow he’s got squished to his chest.

The round ends and Rude takes heavy steps back to his corner. The look in his eyes, though— like this is hardly taking anything from him. His coach, Tseng, pats him on the shoulder, like they’re just two friends greeting each other after a long absence. Tseng speaks quickly and Rude nods, flashing a smile from around his mouthguard. Rude still hasn’t sat down and Reno wonders how fucking tired he is, six rounds later.

“Looks like he’s got stamina, at least,” Elena says. “Is he on numb?”

The ringside camera pans around to both fighters before the next round and Rude looks mildly uncomfortable at the lens, until he looks right at it and salutes quickly, that goofy mouthguard smile still on his lips.

_I got a lot of patience in me_.

Reno smiles at the screen, shaking his head. “No, he’s not on anything. He doesn’t like enhancements.”

Elena turns to Reno. “That’s rare.”

“Yeah, it is,” Reno says. “Watch. I think he’s gonna wrap this up soon.”

Elena faces forward again, just in time to see Rude land a clean hit right to Roche’s jaw. The blond staggers, taking a slow trip to the mat. He’s on his stomach, eyes open, and Rude kneels down by him, spitting his guard out to say something.

_You good?_

Roche is breathing hard, but he nods his head as the count hits ten. Rude stands back up just as the ref swoops over to lift his arm up.

Reno feels his shoulders finally untensing.

“You know, the more he wins, the less Shinra is gonna like him,” Elena says, leaning back from the TV.

Reno flops back beside her. “Yeah… yeah they won’t like him at all, will they?”

They turn the TV off, and Reno feels his phone buzzing. Checking the name on the notification, he smirks. _Right on time._

“Who’s that?” Elena asks.

Reno pockets it. “An old friend. I’ll call him later.”

-

Tifa sets a glass down in front of Rude right as he takes a seat at the bar. “You’re gonna start pissing people off, ya know?”

Rude lets his breath out. “Yeah, I keep thinking about that.”

“Are you… going to enter the Shinra tournament?” Tifa sort of stumbles into the question.

Rude shakes his head. “Nah. I… I don’t think Tseng wants that…” With a frown, he pulls his phone out and sends Tseng a message. _you’re not gunning for the tourney are you?_

Tifa laughs, leaning her forearms on the bar, the strings from her black hoodie clicking onto the counter. “Just checking. That coach of yours is being good to you, right?”

Rude nods. “Yeah. Least I think he is.”

She sighs. “It’s hard to imagine that a guy who took part in that gambling ring has a good side buried in there, but, I guess I can consider giving him a chance.”

Rude sets his phone aside and pulls on one of Tifa’s drawstrings. “You don’t have to. It’s not like he’s crying himself to sleep because you don’t let him in your bar. I honestly don’t think he has room in his brain for anything other than this.”

Tifa narrows her eyes. “What’s his deal? Everyone has at least one friend but you make it seem like all he does is coach you.”

Rude debates telling her when his phone buzzes with a response.

_Tseng [11:22 pm] I have no intention of putting you in the ring with someone who could really hurt you. We don’t need to go that far. If we’re lucky, it ends sooner rather than later. Go to bed please. You fought well today._

Rude smiles. “He does have a friend. He just can’t get to him right now.”

Tifa’s brows leap up. “What does _that_ mean?”

“Tseng used to be a Shinra boy. Got tossed out for some reason, I’m guessing something to do with this friend of his. And now, he’s coaching me just to get in this guy’s line of sight,” Rude explains. “Wild, right?”

Tifa smirks. “Sounds like more than a friend to me.”

Rude matches her look. “That’s kinda what I thought.”

She starts laughing again, lightly punching Rude’s arm. “You are such a softie, you know? Only you would agree to be someone’s fighter just to get their crush back.”

She walks off, chuckling to herself. Rude pulls the glass over that she’d given him and takes a sip. Herbal iced tea. He pulls his phone back up and opens ChocoBook, just to see. There’s a lot of buzz over Roche losing, wondering if something was throwing him off his game. Rude scrolls until he sees someone familiar.

Aerith posted a picture of Barret and Marlene in the garden. They’re standing under the drooping branches of an apple tree. Barret has Marlene held aloft so she can reach one of the new blossoms. She writes _been so long since I saw the person who planted this tree. hope you’re well._

Rude keeps scrolling. Yuffie put up a picture of herself doing a handstand in Avalanche gym. The back of her shorts say _WUTAI_. She’s giving a peace sign with her left hand. The text says _I paid Cid to take this photo is it upside down?_

Just when he’s thinking about taking Tseng’s advice and calling it for the night, he sees a picture from Elena’s account. He knows he must be tired because the image is hitting him twice as hard as any of the damage Roche did to him an hour or so earlier. It’s not even that special, if he’s being honest. Maybe he’s more delirious than he realized.

In the photo, Reno looks half asleep. He’s laying on a couch, pillow hugged to his chest, just kind of smiling at Elena. The sweatshirt he’s wearing looks three sizes too big and Rude lets his own eyes slide shut.

He’s fucking exhausted.

“Go to bed,” Tifa sings from the other end of the bar.

Rude startles and pulls himself to his feet. “Yeah, okay.”

She laughs again as he shuffles upstairs. By the time he makes it into his room, his body is remembering the fight better than his mind. Every step hurts and he stretches out, lazily pulling off layers of clothing. When he wakes up his phone to turn his alarm off, it opens on that photo of Reno again.

He looks comfortable. That’s what it is. A smile he only gives to someone he trusts, like Elena. The ache Rude was feeling from all the hits begins to shift to the center of his chest, right where Reno’s forehead had been pressed to him at the party.

Before that kiss.

Too warm for comfort, Rude shoves open the window above the nightstand and passes out without even remembering to shut his alarm off.

-

Seven am is cruel when he doesn’t expect it, and Rude lurches upright to silence his chirping phone. He knocks it off the nightstand first, groaning as he scrambles to get it off the floor and finally shut it off.

The silence rings in his ears. He almost doesn’t see the notification on his phone from Zack.

_Zack [6:58 am] HEY MAN! I’m coming to Avalanche today but Nimbus is feeling sick so you wanna be my sparrtner? get it? sparring partner?_

_Rude [7:01 am] not at 7 in the morning_

_Zack [7:01 am] oh HAHA not right now!! I swear i’m not THAT energetic. We’re going at like 2 ish?_

_Rude [7:02 am] we?_

_Zack [7:02 am] i’m bringing the tango twins. they wanted to see Avalanche for some reason. so i’ll see you there?_

_Rude [7:03 am] please just don’t hit me too hard. still sore from yesterday._

_Zack [7:03 am] sir yes sir o7_

It’s hard to stay angry after that. He doesn’t sleep so much as rest for the next little while, thinking up ways to ask if Reno and he can go somewhere alone while they’re at the gym. It doesn’t seem likely, and Rude figures Zack doesn’t know what’s going on, so he shelves the thought.

Even though the idea of sparring with Zack is already making him tired, Rude gets himself up and tries to kill time before going over to the gym. He gets a text from Tifa telling him that she’s over at Cloud’s delivering supplies for whatever stomach bug he seems to have caught. Rude is just glad he has the apartment to himself. Anxiety has him pacing through the space, uselessly wondering what the fuck he can do for three odd hours.

He settles for doing as much laundry as humanly possible, camped out in the laundromat down the street with headphones to watch the show that Reno had told him about. His clothes are still warm from the dryer as he walks to the gym. It’s early and there’s a chill in the air but the heat trapped in his sweatshirt is too much so he slings it over his shoulder. As he rounds the corner onto the street where Avalanche is, he sees Zack, Reno and Elena hanging outside the doors. They’re all huddled together on their phones.

“There he is!” Zack chirps.

Rude frowns. “You guys good?”

“Yeah, just waiting for you,” Zack says. He adds quieter, “If Cid’s in there, I feel better walking in with someone he likes. He’s never met the twins, so.”

Rude laughs and opens the door for them. “We about to have a fight?”

“I don’t know what you’re worried about,” Reno says. “I’m an _angel_.”

Elena snorts. “Uh huh. Hurry up _angel_ , it’s cold.”

She pushes him through the door, and Rude follows their laughter inside. The gym is completely empty and Zack lets out a hollar of victory. Awkwardness creeps in and Rude stays behind everyone else, until Reno slows up to walk beside him.

“So, this is home?” Reno asks.

Rude feels self-consciousness like an ice cube down his back as Elena falls into step on his other side. “You know fighters don’t actually live at their gyms, right?”

Reno and Elena both laugh and the sound warms him up a little.

“Living in a gym sounds disgusting,” Elena says.

“There’s showers,” Reno says. “What more do you need?”

“Not my entire house to be covered in other people’s sweat,” Elena counters. “Like, minimally.”

Reno waves his hand through the air. “You’re thinking too critically.”

“Shut up,” she says with a smile.

“It would be nice to live somewhere that all your friends could just come and go as they please,” Zack adds. “ _But_ , it is kinda smelly.”

“See, he gets it,” Elena says. “I’m sure Rude’s real home doesn’t smell and is not covered in stranger sweat.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Rude says, shrugging at Reno. “If that’s a no-go for you.”

Reno glares while he smiles. “Oh, I don’t like this. You two can’t gang up on me. Not allowed.”

They reach the ring and Zack hauls himself up, offering a hand to anyone who wants it. Elena takes it, grinning.

“I don’t know, I think Rude and I would make a great team,” Elena says.

Rude climbs up and holds the ropes open for Reno, reaching out to him. Reno looks like he’s trying not to smirk as he takes Rude’s hand.

“Oh, are we fighting too?” He asks.

“Yes,” Elena says, putting her fists up.

“Whoa,” Zack raises his hands in surrender. “I don’t stand a chance against you. No way.”

“Do mitts for me,” Elena says, and then immediately straightens up and looks over at Reno and Rude. “That’s what it’s called right?”

Reno leans against the ropes with a smile.

“I would _love_ to do mitts for you,” Zack says, skipping over to where they’re hanging from the corner. “Rude, can you wrap her hands?”

She walks over and holds her open palms out to Rude. “I want to be legit.”

He laughs. “Yeah, alright.”

Wrapping the elastic around her palms, she sighs at Reno. “This feels kinda nice. Like someone’s holding my hand.”

Zack slaps the padded mitts together. “That’s why fighters do it. Constant moral support.”

“Yeah, Tseng holds my hand before every match,” Rude says, glancing at Zack. “Angeal do the same for you?”

Zack laughs a little too loudly. “No.”

“Maybe you should ask him to,” Reno says. “Might cut down on your losses.”

Zack looks just a touch embarrassed. “Angeal’s not really the hand hold type of coach. More like the… runs silently with you at 6 am everyday kind of coach.”

“Silently?” Elena asks.

Zack shrugs. “It’s peaceful.”

Rude finishes up Elena’s hands and tells her, “Don’t worry, it’s only _my_ sweat on there.”

She frowns at him. “Ew.”

Reno laughs behind him.

“I’m kidding. They’re clean,” he says. “I promise.”

“The black looks nice on you,” Reno says.

She wheels around on Zack, fists up. “Oh, man, these make me feel strong.”

“Go easy on me,” Zack says, mitts raised.

Zack starts talking her through it and Rude gets his regular wraps out of his bag. As soon as he sits on the mat, he remembers how tired he is and breathes a sigh.

“Need some help?”

Reno crouches beside him, hand held out.

“You know how to do this?” Rude asks.

“No,” Reno says, plucking the wraps out of Rude’s fingers.

“Great.” Rude smiles.

“I was watching,” Reno says, kneeling in front of him. “I totally got this.”

Rude holds his hand out to Reno as he unravels the two fabric bands. He hooks the loop around Rude’s thumb and begins haphazardly crisscrossing the elastic over Rude’s palm and fingers and wrist. Rude starts laughing and Reno grins.

“Am I doing okay?” He pauses, both his hands around Rude’s.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rude turns his wrist a little, brushing his fingers against Reno’s. “Except, uh, all of it. Mind starting over?”

“Damn.” Reno’s grinning. “Thought I had it.”

“You’ll get it next time,” Rude says, gaze fixed on that smile. “Start at the wrist.”

He walks Reno through the steps of a good wrap, the way Tseng does it. When he’s actually trying, Reno does it well enough, though he takes his time straightening it out, even when it doesn’t matter. Rude doesn’t say anything of course, not when he can take those moments to touch more of Reno’s skin. Every time he does, it feels new.

“You ready?” Zack asks.

Rude startles, but Reno just presses the end of the wrap into place and nods. “Do what you came to do.”

Rude uses the ropes to pull himself back up, asking quietly, “You’re not going to run away, right?”

“Nah,” Reno says. “Take your time. We’ll be over here.”

They swap off, Elena relinquishing the borrowed wraps and joining Reno off to the side so Rude can do mitts for Zack. Rude muscles through the ache in his arms for a while until Zack releases him to do a little work with the heavy bag. Rude perches on the edge of the ring, facing where Reno and Elena are seated on the floor.

“Working hard or hardly working?” he asks.

They’re posed in a partner stretch, Elena’s feet planted against Reno’s thighs to push a stretch, but they’re both looking at their phones.

“Cissnei’s talking, sorry,” Elena calls, fingers tapping away.

Reno looks up at him. “You look tired.”

“Thanks for noticing,” Rude says.

Reno bumps Elena’s hand. “Hey, is there coffee around here?”

She looks up. “Oh! Yes! I’ll grab the puppy. You want your usual?”

“You’re a peach,” Reno says as Elena hops to her feet.

“Zack, you and I are on coffee duty,” she calls, walking over to where he’s dancing around the heavy bag.

“Oh, cool,” he smiles. “Mind if I jog in place while we’re waiting?”

“Course not,” she says. “But I will not be moving any faster than this.”

She starts sauntering to the door and Zack goes bouncing after her, chatting the whole way out. Rude gets to his feet, sticking his hands into his pockets.

“Should I… is she gonna… I didn’t bring any money,” Rude says, pointing at the doors.

“Don’t worry about it,” Reno says as he walks over. “It’s not about the coffee.”

He hops onto the edge of the ring, sends off a message on his phone, and sets it on the mat beside his leg. Rude _feels_ the space between them as soon as the doors to the gym swing shut behind Elena and Zack. The urge to immediately close the distance shortens his breath, but he stops himself and leans his thigh against the platform beside Reno.

“Sorry to make you come out here when you’re so tired,” Reno says, and Rude is almost surprised to see the genuine look of guilt on his face.

He shakes his head, setting his hand down next to Reno’s leg, not quite brave enough to touch. “Sorry it shows, but I don’t mind being here. I can handle Zack if it means a little extra time.”

“What a gentleman,” Reno smiles, looking down at Rude’s hand. He slowly sets his fingers over top of Rude’s. “Hell of a fight yesterday.”

“Oh, were you watching?” Rude asks, that feel of skin to skin urging him to move closer so their legs are touching.

“Yeah, I saw you. Congrats, by the way.”

The proximity alone has them talking quieter for no reason. Reno draws his fingers down the back of Rude’s hand and it gives Rude just enough of a rush to lean in closer and rest his other hand across Reno, right by his hip.

“Thanks,” Rude says. “Any chance you want to help me celebrate?”

Reno’s face lights up and he gives this little laugh. Looking at him head on like this, no mask on, in a brightly lit room, is more than he was prepared for. It’s not just that he’s pretty, although that isn’t making it any easier to pretend that he’s not in over his head. Reno’s hand closing over his, legs settling on either side of Rude’s, fingertips easing up over Rude’s cheek.

“I wish I could say yes.” He’s whispering in the completely empty gym. “But if I let you any closer, I’ll definitely forget why I came here.”

Rude smiles even through the let down, because he is just as happy to have Reno cupping his face like this. He leans into Reno’s hand a little. “This works too.”

“I have to tell you some things,” Reno says, and Rude refocuses on his eyes, muted by a slight frown. “Ugly things. Sorry.”

Rude shakes his head. “Say whatever you need. It’s fine. I’ll listen.”

Reno lets his breath out, gaze dropping, shoulders tensing. “Just figured it’s time I gave you some answers.”

“I… would appreciate it,” Rude says, trying to keep his voice light. “When you can.”

Reno pulls his hand back from Rude’s face, though he keeps the other anchored over Rude’s. “I’ve never actually had to say it out loud. Elena saw it happen, and Cissnei put it together because she knows us and she’s smart, but everyone else just… sees what they want to see.”

Rude pushes his thumb into Reno’s. “This about Vincent?”

Reno meets his gaze again with another sigh, returning that little bit of pressure with his thumb. “Yes.”

There’s a look of fear in his eyes and Rude wants it gone. It’s a fierce thing he can’t quite explain, and he puts his free hand on Reno’s waist without thought.

“How do I help?” he asks.

That tinge of fear dissolves into amusement. “God, you really _are_ a gentleman.” Reno’s voice isn’t quite so lively, but he still smiles as he touches the edge of Rude’s shirt. It’s not anything more than a way to fidget, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, but Rude is glad to be able to offer him anything. “Just stay right here.”

Rude nods. “Not going anywhere.”

Reno smirks at that, though it fades quickly. “I think the worst part of this whole thing is that I don’t hate Vincent. I don’t even dislike him. If we’d met any other way, I might have even tried to be friends with him, but Shinra ruined that.”

All Rude can do is wait and keep himself steady as Reno gathers his thoughts. He’s still playing with the edge of Rude’s t-shirt.

“I can’t be friends with my warden,” Reno finally says and there is that venom in his voice.

Rude reminds himself to keep his hand loose on Reno’s hip. “I figured there was something else going on.”

Reno’s eyes widen for a second, sarcasm bleeding into his expression. “Oh, yeah, our _romance_ started up a little while ago but I’ve known him for a lot longer than that. It was when things were picking up for Cissnei, Elena and I. People were suddenly watching us all the time, wanting to know more about us. I started getting recognized on the streets. First time someone asked me for a picture, I was at a party in Lower Six. Shinra didn’t like that. They told me I should stop going under the plate by myself. After I broke that rule again, they introduced me to Vincent. He was my watcher from day one, but when he and I started getting seen together all the time, Shinra saw an opportunity to pitch us to the public as a couple. They wanted to save both our reputations in one go. Guess it worked.”

Reno heaves a sigh. “Look, I’ve never been a fucking role model. I’ve made a lot of bad decisions, but none come close to taking the deal Shinra offered me when I was seventeen.”

“You were a teenager?” Rude asks.

Reno scoffs. “Not just a teenager, a fucking foster kid. They knew I was too stupid to read the fine print. You know they paid for my transition? Shinra? More than one surgery and all that time off for recovery and the finest mako-medicine. You can’t even tell.” He pulls the neck of his shirt down a little, more to make a statement than anything else. “Like I was born with this chest. No scars. Shit’s no joke.”

He’s talking a mile a minute, the dam burst and everything pouring out.

“I lived in a medical center for a while. Didn’t have anywhere else to go and they wanted to monitor me, you know? It was experimental at the time, so I was their little guinea pig. Easing me into real life. As far as I know, it was a perfect success. Except for the part where I owe them _so much goddamn money_.”

His smile is hollow and wrong, hand a fist around Rude’s shirt.

“I don’t even wanna know what the full amount is,” he says with a little shrug. “Surgery, care, drugs, hormones, PT, classes, food, housing. They own every single inch of me. So, yeah, they kinda care about what I do with my body. I’m their success story. The fucking orphan they pulled out from under the plate.”

With a deep breath, he leans his head back and closes his eyes. “I’m so goddamn tired.”

“Fuck.” Rude doesn’t know what else to say to get every single emotion out, and Reno barks out a laugh, his smile climbing back to normal.

“Yeah, right?” He catches Rude’s eye. “Do me a favor, don’t trust anything they say.”

“Got it,” Rude says. He wants to say _I’m sorry_ but it’s useless right then and Reno isn’t the type to want to hear that from him now, years after the damage has been done.

Reno relaxes his grip on Rude’s shirt, straightening it back out. “Vincent was hired to keep me from doing dumb shit. And to make sure I take my fuckin’ drugs on time. I’m not afraid of him, but they’ve got something on him too. I don’t know what it is, but it’s enough to make him agree to pretend to date me. And it’s not like _he’d_ be mad if you took me out, but Shinra sure would be. You’re not part of their image. And Vincent will do whatever they ask.”

Rude exhales, finally feeling like he can see everything hanging off of Reno. “So… no date then.”

Reno finally smiles for real, settling back into his usual self. “Unfortunately. Much as I’d like to, the internet is kinda fixed on V and I.”

“Hm.” Rude wants to keep talking to Reno like this, but he also knows he has to say something else. “If you… don’t want to do this. With me. If it’s too much. You can tell me to stop. I don’t want to make your life harder.” He feels like he’s gargling sand. “I don’t… know if I can offer you anything worth… all the work of trying to—”

“Stop,” Reno cuts him off with a hand on Rude’s mouth. “I’m not trying to scare you off. I just feel bad that we can’t do this normally. If _you_ want to walk away, I won’t blame you, but I like when you’re around.”

Rude smiles against his hand. “I like being around you.”

“Good.” Reno eases back into that smile, moving his fingers lightly over Rude’s lips. “Hypothetically, though, if we _could_ go on a date. Where would you take me?”

Wondering if Reno can feel his pulse through his mouth, Rude says, “Movie still on the table?”

“Sure.”

“Lighthearted?” Rude asks. “You know, something you won’t mind missing a minute or two here and there?”

Reno’s laugh is quiet, tracing the stubble along Rude’s jaw. “Oh, you have plans to distract me, huh?”

“Only if you look bored,” Rude says.

“You gonna take me to a shit movie just so I’d rather look at you?” Reno asks.

“You make it sound evil.” Rude isn’t sure if he’s leaning closer or if Reno’s pulling him in. “It’s just a back up plan in case the movie is bad.”

A turn of his wrist and Reno weaves their fingers together on the mat. “You do seem the type to have a back up plan for a date.”

Rude’s face burns. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” Reno says, voice back to that low tone he used right before he told Rude to keep him hidden at the party. “One of us should be careful.”

“So,” Rude starts, grip tightening on Reno’s hip. He’s got skin tight leggings and a loose shirt that makes it easy to touch the skin of his back. “Would our date go well?”

“I like to think so, yeah,” Reno tells him. “I mean, you have a backup plan. What could possibly go wrong?”

It’s like there’s a rope around them both and someone is just pulling it tighter, closing the distance. Reno puts his hand on the back of Rude’s neck and it sends a pleasant shiver down his spine.

“Would you…” Warmth slowly washes over Rude’s skin like goosebumps. “Let me hold your hand?”

Reno smirks, raising their tangled fingers up. “I’d think about it. Real forward of you though. What about a kiss?”

Rude feels like his chest is caving in. “I’d want to ask you.”

Reno’s smile starts to slide off his face as he holds Rude’s gaze, charged curiosity filling up his eyes. “Do people really ask first? That doesn’t ruin it?”

“‘Course not,” Rude says, “Not if you do it right.”

“Okay, now you have to demonstrate.” Reno pulls his hand off of Rude’s neck and sets it under his own chin, giving an angelic smile. “I’ll be a good audience.”

Rude laughs, despite the electricity running through him at the thought of asking Reno to kiss him, even as a joke. “Okay, first of all, no posing.”

Reno grins as Rude takes Reno’s wrist and lowers his hand.

“It has to be at least a little organic. Preferably when you’re already close,” he says, disentangling their other hands and taking Reno’s waist with both of his. He pulls a little, not enough to move Reno, but to make Reno slide forward on his own, head tipping back to keep eye contact. Reno loops his arms around Rude’s shoulders.

“Isn’t this kind of cheating?” Reno asks. “I mean, you already know I want to kiss you.”

“It’s not cheating,” Rude says, sliding his hand up the back of Reno’s shirt. He takes his time tracing along Reno’s spine, and god is it worth it to see the way Reno’s eyes light up in response. Fully focused on Rude as he breathes deep.

“I’m not trying to play the odds.” Rude’s whispering now, unable to speak any louder when they’re this close. “It’s better when you know. I won’t be worrying while I kiss you if it was what you wanted, because you already told me.”

It almost seems like Reno’s not listening for the way he’s staring, until he gives this barely audible, “Mhm.”

“That way I can just focus on doing it right,” Rude says and Reno nods just a little.

“God, is this what it’s like to date a nice guy?” he asks in a rush and Rude can see his gaze bouncing up and down from Rude’s eyes to his mouth.

“Dunno,” Rude says back. “Never dated one.”

Reno’s laugh is fleeting, barely held together as he tightens his arms around Rude’s neck. “I’ve never actually… dated anyone.”

“Really?” Rude asks, completely sinking into the feeling of Reno’s arms and legs wrapping around him.

“Yeah. I mean _no._ Not like, dated dated, you know?” He’s speaking fast. “More like a string of regrets under the plate, mostly at parties I shouldn’t have been at. God, I just can’t stop telling you terrible shit. Sorry. I don’t do that anymore.”

Rude smiles because this is such a switch from Reno’s usual pointed flirting, like he really can’t help himself. It’s a comfort to think that this is just as overwhelming for both of them. As much as Rude enjoys getting swept up in Reno’s games, when it comes to these real moments, watching that careful control slip away is more satisfying than he can put words to.

“Hey, so…” Rude leans his face down, close enough to touch his nose to Reno’s. He feels Reno sitting up to meet him, his back arching against Rude’s arm, fingers bunching up the back of his shirt. “Can I kis—”

The sound of the front doors of the gym opening is as loud as thunder in his ears. Reno jerks back, hand planted on Rude’s shoulder to push them apart, but Rude’s arm is still snaked up the back of Reno’s shirt and he snaps back toward Rude.

“Who is it?” Reno asks in harsh whisper, face against Rude’s chest.

Rude pulls his arm free, trying to see through the window of the interior doors. “It’s just Barret,” he starts.

“Fuck.” Reno grabs Rude’s shoulders and slides off the mat, yanking Rude down with him onto the floor so he can hide behind the platform. “Barret does _not_ like me.”

Rude starts laughing as he sinks down next to Reno. “What’d you do to him?”

“I don’t know, but now’s not the time to ask,” Reno whispers, peering up over the edge of the ring.

As soon as the inner doors open, Reno ducks back down. Rude is still quietly laughing, so Reno puts his hand over Rude’s mouth, hushing and hauling him further from the platform edge. Rude slaps his hand down on the floor behind Reno’s body to keep his balance as Reno hugs Rude against him.

“Alright little girl, where’d you leave that sketchbook?” Barret’s voice fills the cavernous space.

“I don’t know,” Marlene says back. “Biggs put it somewhere so he could show me a thing.”

“A thing?” Barret echoes with a laugh.

When the adrenaline begins to settle, Rude becomes aware of Reno clinging to him, curled around him, heads ducked together. Reno is obviously trying to listen, but Rude can’t help but think there is no reason for Barret and Marlene to walk all the way to the back of the building where the ring is. He _can_ think about how easy it would be to finish what he and Reno started, hidden from view like they are.

“He was showing me how to move the weights,” Marlene says. “On the thingy.”

“Hope he didn’t let you get _too_ close. These can be dangerous.”

Their footsteps are far away, but Reno is _right here._ Rude turns his face and Reno catches his eye, lips parting.

“I was careful,” Marlene’s voice is quiet.

“Long as you say so,” Barret soothes. “Is that your book there?”

Little steps _tmp tmp tmp_ across the floor, but Rude isn’t listening to that. Reno slowly moves his hand from Rude’s lips to his cheek and the only sound Rude can hear is his own pulse roaring in his ears.

“Got it!”

“Great, now we don’t have to buy a new one.”

Barret and Marlene’s footsteps are headed back for the exit as Rude pulls Reno against him. Reno sighs, legs shifting around Rude’s middle again. Rude is beginning to understand— foreheads and noses pressing together, nearly every part of Reno’s body touching Rude’s— how deep this runs.

The slightest bit of contact will start to undo that composure.

Reno’s eyes are shut, mouth open like he’s living off Rude’s air. Finally, the doors squeak as Barret and Marlene leave the building. It only takes a single second of silence before they split the distance, shifting their faces just a fraction of an inch until their lips are touching.

They ease into a proper kiss and it feels like waking up. A current sharpening, carving a path from Rude’s lips, to his fingers as he slides a hand through Reno’s hair, and down to his stomach where Reno’s leg is stretched across him. Sure he’s done this before, but _not like this at all_. Reno gives this muffled noise that somehow sounds like _yes_ , fist in Rude’s shirt, pulling uselessly.

Rude wonders what might happen if he could take it all off. Not just Reno’s clothes, but the Shinra branded weight around his neck.

Even with that weight, Reno is offering him so much. Things he’s never said aloud. Rude wants him to know that he isn’t going anywhere. That it’s okay to say ugly things, because everything else is so lovely.

He doesn’t mind secrets. He just wants this time. He hopes it’s clear enough in the way he holds Reno, feeling out permission to have what they couldn’t at the party. This is just the beginning and _it tastes so good_.

Reno’s phone buzzes from the mat and he startles out of the kiss. With a deep breath, he reaches up for it and checks the screen, not bothering to move away from Rude.

“They’re on their way back.” His voice is still quiet, like Rude stole it out of him. “Is my face red?”

Rude almost bursts out laughing at the sudden question. He smiles as he looks over Reno’s skin, not trying to hide how pleased he is to be so close that he can see the exact edges of his tattoos under his eyes and where the ink might one day start to fade. Rude fits his lips to the closer one, earning another sigh out of Reno.

He speaks against Reno’s face. “Yeah, you’re a little red.”

“Shit,” Reno says with a laugh. “Wish I could stop that from happening.”

“I kinda like it,” Rude mutters.

Reno leans his face into Rude’s for a second, like he might just fall back into the kiss, but he jolts away. “Okay, okay, gotta cover this up.”

He jumps up out of Rude’s arms and climbs back into the ring. With a mournful breath, Rude goes after him.

“Just pretend I’m showing off,” Reno says, feet bouncing up and down on the mat for a second like he’s testing the way it holds. Arms raised, he sizes up the space for a second before falling forward into a handstand. He gives a wild laugh, upside down. “Still got it.”

Rude crouches down to look at his face better. “Okay, but you _are_ just showing off now.”

Reno grins, face bright red as the gym doors open once again and Elena’s and Zack’s chatter fills the room.

“Thanks, by the way,” Rude says quietly, gesturing to where they just were just hiding. “For all of that.”

Reno takes a deep breath. “Uh huh.”

Rude stands back up and grabs both of Reno’s ankles. “Hey, Elena! I caught something.”

She bursts out laughing when she sees Rude lift Reno from the mat. “What happened?”

“Aw, you guys were having fun,” Zack pouts, leaping up into the ring.

“Reno was showing off,” Rude says. “You think if I shake him, I’ll get something good?”

Elena snorts, climbing up after Zack. “What, like his brain?”

“Jokes on you, asshole, I don’t have my wallet,” Reno says, arms folded.

“Damn,” Rude pretends to sigh. “Hey, Zack, you want this?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Zack says, sliding right up to take Reno right out of Rude’s hands.

“Hey, hey, hey, I don’t like this thing where you two pass me around like a fucking football,” Reno snaps.

“Too bad.” Zack is beaming.

Rude drifts over to where Elena is. She has a cardboard tray with three cups of iced coffee.

“Zack, if you put me down I’ll teach you how to waltz, right hand to God.”

“Hell yeah!”

Elena looks like she’s trying not to smile. She takes one of the cups and holds it up to Rude. “We don’t know how you take your coffee. There’s stuff.” She gestures to little packets of cream and sugar in the tray. “Do you want stuff?”

Rude sits down next to her. “Sure.”

He starts doctoring up the coffee and she grins as Reno gets back to his feet, taking a deep breath.

She puts her hands around her mouth. “Bright as a beet!”

He flips her off, catching his breath. She just laughs.

Rude is looking back and forth between the two of them, working his way up to ask Elena, “So… that your best friend?”

She turns big brown eyes on him. “Was it the middle finger that tipped you off?”

Rude nods. “That, and you know his coffee order. That’s the hallmark of any friendship, right?”

Her eyes crinkle when she grins. “You _do_ tell jokes.”

“Only a couple a year,” he says, feeling the sudden need to impress her, but not enough to speak loudly.

She laughs again, a big laugh that she offers freely. “It’s funny to think of him as my ‘best friend’ considering we’ve only known each other a few years. But, he’s been really good to me, so I want to do my best for him too. He’s kind of the reason I’m doing any of this.”

Rude studies the comfortable look on her face as she watches Reno attempt to direct Zack through a series of steps. “Can I ask or…?”

She glances back at Rude, shoulders rising and face scrunching with embarrassment. “It’s so stupid when I say it out loud but… before I met Reno, I had a lot of trouble actually dancing.” She laughs again, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. “I had the _worst_ stage fright. Even dancing in front of a camera made me feel weird. No one believed I had anything to show because I was so self conscious, but Reno stuck it out for me.”

They both look up at Zack and Reno just as Reno demonstrates the slowest possible turn, kicking his leg out as if he’s wearing some flowing skirt. “Like this.”

“This is, like, kind of a weird dance for old people, huh?” Zack surmises.

Reno bursts out laughing and Rude feels the ache to touch him all over again. They pass the next couple of minutes like that, Zack and Reno attempting to dance and Elena and Rude offering their commentary from the mat. Eventually, Elena gets a text from whoever over at Shinra.

“Party’s over, kids,” Elena says, checking her phone. She hauls herself up. “We gotta brave the cold and get everyone in their places.”

“I have an extra layer in my bag if you want it,” Zack says to her.

Elena claps her hands together. “Oh?”

He crouches by his gym bag and digs up a thick, long sleeve shirt, holding it out to her. “Here.”

She jogs over to him, pulling the shirt on immediately, and then gives Reno a wide eyed look. “Oh, actually, you should probably have it. You’re the one who catches a cold every time he leaves the house.”

Reno shrugs. “You look cozy. Keep it.”

The physical ache is settling into a simmer as Rude reaches for his own gym bag and balls his clean sweatshirt up. He whistles, catches Reno’s eye, and throws the sweatshirt at him. Reno catches it, holding it up to himself.

“You sure?”

Rude shrugs, rising to his feet. “Give it back to me next time you see me.”

Reno slips the sweatshirt on, assessing how it completely covers his hands and falls well past his waist. “Perfect.”

“Oh, you’re not getting that back,” Elena says to Rude. “He might say he’s going to give it back, but he won’t.”

Rude smiles at his shoes. “Yeah, alright. He’ll probably get more mileage out of it than I did.”

As they gather their things, Rude stays where he is, figuring he’ll let them go first and take a moment for himself after everything that just happened. The highs and the lows might just pull him apart if he pretends like it’s fine. Before he lets all the words sink in though, he needs to hold the memory on his lips for a little longer.

“See ya,” Zack waves and hops out, helping Elena down.

She waves too, and Reno is the last to leave, holding Rude’s gaze for just a little longer than he has to. He doesn’t say anything, just salutes and goes after the others. When they’re far enough away, Rude leans on the ropes, touching a finger to his own mouth.

Reno keeps saying he’s not worth the trouble.

Rude can taste something different.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning in this chapter specifically for drug use and discussion of drug use and very bad medical practices.

Reno’s dreams are getting riled. It doesn’t help that his anxiety is through the roof thinking about his next hospital visit and he’s _still_ coming down from Hollander’s last round of _fuck you’s_. Each one hits harder than the last and he can practically feel it stripping him from the inside out. Not to mention the hormones still working through him.

But lately he keeps waking up in the middle of the night in a sheen of sweat, unable (not wanting) to shake the feeling of Rude’s hands on his body.

It’s been a few days since their trip to Avalanche gym and Reno’s confessional. He’s annoyed at himself that he still couldn’t manage the whole truth, but it’s a start.

What is he saying— much more than a start. He’s in deep already and he damn well knows it. No point in pretending that Rude isn’t such a perfect shape. After so many close calls, finally getting something real was almost too much for him.

And now he’s rising up out of another fever dream about Rude’s mouth. Curling in on himself, too desperate to go find something. It’s too much to keep that shit right by the bed. This isn’t even _his_ house and the thought of Vincent even being in the same fucking room as his vibrator is too goddamn much. Tucked away out of sight doesn’t help him much when he wakes up shaking like this. Still, he hates his own hands.

He knows now, though— can’t stop thinking about it— what Rude’s hand feels like when it’s clinging to his body. And what his lips feel like when there’s no fabric in the way. Rude talks gentle, but he kisses like he wants to pull the poison out of Reno’s blood. Searching.

Face to his pillow, Reno writhes under the thought of more, _more, oh god how does he get more?_ He doesn’t want to feel his own skin, but it’s so much easier to tolerate with the memory of Rude still fresh all over him.

What would he do if Reno let him?

No, no.

_How_ would he do it?

The heat of the bed and the room is unbearable, passing in a wave over Reno’s skin as he shoves his fingers down the front of his underwear. Darkness shouldn’t be this hot. He just wants to get this over with, because it’s never fucking satisfying to touch himself so desperately. Starting is always more difficult, of course, so painfully aware of his own silhouette, but after those first hurried moments, the sparks catch and he finally forgets to be self-conscious.

Sometimes it feels like punishment, making himself do this until he can’t fucking stand it; other times like he’s building a tolerance to see how long he can go without needing to do it again.

Tonight it mostly feels like he wants Rude to fuck him, wants to feel just how deep he can get Rude inside himself, let him do whatever he goddamn wants because it seems like Rude’s the only person in Midgar that can shut Reno up with just a smile.

The real high note of that day was when they were leaving and Reno took one more selfish look back at Rude and saw him touching his own mouth, like he could hardly believe it was real.

He licked his lips when he thought no one was watching.

Reno bites his own hand as he comes, barely remembering in time to be quiet.

And there is _still_ so much room inside him.

-

Things quiet down again, which doesn’t surprise Rude, but it’s still disappointing not to know when he’s going to get to see Reno again. When Elena posts a video of Zack and Reno clumsily performing a waltz— Reno almost laughing too hard to get through it, Zack half carrying Reno because he can’t get a grip— he feels a tightness in his chest like a pulled muscle.

Reno is wearing Rude’s sweatshirt. It’s black with a slash of blue across the chest, just as huge on him as Rude remembers, and it hits him like a truck. Rude wants to reach through his stupid phone to touch Reno again.

_Sonofabitch._

He promised patience, though, so he doesn’t do anything except like the video and move on. That pulled-muscle-ache just tightens for a week straight.

When Reno’s next video comes out, Rude is utterly unprepared for the sudden shift in tone. Rude has grown used to the usual coy photos with that slight Shinra filter to everything. Reno proving his loyalty with his personality muted. The videos are usually less of an advertisement, a moment of actual creativity, but this one is something else entirely.

Reno writes, _trying my hand at a little solo choreo (with elena’s blessing of course) i think i’ve learned a lot over the last few weeks. tell me if you like it._

The music that plays gives the feeling like Rude is breathing in smoke. The dance studio is slightly dimmed and Reno’s clothes are black, so it draws extra attention to the skin he elects to show. Sleeves rolled up to expose his wrists, those fingerless gloves again, the couple of inches between his shirt and pants to show his hips, and the ‘V’ of his neckline.

Rude is glad he’s alone as he watches because, god, it feels like Reno’s talking right to him. Not just talking, though. Hands on his face, legs circling his waist— that kinda talk. Words he can spell out just by tilting his head and touching his hand to his hip. The routine feels so pointed, the way he slides in and out of these sweeping motions just to tighten back up with the beat of the song. Like he’s falling in and out of sleep, or trying to remember a good dream.

Even though Rude let go of the feeling of invading Reno’s privacy a while ago, the way Reno moves is so intimate. It’s hard for Rude to imagine moving this way where anyone else could see. The routine is punctuated by these poses where Reno’s hands are poised over his own body and Rude can’t help but feel like he’s being given a map.

When it’s over, Rude takes a breath, gaze wandering back over the accompanying text.

_tell me if you like it._

He doesn’t know how literal that is, but it’s so different from how Reno usually addresses the internet. There’s no collective _you_ or _we_. There’s no question, no joke. It’s an instruction.

Rude swaps out of the app to send a text.

_Rude [2:45 pm] I liked your video._

It’s hard to focus on anything else as he carries on at the bar. Slowly but surely he’s been gaining Tifa’s trust to actually run things by himself. Not that it’s a perfect solution to not having any other employees, but he likes having the routine and these moments of solitude. Watching that dance with his phone on the counter of the bar and thinking about the way Reno looked when Rude touched his back skin to skin, Rude is very glad he’s alone.

No one else needs to hear him sighing like this.

When the door opens for a customer, Rude shoves his phone into his pocket, pulse skyrocketing. Barret steps inside, Marlene in tow. He sinks onto one of the barstools and Marlene walks up to him, both her hands held out to him.

“What is this?” Barret asks, leaning over her.

She grins, big and toothy. “May I have some coins please?”

He frowns at her, eyes narrowed. “I don’t know. Seems like you’re only asking ‘cause you think you have to. Not because it’s the _nice_ thing to do.”

Her eyes go wide and before she drops her hands behind her back and spins in a circle. When she faces Barret again she asks, “Uhm, if you have a coin, it would be really nice if you could give it to me, but only if you don’t need it. Please and thank you.”

Barret gives her a small smile and glances up at Rude. “What do you think, was that real?”

Rude leans on the counter, and Marlene startles when she sees him, grabbing the edge of Barret’s jacket.

“Seems like solid improvement,” Rude says, looking back at Barret. “Better form.”

Barret laughs loudly and sticks his hand into his pocket. “You’re right, I gotta respect the dedication. Here.”

He hands Marlene a couple coins and she bolts off to the back of the room where there is an old arcade cabinet and a stool that Rude only now realizes is just for Marlene to reach the controls.

“Wasn’t expecting you,” Barret says. “Where’s T?”

Rude straightens back up. He’s still not used to seeing Barret outside of the gym, and he isn’t entirely sure how to carry himself around the guy without his gloves on. That, and he still remembers Reno saying that Barret dislikes him.

“Asleep, with any luck,” Rude tells him. “Been wrestling some shifts out of her so she can take a break every once in a while.”

Barret quietly snorts. “Gonna need the fucking jaws of life for that.”

Rude holds his own arms as he laughs. “I’m surprised it’s worked at all.”

“If she _is_ asleep, it’s with her cell in her right hand. Just in case.” Barret holds his own hand up for emphasis. “She’s got a sixth sense for when people are about to call her. It’d be frightening if it weren’t just, you know, all the tension she’s got.”

“I, uh,” Rude knows what he _wants_ to say, but he looks at Barret and sees the myriad ways he could misinterpret the question. _I don’t remember her always being so tense._

“Yeah?” Barret asks.

“I should get you something,” Rude says. “Unless you just came here so Marlene could play games.”

Barret smiles, reaches inside his jacket and slaps a comic book down onto the counter. “I’m here to catch up. But, yeah, I’d like some water. Long as you don’t mind me taking up space.”

“No, sir,” Rude says, automatic and Barret looks like he wants to laugh again.

“Did you just _sir_ me?” he asks.

Rude wants to sink through the floor. “Uh, yeah, sorry. Old habit.”

“It’s okay,” Barret says. “I just don’t hear it all that often. Kinda nice.”

He chuckles to himself as he opens his book. Rude can’t imagine why on earth Barret would have a problem with Reno. They don’t have anything in common, so it’s not like Reno ever does anything that Barret would even notice. And Barret is always so surprisingly _warm_.

Another missing puzzle piece.

-

It takes until nearly midnight for Reno to get back to him.

_Pretty Boy [11:43 pm] glad you got my message. can’t use this phone too often (non-shinra piece of shit I pay for with my very little non-shinra money) but_

_Pretty Boy [11:44 pm] i guess i’m thinking about you_

_Rude [11:45 pm] when can I see you again?_

_Pretty Boy [11:45 pm] soon I hope. just hang on ok? gotta do something first_

_Rude [11:45 pm] you know how to find me._

Patience. It’s easier said than done, of course. Two days later, Rude is watching that video again like it’s his next big match. An opponent like Reno is not to be taken lightly. He knows exactly how to read a fighter like Rude, how to overwhelm, and wield his own body like a knife. Rude imagines Reno could knock him right out if he wanted. There’s power in every one of his angles, even with that soft skin.

But Rude knows now that Reno can be overwhelmed too.

As long as Rude can set the pace.

Offset that rhythm, take control of the space, and listen to the way he breathes.

The internet is mostly boring, which is a relief in and of itself. No one is in trouble, but there’s also nothing to focus on except the shape of his own loneliness. Reno keeps taking pictures in Rude’s sweatshirt. It drives Rude a little more nuts each time he sees it. Strangers keep assuming it’s Vincent’s and Reno doesn’t confirm or deny, which has Rude feeling entirely too possessive until he’s looking at a picture of Reno and thinking _mine._

Rude is at the gym twice a day by the time Tifa asks if he’s okay.

“Yeah, sorry, just a little wound up I guess,” Rude tells her in the kitchen.

“Anything you want to talk about?” she asks. She’s at the counter cutting up cucumbers.

He shrugs. “It’s not… much of anything, I swear.”

“Are you…” Her gaze circles over to him and right back to her cucumbers. “Okay here? Like, living here? With me? It’s not weird?”

Rude blinks. “Oh. Yeah. Yeah, fuck, Tifa, you’re fine. Nothing to do with you, I promise.”

She lets her breath out. “Okay, cool, I was worried you were avoiding me. Sorry. I’m… trying to be better at asking questions.”

“You’re doing fine by me,” he says, the sudden knot unwinding and then winding back up. “I… am I doing okay? By you?”

She turns to him, the knife still in her hand. “Yes! Of course! Ah.” She sets the knife down and rubs her forehead. “Wow, didn’t mean to pull a knife on you. You’ve been the most unexceptional roommate and I mean that in the nicest way possible. No surprises. It’s great.”

He laughs, leaning against the fridge and setting his gym bag down. “You want to do something? What are those cucumbers for?”

She pulls a face, embarrassment creeping in. “They’re for me. To eat. With salad dressing.”

Rude whistles. “Fancy living.”

“I would be willing to share with you,” she says, hand on hip. “If you pick something to watch. But don’t ask me a single question. Just pick something. I don’t want to think today.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Lockhart. Fine. Just… gimme a minute to look. Maybe five minutes.”

She snickers as Rude walks back into the living room.

He needs a good distraction that has absolutely nothing to do with Reno Sinclair or the way shadows catch in the hollow of his throat or the fact that his hair tie was black in that video, as opposed to the usual Shinra silver.

Tifa sits beside Rude on the couch and hands him a fork. “Is this that giant robot movie everyone loved?”

“Yeah,” he says, stabbing a cucumber from the bowl she’s holding. “I heard the effects were cool.”

She smiles. “Yeah, okay.”

“Hey, uh.” He’s holding his finger over the play button. “You doing okay?”

Tifa turns to him, caught like she’s trying not to frown. “I’m trying.”

“Is it… Cloud?” Rude asks.

Tifa lets out a big sigh, tapping her fork to the edge of the bowl. “I just… I want him to be okay. He keeps saying he’s okay. But I don’t really think he’s okay. And it feels like all I can do is wait for something to change.”

Rude nods. “Yeah, I get that. Just let me know if I can help.”

Her smile comes back. “Thank you.”

“At least you have cucumbers,” he says, pointing his fork at the bowl.

She smirks. “And giant robots.”

The movie carries them right up until Tifa heads back down to Seventh Heaven to open. It’s Saturday, a late shift, and she hasn’t yet decided to allow Rude to ‘sacrifice his Saturday night’ for the bar, so he stays in the apartment.

He doesn’t have a next fight yet either, which is suspicious. Tseng told him they’re almost definitely cycling through their options to get someone to put him in his place and that when Shinra _does_ come back to them, it’ll probably be to the tune of a kickboxer or an MMA fighter. Tseng thinks they’re debating how much to pay whoever gets a knockout on Rude.

So he picks up where he left off watching the show that Reno recommended and before he realizes, it’s dark out and there is an ambient murmur from the bar below. Must be full up. Rude thinks he might go check on Tifa and make sure no one’s getting too friendly. She might kick him right back out, but she might appreciate the extra set of eyes. Probably worth the risk.

Work clothes amount to a white shirt and black pants down there, so he swaps out the shitty gym tshirt for a white one, grabs his keys and opens the front door, only to stop dead in his tracks.

There’s a person curled up in the hallway, face down.

“What the fuck,” Rude breathes. It looks like they’re sleeping.

“Yo,” he says it louder, hoping to wake them, and crouches down to try and see their face underneath the hood of their jacke—

He knows that jacket.

“Reno?” Rude pushes back the hood to see the gold nose ring and a little red swipe of ink. “Reno, what the hell are you doing here?”

When Reno opens his one visible eye, it looks like it’s the hardest thing he’s ever done. He shies away from Rude, turning his face to the floor.

“Too bright,” he mumbles and his voice is shredded.

“What happened to you?” Rude asks. It takes effort not to sound panicked. Or furious. He can’t tell yet. “Are you okay?”

Reno groans, legs shifting around. His head turns back and forth under the hood. “Too much.”

“Come inside,” Rude says, touching Reno’s shoulder as lightly as he can because he’s starting to recognize these symptoms. “Reno.”

Reno winds his arms over his own head. “Can’t stand up.”

“Fuck…” Rude covers his own mouth for a second to keep from asking a million questions. With a breath, he squeezes Reno’s shoulder a little tighter. “I’m going to pick you up. Okay?”

Reno doesn’t say anything, just breathes like he’s trying to brace himself. Rude starts carefully getting his arms under Reno’s legs and torso, letting him slowly adjust into Rude’s grip. Reno immediately covers his face with his hood, pressing his head to Rude’s chest when he’s close enough. It takes minutes to get him up off the floor, but Rude finally carries Reno inside and straight to his room.

He shuts the light off and sets Reno in his bed, practically holding him up so he doesn’t just fall right back over. It feels like there’s no strength in any of his limbs, but Rude’s pretty sure that’s not quite right. Mako works differently than that.

There’s a cut on Reno’s forehead, and an eerily bright red line of blood down the right side of his face.

Yeah. Rude is definitely angry.

“Who did this?” Rude asks, kneeling in front of Reno. He touches Reno’s cheek and dull blue eyes finally focus on his.

Reno takes several shaky breaths. “Probably a wall. Was running pretty fast.”

“Is this fury or numb?” Rude asks next, because he knows it’s mako, he just can’t tell the strain.

Reno’s mouth opens, emotion bleeding back into his eyes. “Neither.”

The cut on his forehead is already healed, the blood gone sticky.

“Medical grade mako.” Reno speaks slow, like he’s got marbles in his mouth. “Been on it for years, thanks to Shinra.”

Rude tries to keep the horror off his face. “Medical grade?” He’s never dealt with that before.

Reno’s hand drops heavily back to the bed. “They had me on it after surgery to get me through the healing. And then they put it in my scar treatment. Gave it to me whenever I was sick. They wanted me to take it all the time. So I stopped.” He gives a dry, cracked laugh. “They don’t know that, though.”

Rude watches a flash of clarity return to Reno’s eyes. He leans forward, hands on Rude’s shoulders.

“I _used_ to want it. Before I signed with them. But I don’t— I don’t need it anymore.” His eyes are getting wild.

Rude nods, lightly running his fingers over Reno’s cheek, hoping to calm him again. “I believe you, okay?”

Reno presses his forehead to Rude’s, breath coming faster. “I’m sorry.”

“No need for that,” Rude says, easing his hands around Reno’s head, carding through his hair. “You’re safe here.”

Reno gives a slight nod in response, breath slowing back down. “I’m so tired.”

“Lay down,” Rude says, trying to guide him back. “It’s okay, I promise.”

Reno fights him for a second, body going stiff. Rude stops trying to move him, just keeps his arms pressed to Reno’s back. Their foreheads are still touching and Reno sounds like he’s just run for miles.

“It’s alright,” Rude says. “You’re alright.” He rubs Reno’s back, slowly tracing his spine. “Focus on me.”

Breath going choppy, Reno nods again. He starts mumbling, “Sorry.”

Rude laughs a little. “Don’t worry. This is a lot easier than the last time I helped someone through.”

“Last… time?” Reno asks, hands relaxing over Rude’s shoulders again.

“Yeah.” Rude finds the edge of that jacket, sliding his hand between it and Reno’s shirt just to get a little more warmth to him. “I’ve watched over a couple of fighters in the underground with this. They lose themselves a lot faster when there’s no one to meter their doses. They don’t… usually let me this close, though.”

Reno’s laugh is haggered but he lets his arms relax. “Guess I’m… easier to handle.”

“I don’t know about that,” Rude says, trying again to move him an inch at a time. “But at least you think I’m kinda cute.”

His next laugh is downright exhausted but he sounds more like him. “Not just kinda.”

“Come on, pretty boy. You need to sleep.”

Finally, Reno’s whole body starts to untense and Rude gets him to lay down. He curls in on himself and Rude touches his ankle.

“Can I take your shoes off?”

Reno just nods so Rude pulls his boots from his feet, tucking them under his bed. When he tries to stand up, Reno lurches forward and grabs his wrist.

“Don’t go.”

“I’m just gonna get something for your face. I’ll be right back.”

Reno exhales and sinks back down. “Okay…”

When Rude steps out into the hallway, he checks his phone for the time. Tifa still has a few hours left, and Rude is completely unsure whether or not he wants to tell her about this. He gets as big a glass of water he can find and digs up their first aid kit in the bathroom. Of course, they don’t have any non-mako-medicated bandaids, so he just wets a paper towel instead. When he sees himself in the mirror, there is a red stain on his shirt and a bit of Reno’s blood on his own forehead. Fighting through another bout of panicked anger, he wipes his face clean and goes back into his room.

He finds Reno struggling to get his jacket off.

“Easy,” Rude says, setting everything down on his nightstand.

“Just… too many layers,” Reno says, eyes half shut.

“I know,” Rude sits next to him. “Let me help.”

He gets Reno upright again and Reno pulls his jacket and shirt off all in one bunch before flopping back down to the bed with a sigh.

“Better.”

Rude turns his head away. “Do you… need to borrow a shirt or…?”

“Okay,” Reno says, a smile in his voice. “I like wearing your clothes.”

Rude quickly gets off the bed to find Reno a shirt. He needs one too, he realizes, not keen on wearing a blood stained shirt for the rest of the night. He knows how mako works, knows it screws with your temperature, so he finds a sleeveless one for Reno, carefully setting it beside him on the bed.

“I’m gonna… I’ll be right back, okay?” He says before leaving the room again.

Now is absolutely not the time to be thinking about Reno half naked in his bed, liking to wear Rude’s clothes, saying he’s more than just _kinda_ cute. Reno is fighting off mako poisoning, exhausted and unwell, and Rude is the asshole that wants to stare at his bare chest. He remembers their conversation at the gym, when Reno mentioned that you can’t even tell he had surgery. It’s true. Mako is definitely its own monster.

Rude changes his shirt in the bathroom, but not before splashing water on his face and telling himself to shape the fuck up.

_Not now._

When he goes back into his room, Reno has put Rude’s shirt on, and divested himself of the leggings and socks he’d been wearing too. He’s on his side, pillow half hugged to his face, the edge of Rude’s shirt _just_ barely reaching his thighs.

Rude sits down on the floor with his back to the bedframe, removing the sight of Reno’s legs from his vision. “You okay?”

“Mm.” He can hear Reno shuffling a little. “Yeah.”

“Try to get some rest.”

“You too,” Reno says and Rude freezes up as he feels fingers hooking into the neck of his shirt. “There’s room.”

_Steady._

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Rude says.

Reno pulls on his shirt and Rude falls right back to the gym when they were kissing and Reno did the same thing, just reeled him in.

“I’ll be good,” Reno says, voice thick with exhaustion. “I just want to be near you.”

And Rude has no clue if that’s true, but he can’t say no, not to such a ragged promise.

“Okay,” he says, his own voice half-swallowed. When he looks back at Reno, seeing his barely-there smile, Rude fights through the urge to touch and steps over him to sit with his back wedged to the corner where the walls meet. _Room_ was a bit of an overstatement, as Reno turns toward Rude and then they are touching. Of course, that’s not enough as Reno shuffles up toward him, pressing his face to the outside of Rude’s thigh, looping his arm over Rude’s knee.

_Breathe, idiot._

Rude looks back down at Reno’s face, that little smile still testing him.

“How you doing?” Rude whispers. “You still…?”

“High?” Reno fills in the blanks. He lifts his hand up, pinching his thumb and index finger together with a quiet laugh. “Maybe a little… Slept a lot of it off in your hallway but it always… lingers a lot longer than I expect it to.” He wraps _both_ his arms around Rude’s leg. “Like vertigo in my skin.”

Rude takes a deep breath as Reno bunches his fingers in the fabric of Rude’s sweatpants.

“Did you ever kiss any of those fighters you helped?” Reno asks. “The ones that took mako?”

Finally, Rude smiles and sets his hand on the back of Reno’s head. He leans down a little closer to say, “That’s none of your business.”

Reno’s lips part as he grins. “Funny way to say _yes_.”

“Shh,” Rude scratches his fingers through Reno’s hair. “You said you were going to sleep. This isn’t sleep.”

“Tell me,” Reno says, tilting his head into Rude’s hand. “How come you never stayed with any of them?”

Rude realizes he doesn’t actually mind saying this, even if he _does_ want Reno to get rest. “It wasn’t about quitting for any of them. They needed help in the moment, but that’s all it was. Just a moment. I knew that, so I didn’t stick around.”

Reno tucks his face back against Rude’s thigh. “There’s way too much of you just for one moment. Those guys were stupid.”

Rude tries not to laugh, and laughs anyway. He lets his hand slide under the neck of Reno’s borrowed shirt, dragging it back up through his hair.

“They weren’t all guys,” he says, watching Reno’s face. “In case you were wondering about that.”

The smile he gets in return is gold. “Are you bragging?”

“No,” Rude says back, warmth in his chest. “I don’t brag.”

Reno is fully cuddling Rude’s leg by then. “Right. I’ll remember that.”

“Go to sleep,” Rude says.

“Fine,” Reno mumbles. “Thank you…”

When Rude slides down to actually lay in bed, Reno turns away from him and Rude thanks anyone who might be listening for _that_ small blessing.

“Can you touch my hair again…?” Reno asks and he already sounds well on his way to sleep.

Rude does, because he’s sure it feels just as nice for the both of them. He plays with Reno’s hair until his arm gets tired and then he simply lets his fingers rest tangled up in that ponytail. He finds it hard to believe that he’s going to manage to get any sleep at all like this, but he drifts off in a haze, the feeling of velvet on his skin.

When Rude wakes up with pressure on his chest, his first thought is that one of the cats from upstairs somehow found its way into his room and is now sitting on him. Opening his eyes and seeing Reno with both hands planted on him, staring at Rude like a starving man looks at food, reality comes careening back into him.

“Am I in your room?” Reno asks.

“Yeah,” Rude answers,

“In your bed?” He’s leaning closer.

“Yes but—”

Reno slides his hands around Rude’s face. “I love these dreams.”

It does feel like a dream as Reno fits his mouth to Rude’s. Instinct has Rude grabbing Reno’s waist, pulling him up closer. Maybe he _is_ still asleep. Strands of Reno’s hair brush against Rude’s skin as he leans forward, easing one leg over Rude’s hips like he wants something.

But Reno’s lips are dry from sleep and the mako and Rude remembers all too swiftly _why_ Reno is in his bed in the first place. This must be the last little dregs of the drug working it’s way out of him, blurring the lines between dreaming and waking. Angry at himself for letting this happen, Rude pulls Reno’s face back from his.

Reno gives this startled breath. “You… don’t…?”

The rejected look in Reno’s eyes slides painfully right between Rude’s ribs and for a second he thinks maybe he can just let Reno—

No.

Rude pulls him back in, to tuck Reno’s face against his chest. He holds him there with both arms and takes a breath.

“Of fucking course I do, Reno, just…” He sighs. “Not like this. It’s bad enough that you’re hurting. I c… I can’t, okay?”

“Oh…” Reno sounds exhausted all over again.

“I want to be good to you,” Rude says, tightening his grip. “Let me be good to you.”

Reno’s arms go slack as he nods against Rude. “Okay…”

Rude goes back to touching Reno’s hair, fingers tracing down to his ponytail. He nudges the elastic.

“Should I take this out?” Rude asks, hoping desperately that Reno isn’t mad at him.

“Yeah,” Reno says. Then, quieter, “Thanks.”

Rude pulls the tie from Reno’s hair and lets it slide onto his own wrist. He goes back to threading his fingers through Reno’s hair, desperate to soothe any and all wounds.

Reno’s breathing settles, nestling his face to be more comfortable, arms curling around Rude’s shoulders.

It feels gentle enough to be okay.

Rude relaxes after that.

-

The sunlight brings a less fevered reunion. Rude wakes up to feel Reno curled up between the wall and him, Rude’s arm held to his face. He reaches out to his nightstand for his phone to check the time and sees a message on ChocoBook from Elena.

_Elena [7:12 am] Hey! Uh! Sorry to bother you! You didn’t happen to find something of mine, did you?_

_Rude [7:28 am] might’ve._

_Elena [7:28 am] !!!!!!_

_Elena [7:29 am] fuck. thank you. i’ve been losing my mind._

_Rude [7:29 am] do you need it back? there gonna be trouble?_

_Elena [7:29 am] No! I’ll get it later. Just making sure it’s safe. I just don’t understand how it got all the way over there._

_Rude [7:30 am] safe for now. rough night tho._

_Elena [7:30 am] i’m so sorry! i’ll uhm catch up about it later. thank you so much!!!_

Rude sets his phone aside as Reno starts shifting around.

“Oh god,” he mumbles into Rude’s arm.

“You okay?” Rude asks, touching Reno’s hip.

“My head feels like it’s shattering.” He tucks his face against the bed, hugging Rude’s arm in closer.

“Let me get the blinds,” Rude says, trying to sit up around him.

Reno groans but lets him go, grabbing the closest pillow to shove his face into. Rude does his best to block as much light as possible, dimming the room before he sits back down.

“Better?”

Reno peeks his head up, eyes strained and unmistakably red, but he nods before his face drops back to the pillow.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

Rude touches his back, smoothing down the borrowed t-shirt. “Don’t be. I’m glad you’re here.”

Reno turns his face back up again, eyes half shut. “I really dragged you into a mess…”

Rude keeps his hand between Reno’s shoulder blades. “I think I asked you to.”

“Well then.” Reno finally smiles. “Hope it’s as messy as you wanted.”

Rude chuckles. “Yeah, yeah it’s just what I was hoping for.”

With a breath, Reno closes his eyes. “I’m not wearing pants.”

“No,” Rude confirms, leaning over to grab his discarded leggings and set them on the bed. “Not sure how much you remember but, nothing really happened.”

Reno sits up and takes his leggings back, starting to stuff his feet into them. Rude turns away as soon as he catches a glimpse of Reno’s black underwear.

“ _Nothing happened_ , he says,” Reno mutters as he shifts around. “No, no, nothing at all. I just showed up at your apartment, high as a fucking kite, and fell asleep in your bed with no pants on. Sure sounds like _nothing_.”

Reno taps Rude’s shoulder to let him know it’s okay before sitting with his back to the wall, knees bent up in front of him. Rude looks him over, trying to gauge where his head is at. He looks sober, at the very least, but still exhausted and about as thin as he’s ever been.

“Listen,” Rude says, hand on the bed between them. “I’d rather you be here than with any of the people who let this happen.”

Reno meets his gaze head on, and there is definitely a storm brewing in his head, clear enough in his eyes as he opens his mouth, but they both startle at the sound of Tifa walking through the apartment.

Rude points at the door.

Reno shakes his head.

So Rude moves to sit beside him and they wait as Tifa buzzes around the apartment. Reno stretches his legs out, brushing against Rude’s a little. Rude shuffles closer, and Reno lets his head rest against the cap of Rude’s shoulder. Rude has all but forgotten about the hazy kiss in the middle of the night as Reno threads his arm around Rude’s and touches his index finger to the center of Rude’s palm.

There’s a thrill down his spine and Rude takes Reno’s hand in his. He likes the way they fit together, even if his hands are rough with old wounds. Reno doesn’t seem to care as he smooths his fingers against Rude’s skin.

When they hear the shower come on in the bathroom, Rude asks him quietly, “How are you feeling?”

Reno turns his face up and rests his chin on Rude’s shoulder. “One foot on death’s door, to be honest. But at least I’m not rolling.”

“I thought mako was supposed to heal?” Rude asks.

Reno’s lips thin. “It does, when you take a normal amount. But if you take enough of it, it starts to strip your immune system. Now, my body doesn’t know how to be healthy if I’m not soaked in mako.”

“So that’s why you’re always getting sick,” Rude says.

Reno nods. “The only way I’ll get any of that back is if I go at least a year clean, _or_ I go back to their fucking daily doses. But if I do that, I’ll just want it, and I don’t want to want it so I don’t… take it at all. But they know how big doses lay me out, so they give me some every time I step out of line.”

“They think you’re more useful to them as an addict,” Rude fills in.

Reno goes stiff at that word, looking up at him with pleading eyes to say, “Recovering.”

Rude immediately squeezes Reno’s hand tighter. “I know. But _they_ don’t know. They think you’re still taking it all the time.”

Reno relaxes again. “I think Hollander knows— the doctor who writes my scripts. He has to. He does bloodwork on me. But he still makes me take it. Gotta wonder who’s signing off on that, or if he’s just a fucking sadist.”

“This is probably stupid to ask, but have you tried seeing a different doctor?”

“Yeah,” Reno sighs. “I can’t afford to see anyone outside of Shinra. You can imagine what their healthcare is like.”

“Right.” Rude lets his breath out. “I’m sorry. I know that’s useless but. I am.”

Reno puts his head back against Rude’s shoulder. “It’s not useless.”

The water shuts off again, so Rude stays quiet but he leans his face down to press his lips to the top of Reno’s head. Reno exhales, shifting in closer. It’s almost unbearable, the small movements, bending into him. Rude has the urge to just hug Reno as hard as he possibly can, exert every ounce of his own strength to silently telegraph how very much he likes how Reno feels.

Tifa starts making noise in the kitchen so Rude whispers, “I should say hello to her. Normal morning.”

Reno nods, slowly letting him go.

Tifa is at the kitchen table when Rude walks out.

“Hey,” she says. “You gym-ing?”

He leans in the archway and crosses his arms. “I, uh, really don’t feel like it today.”

She laughs. “You know, I can’t blame you.”

“Slept weird,” he says, not a total lie. “Kinda just thinking about more sleep.”

“Look at you,” she says, lifting her mug up. “Admirable.”

“Text me if you need me downstairs, though,” he says. “Just wanted to check in with you before I hibernate.”

She nods. “I will. Thanks. Hey, we’re trying to organize a little something for Cloud’s birthday. We’re thinking of just taking over the gym for a night, you want in?”

“Yeah, of course,” Rude says. “Just tell me when. Hopefully Tseng doesn’t have me punching anyone that night.”

She thinks on it. “Maybe another knockout against Shinra is a good gift for him.”

Rude pushes away from the wall. “Then I guess I’m safe either way. See ya later?”

“Yeah,” she says with a wave. “Enjoy your hibernation.”

He walks back to his room, slipping inside and quietly locking the door. Tifa has never entered Rude’s room without permission, she doesn’t even walk in when the door is open, but suddenly paranoia creeps in.

Looking over to see Reno in a cozy bundle on his bed feels like the breath getting knocked out of him. Rude crosses the room, watching Reno’s lips slowly turn up into a smile. He sits in bed beside Reno and pushes his hand through choppy red hair.

Reno rises up beside him, and even though he still looks worn out, he presses that smile right to Rude’s neck. Goosebumps sweep down Rude’s arms, and he pulls Reno against him, leaning his head down to whisper, “Careful.” He doesn’t say aloud, but he’s sure the rest of the sentence is clear. _Tifa’s still here. Gotta be quiet._

So Reno continues the conversation in silence, snaking his arms around Rude’s back. _This is nice._

That pulled-muscle feeling stretches through Rude’s chest as he debates his response, because he doesn’t want to risk anything, but god it really does feel good. He decides to return the favor, one hand sliding up the back of Reno’s shirt, touching lightly with his fingertips. _You feel nicer._

Reno shivers, finding a way to shift up even closer. _Don’t stop now._

Rude wonders how stupid it would be to try to take Reno’s shirt off and appreciate what he couldn’t the night before. Probably very stupid, but Reno’s arms just keep tightening around him as if to say, _I can’t believe I’m here._

Reno nestles his face back to Rude’s neck, not quite kissing him but lips resting on his skin. Rude keeps skimming his fingers up and down Reno’s spine, slowly wandering further away those little bumps. _I wish you could stay as long as you wanted._

Reno exhales a spot of warmth on Rude’s neck and he gives this slight stretch as Rude touches him. It seems like he’s going to settle in, like a cat in a sunspot. Rude wouldn’t argue, of course, but it does take him by surprise when Reno slides one leg over Rude’s hips and fits himself to Rude, chest to chest. He plants another kiss right under the collar of Rude’s shirt.

_You got me for a little while._

It feels like permission, but Rude still moves with caution. Nothing would be worse than getting shut down _now_ , so he slowly curls his hand around Reno’s hip, testing to see if it’s okay. Immediately, Reno shifts back to make space and Rude’s pulse churns in his ears.

Tifa all but forgotten, Rude slides his hand up Reno’s side like he’s striking a match in slow motion. Reno bunches up Rude’s shirt as he lifts his head up. There’s nothing questioning about the way he looks at Rude, or his fingers resting on the back of Rude’s head, or the sighing breaths.

_Keep going_.

Rude can’t remember the last time such a simple touch was this exciting. He’s almost scared to press too hard, because maybe this isn’t actually happening. The edge of Reno’s shirt is caught on Rude’s wrist and Rude wants to memorize the exact placement of every line on Reno’s skin as he reveals more and more of it.

Even though Reno’s breathing is laced with anticipation, he also looks like he’s slipping into some kind of pleasant numbness, gaze hinged on Rude’s like it’s all he cares about. Carefully, Rude lifts Reno’s shirt up, not to take it off, but just to push the bulk of it over his shoulder.

Reno’s entire body seems to rise with a deep breath in. Rude flattens his hand to Reno’s chest and he can feel the urge to taste in the back of his throat. If they had more privacy he might, but this is the most he can bring himself to do. And even this— easing the heel of his hand over that slight swell of muscle— sends heat down through every limb, pooling right where Reno’s hips are pressed up against him.

Reno’s breath catches and at first it sounds like _want_ , his head lolling to the side. But then Reno grabs Rude’s wrist in both hands and his expression goes panicked. “I’m gonna cough.”

“What?”

Rude goes stiff as Reno leans his face over the edge of the bed and starts wheezing. He’s obviously trying not to make noise, but the sound becomes wet and awful. Rude stops caring about Tifa as he touches Reno’s back, fixing his shirt.

“It’s okay,” he says. “You need to breathe.”

Reno finally coughs like he means it, which spirals into a brief fit, his elbow over his mouth. His body is shaking by the end of it, and Rude feels a stab of guilt for getting so caught up. When it passes, Reno slides back toward the wall, hand to his forehead, eyes closed.

“Fuck,” he mutters.

“Hey, are you okay?” Tifa knocks twice on the door. “That sounds kinda bad.”

Rude ignores her, touching Reno’s shoulder. “What helps with this?”

“Medicine without mako,” Reno tells him in a hoarse approximation of his voice. When he breathes back in, it sounds like he’s breathing through a dust covered filter.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Rude says, twice the conviction to help because he let himself get distracted.

Reno nods, so Rude grabs his wallet and keys. When he steps out into the hall, he opens and closes his door as quick as he can to force Tifa to take a step back.

“Rude?” she asks, looking up at him.

“Where’s the nearest pharmacy?” he asks.

Her eyes widen. “Sorry?”

“I need cold meds without mako,” he goes on, walking out to the living room. He grabs a discarded jacket from the back of one of the kitchen chairs. “You can come with me if you really want but I won’t be long.”

The sound of another rattling cough from inside his room has Tifa’s gaze shifting from suspicion to concern.

“Who… is that?” she asks.

Rude meets her gaze. “Who do you think?”

She hugs her arms to her chest. “He sounds sick.”

“He is,” Rude says, putting the jacket on. “Which is why I’m going to get some cold meds.”

She points at the bathroom. “We have some—”

“No mako,” Rude clarifies. “He can’t have any. It screws him up. That’s why he’s here. Shirna fucked him over and he needs to be somewhere safe.”

Tifa swallows through a bout of confusion and emotion. “Does… does he want food?”

Rude walks over to her and pulls her into a hug, because he isn’t quite sure how else to convey his appreciation for her not getting mad at this.

“I think that’d be great,” he says quietly.

She returns the hug with a muffled laugh. “There’s some eggs in the fridge. I don’t make them as nice as you, but… better than nothing. Does he like scrambled?”

He steps back. “You can ask him.”

“Yeah?” She looks uncertain.

He nods, counting the bills he has in his wallet. “I’ll be right back.”

He rushes out the door, phone in hand to look up the nearest place that’d sell non-mako cold meds. The sound of those coughs are like alarm bells ringing in his ears.

-

Reno keeps his head against the wall, eyes shut, testing out slower breaths. He despises the feeling like his lungs and throat are filling up, and even though he wants to lay down again, he knows that’ll make the coughing worse.

There’s another, more timid knock on the door.

“Reno?” Tifa sounds like a mouse through the walls. “Uh, are you hungry?”

“You can come in,” Reno says. He opens his eyes even though those full body coughs made him slightly dizzy. He wants to look her in the face for this.

She steps inside, leaning against the wall across from where he’s seated on Rude’s bed.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Reno says to her. God, his voice sounds metallic. “I’m just the asshole cheating on your old friend Vincent.”

Tifa looks like she’s getting scolded, gaze hitting the floor, shoulders sloped.

“I’m only gonna tell you this because I know you’re a good person and I don’t like that you think I’m an asshole,” he goes on, breathing through the spiderwebs in his throat. “I want you to know, because he doesn’t have anyone else that can actually help.”

Her eyes dart back up at that.

“V’s just as trapped as I am,” Reno says. He takes another deep breath. Talking feels like a strain on his sternum and his throat is already getting sore with every word. “They have something on him, to keep him there. If it weren’t for whatever that is, he’d have left years ago. I don’t know what it is, but he does make a lot of calls to a medical center outside of Costa del Sol.”

Tifa’s expression is suspended in shock for a couple seconds before she straightens up and brushes her hands over her pants, as if she’s wearing her bar apron. “Right. Hey, uh, do you like scrambled eggs?”

Reno actually laughs at that, even though it aggravates the need to cough all over again. “That sounds fucking great.”

Tifa squares her shoulders. “Cool. Rude’s getting medicine, but you probably know that. I’ll, uh, go make stuff. You should drink water.”

“Thanks, Cap.” Reno gives her a listless salute as she hurries back into the hallway. He’s pretty sure Tifa knowing is better than Vincent getting mad at him for telling. Guess he’ll find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter in these trying times ? boys who, uhm, have crushes on each other?

Rude comes home to find Tifa sitting cross legged beside Reno on his bed. Reno’s holding a nearly empty plate and she’s actually smiling, thank god.

“Ah, your nurse is back,” Tifa says. She holds her hand out and Reno gives her the plate. “Hopefully this means you won’t barf up your meds. Or, if you do, it’ll be twice as horrible.”

“You’re so cute,” Reno says to her as she stands. He smiles at her, exhaustion evident in every inch of his face. 

Tifa just laughs as she leaves the room, calling over her shoulder, “I’m going to the gym now.”

Rude sets a plastic bag on the bed and sinks down. “Alright, I pretty much just grabbed anything that looked useful. And a toothbrush. Just in case.”

Reno starts pulling bottles out of the bag. “Cough medicine, pain medicine, numbing spray, oh this one says _severe_. Shit you went all out. This make you my dealer?”

Rude still hates the thick quality to Reno’s voice, but he’s at least back to his spirited self. 

“I guess so,” Rude says. “But, you don’t have to pay me for this. What do you want first?”

Reno makes a half-hearted attempt to open the bottle labeled _severe_ before passing it over to Rude. “You’d be a shit dealer, I won’t lie.”

Rude smirks. “Yeah?”

“You’re too honest,” Reno goes on. “Too much of a gentleman.”

Rude pours out a dose of a viscous orange liquid, holding it out to Reno. 

“Though, I guess you can’t be my nurse either. You _were_ just trying to feel me up like ten minutes ago,” Reno adds and Rude is glad he finished pouring already. “Pretty sure that’s against their rules.”

Rude tries not to laugh. “Drink this. And save your damn voice.”

Reno gives him a tired smile. “Sorry. You’re just so easy to tease. It’s cute.” 

Rude holds the tiny plastic cup closer. “Don’t make me pinch your nose.”

“Oh, he’s feisty.” Reno takes the cup, taking one more sticky breath in before downing it like he’s done this a thousand times. “Bedside manners are shit but at least he’s hot.”

Rude takes the empty cup away and moves the rest of the bottles to his nightstand. He stands up just to put his hands on either side of Reno’s hips so he can look right at him.

“I’m going to set an alarm on my phone for the next dose of that medicine. You should sleep if you can. _But._ ”

Reno nods his encouragement with a _mhm,_ eyes brightening right up.

Rude leans his face down to Reno’s shoulder. “We should forget about that little moment earlier while you’re still coughing up a lung. When you’re feeling better…” He nestles in closer, feels Reno tilt his head to let Rude kiss his neck. “We can keep talking.”

As he pulls away, Reno catches his eye. “Oh, does he like me…?”

“He’ll tell you later,” Rude says back. “After a shower and some food. Go back to bed.”

“Will you come back when you’re done?” Reno asks. “Even if I’m asleep?”

“Yeah.” 

When Rude does come back into his room, Reno is passed out cold, face to the pillow, one hand tucked up under it. Rude grabs his phone, puts one headphone in and sits on the floor to keep watching that show. Reno’s breathing sounds strained, but he’s at least resting. 

It’s about two hours until he’s due for more meds when Reno reaches out to pull on Rude’s shirt. 

“C’mere.”

Rude sets his phone aside and leans his forearms on the bed. “Yeah?”

Reno still looks half asleep, but he smiles. “It’s a waste… being here and not even sitting next to you.”

Rude smiles. “You’re a weasel, you know that?”

“I do.” His laugh is cracked around the edges. “Think I could borrow your shower for a minute?”

“‘Course,” Rude says. “You’ll be okay?”

“Don’t make me invite you along,” Reno says, pushing himself up to sitting. “I seem to remember you saying you can’t say no to me. And I’m not sure I’ll live through a joint shower right now.”

Rude finds the end of Reno’s ponytail, curling it around his finger, head full with _that_ prospect. “I’ll take a raincheck on that.”

Reno smirks. “I know the phlegm I keep coughing up is real sexy. Dunno know how you can stand it.”

“You’re really testing my willpower but I'll manage,” Rude tells him, standing up. “You need some more clothes?”

“Won’t say no.”

Rude gives Reno the largest shirt and sweatshirt of his that he can find before staring at Reno and sighing. 

“I don’t think you’ll fit in my sweatpants.”

“Anything with drawstrings,” Reno says. “I’ll make it work.”

He manages to find a pair of shorts and passes them over before Reno shuffles off into the bathroom with the clothes and the bag from the pharmacy in his arms. The sound of coughing is twice as loud in the tiled bathroom and Rude starts nervously cleaning his room as he waits. He changes his sheets for no other reason than _it might be nicer for Reno_. He almost messages Elena to ask her if she has any better advice, but then Reno comes shuffling back, smelling like soap and warmth.

He sits heavily on the bed, then quickly lays on his side with a drawn out, “ _Ouch._ ”

Rude touches his hair, still damp from the water. “What can I do?”

“Nothing,” Reno mumbles. “Just sit with me.”

“Okay…”

Rude climbs up next to Reno, which quickly turns to Reno pulling him down under the sheets with him. Before long, he’s got Reno held to his chest.

Quietly, Reno says, “This isn’t how I wanted to be in your bed.”

Rude gives a soft laugh in return. “Better than nothing.”

“I’d kiss you but I just gargled with that numbing spray,” Reno mutters. “And I don’t want to get you sick.”

Rude holds him tighter. “You can try again later.”

Reno gives this smokey laugh and settles back down. “Count on it.”

Rude tries not to bother him while Reno goes quiet. He starts fading in and out of sleep himself, warm as he is, until his alarm goes off for the next dose of meds. Getting Reno up is like handling uncooked dough. Reno can hardly keep himself upright, but he still jokes as Rude pours out more of that medicine

“Mako shit tastes better,” Reno says. “They’ll make this entire city addicted sooner or later.”

“I’m starting to think that’s their whole plan,” Rude mutters. 

Reno sighs, “Wouldn’t put it past ‘em.”

“Elena messaged me,” Rude tells him about their conversation. “Is she that scared that Shinra’s gonna read her texts she won’t even name you?”

Reno grits his teeth through the drink of medicine before downing some water and hitting the pillow again. “Shinra bought ChocoBook two years after it launched, so, yeah, not surprised she’s skittish. Can you do me a favor and get my shitty phone? It’s inside my jacket.”

Rude grabs the pile of fabric from under his bed and feels around for the pocket on the inside where Reno’s phone is hidden. He passes it off to Reno who heaves a sigh before dialing a number.

“You want me to—” Rude is about to offer to leave but Reno starts talking. 

“I know, I know, I know.” He reaches out to touch Rude’s arm, pulling him back. “I’m alive. Coasting on cheap cold meds but, alive.”

Rude lets Reno guide him close until Reno folds his arms and head into Rude’s lap. 

“Elena, I can hardly walk to the fucking bathroom, I’m not going into work just so Veld can make money off of me,” Reno says and even through his exhaustion, the anger is red hot. “Sorry, that was mean. I know it’s not his fault.”

Rude touches Reno’s hair, threading his fingers through the long section and Reno’s shoulders seem to untense. 

“I pissed off dad,” Reno says, which has Rude listening in. “They realized I left with something after my visit.”

Reno turns so that he can see Rude’s face as he says. “It better have been worth it or Rufus owes me one hell of a dinner. You know the kind where he buys me a fucking house in Mideel.”

_Rufus Shinra?_

Finally, Reno starts to smile at whatever Elena is saying. Rude watches as he closes his eyes again, tucking his head toward Rude’s hip, which is really quite cruel given how hard Rude is trying not to think about Reno without his clothes on again. Reno exhales and Rude can feel the warmth of his breath.

“Yeah, you me and Ciss.” Reno finds the pocket in Rude’s sweatpants with his free hand, worrying at the edge. “And, you know, whoever we want.”

He slides his fingers into the pocket and Rude wonders if Reno’s always this fidgety. He wouldn’t mind if it didn’t feel so damn good to have Reno all pressed up against him.

“That’s because I _am_ tired,” Reno says. “You’re lucky Rude mentioned you or I wouldn’t have remembered to call at all. You know how to get into my account, right? Just post some bullshit. You know how to sound like me.”

He laughs again. “Yeah, yeah, fuck you too.”

Rude slides his own fingers down the back of Reno’s borrowed sweatshirt and sees him shiver. 

“Okay, I’m gonna pass out. I have to go— when? Shit, I don’t know. As late as they’ll let you… oh yeah, you’re right. Okay, okay, tonight then. Text me here. One of us will catch it. Yeah.”

Reno hangs up and his body practically deflates. “I hate this.”

Rude offers to take his phone. “You want this somewhere you can hear it?”

Reno nods, passing it off so Rude can put it on the nightstand. “I wanna be alive again.”

“You’ll get there,” Rude says. 

“But I’m alone with you _now_ ,” Reno whines, face pressed to Rude’s leg. 

Rude gives a quiet laugh, trying to ignore the spark in those words. “I can’t let you get sicker. Keeping you awake right now is a bad idea. Stressing you is a bad idea.”

“Then stop dirty talking,” Reno says with a smile. 

“Should I leave?” Rude asks.

Reno shakes his head, holding tighter. “No. You’re keeping me warm.”

“Close your eyes, weasel,” Rude says back.

Reno grins. “I like your other nickname better.”

“Get some sleep, pretty boy.”

Reno finally relaxes. “Okay…”

Watching Reno fall in and out of sleep is sort of peaceful. Thinking about sending him back out to Shinra, less so. Rude doesn’t want to talk about it yet, not while Reno’s recovering, but he feels the question weighing on him like heavy rain.

_How do we get you out of there?_

Rude’s half asleep again when his own phone starts ringing. He startles, trying to grab it as quickly as he can, not even checking to see who it is.

“Hello?” he asks quietly as Reno shifts around to lay his head on Rude’s chest.

“I was right, by the way.” Tseng’s voice feels too loud after the near silent afternoon. “May as well be a bounty on your head. They’ve found someone to get you in both your weak spots.”

“What does that mean?” Rude asks, already dreading the response. Reno’s got one eye open now, listening.

“A female mixed martial artist. Chelsea something. She’s good. Please don’t go easy on her.”

Rude rubs his eyes, breathing out a sigh. “Okay, okay.”

Reno sits up a little, staring right at Rude. He asks, “Is that your coach?”

Rude nods, brows furrowed.

“I have something for him,” Reno says. 

“You have something for Tseng?” Rude asks.

“Excuse me?” Tseng asks, and Rude pulls the phone away to switch it to speaker phone.

“You want to elaborate?” Rude asks.

“Who are you speaking to?” Tseng asks.

“You’re Tseng, right?” Reno says. “The guy who used to work for Rufus Shinra.”

The line goes quiet for a few seconds and Reno settles back down to lay his head on Rude’s chest. “I got in real big trouble for you so you better be him.”

Tseng clears his throat. “How do you know Rufus? Who _is_ this?” 

“Rufus is an old friend of mine,” Reno says. “He and I spent a lot of time together over at Healen Lodge. We bonded over pain medications. He asked me to get something to you and I really took a metaphorical bullet for it so I’m gonna need you to act real grateful when you get it.”

Again, the line is quiet and Rude can imagine Tseng’s brain going a mile a minute. 

“He… really gave you something?” Tseng asks.

“Yeah,” Reno answers. “It’s not the most exciting gift but it’s the most he could get away with.”

“Is he still at Healen?” Tseng asks, voice quickening with every word.

“Yeah, he goes in and out,” Reno says. “Though, he’s been more energetic lately. You know, when he’s not fucked up on mako.”

“Why are they…” Tseng’s voice trails off as he decides against asking. “When can I meet with you?”

“Rude can let you know. Still working it out. Gotta be quiet about it,” Reno says. 

“Of course,” Tseng replies. He’s more breathless than Rude has ever heard him. “Please, just let me know.”

“Will do,” Reno says. 

Rude takes the call off speaker and tells Tseng, “We’ll talk more later. Just text me the fight details.”

“Yes…” Tseng sounds like he’s miles away in more than one capacity.

Rude hangs up and says, “You probably just made Tseng’s whole year.”

Reno sighs. “I’m sick of making other people’s years. Who’s gonna make _my_ year? Can’t even kiss you because I don’t want to get you sick.”

“I think if the one from last night didn’t do it, I’ll be fine,” Rude tells him. 

Reno’s gaze cuts over to Rude. “You said nothing happened.”

“You were over-tired,” Rude says quickly. “I don’t think it counts for much.”

Reno covers his face with his arms with a groan. “I’m sorry. Fuck.”

“It’s okay,” Rude assures him, touching his hair. “Like I said, I’ve dealt with this before. You’ve been pretty tame, all things considered. Haven’t even taken a swing at me.”

Reno gives a dry laugh, wheezing a little through it. “Why’d those fighters…” He peeks up over his arm. “Why’d they ask you to help?” 

Rude shrugs. “I offered.”

Reno narrows his eyes just a little. “You do that a lot? Try to help people?”

Rude gives a small laugh. “I guess so. Feels bad not to.”

The contemplative look on Reno’s face isn’t exactly a good one. He’s half frowning as he touches the collar of Rude’s shirt. “You’re not just tryna save me, right?”

Seeing it for the first time feels like twisting his ankle, balance thrown askew. Rude sits up, which has Reno sitting up, all of him going tense. 

“No,” Rude says. Easing his hands around Reno’s hips, he pulls Reno closer, sorting through the words in his head for the right order. To his relief, Reno meets him, sliding up to touch Rude’s chest. 

“I’ve never… been very good at talking,” Rude says quietly. “Sometimes helping is the only way I know how to communicate. But… I like talking to you. You make it easier for me.”

Reno smiles, reaching his arms up to loop around Rude’s neck. “Good. I like when you talk to me. Among other things. Not trying to diminish your incredibly sweet sentiment, I just can’t go without mentioning how frustrating it is that I’m sick and you’re still so damn handsome.”

Rude gives a small laugh. “Yeah, I’m… still processing that, as it turns out.”

Reno grins. “I told you that you were my type the first time we met.”

“People say all sorts of things to strangers they think they’ll never see again,” Rude tells him. 

“I _wanted_ to see you again,” Reno says. “I hate how often I see you and can’t touch you.”

Rude wonders if Reno can feel how warm his face is. “Hey, you sound less choked up.”

Reno smirks. “Don’t change the subject.” 

“No, no, it’s just…” Rude threads his fingers through Reno’s hair, fitting his palm to the back of Reno’s neck, and is immediately greeted by that hyper-focused look in his eyes, the same one from the gym, like everything is just fading from view— tunnel vision.

Rude leans in a little closer, watches Reno tilt his chin in response, and he smiles. “Can I kiss you?”

Reno’s hands turn to fists in Rude’s shirt and he nods several times, head barely moving. Rude just hopes it’s not a letdown when they aren’t fueled by adrenaline and the fear of getting caught. He knows what he wants, of course, but it’s twice as nerve wracking when there’s nothing standing in his way.

_Impress him_. 

Rude moves slowly, because he knows they have time. Taking every opportunity to feel Reno’s mouth against his on their way to a real kiss. Thriving off the sound of Reno’s breathing as he first finds Reno’s bottom lip to taste. Reno’s hands tighten up, but he opens his mouth so Rude can get his top lip too. 

Reno’s sigh and the way he starts moving his body in closer is a much needed reminder that they’re definitely past impressions. When Rude finally kisses Reno the way he means to, he feels Reno’s hand on the side of his face and he knows this isn’t about _what if’s_. He’s not trying to convince Reno to give him a chance. 

This is his chance. 

_Reward him_.

Rude might be a little obsessed with the shape of Reno’s mouth, especially when its pressed against his. The way he relaxes out of that initial feverish hold, lips going soft as Rude readjusts to get a better grip. He wants to hold Reno’s face, keep that focus right where he wants it. When he kisses Reno again, that sigh becomes a pleased sound as he clings to Rude. 

It’s getting away from him, but the thought of being careful is getting quieter as he wonders if it's okay to push a little more. All it takes is the slightest shift and Reno opens his mouth again. It’s less about the taste and more about the way Reno reacts that makes Rude decide to keep going. Another muffled noise trapped between their tongues and Reno’s hands finally loosen their hold. 

Again, Rude feels that need to exert every ounce of his own strength onto Reno. It seems like the only possible way he could communicate the breadth of this _want_ that’s sinking through every one of his muscles. There’s still a voice in the back of his head telling him not to go too far, so he figures he’ll just kiss Reno until one of them can’t stand it anymore. 

Surely someone will remember to be smart about this.

When he needs to breathe, Rude moves to kiss a semi circle around Reno’s face, finding every feature to press his lips to. Reno’s eyes stay shut through it, though he turns his head, leaning into each one. The slight pull from Reno’s fingers in his shirt has Rude moving forward an inch at a time until they have to make a decision about whether or not they’re going to lay down. He’s holding Reno a few inches up from the bed, feeling Reno’s legs sliding around his waist when he breaks their kiss.

“Hey…”

Reno takes a deep breath and it sounds a little choppy. 

“Yeah, yeah…” he laughs quietly as he leans his head back. “We should stop, huh? I need more breath than this.”

Rude gently sets him down, leaning over him. “Thanks for the honesty.”

“I regret it already,” Reno responds with a tired smile. 

As Rude’s phone begins to buzz for another dose of medicine, he gives Reno another kiss, careful not to linger too long, despite Reno trying to reel him back in.

“More meds first,” Rude says. 

With a sigh, Reno puts his arms under his head. “Elena’s going to meet me after sundown. She’ll take me back.”

“How much trouble are you going to get in for this?” Rude asks, dosing out the medicine.

Reno breathes, that thickness back in his throat. “Depends on how good Elena was at covering my tracks. That, and… how long I stay sick.”

Rude holds out the plastic measuring cup. “What does that mean?”

It takes him a minute, and Rude’s help, but Reno sits upright to down the meds with a grimace. “The longer I stay sick, the more guilty Veld feels, and the more he’ll take the heat for me.”

“I…” Rude pulls Reno back against him and buries his face in Reno’s hair. “I really hate where you work.”

Reno chuckles into Rude’s shirt, arms linking around him. “You _do_ give good hugs…”

For a moment, Rude lets himself squeeze harder and harder, wondering when Reno will tell him it hurts. He’s already feeling the countdown until Reno leaves, and the crackling sound of Reno’s breathing is solidifying in his head and then Reno _laughs_.

“It’s nice,” Reno says, half mumbling. “You don’t act like I’m gonna fall apart.”

Rude lets up and Reno lulls back, probably already feeling the medicine. “Even Elena gets all… delicate sometimes.” His eyes droop shut. “I must be more tired than I realized.” Rude lays him down again with his head on the pillow and he immediately goes limp. “Oh that stuff’s going to my head.”

“Sleep it off,” Rude says.

“Phone,” Reno says, fingers reaching toward the nightstand. 

“I’ll keep my eye on it,” Rude promises. 

With a loopy kind of smile, Reno taps his finger to chin. “Just… one more?”

Even though he hates how it’s starting to sound like goodbye, Rude kisses him again. It’s too good not to, especially when Reno makes this soft noise like he tasted something sweet.

Watching him fall asleep is good enough to make him forget the chaos going on around them.

Reno stays passed out right up until his phone starts ringing. It looks like it’s painful coming out of that haze, so Rude answers for him when he sees Elena’s name on the screen.

“Uh, hey,” he says. 

“Oh!” Elena gives a little laugh. “Uhm. I’m on my way down to Seventh Heaven. Like ten minutes.”

“There’s a road around the back,” Rude tells her, touching Reno’s hair as he struggles out of sleep. “Avoid any prying eyes for the pass off.”

“Smart!” Elena says. “Also probably smart to have him meet me alone.”

“Probably,” Rude agrees.

“Okay, I’ll stop burning minutes and text when I’m there. Bye!”

Rude ends the call and leans down to whisper, “Couple minutes left.”

Reno forces his eyes open, frowning. He gives a quiet, “ _No_.”

“Sorry,” Rude says. “Do you need to change?” 

“Fuck it,” Reno says. “I don’t care if you don’t care.”

“Take whatever you want,” Rude tells him. 

“Just kiss me ‘til she’s here,” Reno whispers.

So he does. 

Letting Reno leave feels bad. Rude walks him right up to the side entrance of the apartments, and it’s a struggle not to just carry him right back inside when Reno says, “Guess this is goodbye for now.”

“Guess so,” Rude says, leaning against the wall to stay out of sight of the door. “You know where to find me if you need anything.”

Reno touches Rude’s face, thumb resting on his lips. It looks like maybe he’s going to say something, but there isn’t much more to be said. Not with so many unknowns lingering around them. No sense in making promises they can’t keep. Rude kisses Reno’s thumb though, just to see the little spark go off behind his eyes.

Reno lifts Rude’s chin up before he takes his hand back. “Talk to Aerith.”

“About what?” Rude asks.

“Me,” Reno says with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Tell her I said it’s okay. Ask her how we really met.”

“Okay…” 

“See ya,” Reno says, one last smile as he slips out the door. The last thing Rude hears is a rattling cough and an idling engine.

-

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1hr

cant say it loud enough. tissues with lotion in them have single handedly saved my nose from disaster. oh also yeah im sick again 🥺

_**Aerith 🌸 Clowning Around In Sector Four** @theflowergirl _･ 53mins

@snapflash baby! you need anything? you know, besides soft tissues for your delicate lil nose.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 52mins

@theflowergirl ur a peach but it’s okay. @asymmetricalblonde is on a warpath rn buying up supplies (i’m on her couch, she wont let me leave)

_**Aerith 🌸 Clowning Around In Sector Four** @theflowergirl _･ 50mins

@snapflash @asymmetricalblonde sounds like you’re well taken care of! tell Elena hello for me. 

_**ELENA 💕** @asymmetricalblonde _･ 45mins

@snapflash @theflowergirl if you see a harried blond girl running through a convenience store with cold meds and ginger ale DONT MIND ME just trying to prevent my friend from withering into a husk

-

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

was really hoping yesterday was the worst of it… i’ve been stuck on elena’s couch 😭 can’t go home

_**ELENA 💕** @asymmetricalblonde _･ 1min

@snapflash STOP POSTING AND GO BACK TO BED

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@asymmetricalblonde 😭😭achoo🥺🥺 

_**ELENA 💕** @asymmetricalblonde _･ 1min

@snapflash i’m gonna k*ll you if this cold doesn’t first

_**Miss Tifa** @premiumhart _･ 1min

@snapflash @asymmetricalblonde i’ll help you 

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@asymmetricalblonde @premiumhart i’m loved 🥰🥰🥰

-

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

love vomiting (i don’t) elena wants to take me to the er but… frowns

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash hmm

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude !?

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash hmmmm

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude !!!?!!!?!!?!!!!

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash go to the ER. free food.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude fine… but not because you told me to. i just coincidentally changed my mind.

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash hey @asymmetricalblonde will you take this boy’s damn phone away?

_**ELENA 💕** @asymmetricalblonde _･ 1min

@snapflash @justrude o7 roger that! we’re leaving now. 

[@asymmetricalblonde has sent you a message!]

_Elena [11:34 pm] omg thank you he’s been fighting me all night_

_Rude [11:34 pm] is it bad?_

_Elena [11:34 pm] it’s not good…_

_Rude [11:36 pm] i guess you’ll keep the internet updated._

_Elena [11:36 pm] i will!! promise!! you know we’re still okay because he won’t stop posting online._

-

The photo that Reno posts from a hospital bed, hand under his chin with a gaunt smile aimed at Elena, has Rude’s stomach in knots. He’s glad that Reno finally went for treatment, but anxious for what this might mean. 

“You’re sighing again,” Tifa says as she walks behind Rude at the bar. 

He puts his phone away. “Sorry, is that against the rules?”

“Absolutely,” she says. “I should get a sign made. We’re here to drink, not sign.”

He tries to smile for her. 

“When’s your fight?” she asks.

“Next week,” he answers. “Why?”

“Another MMA fighter?” Tifa asks, hand on hip. “You’re gonna get your ass kicked. Again. You haven’t done enough work for that.”

Rude whistles. “So you’re just going to kill me here first? Save me the pain?”

She leans forward, eyes narrowed. “Listen up, buddy. We’re going to train. You and I, every day leading up to your fight. You think Reno wants to watch you get your ass handed to you in a Shinra ring while he’s sick as a dog?” 

Rude blinks at her. “Damn, okay.”

“Well,” her voice goes up a notch and she straightens her back. “Now’s not the time to lose! Right?”

Finally, Rude laughs at her, quietly. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“So, I’m sorry in advance but I’m gonna have to beat you up before your match,” Tifa says, hands splayed out like she’s talking him down. “A couple of times, if we’re being realistic.”

“Sure thing, coach,” he says.

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” she replies, fighting off a smile.

“If you laugh, you gotta stand in my corner,” Rude says. 

Tifa shakes her head, mouth firmly shut. 

Rude leans his forearms on the counter and presses his palms together. “Please?”

Tifa looks like she’s holding her breath as she turns her gaze to the ceiling. “You are such a shameless brat when you want to be. You don’t need me to stand in your corner. Didn’t you say your coach used to do MMA?”

“Yeah, but… he doesn’t laugh at my jokes. Reno can’t go either and he’s the only other person in this city who thinks I’m funny.”

“That is not true,” Tifa says, eyes still on the ceiling. 

“ _Please_ ,” Rude inches closer to her, sliding down the bar. “You and Tseng helping me out is a guaranteed victory.”

She folds her arms, glancing down at him again. “You have been spending too much time with Zack and Reno.”

“I’ve been studying the masters of pouting,” Rude says. “How am I doing?”

“Not good enough,” she says. “I will train with you, but I’m _not_ stepping into a Shinra ring. Not even the corner.”

Rude straightens back up. “You just never say ‘yes’ to me, huh?”

She snickers. “Someone has to be immune to your charms.”

The front door chimes as Aerith walks inside, her usual pleasant smile on. She’s got her hands in the pockets of a shiny blue bomber jacket to fight off the chill outside.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Tifa asks. 

Aerith walks up to the bar across from Rude and leans her elbows on the counter, staring up at him with big green eyes. “Mr. Rude is buying me a drink.”

”How do you always manage to make things sound so much more dramatic than they are,” Rude fixes her with a look. “I offered to buy Aerith bubble tea in exchange for a story.”

Tifa shakes her head with a laugh. “Okay, then, go enjoy your crunchy tea.”

“You _know_ it’s not crunchy,” Aerith says. “And thank you, we will.”

When Rude steps out from behind the bar, Aerith holds her arm out to him. “Shall we?”

He threads their arms together. “Let’s go.”

The closest tea shop is a few blocks down from Seventh Heaven. Aerith says it’s not her favorite one, but it’s much bigger than the other shops. Better for the _quiet_ conversation she wants to have. After he sent her a text saying _Reno wants me to know how you and he met_ , she responded almost immediately. _I’ll come to you!_

When they settle down in a corner table far enough away from anyone else, Aerith weaves her hands together on the table. 

“If Reno’s letting me tell you this story, things must be moving right along.” She gives a little grin, chin in her hand. “You care about him?”

Rude isn’t quite sure what to name the feeling like he’s got hot coals in his stomach all the time. “I think so.”

Aerith’s smile turns from cheeky to sincere. “He must trust you a lot.”

“I assume you’ve seen the updates from the hospital,” Rude says. 

Aerith nods, breathing a sigh. 

“He showed up at my door a couple nights ago,” he tells her. “Fucked up on mako. Said he broke some Shinra rule so they dosed him with it. He passed through that pretty quickly, but now he’s even sicker than he was before.”

Aerith’s expression is absolutely tangled, from her eyes to her mouth. The beads on her bracelet click as she sets her arms on the table. 

“I knew Vincent before I knew Reno,” she starts. “When I was a full time nurse, I treated a friend of his. Of course, after the tournament, she got moved to a facility outside of Midgar and I stopped seeing Vincent. I was beginning to think I’d never see him again, until he showed up at my house in the middle of the night with Reno on the edge of an overdose. This was before Shinra decided to sell them as a couple, mind you. All Vincent knew was that Reno went to a Shinra doctor and came back sicker than ever, so he took Reno to the only non-Shinra affiliated medical practitioner he knew.”

She draws a little heart on the condensation outside her plastic cup. “I’ve gotten Reno through a couple of rough nights. My guess is he knows enough by now how to get himself through that he doesn’t want to come to me anymore. He’s so silly. I keep telling him I don’t mind, but I think he thinks he’s taking more from me than he actually is.”

“So Vincent… doesn’t know about the mako?” Rude asks.

“He knows enough,” Aerith says. “He knows what fighters on mako look like, same as you. I don’t know if he’s aware of Reno’s history with it or what extended exposure and addiction does to you, but he’s not stupid. And, well, it’s technically his job to keep Reno alive. He was pretty panicked that first time they showed up. He really doesn’t know what to make of Reno. It’d be kind of funny, if it weren’t so messy. Those two are polar opposites.”

“Aerith,” Rude says, and Aerith meets his gaze. “How long can he keep doing this?”

“I don’t know,” she admits. “Recovering addicts are more likely to get mako poisoning every time they take it. And every bout of poisoning leads to a longer period of recovery after, with less promising results.”

“So it’s bad,” Rude surmises.

“Did… he say he’s not taking it anymore?” Aerith asks.

“Yeah,” Rude tells her what Reno said about only taking it when Shinra makes him.

She smiles. “I know this is complicated but I’m really happy to know that he’s done with it. And that he went to you. Vincent always had to drag him to me when he was sick before. But he found you all on his own. He’s really trying.”

Hot coals, simmering every second of the day.

Aerith picks her purple tea back up. “We finally found someone he listens to.”

Rude puts his hands around his own cup of iced chai. 

_I like the sound of your voice_.

“Do you think there’s anything I can do?” Rude asks her.

“Well…” she smiles. “Let’s do some brainstorming, shall we?”

-

Training with Tifa is an excellent distraction. When she puts her mind to it, she’s merciless. When fighters from different styles are allowed to go up against one another, both of them are granted a wider set of rules to make up for the difference, which can make things a little more hectic in the ring. After getting express permission from just about everyone at Avalanche, Tseng shows up to help as well. Of course, he too is on edge and is grateful for something to focus on while he waits for news of Rufus’s _gift_.

Tseng and Tifa together are like drill sergeants. Fighting Tifa and (after she begs to get in on the action) Yuffie proves to be very useful. Tseng has told Rude about a thousand times how to get out of a clinch, but it’s easier for him to get a handle on it when Yuffie is like a human padlock around his neck.

The first time he manages to shut Yuffie down before she gets into place, she gives him this big open eyed look and then lets out a loud _whoop!_

“He’s learning!” She turns to Tseng, who folds his arms.

“Slowly,” Tseng adds.

“Aw, buzzkill,” Yuffie scoffs and waves her hand at Rude. “Tell him he did good!”

Tseng clearly does not know how to handle Yuffie, and Rude can see the guy’s hands tightening over his arms. 

“We’re getting there,” Tseng says carefully.

Yuffie gives Rude a thumbs up. 

Tifa hops up and down on the other side of the ring. “Are we trying again? How you feeling?”

Rude tests his shoulders, giving a sigh at the burn all down his arms. Much better than sitting around and worrying, but he might be pushing too hard. As he’s debating, he hears a loud, “Uhm!” and they all turn to see Elena standing outside the ring, arms tightly crossed in a shiny silver windbreaker.

“Hi,” she says, shoulders squared. She tucks the longer side of her hair behind her ear. “Sorry to interrupt. Or, well, I’m not actually.”

“Hey,” Rude immediately pulls his gloves off and climbs out of the ring to stand in front of her. “What’s going on? Are you okay? Is _he_ okay?”

Elena lets her breath out. “Oh man, you’re just as anxious as the rest of us, huh? Cissnei keeps texting me.” 

“What are you doing here?” he asks, voice going quieter. “Do we need to go somewhere?”

Elena looks up at Tifa, Tseng and Yuffie, and she starts to laugh. “I don’t think anyone here would be upset to know that I’m a little mad at Shinra right now.”

“A traitor!” Yuffie grins at Elena. “Are you switching sides? You gonna use our gym now? If you teach me how to dance, I’ll show you how to fight.”

Elena blinks several times. “Oh my god, really?”

“Of course!” Yuffie turns to Tifa. “Right?”

Tifa laughs and takes Yuffie’s arm. “Yes, but why don’t we let them talk for a minute.”

“What’s going on?” Rude asks.

Elena leans her head to the side, gazing up into the ring. “Tseng, right?”

Tseng looks like a rabbit ready to bolt. “Who’s asking?”

“Relax,” Rude says to him. “She’s with me. For now.”

Elena looks a little guilty, fingers weaving together. “Probably for a while.”

Tseng joins them on the floor, rolling down his sleeves. “Elena, right?”

She nods and sticks her hand out. “Nice to meet you! I’ve only heard… incredibly third hand stories about you, but, you seem. Nice?”

Tseng breezes past the awkward introduction and shakes her hand anyway. “May I ask what you need me for?”

“Oh! Yeah, Reno needed these out of his apartment and I _certainly_ don’t want them in mine, so, you should have them. Keeping them around felt like inviting a poltergeist into my home.”

Elena says this while she digs around in her shoulder bag, finally coming up with a bundle of folded over tissue paper, tied off with a piece of red string. “Apparently Rufus was very _particular_ about wrapping them so, we tried our best.”

Tseng looks like Elena may as well be handing him some ancient artifact, like pure gold being set into his palms. He unwraps it delicately, not breaking the string but merely pulling it free and pocketing it. The tissue paper reveals a pair of black leather gloves, the letters ‘RS’ pressed into the material at the wrist. For about five seconds, Tseng just stares at them, and it is easily the most emotional Rude has ever seen the man. Quickly, though, he folds the gloves in half and pockets them too. 

“Thank you,” he says to Elena, back to his usual professionalism. “I can’t thank you enough, actually.”

“Well, Reno’s the one who actually did the work and got bitten for it,” Elena says. 

“How… is he doing?” Tseng asks.

Elena sighs. “He keeps asking me to put him out of his misery, which is an improvement. Means he’s talking more.”

Rude sighs. The distance feels barbed and the more he thinks about it, the more painful it gets. 

Elena startles a little like she just remembered something, facing Rude. “Oh! Uh. I have something for you too.”

“You do?” he asks, looking at her. 

She touches her neck, looking every kind of embarrassed. “He told me to give you a hug…”

Rude manages to laugh. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“I told him I would,” she says backs, hand in fists. “So. Get ready.”

He’s trying not to laugh at her. “Is this hug from him or am I supposed to give you one to give to him? I just want to get it straight. See who’s hugging who.”

Her face is turning red. “I don’t know! I didn’t ask! He just said, ‘hug him for me’. How does that usually go? I hate being a messenger.”

Rude’s starting to feel in better spirits. He bends down just enough to scoop Elena off the ground— accompanied by her yelp of surprise— and hug her tightly to his chest.

“Sorry, but can you pass this onto him for me?” Rude asks quietly.

She laughs, softly returning the hug. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Who’s in danger?” Cid ambles toward them, gesturing vaguely at Tseng and Elena. “The hell are you kids doing? I don’t even fuckin’ know you two. What kinda riff raff are you bringing here, Rude?”

Rude sets Elena down and she clears her throat. “Do you own the gym? I have a question for you.”

“I don’t _own_ the gym,” Cid starts to say, like he’s about to launch into a lecture about how he watches over the gym on behalf of Barret and that should _technically_ earn him some kind of spiritual possession, but Tifa zips over.

“If you need the _actual_ owner, Barret’s with Marlene right now. What’s up? I can field a question for you.”

Elena looks shell shocked all over again standing in front of Tifa in her workout gear. “Well, uh, I was wondering if it’s at all possible to… use this space? For dance? For Reno and I? I’d pay of course! I just don’t know what’s allowed or… anything.”

“Oh!” Tifa looks at Cid. “I don’t know if we have room for that.”

Cid puts his hands on his hips. “How ‘bout we throw you Shinra kids in the basement?”

“Basement?” Tifa echoes, lost in thought for a few seconds. “Oh, wow, that’s right. There _is_ a basement.”

“Sounds great!” Elena claps her hands together. “When can we start using it? Reno’s probably going to be back on his feet in a few days so! It’d be great if we could just come right here!”

“We’ll have to check in with Barret,” Tifa says. “Lord only knows what’s down there.”

“Probably some rats the size of your head,” Cid says with a grin. “And some busted rigs. I dunno, we just kinda throw shit down the stairs when we’re sick of it.”

“That sounds awesome,” Yuffie says, half tangled in the ropes. “Can I go digging around first? Knowing _you_ there’s probably some valuables down there.”

“What’s she mean by that?” Cid asks, staring at Tifa.

Tifa shrugs. “I don’t know. Kids these days, am I right?”

“Okay, okay,” Cid turns back toward the office. “I know when I’m not wanted. It’s out back, by the way. The door to the basement. Don’t trip on anything.”

Tifa turns to the rest of them. “You wanna check it out?”

“Yes!” Yuffie launches herself off the ropes, landing in an _almost_ stumble right in front of them. “Are you kidding me? Dumpster diving.”

Yuffie grabs Tifa’s wrist and starts practically running for the back door. They’re outside in a few seconds, leaving Rude, Elena and Tseng behind.

“You coming?” Rude asks Tseng, walking after the girls.

Tseng hesitates a moment, before Elena gestures for him to join them. “May as well, right?”

“Sure…” he says, following after them with a nod of his head. 

Rude puts his hands in his pockets. “I’m surprised Shinra’s letting you do this.”

Elena gives a little laugh. “ _Well._ ”

“You didn’t ask, did you?” Rude looks at her.

She bites her lip. “I’ll ask later… after I yell at Veld for a little while. I just haven’t made it out to the office yet because Reno has been living at my house. Don't… spread that information.” She glances between Tseng and Rude.

“Trust me, I have no one to tell,” Tseng says. “I admit I’m not the most connected person, but I’d be lying if I hadn’t long suspected that Shinra has been arranging it’s more popular couples into place. If there’s one thing President Shinra cares most about, it’s appearances. I learned that very quickly while assisting his chronically ill son.”

Elena grimaces. “I… I think I hate President Shinra a little. But mostly I hate that stupid doctor for making Reno sick all the time.”

As they descend the steps into the basement, they can hear things being shuffled around, Yuffie’s voice carrying up. 

“Is it a good move for you to be distancing yourself from Shinra right now?” Rude asks.

Elena crosses her arms. “Well. I don’t know entirely, but Reno said something the other night. He was half delirious but he was all _why don’t they just fire me_ and honestly? I was wondering the same thing. We must be worth more than they’re telling us or they wouldn’t be… putting us through all this bullshit!”

Rude smirks at her. “She’s getting angry.”

“I am,” Elena says. “But I’m also tired. And, well, I guess I am still scared that it’s not going to work. But, it was supposed to be Vincent’s job to keep Reno safe and he’s doing a terrible job! I’ll be better at it then he ever was.”

Rude puts his hand on her shoulder. “Can I help you with that?”

She nods, letting some of that anger go with a laugh. “Yeah, two sets of eyes are better than one.”

“This place is incredible!” Yuffie surfaces from between a tower of precarious cardboard boxes and an overturned leg press. She holds a magazine up to the light. “Oh my god there’s porn!”

Tifa picks her way over to Rude and the others. “There’s also an entire civilization of spiders. I’m out for now, but have fun. I’m sure Barret will let you use the space if you agree to… carve your own path. Good luck!” 

She hops up the stairs as Rude says to Elena, “I’ll help you clean, don’t worry.”

Elena snorts and puts her hands on her hips. “No offense, but _duh_. Obviously you want Reno to practice at _your_ gym.”

Rude tries not to react to that, nodding his head and glancing at Tseng.

“She has you clocked,” Tseng says. “I like her.”

“Yeah, yeah, I like her too.” 

Elena checks her phone, smiling. “I should head back but… pray for my conversation with Veld.”

“A word of advice,” Tseng says, catching her eye. “Never show them your entire hand. But if you have to, make sure it’s a winner.”

Elena nods, eyes widening a little. “Got it.”

“Pass on my message too,” Rude says, nudging her arm. 

She smirks. “I will. Hopefully you’ll see us soon.” 

As she’s heading up the stairs, she turns back around to call, “Good luck at your match! We’re in your corner. You know, in spirit.”

-

“You’re allowed to shove.” 

Tseng says it about twenty times between the walk to the locker rooms, changing, wrapping Rude’s hands and making their way into the ring. “Don’t. Go. Light. She’ll just take you out that much faster. This one is looking for any weak points and she’s fast enough to find them.”

Rude breathes through the nerves buzzing down his spine. Ref’s are always twice as jumpy on these matches, ready to call foul for anything even remotely dangerous or confusing. It was a bold move from the beginning for Shinra to allow matches between _anyone_ , but the question that no one actually spoke aloud was always audience engagement. 

Who do the people want to see fighting? 

If this girl wins, it’s a victory for Shinra, and twice as heroic on her part for taking down the male fighter towering over her. If Rude wins, he’s even more of a villain than he was before.

“Tseng.” Rude looks at him.

Tseng’s eyes are on the crowd but he nods. 

“What if we lose?” Rude asks.

Tseng’s gaze snaps back to Rude’s. “I know what you’re thinking, but the answer is no. We’re not going to throw this match. If you go soft on me now, we’ll lose everything we’ve built.”

Tseng lifts Rude’s mouthguard up. “Believe me, I’ve thought about every possible angle on this. We are far more powerful as enemies right now.”

Rude bites down on the mouthguard, nodding.

“The audience wants you to be the bad guy. You and I know that’s not what you are, but we’re still playing to the crowd. If we do this right, they’ll cheer for you anyway.” 

The ref calls Rude over but Tseng grabs his shoulder, one last instruction to give. 

“We’re both trying to get to someone. Don’t hold back.”

As Rude walks over to the center of the ring, he knows Tseng is right. If the two of them don’t continue to be a nuisance, they’ll lose their sway. Shinra is all about appearances after all. Everything in its right place. 

He has a wild thought, bumping gloves with this fighter. She gets into her stance and Rude braces himself for another long match. He can’t help but wonder, if he’s good enough at being the bad guy, if that will make things easier for him. It isn’t _bad_ or _good_ that Shinra cares about after all. It’s presence. 

Zack said to him when they first met, _Shinra loves when you have a thing_.

He can work with that. It’s just a matter of committing.

Luckily, he already knows exactly what he wants. 

-

“You sure you want to watch?” Elena asks. “Do screens hurt your head?”

“I _have_ to watch,” Reno says. “I’ll be twice as freaked out if I have to just sit around and wait for the results.”

She plops down on the couch next to him. “Okay, but if your brain is acting up, you have to tell me.”

“Just put it on,” Reno says, crawling over to put his head on Elena’s leg. “I’m already twitching.”

She laughs and finds the live stream of the match. Reno pulls the blanket tighter around himself as the ring pops into view. Rude standing across from a shorter but no less imposing woman. She’s impressively built, a fierce look on her face as she scans over Rude. They say she’s gearing up for the tournament, which is why this was a _sensible_ match up, but Reno knows they picked her because she’s beaten boxers before.

In an effort to cut down on his own nerves, Reno pokes Elena’s leg. “That girl is so your type.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Elena sings back to him.

“Hair’s a little too short, though,” Reno says.

Elena pulls on his ponytail. “ _You’re_ a little too short.”

The second the match starts, Reno goes tense. He’s not even really sure why it makes him so nervous. He’s watched so many fights by now, it should be rote. But, no, it’s different when he’s watching someone who has touched Reno like he’s something precious.

And also like he wants to peel back all of Reno’s layers. 

Thinking about the rough feel of Rude’s hands over Reno’s chest is too much, so he tries to shut that off and focus.

The female fighter spares nothing as she immediately swoops right in to try and get the upper hand. Both Reno and Elena go quiet as they wait to see what happens. They all know by now that Rude struggles against faster fighters, so when he reacts as quickly as he does with a block and a shove, forcing her out of his space, Reno’s eyes pop open.

“He did it!” Elena says, hand going tight on Reno’s shoulder.

“Okay, let’s see if he does it again,” Reno responds, voice quiet.

They both fall silent, save for the smallest under-their-breath exclamations every time it looks like either fighter is going in for a better shot. 

Rude moves like a different kind of boxer. He’s taking risks and they’re paying off. His usual careful style is still there under the surface, but it looks like he’s seeing past it for the first time. Like he wants this bad enough to let go.

Reno is leaning on his forearms by the end of it, watching the bout like this is more than just a random match between mid level fighters. The girl is good, which is why it lasts for eight rounds, but Rude _wants_ to win, which is how he gets the knockout at the end of that last three minute stretch.

He looks exhausted, standing with his head tipped back, just kind of breathing through the count to ten. Reno wonders if he’s done too. He’s seen it before, when both fighters are so tired that even the victor hits the mat as soon as they’re allowed. As the ref lifts Rude’s arm up, his gaze refocuses and he gives this half smile. _Easy._

Goosebumps ripple down Reno’s arms as he sits up. 

“He did it!” Elena shakes him lightly.

“Yeah…” Reno nods, still staring at the TV.

They’re doing a recap and showing highlights, but Reno isn’t paying attention. Rude looks good when he knows he earned it. Even though Reno’s been off his hormones, he feels heat sweeping through him at the thought of that cocksure smile aimed right at him.

The TV flips back over to the arena, and someone is standing in front of Rude with a microphone. Tseng is beside him, pulling a pair of black leather gloves over his hands. 

“It looked like you were struggling out there. How did you manage it?” the reporter asks Rude. 

“She fought well,” Rude says. “I just wanted it more.”

“Are you aiming for the tournament?” they ask next, obviously trying to get some kind of story going.

Rude almost laughs at that, obviously still tired from the match, his breath heavy through his voice. “Nah.”

“Really?” The reporter looks a little confused at that. “Do you feel like you’re not ready for it?”

Rude looks right at the reporter, leaning forward unnecessarily just to get closer to the mic. “Tournament’s not what I want.”

“What do—”

But Tseng and Rude are already walking away. There’s a thin black band around Rude’s wrist. Like a hair tie. 

Reno’s mouth is open.

“Oh my god,” Elena grabs his arm with both her hands. “Reno! What are they doing?”

Reno grabs his phone, struggling to type something out fast enough. 

Elena shakes him again. “What is going on? What are you typing?”

He keeps his phone in his left hand, feeling it begin to buzz with notifications. He looks over at her with a smirk. “This is gonna be fun.”

-

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 35mins

how mysterious @justrude what DOES he want? Midgar arena not a big enough stage for you?

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 5mins

@snapflash I actually prefer a small stage but it’s a lot harder to see me from there.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 4mins

@justrude what kinda stage dyou want? 

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 4mins

@snapflash hmm. more like what you do. but less cameras.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 3mins

@justrude you wanna dance??

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 3mins

@snapflash long as it's just you and me, sure.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 2mins

@justrude oh he’s flirting!! you know I have a boyfriend right?

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 2mins

@snapflash how bout he and I work that out in the ring? winner gets to take you out.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude i don’t think it works like that but i do love the drama of it all. 

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash just keep me in mind. you deserve someone who can’t take their eyes off you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for nsfw in this chapter!

Tifa walks right behind the bar with her phone held out, pointing at it for Rude to see the screen displaying his conversation with Reno.

“You are playing a dangerous game,” she says.

Rude leans his face onto his forearms. “I know, I know. Did I go too far? People are going to think I’m an asshole.”

She laughs, shaking her head as she looks over their conversation again. “I did _not_ know you had such public indecency in you. Bravo. Aerith liked every single one of these, oh my god.” 

Rude straightens up again, face warm as he realizes how many people have access to that conversation. “I don’t want Reno to get into trouble, but I’m working on something.”

“Yeah, well, people are going nuts on ChocoBook,” Tifa says, eyes bright. “You started a fire.”

He breathes a sigh. “I look like such a dick. Vincent isn’t even _on_ ChocoBook.”

His phone buzzed for what felt like two hours straight and he had to mute the post before he could relax the previous night. Now, it’s haunting him. Even just standing in the bar, he feels like there are eyes on him.

“Maybe you’ll bring in some new business,” Tifa says, obviously getting a kick out of this. 

Rude lightly elbows her. “Someone should benefit.”

“I’d be happy to.” She grins.

For the rest of the day, his account is swamped with people commenting on their conversation. It has him starting to think he made the wrong move, until he checks in later and sees a horde of people wondering if Rude and Vincent really will fight each other over Reno. 

He wakes up the next morning with a text from Tseng.

_Tseng [7:24 am] Suddenly every fighter on the Shinra roster wants a chance to fight you. What did you do?_

_Rude [7:25 am] might’ve poked the bear online the other night._

_Tseng [7:25 am] Which bear?_

_Rude [7:25 am] the one standing in front of Reno._

_Tseng [7:25 am] ah. we should talk about that._

Rude goes down to the bar to start counting things before open when he hears the bells on the front door. He’s expecting Tifa, so when he sees a petite brunette wiping her boots off on the welcome mat, he startles.

“We’re closed, actually,” he says, staring at the door. “Swore I locked that.”

“Oh, you did,” she says, smile soft like he offered her a drink. “I locked it behind me, don’t worry.”

Rude watches her walk over and take a seat at the bar directly across from him. “Am… I expecting you?”

“No,” she says. “But I needed to get a good look at you. Reno always talks big, so I never know how accurate it is. You’d think he was crushing on a giant.”

Rude studies her pleasant smile as she loosens a giant blue scarf around her neck. She adjusts the sleeves of her knit sweater before meeting Rude’s gaze again.

“Cissnei,” he guesses.

She holds her hand out to him. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot.”

He takes her hand. “I haven’t actually heard that much about you, sorry.”

She smiles. “That’s how it should be. I asked Reno and Elena and Zack to keep me to themselves. I normally wouldn’t do this, but I just had to say hello. It seems like you’re friends with all of my friends. I want to make sure you’re treating them well.”

Rude sets his hands on the counter, drumming his fingers. “How do you make sure of that?”

She puts her hands on her knee, looking off as she hums. “I guess it’s just a feeling I’ll get. I’ve been told I’m very good at reading people.”

Rude watches her as she watches him, a cluster of nerves building up in his throat. “Do… you want something to eat?”

“Oh, I can’t stay that long, but thank you. I’ll have to come back another time for Midgar’s best plate of eggs.” 

Rude smiles at that. “He _is_ talking.”

“He likes you,” Cissnei says. “It’s sweet but he’s picked wrong before and I don’t want to see that happen again.”

“Do you mean partners, or Shinra?” Rude asks.

“Both,” Cissnei answers. “Though, from what I understand, you know about that too.”

Rude nods. “I know enough.”

“Does he know enough about you?” Cissnei asks. “I can hear the phrase ‘good guy’ seventeen times a day but it doesn’t mean anything if you’re still a blank slate.”

Rude feels like she’s about to rip a scab open, despite her kind voice.

“You don’t have to tell me,” she goes on. “But Reno, Elena and Zack are my family. I want Reno to be happy. I want to believe that you _are_ the right choice. But kindness only means so much if you’re not sharing what’s underneath it.”

Staring at his scarred up hands, Rude knows she’s right. 

“The thing about Reno is that he has a habit of attracting shy people to him. Like moths, ya know? But shy people are good at hiding. Sometimes we’re so good at it, we don’t even realize we’re doing it.”

Cissnei stands up again and pats Rude’s arm. “My gut says to trust you, but I won’t until I know for sure. Trust _him_ a little more first.”

She tugs on her scarf and stands back up with a, “Lovely to meet you. I hope you stay good.”

Rude watches her leave in a daze.

-

The pictures Reno begins to post have much more life to them. Small comforts, even if they are still Shinra branded. Rude doesn’t want to press too hard, but he likes each one just to leave his name behind. 

There is no mention of Vincent from Reno either. He hopes that’s intentional.

Tseng is allowed access to Avalanche so long as it's with Rude, and they are there for a block of time every day for ring practice. Rude misses the chance to spar with Zack, but he hasn’t been showing up.

“I wonder if Shinra’s telling him to avoid this place now,” Rude says while they’re practicing.

Tseng makes a noise. “They don’t want Zack talking to old acquaintances.”

Rude pauses. “You knew him?”

“Yes,” Tseng admits, lowering the mitts. “Briefly. There was a time when Rufus and I considered Zack as one of our potential fighters. He was a little too green at the time that we needed someone, and the plan fell apart before anything could happen. Then he got taken under Angeal’s wing. I’ve… always enjoyed watching Zack’s fights. He brings something different to it.”

Rude laughs. “You’re softer than you let on, you know?”

Tseng almost smiles, resuming his stance. “I’d say the same about you.”

“I suppose we’re a good team, then.”

Tseng shakes the mitts at Rude. “I don’t have all day.”

They’re reaching the end of their time, and Rude isn’t really paying attention to anything other than what he’s supposed to be hitting. The doors to the gym are like little bells in the back of his mind. People coming and going and doing their own thing. Avalanche doesn’t have a huge clientele, but they’re all consistent people. And now, everyone knows that when Tseng and Rude are in the ring, it’s _their_ time. When he spars with Tifa, people will sometimes hang around and watch. Tseng can ward anyone away from them with a withering glance if they’re too rowdy, but he’ll tolerate spectators so long as they’re quiet. The exception being Barret, who is the only person that Tseng will occasionally accept advice from, and Yuffie who simply doesn’t care.

So, when someone appears in the corner of his vision, Rude expects either Yuffie with some imaginary popcorn or Barret with a quip about his footwork. Whoever they are, they’re climbing up the ropes so Rude glances over, sees red hair, and his whole stance drops.

Reno has his shoes on the bottom rope and his hands on the top rope, balancing with a grin. “Am I interrupting? I hope so.”

Rude immediately starts toward him, before he feels the edge of the mitt tapped against his chin.

“Knock out,” Tseng says. “Don’t let that happen in a real bout, please.”

Rude turns back toward him. “Sorry, I just—”

“I know,” Tseng says, already taking the mitts off. “We can be done for today.”

Rude rushes over to the ropes, taking his gloves off and tossing them onto the mat. He’s standing in front of Reno, hand hovering by his waist, before he thinks to check. 

“Is anyone here who cares?” he asks in a whisper.

Reno shakes his head. “Everyone here hates Shinra, so we’re good.”

Rude grabs Reno’s waist and starts to lift him up over the ropes. Reno leans his hands onto Rude’s shoulders until his legs are over and then he just kind of falls into Rude. Tucking his face into Rude’s shoulder. Sighing like he’s been away from home for months.

“Much better,” Reno says.

Rude holds him tightly, liking the way Reno’s hair brushes against his face. “Gotcha.”

He feels Reno’s arms tighten around his neck. 

“What are you doing here?” Rude asks.

Reno picks his head up, eyes bright. “Didn’t you hear? This is my gym now.”

Rude smiles. “Should I thank Elena for that?”

Reno laughs, eyes shining. “Oh man, you should have seen her! She was on fire. I’ve never heard her yell so much. Veld just sat there, trapped behind his desk. It was awesome.”

“She here too?” Rude asks.

“She went right to the basement.” Quieter, Reno adds, “Can’t believe we found such a good hiding place.”

Tseng clears his throat, hands behind his back, gaze on the wall. “Reno, yes?”

“Yo.” Reno doesn’t bother moving away from Rude, just gives Tseng a little salute from Rude’s arms. “Nice to finally meet you. Rufus never shuts up about you, so.”

Tseng looks at Reno with those words. “I… am very grateful for the gloves. I hope you’re improving.”

“I’m getting there. If there’s anything you can do for me, though, it’s to find a different way to piss Shinra off.” Reno looks back at Rude. “Doesn’t get easier to watch you in the ring. And besides. Rufus says it’s unbecoming to sacrifice pawns. And I told him that’s fucking mean. Rude is obviously a knight.”

Rude gives a soft laugh and Reno grins. 

“You need to work?” Rude asks. “Should I take you downstairs?”

“Yes, please.” 

Rude carries Reno to the ropes before reluctantly setting him back on his feet. He glances around the room, taking note of everyone he recognizes as they climb out of the ring and head outside.

“You still having problems with Barret?” Rude asks, stepping into the back alley. 

“I think Tifa started smoothing things over,” Reno says. “I’m starting to think this is a V problem, not a me problem.”

Rude nods, the urge to touch Reno jumping out as he tugs on Reno’s ponytail. “Nice rhyme. I like that.”

Reno looks delighted. “Is it working? Am I charming you?” 

Rude opens the basement door for him. “Yeah, I’m very charmed.”

Reno pauses, touching the front of Rude’s shirt like he’s going to fix it for him. They’re out of sight at the back of the building like that. “Hey, so, I have to spend some time with Elena, _but_ , if you’re around afterwards—”

“I am,” Rude says quickly, heart rate spiking.

“Great.” 

Reno looks like he wants to say something else, but they hear Elena calling from down the steps. “Rude, are you up there?”

Rude pushes on Reno’s hip. “We can talk later.” 

Downstairs they find Elena and two workers covering one wall with mirrors. Elena points right at Rude.

“You’re a monster. I was gonna call someone to have them haul this junk out of here.”

“I was bored.” Rude shrugs, embarrassment creeping up his neck as Elena looks over the nearly empty room. “Wanted you guys to have your space.”

“Reno, you should have seen,” she says. “This place was hardly walkable like a week ago.”

Rude sticks his hands in his pockets as Reno looks up at him. 

“Bored?” Reno asks, just a hint of a smile.

Cissnei’s words echo through his head, and Rude makes a face. “Okay that was a lie. I, uh, I clean when I’m anxious.”

Reno’s smile goes one hundred watt as Elena takes Reno by the hand. “You’re with me now. We have to work on that skeleton video for Esuna. I’m still working out the kinks, so it’ll mostly be you watching me today.”

Rude laughs. “You are speaking another language.”

Reno lets Elena spin him very lazily as he explains. “Esuna is a boy band that pays Elena for choreo. She builds the routine, films me dancing it, and sends it off to their people for notes.”

Rude remembers Elena’s comment about being camera shy. “Seems like a nice thing you got going.”

Elena smiles as she dips Reno and he lifts his leg in a perfectly straight line. It takes Rude right until that moment to realize Reno’s wearing thigh high socks as the edge of his long shirt rides up a little. 

“Reno’s my secret weapon,” Elena says. 

Reno lets his head lull back to look up at Rude. “I’m not that secret.”

Elena pulls him back up and they do some kind of flourish as they pull apart, like this is an old favorite routine of theirs. Reno leans against the new mirrored wall and puffs at his bangs.

“How you feeling?” Rude asks him.

“Getting there,” Reno says. “Elena will be nice to me, though, right? You won’t hurt me while I’m still healing?”

She shrugs. “We’ll see. Depends on how much shit you give me.”

Laughing, Reno looks over at Rude. “I might be here a while.”

“Take your time,” Rude says. “I… guess I’ll be at my place… if you need anything.”

“We’ll stop by the bar after,” Reno says and his expression melts into something Rude definitely wants to taste right before he turns back to Elena. “Alright, boss. All you.”

Rude walks home with a smile plastered to his face. He’s not even sure he’ll get to see Reno alone, but it doesn’t matter. 

It all feels so very solid. 

He’d settle for sitting beside Reno at the bar, just talking while they can. It’d be enough. Even though Rude is sure he has so much more to say than what they’ll be allowed, every second he spends working toward that real feeling is worth it. 

When he steps back into Seventh Heaven, he taps his fingers on the counter in front of Tifa. “Hey, Elena and Reno might stop by. You mind letting me know if they show up?”

Tifa gives a dramatic gasp. “Are you having a _date_?”

“I don’t… know,” Rude admits. 

She laughs. “ _Yes_ , I will tell you when your crush gets here. Go take a shower. You smell like gym.”

He quickly heads upstairs. She has a point. 

The knock on the front door has Rude rushing through the apartment to answer. He’s not expecting to see Reno by himself, leaning on the wall with a smile.

“Hey,” Reno says. “Elena’s downstairs. Said she had some work to do and that I’d only distract her. And Tifa said she’s got a whole bar to run, so… I thought you might be lonely.”

“I was ‘til you showed up,” Rude says, voice going quiet. 

Reno slides right up to him and Rude takes his waist with one hand and pulls the door shut with the other. 

“Do you need anything?” Rude asks. 

“Just you,” Reno says back, rising up on his toes.

Hands inching up Rude’s chest, Reno beckons him in for a kiss. Rude feels Reno’s arms looping around his neck but it’s not nearly as _loud_ as the soft press of his lips. 

Reno is here. They’re alone. They can do this. 

Rude pulls Reno up off the ground again, arms around his waist. “Hey. Can you do that again?”

Reno laughs all the way back down to another kiss. Rude is pretty sure he could do this all day. The satisfaction of holding all of Reno up like this, feeling him slowly tighten his arms and legs around Rude, kissing him through a smile. It’s somehow the most normal thing Rude’s ever done and the excitement of it is dizzying. 

“So… does this count as a date?” Reno asks, face still leaning into Rude’s.

“Yeah,” Rude says, nosing at Reno’s cheek. “Consider all that debt resolved. If anything, I should be thanking you now.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Reno says. His hands are warm over Rude’s head, kissing underneath his eye. “I’m just glad I can be here with my head on straight.”

Rude wants to kiss him again and again but his conversation with Cissnei rears back up like a howling dog. 

“You want to sit down for a minute?” Rude asks. “Maybe talk a little. You know, like a real date?”

Reno laughs. “Is that how it goes?”

“I think so,” Rude says back, walking toward his room. “That’s what the movies make me think.”

Reno’s glancing around the space as they go. “Ah, yeah, right. You know that scene in every rom com where the two guys hang out in someone’s charmingly misshapen apartment?”

Rude kicks his bedroom door to get it to unstick. “How’d you know that’s my favorite part?”

Reno grabs Rude’s face with boths hands. “Stop being cute.”

“I would if I knew what I was doing,” Rude tells him. 

He sets Reno back down and Reno immediately takes his shoes off before sitting cross legged on Rude’s bed. He looks like he fits right in, and Rude wonders if it’s his casual clothes or just the way Reno lets himself relax so easily. The fact that he looks so comfortable makes those hot coals burn a little brighter. 

Rude wants to touch those thigh high socks, but he knows he has to do this first so he sits down beside Reno.

Reno immediately turns to face him. “So which part of the date is this?”

Rude leans up against the wall. “This is when we play twenty questions.”

Reno inches closer, his crossed legs touching Rude’s thigh. “Oh, I’m good at that.”

Rude curls his arm around Reno’s back, hand resting on his waist. “Yeah? What am I thinking about?”

“Well, the obvious answer is that you’re thinking about kissing me, but I think there’s more to it,” Reno says, a slight smile on as he touches Rude’s cheek. “Am I wrong?”

Rude shakes his head. “You might be onto something.”

Reno threads both his arms loosely around Rude’s neck. “Maybe you have a secret you want to tell me?”

Again, they’re whispering for no reason other than the closeness. Something about sharing his space with Reno makes Rude want to choose every word so carefully. He touches Reno’s knee with his other hand, lightly, just to feel the shape of it. 

“Not so much a secret as… a realization.”

Reno’s gaze is so sharp when he’s completely focused on Rude like this; it’d be intimidating if Rude didn’t want him here so badly.

“Does it have anything to do with… why you started boxing?” Reno guesses.

Rude feels his lips pull up in a smile he can’t help. “You _are_ good at this.”

When Reno slides his leg over Rude’s lap, it’s less a thrill and more a comfort. The way he squishes up against Rude makes it seem like all he really wants is the contact. And it _is_ a comfort to have him there asking questions for no reason other than curiosity.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while,” Reno admits. “It’s the one thing I can’t figure out. Why do you do it?”

With a breath, Rude tries to gather his words up. He traces the ribbed fabric of Reno’s socks as he does, doting on the space between his knee and ankle. Feeling Reno shuffle up even closer is all the encouragement he needs to start talking.

“I say I had a hard time speaking up as a kid. It was more like, I didn’t speak at all unless I had to and even then, it wasn’t easy. The only people who tolerated it were family and a couple of alright teachers along the way. People were a lot less forgiving when I got to high school. And then, it’s not the teachers you gotta worry about.”

Brows knit, Reno tilts his head. “You said you got into fights when you were younger. That’s not really what you meant, is it?”

Rude meets his gaze again. “I was an easy target. They knew I wasn’t going to say anything, but they weren’t expecting me to fight back.”

He sighs, hands tightening over Reno’s leg and hip. “I didn’t even realize what I was doing back then. People were asking me if I was getting bullied, but I didn’t think about it like that. Not after I started finding them just so they‘d fight me again. It was a relief, I think. I’m sure they started doing it for shitty reasons, but I kept it going because it made us feel like equals. Soon as I figured out I could get better at it, it was all I wanted to do.”

“You wanted a connection,” Reno says. 

Rude nods. “It was easier than talking.”

“Why’d you go to the underground?” Reno asks. 

Rude almost laughs. “It was the only way to keep fighting without being seen. I wanted that connection without anyone else telling me how to do it. But… I guess I liked how you saw me more than I liked being invisible.”

Reno looks like he’s on the edge of a smile, but he forgot how halfway through. It’s nearly overwhelming, the slightly awed expression on his face. 

“You can probably guess why I got on mako,” Reno goes on, speaking faster. “I started taking it because, you know, it makes your body numb. Dysphoria. Duh. Obvious shit. I didn’t want to be aware of myself and it was easy to get at parties in lower neighborhoods. But as soon as I came out, started transitioning, doing all that. Being me. I didn’t need the drugs. And suddenly no one wanted to touch me. Dating was a lot easier when I was just a girl who hated myself. And that was even before Vincent showed up. I… it’s been a long time since anyone…”

He swallows, letting his gaze wander before he refocuses. “Now, the only reason anyone ever touches me is if we’re dancing. That’s probably the biggest reason I kept doing it. So I could fe—” 

The words are stuck in his throat. Rude can see as Reno breathes in deep. His arms cinch around Rude’s neck, fingers gripping his shirt. 

Rude knows about a million things he could say, but kissing Reno is easier. Holding on as tight as he can to let Reno know he’s not going anywhere. And that he gets it. The things they’ve done to feel normal. He pulls back after a short moment, to give Reno the chance to say more if he needs to. In case it’s not enough.

When Reno just kisses him again, Rude knows it’s okay. 

_We can talk like this._

Of course, it’s unbelievable to him that Reno has had this problem. He wants to touch every part of Reno, so he starts with Reno’s hair. The warmth of him pressed up against Rude, chest to chest, connected by their mouths. The smallest little sigh Reno gives as Rude threads that ponytail through his fingers. Reno kisses Rude like he wants to be swallowed whole.

_How could anyone ignore you?_

Rude knows by the shape of Reno’s hands on his head that he’s already in too deep. It’s not that he doesn’t have the words, he just doesn’t want to say them yet. Reno keeps pulling Rude forward and it’s nearly the same jolt as when he’s cornered in a fight, overwhelmed by a faster opponent. But it’s not quite the same, not this time. 

It’s not a fight.

Rude can tell that Reno is used to setting the pace by the way he guides them both. It’s cute how he tries to keep it subtle— rewarding every inch they move up toward the top of the bed with a new kiss. Rude kind of wants to play along, but, no, that’s not what they need. He’s not here to treat Reno the way everyone else does. 

As soon as Rude catches that little grin on Reno’s lips, the one he gives when he’s trying to fluster on purpose, he decides to change it up. Rude wants the _other_ look back, the breathless, mindless one where Reno looks like he can hardly think. They’ve slid halfway up the bed by then, and Rude drops his hands down to Reno’s hips to yank Reno back against his chest. 

Reno melts into Rude, stopping his momentum to let Rude kiss him deeper. Rude traces up Reno’s spine, hiking his shirt up just to see what he’ll do. Immediately, Reno breaks away to make space and Rude pulls that shirt off, tossing it aside. Reno tries to close the distance again, but Rude beats him to it with a kiss and his hand on Reno’s chest.

_Let me lead_.

Reno huffs through it as Rude starts pushing him down to the bed. That bit of red coloring Reno’s face is exactly what Rude wants to see. Control slipping further from his grasp as Rude feels out the shape of him. The pent up sigh Reno gives as he arches his back into Rude’s palm sounds like the years of isolation he went through crashing right into them both. 

Rude tucks an arm right in that space between the small of Reno’s back and the bed, keeping him there while he kisses a line from Reno’s collarbone over his heart. He wants to ask how much time they have, if he’s allowed to get carried away. Straying from his path, catching peaked skin on his tongue, he gets an answer with Reno’s legs pressing into his sides. 

_Keep going._

Reno keeps trying to pull at Rude’s shirt, but Rude is undeterred from finally getting to appreciate what he’s been barred from for months. If he has the time, he’s gonna spend every second he can on Reno. Sliding his hands over every inch of skin he can get to. Kissing every line and curve. Reno’s hands begin relaxing over Rude’s back as Rude keeps up trying to kiss his way over Reno’s whole chest. 

He loves the sound of Reno’s breathing, especially when he presses his lips to Reno’s stomach. There’s a catch in his voice, and Rude thinks he’s figuring it out. He doesn’t want to assume it’s okay, so he does his best to ask permission. Hands resting along the sides of Reno’s black shorts, he kisses Reno’s navel. 

_Can I?_

The strained sigh Reno gives as he touches the back of Rude’s neck is all kinds of _yes_.

Rude sits up, fingers hooking down the waistband of those shorts to find the thinner one underneath. Reno’s gaze snaps onto Rude’s and he rises up to his forearms like he’s going to help, but Rude doesn’t let him. He pulls the rest of Reno’s clothes off quickly, but he leaves those socks on. Rude fixes Reno with a smile, hand around Reno’s ankle. He’s waited far too long to get a moment like this, he’s certainly not going to let it go by without taking as much out of Reno as he can. 

Something in Rude’s face has Reno going still and, _god_ , there is that expression he’s been waiting for. Hinged on Rude, waiting for him, excitement held between his parted lips. He takes an audible breath as Rude slides one hand from Reno’s toes all the way up those thigh highs and right back to his bare hip. 

Rude lets himself look, wanting to appreciate every part of Reno’s body, but also so Reno knows that they’re going to take their time. As long as they can. As far as Rude is concerned, everything else in the world can wait for this.

He has so much to say. A million little things, like how he’s been thinking about doing this just so he can listen closer to the way Reno reacts. Sliding Reno further up the bed to give himself more room, loving the frantic shift in his breathing as Rude pushes Reno’s legs apart. The damn bed is so small, Rude realizes he should have done this differently, but he doesn’t care enough to move. His feet can hang off the edge, it doesn’t matter. 

Nosing further down Reno’s stomach, kissing his skin and his hair, gripping the back of his thigh. 

Reno’s hips jump at the feel of Rude’s lips over his clit, so Rude just holds him tighter with both hands. The first pass of his tongue earns him several pretty gasps and a taste he wants to chase. He doesn’t want to hold too tight, but he also wants to squeeze until his hands leave a mark on Reno’s thigh. He feels Reno’s feet on his back, and when he tries to get his mouth down lower, his own foot slips off the mattress. 

With a laugh, he sits up, looking Reno over. “This fucking bed.”

Reno just kind of breathes at him. “Uh huh.”

Rude loves this, Reno splayed out, legs bent haphazardly around Rude’s body, hands holding onto the covers. 

“You mind if I move you?” Rude asks.

Reno shakes his head, eyes wide, face gone rosey. Rude smiles and Reno’s breath leaves him. Such a unique pleasure at making Reno speechless. Rude slides off the bed and hauls Reno by the hips right up to edge so he can kneel in front of him. He doesn’t want to waste anymore time, holding Reno down so he can get what he wants. 

Reno’s gasps turn to drawn out curses, which lead to him grabbing the back of Rude’s head. He’s trying to get in closer and there’s endless satisfaction in feeling that need through the subtle movements in his hands and his hips and his legs. It makes Rude want to show his appreciation even more.

Getting to hear his name twined through a moan as Reno’s body starts to go slack makes Rude ache from head to toe. It’s not just that he wants to fuck Reno— of course he does, wants it so bad it’s burning him up like he’s got oil instead of blood and Reno is the spark. He also wants to be able to take Reno to the damn movies and hold his hand in public and call him something more than his name. They can’t though, not yet, so all he can do is try to make up for lost time.

That’s what he tries to say anyway, tongue tied up as it is, the only other sounds in the room from Reno’s incoherent panting.

_I want you every way I can have you. I want to make you feel so good you forget you were ever lonely._

_Let me be yours._

-

Reno doesn’t usually let people do this. The kind of closeness that used to make him feel strange and self conscious. But Rude doesn’t make it into a question of _what are you_ and Reno is shaking through the bliss of not needing to answer.

That’s not what this is about. 

They’re not figuring themselves out. Reno likes Rude, plain and simple. The way he looks, the way he speaks, the way he touches. It’s not that Reno needs special treatment, it’s just that Rude walks carefully everywhere and Reno is a little obsessed with his attention to detail. How he makes everything feel delicate somehow, even when he’s in the ring, or when he’s got Reno pinned by the mouth.

When Rude pulls his face back and presses a kiss right above the edge of Reno’s thigh high, Reno can tell that if he said he had to leave, Rude wouldn’t press. He’d let Reno slip away as usual with a smile and a cute line. As much as Reno loves all those words spoken only for him, he wants more than ever to give back for once.

Reno reaches out to pluck at Rude’s shirt. “We’re not done.”

Rude smiles, back to shy for a second as he says, “I don’t… have anything. Wasn’t really thinking ahead.”

“Don’t need anything,” Reno tells him, not even minding the stripped quality of his own voice. “Just you.”

Rude’s smile goes warm again and he leans over Reno to kiss his chest. Reno pulls on his shirt and Rude finally takes it off for him. It leaves Reno breathless all over again, knowing that it is _for him_. It’s not out of pride or any other nonsense. Reno slides back and Rude follows him. There’s hardly enough room for the both of them on that bed, but getting to feel Rude’s chest with his hands, nudging at the rest of his clothes until Rude is naked with him, not an ounce of shame between them, it’s the most comfortable place Reno’s ever been.

It feels just as good to touch Rude as it does when he touches Reno. All that skin open to him is a little overwhelming. How long has he been dreaming about this? Running his hands over Rude’s body, he suddenly understands why Rude took the time he did. There’s a moment when Rude has his arms held against Reno’s sides, just leaning over him and Reno wants to stare at him all day, memorize this shape with his lips, and he figures out right then how good it would be to spend all his time on one person. All at once, he can’t stand waiting so he grabs Rude by hips and pulls him in. 

He’s panting even before they’ve begun and Reno can’t remember if this has ever felt so selfless before. Giving and receiving in the same breath as Rude moves inside him. He’s never enjoyed watching someone else as much as he enjoys watching Rude. All Reno wants is to see Rude’s expression when he comes. Knowing that it’s because of him and for him and with him.

Every kind of _together_.

He’s not sure he can stay focused for long enough, but he keeps his hands on Rude the whole time.

-

Rude loses it when Reno can’t keep his eyes open. Something shifts and he lets his head lull back and the way his hair is all messed up and the blush over his face and his hands _still_ magnetized to Rude’s skin. A perfect mixture to push him over. 

And Reno sighs when Rude kisses his neck after, like he needed this. 

Reno relaxes with a smile and Rude breathes in pure satisfaction.

“I like your room,” Reno says, voice barely there. He opens his eyes again and Rude meets his gaze, leaning on his forearms.

“Sorry it’s so small,” he says back.

Reno smirks. “I especially like your small bed. Means you can’t get away from me.”

Rude laughs and settles on top of Reno, face tucked into his neck.

“Then you won’t mind me getting close.” 

Immediately, he feels Reno’s arms winding around his shoulders and back. 

“How ever will I deal?”

They lay there for a while, Rude kissing Reno’s neck and Reno scratching those painted nails in lazy circles over Rude’s back. A part of him is shocked that they get to have such a perfect moment, and the other part of him thinks this is just what happens when you find someone who gets you. Maybe they have to fight for their time, but the seconds they do have are so damn good because they _work_.

“Hey.” Rude picks his head up again, hand sliding through Reno’s hair. “I know we’re not publicly allowed to say anything but… you think maybe, when it’s just us like this—” Reno’s smiling wider and wider. “You think I could be your boyfriend?”

Reno takes Rude’s face with both hands, fitting their noses together. The cool edge of his nose ring and the soft warmth of his skin is somehow perfect. 

“Yes. Can I be _your_ boyfriend? I’ll be really good at it, I swear.”

Rude starts laughing. 

“I’ll remember dates and stuff. I’m good at giving gifts too. I can’t cook for shit but I know all the best takeout.”

“Sounds perfect,” Rude tells him. 

“And I can dance pretty well,” Reno adds, fingers lightly tracing down Rude’s head. “You know, if that’s the kinda thing you like.”

“Thought you were trying to date me, not kill me,” Rude says.

He feels like he could live off the sound of Reno’s laughter.

When they’ve spent enough time coming down from the highs, they’re laying side by side and Reno says, “I was surprised that Veld didn’t yell at me for talking to you online after your fight. Maybe he’s finally realizing how fucked up everything over there is.”

Rude traces Reno’s cheek. “Sorry about that, by the way.”

Reno smirks. “No apologies necessary. It was fun seeing you be so bold. But… very unlike you. Almost seems like you have a little plan brewing.”

“I might,” Rude says. 

“You wanna let me in on that?” Reno noses at Rude’s face. “Can I help?”

Rude steals another kiss from him. “I’m still working it out. I need to get some advice first. But if your boss isn’t yelling at you, that’s a good sign. We’re lucky that Vincent isn’t around to show up and pretend to care about you.”

Reno snorts. “They don’t pay him enough for that.”

“That works for us,” Rude says, selfishly running his hand over Reno’s back, from his neck all the way down to the top of his sock, sliding his thumb under the fabric.

“I’m glad you have the advantage.” Reno bends his leg up against Rude’s hip. “And I’m glad I worse these fuckin’ socks today. You can’t get enough, huh?”

“You look very good in them,” Rude says. “Sue me.”

“I promise I’m not complaining.”

When they finally have to go back downstairs, Rude carries him from the room back down the steps and Reno kisses his head the whole way until they’re right outside the entrance to the bar. It takes a few minutes to whisper preemptive goodbyes and promises to be careful before they’re back in public. Reno takes his jacket from Elena and slips it on, hood up and mask back over his mouth, in full disguise. 

“Great chatting with you!” Tifa calls as they head out. 

“You too!” Elena yells a little too loudly, but Tifa doesn’t seem to mind. Rude sits on one of the stools in front of her, taking a deep breath as it all becomes real.

“Thanks for, uh,” he struggles to find the polite way to phrase it. “Running interference.”

“Are you kidding?” Tifa laughs, leaning her elbows on the counter. “Reno looked _radiant_ when I told him he should just go upstairs and get you himself. And Elena hopped right in to say she had work to do. He’s usually so manicured. It was cute to see him look surprised. And I wanted to be nice to you.”

“You were extremely nice to me today,” Rude tells her. “Did you hang out with Elena?”

“Honestly not until the end. She was really getting shit done. Watching videos and updating spreadsheets and sending emails. That woman is so fantastically organized.”

Rude smirks. “Careful, Tifa. Don’t go falling for a Shinra girl. I hear they’re trouble.”

“Oh, shut up,” she pushes away from the bar. “I’m not falling. I just admire Elena’s system. She was flipping through, like, three applications and some of them were color coded. It was very neat. And structured.”

Rude wiggles his eyebrows at her. “Structured, huh?”

Tifa points at the stairs. “Out.”

Rude stands up. “She can dish but she can’t take.”

“I’m on the clock!” she says, trying not to laugh, arms folded. “God, Reno is really rubbing off on you lately. And that is not intended to… be entendre…”

“And with that, I’m leaving.” Rude puts his hand on the counter. “But thank you, for real. Let me know if I can do anything to help down here.”

She drops her hands to her hips. “You’re welcome, ya teddy bear. Figured you could use the break from all the Shinra lights. Reno excluded.”

He walks back upstairs with a laugh, but she’s right. Reno is absolutely the only light he wants to be around.

-

Laying back down in his bed alone that night makes it feel too empty. Reno should be there too, nestled against him, making a joke. Rude picks up his phone to see what’s going on, hoping to catch a glimpse. 

There’s a picture of Reno and Elena on the train from Seventh Heaven. He’s got his mask on, arm around Elena’s shoulder and she’s grinning, poking her finger into Reno’s cheek. 

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 3hrs

guys we did so much good work today. feeling better than I have in weeks. like i was never sick. 

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash glad elena is being good to you. not working you too hard.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude i was treated extraordinarily well today. i know you’re invested in my personal relationships so i figured you should know Elena is being good to me.

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash and they say chivalry is dead. that Elena’s a keeper.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude absolutely a keeper 🥰

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash you think over my offer?

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude absolutely not 🥰

Rude figures they’re being discreet about practicing somewhere else, hence why there's no gym photos. He wonders if that’s going to throw a wrench in their online presence when they start filming videos down there. 

God, he hopes they keep coming back. 

He wouldn’t trade that afternoon for anything.

-

Rude realizes that he’s going to have to watch Reno’s account to figure out when he and Elena are going to the gym. He doubts Reno can get away with coming down here on his own yet, but between Reno and Elena both posting, it’s easy to piece it together. They start publicly bantering about it. Reno with, _should we be doing something?_ And Elena coming back with, _wow for once he actually wants to practice!_

Rude beats them to the basement at Avalanche, camping out on the stray bench press shoved into the corner. He hears them opening the door, the rustle of plastic and paper bags. 

Elena is the first one down the steps and gives a gasp when she sees him. “We have a welcome committee!”

Reno starts running, dropping the two bags he’d been carrying, and Rude stands up to meet him. He’s about to leave it at _hey_ but Reno doesn’t stop, so Rude meets him to scoop him off the ground, holding him chest to chest. 

“You know it’s dangerous to run around in a gym,” Rude says.

Reno laughs, arms snaking around Rude’s neck. “Well now it’s our studio, so I can do whatever the hell I want.”

“Do I get in on that?” Rude asks.

Elena marches up to them, thumb pointed to her chest. “I’m the boss at this studio, and unless you want to be in my next routine, you may _not_ do whatever you want.”

Rude sighs. “Mm, that’s a no from me boss. Sorry.”

Elena puts her hands together in a plea. “Actually, can you help me hang stuff?”

Rude _tsks_ at her, looking back at Reno. “She only wants me for my height.”

“It’s true,” Reno says, nodding. “Shameless. That’s why you should stick with me.”

“Right, ‘cause you totally don’t have a thing for guys twice your size,” Elena quips with a smirk.

Reno covers Rude’s ears. “How _dare_ you.”

She snickers, kneeling down to start unpacking their bags. “We have to make this ramshackle studio into a place that looks like _our_ space so when we start filming, people don’t get weird. Mr. Rude, if you would be so kind as to put these up.”

He sets Reno down and takes the stack of large plastic letters from Elena’s hands. 

“What’s this spell?” he asks, shuffling through them. 

She starts untangling a string of lights. “It’s a joke we came up with years ago. I don’t even remember how it started.”

Reno laughs. “It’s because people called us jerks at that Shinra dance bootcamp we did together. We said when we started our own group. we’d call ourselves the Turks to honor them.”

Elena laughs. “Oh my god, that’s right.”

“Why’d they call you jerks?” Rude asks as he peels off sticky pads on the back of the letters.

“They were mean to us first,” Reno says, unrolling a poster from one of the other bags. “This little trio of Shinra daughters.”

“They said I was a talentless mouse and they called Reno a girl, so he tore them apart on their critique,” Elena says. “It was kind of awesome.”

Reno leaves the poster and walks back over to Rude. “I wouldn’t have cared if they’d just left Elena out of it. Did you really just come down here to help decorate?”

Rude shakes his head. “I was going to offer the apartment to both of you. In case you didn’t want to use the communal showers upstairs.”

“I’ll so take you up on that,” Elena says without even looking. “Hate gym showers.”

Reno smirks, saying quietly, “I would love to come over and use your shower. Didn’t I write you a raincheck for something like that?”

Rude smiles back at him, feeling the hazey prospect of more time alone with Reno hitting him like good alcohol. “I think you did, yeah.”

“Great. Lemme help you with those.”

Reno directs him so the letters hang straight before Elena tells them to go say goodbye somewhere she can’t see. They walk nearly to the top of the stairs where they’re out of sight and Rude kisses Reno against the wall, hands glued to Reno’s hips.

The more he knows he can do this, the better it gets.

“I’ll see you soon?” Reno asks in a whisper. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Rude tells him.

-

On his way back to the bar, Rude stops in at the bodega around the corner. As the cashier is taking Rude’s money, his brows cinch. 

“You’re that fighter, aren’t you?” The guy asks.

Rude tries to keep his face blank, despite the strange shock of being recognized. “I guess I am.”

The cashier chuckles and gives Rude his change. “Good luck out there.”

As Rude walks up to the entrance of the bar, he spots Tseng waiting a few feet away from the door, staring hard at his phone. Rude pulls out a bottle of iced coffee from the bag and holds it out to him.

“You scared of going in?” Rude asks. “Tifa won’t bite.”

Tseng pockets the phone and walks over to him, taking the bottle. “I would rather have a shield.”

Rude laughs, opening the door. “She’s scary, but not _that_ scary.”

Tifa gives a wave when they step inside. “Hey! No dance twins?”

“Later,” Rude says. “Coach meeting first. You mind?”

He points at the stairs and Tifa shakes her head. “I’m stuck down here. It’s all yours.”

Tseng pauses just to offer his own stiff thanks to her and even though it’s a lukewarm delivery, Rude knows Tseng is really trying. 

Sitting at the little kitchen table in Rude’s apartment, Tseng almost looks like a civilian for once. The black sweatshirt and jeans are the most casual clothes Rude’s seen him in outside of the gym.

“Alright, what’s the plan now?” Rude asks. 

Tseng folds his hands together. “About that. It seems like my original scheme has… run its course. But if I can help you, I want to.”

Rude leans on his elbows. “Yeah, I’ve been trying to figure this out. Keep hitting the same snag.”

“Which is?” Tseng prompts.

Rude sighs. “Reno thinks he owes Shinra money. I think Shinra might be lying about whether or not he’s paid that back. They’re not going to say anything unless someone forces their hand, and I’m guessing that’s where Vincent comes in.”

Tseng makes a noise at that name. “Vincent.”

“What?” Rude asks. “Don’t tell me you know him too?”

“Of course I do,” Tseng says. “For a time, I knew everyone. Vincent was my top pick for fighters back when Rufus and I were looking. The validation of him winning the tournament was sort of lost on me after I got kicked out, though.”

“Why is he with Shinra now?” Rude asks. “They got something on him, right?”

“A woman,” Tseng tells him. “Named Lucrecia. Vincent was her sole benefactor, paying for her medical bills. He entered the tournament with the hopes of winning enough money for her to pay off the debt. She fell into a coma before he could secure the funds and now she is in a hospice care center. Vincent is still paying her bills with a Shinra paycheck as far as I’m aware.”

“Damn, that’s a hell of a shadow,” Rude mutters. 

“Yes, and a convenient one for Shinra,” Tseng says. “They have a pattern of isolating their key players from the outside world. Perhaps Vincent could be swayed to walk away from his position by someone who knows him better.”

Rude nods. “I might know someone who can help with that.”

“Push on the weak points,” Tseng advises. “Vincent is an obstacle, but I don’t think he’s immovable. The manager, Veld, what do you know about him?”

Rude thinks back on what Reno has told him. “Apparently, guilty enough that he’ll take some heat for Reno when he’s sick.”

“Another weak point,” Tseng says, tapping the table. “Elena is already on your side, so that’s taken care of. How exactly were you planning on forcing Shinra’s hand?”

Rude takes a deep breath. “I’m still… piecing that together. But I figure they’ll respond better to someone who’s got an audience.”

“That’s true,” Tseng says, nodding. “They use isolation intentionally so it’s easier to make you disappear if you screw up enough. So, we’ll continue to build your presence in the meantime, yes?”

“Yeah,” Rude says. “But I know that’s not enough to get him out of there.”

Tseng gives a sarcastic smile. “When is the last time you recall a Shinra celebrity cleanly leaving the company?”

Rude sighs. He doesn’t know anyone who’s done it. 

Tseng flattens his hand on the table. “May I propose you shift your goal a little?”

Rude meets his gaze. “I’m all ears.”

“Let me see if I have this correct. Shinra’s solution to Reno’s rebellion was to employ Vincent to keep him from accidentally smearing their good name. If Reno truly were more of a threat to them, they’d have buried him already, which must mean he’s become valuable enough that they’d rather spend more money to keep him well behaved. All they really care about is controlling their image.”

“And pushing their narrative,” Rude adds.

“Right, with their perfectly groomed Shinra couples.” Tseng nods, gaze wandering. “I think pulling Reno out of Shinra right now will only leave him more vulnerable. What you need is to buy him time to figure out how to establish non-Shinra means of supporting himself. He and Elena have potential, but it’s completely insular at the moment. They need to branch out before they can break away.”

“Alright, how do I buy him time when he’s scared to be seen with me?” Rude asks. “Not to mention all the shit they pull behind the scenes with his fucking doctor?”

“Who’s taking him to those appointments?” Tseng asks. “Who’s enforcing all of these rules?”

“Vincent,” Rude answers. “But even if he walks away, won’t they just fill that role again?”

“Yes,” Tseng answers. “And that’s where you come in.”

Rude blinks at him. “You’re suggesting I take a job with Shinra?”

“How better to protect Reno than from the inside?” Tseng asks.

“Isn’t that exactly how they fucked you over?” Rude asks, bewildered.

Tseng exhales. “No. I made the mistake of allowing them to isolate me, like they’ve done with every other trouble maker. But you’re already in the public eye. And Reno and Elena will fight for you as well. The three of you can keep each other much safer than I ever…”

His gaze skitters away and he takes a sip of his drink.

“I thought it was better for us to be in the shadows,” Tseng says. “But it wasn’t. I should have brought Rufus into the light more often, but we were both scared of the consequences. What you need to do is go to them on your own terms. Preferably with… extremely effective blackmail.”

Rude snorts, thinking it’s a joke, but Tseng just stares at him.

“Oh, shit, you’re serious,” Rude says.

Tseng quirks his eyebrow. “Shinra wouldn’t hesitate to do it to you. I suggest you beat them to the punch. Go through the manager. He seems to hold most of the strings you need.”

“I don’t have anything worth hiding,” Rude says.

Tseng shrugs at that. “I don’t have _all_ the answers. Just a template. Perhaps you and Reno can work it out. He probably knows more than he realizes.”

Rude nods, letting his breath out. “Alright, back to boxing. Who’s trying to put their fist in my face this week?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Tseng says, pulling his phone back out. “We have _options_.”

“Lucky me,” Rude quips and Tseng smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy shelter in place everyone, leave a comment or @ me on twitter (oodleswrites) with your thoughts. I love to know how people are enjoying the story. it fuels me and makes it a happy thing to keep working on it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: more talk of fictional drug use and addiction in this chapter!  
> and also more naked people.

They spend enough time going over every choice of fighter, weighing the pros and cons of who to go for and making a list until there’s a knock on the door. Tseng stiffens up but Rude opens it with a smile.

“Hey.”

Reno and Elena are standing there, gym bags over their shoulders, laughing at something on Reno’s phone.

“Hey!” Reno grins. “Heard you had a shower up for grabs.”

Rude holds his palm out. “What are you gonna give me?”

Elena starts laughing, covering her mouth.

Reno sets his chin in Rude’s hand, still grinning. “Take pity on us. We’re sweaty.”

Rude steps aside for them. “Yeah, alright.”

Tseng’s expression is like he’s watching a home invasion and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. Rude has a feeling he hasn’t spent time with _friends_ in way too long.

“Dibs,” Elena says loudly. “Where’s the water in here?”

“Down the hall.” Rude points it out for her.

“Hi Tseng!” She waves at him and he gives her a startled half-wave in response. “I’ll be really quick, I swear!”

Rude sits back down at the table across from Tseng, and Reno sits beside him, picking his feet up to lay his legs across Rude’s lap. He’s got on a pair of skin tight leggings, all black with a mesh stripe up the sides. Something eye catching when he’s dancing no doubt.

“How you doing?” Rude asks, touching his ankles.

Reno leans his head back with a smile. “First real practice since the ER. Felt nice. Finally gonna be able to put up a damn video today. Veld’s getting itchy.”

“How long have you been working for him?” Tseng asks.

Reno sits back up. “Since I signed. It’s always been him.”

“Hm,” Tseng looks back at his phone. “I suppose I should leave you be.”

Rude shrugs. “Take your time. I think Tifa’s warmed up to you, as much as she can without picking your brain apart. Don’t feel like you have to run away.”

“Besides,” Reno leans his elbows onto the table. “Elena might want company downstairs. She’s scared to talk to Tifa by herself. Maybe you could help her out? You seem like a good strategist.”

Tseng gives this microscopic smirk. “You’re asking me to be her wingman.”

Reno shrugs. “The fuck else you have to do today?”

“Point taken.” Tseng puffs out a laugh, glancing at Rude. “You’ve attracted quite a circus to you.”

“You fit right in.” Rude says to him. “Hang out with Elena. Consider it a favor to us. If you’re helping me, you’re helping them too.”

“And an ex-Shinra boy like you probably has priceless advice,” Reno adds.

“I’ll get a bruise if you keep twisting my arm like that,” Tseng says. “I’ll have you know, I’ve already given Elena some of my advice. But, sure, I’ll accompany her downstairs. I’m not an idiot. You can just say you want the alone time.”

Reno laughs. “You are _so_ Rufus’s type.”

Tseng’s eyes widen, but he quickly tries to downplay. “He really talked to you about me?”

“Oh my god, yeah,” Reno smiles. “Nauseating. He misses you.”

Now Tseng begins to smile. “I doubt he said that.”

“Well it doesn’t take a genius to figure out his subtext. He hates everyone who works around him. Sounds like dad set him up with the least interesting and least attractive aids he could find after you left. Plus they all have short hair.”

Tseng raises his fist to cover his mouth as he laughs. “You call the president _dad_?”

Reno nods. “Elena, Ciss and I do, yeah.”

“He would hate that,” Tseng says.

“Yeah, that’s why we do it,” Reno turns to Rude, everything about him bright and easy. “Ciss and I don’t have parents. She’s like me, ya know, signed on real young. She actually started even earlier than I did. That’s how we became friends. Shinra is the only _dad_ we’ve ever known.”

Rude feels a tightness in his chest as he thinks about Reno meeting his _own_ family. “Does this count as your rebellious phase, then?”

Reno nods. “Absolutely. I even have a boyfriend they don’t like.”

Rude gives him a smile, squeezing Reno’s calf through his leggings. “You already have tattoos and a piercing. Don’t know how much more you can push it.”

“More tattoos? More piercings?” Reno shrugs at him.

“Just don’t say more boyfriends,” Rude says.

Reno bursts out laughing. The time passes surprisingly quickly with the three of them. Tseng slides into the conversation easily once he knows he’s welcome. When Elena comes back down the hall, she’s in skinny jeans and a green pullover, bag over her shoulder.

“I’m a new man,” she says with a smile. “It’s so nice not to have to use gross-out gym showers. Thank you.”

“You going to spy on ya girl?” Reno asks.

“Shut up. She’s _not_ my girl and I’m _not_ spying,” Elena stalks over to the table. “Tifa is very nice and I don’t want to… insert myself into her job. That’s annoying.”

“I have an idea,” Tseng says, rising from his chair. “Why don’t you and I get to know each other at the bar and if Tifa happens to join the conversation, that’s her decision and not yours. I’ll buy.”

Elena turns to him, eyes big. “Really? That’s not boring for you?”

“Of course not,” Tseng says. “But if it makes you feel better, I wouldn’t mind asking you about a couple people who still work at Shinra. I hate not having direct information anymore.”

Her expression softens. “All of you are gossip hounds. Yeah, come on. Give the boys their precious minutes.”

They leave together, Reno calling out goodbyes until the door is shut. When he looks back at Rude, his eyes are warm. “Hey.”

Rude slides his hands up Reno’s legs. “Hey.”

Reno smiles, shifting one leg off Rude so he can stand up over him, hands on Rude’s shoulders, feet on either side of Rude’s chair. “I would very much like to spend some quality time with you. But I also need a shower.”

Rude settles his hands on Reno’s hip. “You need help with that? I know it can get real confusing up here. Wouldn’t want you to get lost in all that steam.”

Reno laughs quietly. “I got a terrible sense of direction. Better if I have a guide, ya know?”

“Then, I’m your man,” Rude says.

Reno just barely touches his lips to Rude’s. “Yeah, you are.”

It’s really starting to sink in. Kissing Reno in the kitchen in the middle of the afternoon, walking with him down to the bathroom. They’re _together_. Even if hardly anyone else knows, they know it and Rude feels it.

The air in the bathroom is still warm from the last shower and Reno writes his name in the condensation on the mirror.

“You are feeling okay, right?” Rude asks him, touching Reno’s hips again. “Recovering?”

Reno nods, leaning back into him, hand snaking up behind Rude’s head. “Yeah. I feel great.”

Rude slips his hand under Reno’s shirt, dragging it up toward his shoulders. “Alright, you got me in here now.”

Reno turns around to face him, lifting his arms so Rude can take his shirt off. Immediately he returns the gesture, sliding Rude’s shirt up and kissing the center of his chest.

“Maybe I just want to look at you,” Reno says.

Rude finishes taking his own shirt off, hands drifting to Reno’s shoulders. Reno presses his lips against Rude’s skin, arms weaving up his back. He nestles in close, a stripe of warmth as he kisses a line across Rude’s collarbone. He does it slow, like he’s getting something new from every inch of Rude. Sighing as he leaves one right in the hollow of Rude’s throat like a seal.

Reno leans his forehead to Rude’s shoulder. “I like you.”

Hugging Reno against himself, Rude whispers back. “I like you too.”

Reno returns the hug fiercely. “This isn’t what I’m used to.”

Rude smiles, threading his fingers through Reno’s ponytail.

“I think I care about you,” Reno says. “A lot.”

Rude starts nudging Reno’s hair tie loose, and Reno shifts his head to let him.

“I don’t know why it’s scary to tell someone that I like them,” Reno goes on. “You’d think it’d be easier. All I do is talk but, this is different.”

Rude puts the black elastic on the edge of the sink and combs his hand through the long section of Reno’s hair. He finds Reno’s chin, tilting his face back so he can see Reno’s eyes again.

“Didn’t know you could be shy,” Rude says.

Reno smirks, but there is still a raw quality to his expression. “Congrats. You’re the only one who’s seen it.”

When he kisses Reno again, he can feel the relief— a few seconds go by before Reno touches Rude’s face with both hands so fervently, like he forgot he was allowed. Rude smiles through it, knowing he could probably get away with just going on like this and kissing Reno until they had to say goodbye, but he wants to do better.

“I care about you, too,” Rude says to him, faces still pressed together. “I usually have a harder time saying things like that. Thanks for going first.”

Reno laughs quietly. “Hey, I’m here for you.”

“Thought you wanted a shower,” Rude says. “You’re talking my ear off.”

“Oh, he’s impatient now, huh?” Reno grins.

Rude nods. “Yeah I kinda wanted to look at you without your clothes on again.”

“Thank god I’m not the only one. Take your damn pants off.”

Rude isn’t expecting such a calm time spent with Reno in the water. He leans against the tiles while Reno runs a bar of shampoo over his hair. It’s true that he’d gladly just watch Reno doing such normal things, but their time limit ticking away makes him reach out to touch Reno’s hair.

“C’mere, I feel useless.”

Reno laughs and stands in front of him, letting Rude wash his hair. Reno rests his hands on Rude’s chest, eyes closed, and it feels kind of perfect. Holding Reno against him under warm water, letting everything run clean, feels just as good as anything else they’ve done.

“You got a lot more hair than it looks,” Rude teases, pulling at the longer section hanging down his back. “How’d you decide on this anyway?”

Reno looks up at him with a little laugh. “I had a panic attack while they were cutting my hair. Thought I wanted it all short to pass as a guy. Didn’t realize ‘til they were halfway done that I’m actually pretty attached to my hair.”

“You lucked out,” Rude says. “Made it work pretty damn well.”

Reno leans his head back against Rude, arms loose around Rude’s hips. “You saying I’m cute?”

“Yeah. Don’t tell anyone.”

Reno pulls him down to kiss him again and it feels very much like a promise. They stay under the water until Reno says he’s starting to shrivel up. Once the shower’s off, Rude wraps a towel around his waist, wondering if it's weird for him to put on the clothes he was just wearing, when Reno points at Tifa’s side of the shelves.

“You think she’d be mad if I borrowed her hair dryer?” Reno asks.

Rude shakes his head. “I certainly won’t tell.”

Reno finishes drying his legs and then slips on a pair of black underwear from his gym bag. Watching him move around completely relaxed in front of Rude does something to him. He doesn’t even realize he’s staring until Reno sticks his tongue out, shutting the blow dryer off.

“What?” Rude asks.

Reno shakes his head, ruffling up his hair in the mirror. “Just fucking standing there in a towel. Who gave you the right to look so hot?”

Laughing, Rude walks over to him and tilts Reno’s chin back. “Says the pretty boy in nothing but his underwear. Come get me when you’re done, alright?”

Reno smiles right back. “Yeah.”

Rude picks up his clothes off the floor and goes into his bedroom. He doesn’t want to presume, so he puts on his joggers to pass the time. It only takes a couple more minutes for the noise of the blow dryer to die down and a minute more after that before Reno slips into the room. Rude looks up from his phone to watch Reno shut the door with his hip and crawl over top of him on hands and knees.

He taps Rude’s phone. “What’cha looking at?”

Rude sets it aside on the nightstand. “A fight. But I’d much rather look at you.”

“Well I’m right here,” Reno says.

Rude skims his hands down Reno’s sides. “Thanks for not putting your clothes on.”

“I do what I can.”

It takes nothing at all to bring all the _want_ back to the surface. Every time they’re together, it feels like there’s less to prove and it leaves more room for how much Rude loves just touching Reno. Being around him, feeling Reno’s hands on him, sliding Reno’s underwear off his legs and hearing him laugh quietly.

He lets Reno guide this time, enjoying the weight of Reno’s body settling on top of his. This somehow feels lighter than before. Maybe it’s Reno’s smile. Not the overconfident one or the teasing one, but a genuine look of happiness. Like Reno really is most comfortable when it’s just the two of them doing the things they can’t tell anyone else about. That thought alone is exhilarating. Reno could perform for a hundred thousand people no problem, but it’s Rude who gets him to relax. It’s Rude’s bed he wants to be in, showing Rude a side of himself that no one else gets to see.

Incredible, really. He gets to appreciate this entire person, and feel it reciprocated in every kiss and every shift of Reno’s hips over his. Rude wants to burn into his mind the image of Reno’s body taut above him, expression lost to the fire they’re stoking. With his own hands fixed to Reno’s waist, he can almost hear the self indulgent rhythm that Reno moves to.

A song only they can hear.

Reno braces his hands on Rude’s chest when it starts to get louder. His hair falls forward over his shoulders and Rude slides his hand through it without thought. Even though it seems like they know what the other is thinking, seeing Reno getting himself worked up and feeling it reverberating all through his nerves makes Rude want to match that effort somehow.

“You’re so good,” he says, hand on the back of Reno’s head.

Reno’s breath catches and he swiftly bends down to kiss Rude again, hands circling his face.

Foreheads pressed together, Reno tells him, “Keep talking.”

Rude does, tells Reno everything he can think to say until that steady rolling builds to a wave and he can’t speak anymore. Reno doesn’t seem to mind by then, the two of them clinging to each other just to get the most out of every movement. He’s thought about dancing with Reno before, but this is so much better.

Reno still plays along when Rude pretends he has something to make up for afterwards.

“I didn’t get to tell you everything I wanted.”

Reno smiles as he catches his breath. “Well we don’t have all day. Better get to it.”

Mostly Rude just wants to see the look on Reno’s face when he wrangles Reno back down to the bed to give him more attention. It’s even better when Reno has nothing to focus on except Rude’s voice and hands. The satisfaction sinks deeper when he can pay Reno a compliment and _feel_ it returned on his fingers.

The way Reno looks when he’s well spent and it’s all because of _them_. Worth every word uttered.

“C’mere,” Reno says to him.

Rude leans down until he’s close enough that Reno throws his arms around Rude’s neck to kiss him.

“Yeah I like you,” Reno says after a minute, holding Rude’s face to his.

Rude hugs him around the middle, realizing he’s grown used to the metal of Reno’s nose ring against his skin. “I like you too. Sorry for the lackluster dates. Wish I could take you somewhere nice.”

Reno shakes his head. “You kidding? This place is like an oasis for me. No Shinra, no audience, no expectations. I get to slow down and just… kiss this really hot guy.”

Rude smiles. “I hope he’s keeping up well enough.”

“He’s doing fucking great. I can tell he’s not afraid of me.” Reno’s voice gets softer, the playfulness dropping from his face. “I wanted to make sure… See what I liked more, ya know? Can’t tell you how good it feels when you move me.”

Rude could live off those words.

“I wish we had more time,” Reno says. “But I like what we have.”

Rude kisses Reno again, and it’s tempting just to leave it at that— no extra worries to walk away with. But he knows it won’t get any easier for either of them if they don’t at least try.

“Listen,” Rude starts. “I like this too, but I’m afraid if we don’t do something now, these times are just gonna get harder to come by.”

Reno sighs. “Yeah. I’m scared of that too.”

“I’ve been thinking about this, and I talked with Tseng. I don't want to get your hopes but, there might be a way to make things easier for us. A long shot but, maybe worth it.”

“Tell me everything,” Reno says, eyes bright.

Rude catches him up on Tseng’s suggestion, laying out all the pieces he knows of, even mentioning how Elena has been wondering how much the two of them are really worth. Reno studies him with an indecipherable expression as Rude brings up replacing Vincent.

“You’d really take a job with Shinra just to be closer to me?” Reno asks.

“Yeah,” Rude says, wondering if he should be hesitating more, but he already knows he’d do it in a heartbeat. “‘Course I would. Tseng has a point. It’s the best way to protect you and also to… give you time in your oasis. The biggest issue is coming up with something worth bringing to Shinra. I don’t exactly have anything they’d want to keep hidden.”

“Yes you do,” Reno says, arms tightening around Rude. “I’m an idiot, I should have thought of this sooner.”

“What?”

“You have me,” Reno tells him.

Rude almost laughs. “You’re sure you’re okay with using yourself as leverage?”

Reno rolls his eyes. “Ever since I signed with Shinra, I’ve hardly had a say in what I do with my own body. I think it might feel kinda nice if I throw that back in their faces. Worst case scenario, they kick me out of my house with thousands of dollars of medical debt on my back, right?”

Rude brushes Reno’s hair off his face. “You can stay here, you know that. We’ll figure out whatever happens. Tseng and Elena will help us. And I bet the people at Avalanche would back us up too. You have more people on your side then it seems.”

Reno looks like he’s trying not to smile. “ _You_ did that, you know? I don’t know if I ever would have reconnected with them if you hadn’t shown up.”

“I just wanted to get close to you,” Rude admits. “It was really kind of shameless.”

“You’re cute,” Reno says, stealing another kiss before he sits up and picks Rude’s phone up off the nightstand. “If we’re doing this, you’re gonna need some pretty serious dirt. The kind of shit that Shinra would pay to bury.”

Reno passes the phone off to Rude, and he takes it with a smirk. “ _That’s_ what you mean.”

Reno smiles right back at him. “Keep some for yourself.”

-

While Reno and Elena are getting ready to head back out, Tifa slaps the counter in front of them excitedly. They got lucky with the bar being empty. Reno is perched on Rude’s thigh now, drowning in one of Rude’s hardly ever worn button up shirts that somehow looks twice as good on Reno as it ever did on him.

“No loud noises, please,” Reno says to Tifa. “I’m relaxed, ya know? Trying to stay that way.”

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to invite you and Elena to Cloud’s birthday thing! It’s tomorrow night. The more friendly faces that show up the better. I want him to feel supported. So.” She puts her hands together. “Will you guys come with? Tseng too, if you want.”

Rude glances at Tseng who’s standing behind Elena. “No fight for a couple days, right?”

“I suppose so.”

“Sounds like a grand old time,” Reno says, leaning his head back onto Rude’s shoulder. “I’m in.”

“Yes!” Elena looks excitedly between Tifa and Rude. “I’d love to!”

“Awesome.” Tifa pulls out her phone. “Do you want to give me your number, Elena? I can text you the details. I know sparky has to be careful with that.”

Elena almost drops her phone in her eagerness to take down Tifa’s number. As they’re swapping, Reno slips his arms around Rude’s neck to kiss the side of his face.

“Don’t wanna leave…”

Rude pulls him in, kissing him back on his forehead. “If we work quickly, we can get this sorted and then…”

“And then,” Reno echoes, sighing. He leans down to his gym bag on the floor and pulls out his long hooded jacket.

“Company on the way,” Tseng says, eyes on the window.

“ _Shit_ ,” Reno hastily stuffs his arms into the jacket and Rude reaches behind him to flip the hood up for him.

A couple of guys wander into the bar and Elena pulls her jacket on as well.

“We gotta hit the road, babe,” she says, elbowing Reno.

Tseng is already halfway to the door. “Rude, we’ll catch up later.”

Tifa zips down to the other end of the bar to intercept the customers as loudly as she can as Reno finishes situating his jacket.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow then?” Rude asks, looking at Reno.

Reno smooths his hands over Rude’s face, like he’s taking care to remember every detail. His gaze softens and he says, “Hold my hood.”

Smiling, Rude tugs on the hood of Reno’s jacket to keep it in place while Reno kisses him again. He knows it’s goodbye and it’s bittersweet, but even a little thing like this feels electric.

When Reno pulls back, Rude brushes his fingertip over one of Reno’s tattoos. “Risky.”

“Worth it,” Reno says. “You’ll see us soon.”

“Stay safe.”

When Reno leaves the bar, he takes all the warmth with him.

-

When Tifa returns to the apartment, Rude is half asleep on the couch with the TV on.

“Were you waiting for me?” she asks with a laugh. “Or are you just on Planet Reno right now?”

He sits up, shaking his head. “First one. Wanted to ask you something. Well… also the second one, but.”

She snickers, sinking into the well worn armchair next to the couch. “Shoot.”

“It’s about Vincent,” Rude says.

Tifa perks up at the name. “Oh?”

Rude rubs the back of his neck, wondering how to ask this. “It’s just… we’re trying to figure out how to convince him that he might be able to find a different calling in life.”

Tifa raises her brows at him. “You think you can get him out of Shinra?”

“Yeah,” Rude says. “In the interest of being honest with you, I’m trying to take his job.”

“You… want to _trade_ with Vincent?” Tifa picks her legs up to cross them in the armchair. “Oh. Okay.”

“I can see the steam pouring out of your ears,” Rude says. “Relax. It’s not like I want in on the damn company, it’s just…”

“For Reno, right?” Tifa asks. “You’re trying to help him. I get it. Honestly, anything that gets Vincent out of there is a good plan to me. He hasn’t talked to any of us in years. It can’t be good for him to be alone like that.”

“Who do you think is the best person to convince him to walk away?” Rude asks. “I know he’s got someone tied up with Shinra too.”

“Lucrecia,” Tifa says her name like it’s some old urban legend. “We haven’t seen _her_ in even longer. Let me talk to Aerith, okay? And, maybe you should talk to Barret at the party tomorrow. I think he’ll warm up to Reno even more if he knows that you guys are trying to get V out of there.”

Rude nods, trying not to let himself get his hopes up too much. “Thank you.”

She stands back up and grabs the top of his head. “Go to bed.”

He nods, too tired to swat her away. “Yes ma’am.”

She walks away chuckling.

Back in his room, Rude can’t stop himself from looking at the album of pictures he now has on his phone. Every single one is good. He didn’t realize how many he took but when Reno gave him permission, suddenly everything was worth capturing. They started out joking and there are a bunch of pictures of Reno sitting there making stupid faces at Rude— looking down at the phone to stick his tongue out. Rude can remember Reno’s hands on either side of his head as he leaned down closer and closer until he could steal a kiss.

He’d whispered to Rude _you gotta take some with both of us. How else are they gonna know who’s stealing me away?_

The warmth of holding Reno against his chest bubbles right back up as he looks at the pictures of the two of them together. Reno tucked up against him, grinning because of something Rude said. It hardly even matters now what the words were. He just loves knowing he can make Reno look like that.

Reno had asked to take some too, and there’s a slew of photos where Reno tried to sweet talk Rude into smiling for him, straddling his chest and tapping away.

_You’re gonna use up all the memory._

_Shh, these are for you to send to me when Shinra gets their head out of my ass._

It had taken him a second to realize that Reno had already accepted their plan and was thinking ahead to better times. He wanted photos of Rude. Just because. That got him to smile, and it’s a little jarring now to see the pictures of himself giving Reno a look he’s never seen on his own face. He’d touched Reno’s legs and told him to take as many as he wanted. _I’ll hang onto ‘em for you._

Of course, Reno had immediately turned the camera behind them with a grin and Rude had to wrestle his phone back.

_We don’t need that._

_But I want it._

_Then I’m getting some of you._

_You scandalize me._

_It was_ your _idea._

Rude had spent entirely too much time trying to get actual good pictures of Reno’s entire body, suddenly caught up with every part of him. Everything too important to leave out. So many damn pictures and every single one worth looking at now. He can’t tell if he did a good job or if Reno is just the most photogenic person he’s ever met. Even when he’s being goofy on purpose, he looks beautiful to Rude.

There’s a gap of time where they’d just talked aimlessly for a while, hanging out like they’d meant to. The last group of photos are of Reno wearing nothing but Rude’s unbuttoned shirt. There was something in the air for that stretch of time. Rude had put on his joggers again, kneeling over Reno and taking pictures of him like it was his job. They hardly spoke for most of it, and yet Rude could feel this connection between them. He could hardly stand it then and he can hardly stand it now as he looks over the photos.

How good Reno looks in his clothes, in his bed, _in his life_. Reno laying there with his hands behind his head, nothing shy about him as he offered up his own body like that.

Trusting Rude so completely.

After the last photo, Rude had asked him, _are those what they call bedroom eyes?_

_Well I am in your bedroom._

_You certainly are._

He can’t keep his hands off of Reno, but Reno meets him every time with a smile. Dizzying how good it is. They know each other. They want each other. They’re safe with each other and they’re willing to fight for it.

-

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

got a little teaser for you guys. just some practice footage but man it feels good to be back in a studio.

[ _click to show comments_ ]

• coming back strong!!

• whew there he goes

• anyone else feel like he leveled up while he was away?

• yeah wtf most people take sick days to rest, not to _get better at their craft_

• he’s not human he is dancer

• Reno my love you look amazing. I agree with everyone’s comments, it really seems like you spent some quality time getting in touch with yourself and your motivation. this video shines!! keep up the good work pretty boy ;)

• Aerith ;; stop i just had a good day is all. you flatter me. when can we dance together???

• just say the word sweetie, I’m there

• THE WORD 🥰

-

Cloud’s party is about as relaxed as a party can get. The gym has all the lights on but they’ve moved as many spare chairs into the back corner as they can and there's a table with a sheet cake sitting on it. Everything else is the same.

Cloud himself is seated on the edge of the practice ring and Tifa is beside him, arm looped casually through his. Obviously she got there early, which means she dragged Rude along with her. As soon as they had everything set up, she cut Rude loose and he suddenly didn’t know what to do with himself. He has no idea when Reno and Elena or Tseng will show up, and until then everyone else is pretty quiet.

When he spots Barret with a beer in his hand talking to Jessie and Biggs, Rude wanders over to them. He’s trying to figure out how to politely ask Barret for a moment when the guy turns right to him.

“Well if it isn’t Rude. How you doing? You don’t have a beer yet, let’s fix that.”

Half-smiling, Rude walks with him to the cooler in the back.

“Been meaning to catch you again,” Barret admits. “Tifa’s been filling me in on a couple things.”

He holds out a can of Tifa-approved craft beer. “Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that,” Rude says.

Barret nods, chuckling to himself as he takes a seat a little farther away from the main crowd. Rude stands beside him as Barret looks over the room.

“Things just haven’t been the same since Vincent took that Shinra deal. Ah, who am I kidding. They haven’t been the same since Lucrecia took a turn for the worse. You have to understand, Vincent is the kinda guy who takes on your problems whether you ask him to or not. I was pissed at him for taking that deal, but he did it ‘cause Lucrecia didn’t have her own voice anymore, ya know?”

“I know,” Rude says.

“I just… don’t want you thinking he’s a bad guy,” Barret finishes.

Rude laughs, feeling like he’s finally relaxing. “I was going to say the same thing about Reno, ya know? Tell you he’s not a bad guy.”

Barret turns to face Rude with a smile. “Aren’t we just a couple of suckers?”

Rude takes a sip of his drink, trying to choose his words. “Does that… mean you and Vincent—”

“It doesn’t mean shit,” Barret says, voice cherry. “Just that we sure did go out of our way to make sure nobody had the wrong ideas about some friends.”

“Yeah, we did do that,” Rude agrees. “Speaking of. My friend and I are trying to get yours out of his current position.”

Barret’s eyes zero in on Rude. “Is that so?”

“Trying being the operative word here,” Rude says quickly. “We all know he’s not supposed to be there. He should be out here with you guys. I’m hoping you might have some encouraging words I could pass along to push him in the right direction.”

Barret sets his beer down and rises back to his feet just to answer Rude face to face. Rude’s never seen him look so sincere.

“You tell him that he owes Marlene a story.”

Rude nods. “We’ll pass it along. Promise.”

Barret smiles again, picking up his beer and lifting it to Rude in a salute. “Your guy’s welcome with us anytime.”

He heads back to the others and before Rude can go hide, Aerith seemingly appears out of thin air beside him and suddenly they’re engrossed in a conversation that carries him all the way up to Reno and Elena standing in front of them.

“Reno!” Aerith leaps up from her folding chair and throws her arms around him. “It’s been so long since I hugged you!”

He gives this guilty smile and returns the embrace. “Sorry I’ve been away.”

She pulls back, hands clasped as she looks him over. “You look well. I’m so glad. And so cute tonight! You never could resist the cut outs, huh?”

“Hey, if it works, it works,” he says. “Where’s the kid? We’re here for a reason, right?”

“You are,” Aerith swoops in to put her arm around Reno’s back. “Let’s go say hello and then I’ll have you safely returned to your companion. We should pick a song for our little collaboration while we’re at it.”

She sweeps him away and Elena takes the empty chair next to Rude. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Rude looks at her. “You guys get here okay?”

“Yeah,” she says. “It’s all good. Veld is getting pretty lenient these days. Not to mention the views on our last video skyrocketed after Aerith dropped into the comments. We’re doing okay. Feels like we have some room to work.”

“Good,” Rude says, a sense of relief building up at her words. “I’m glad to hear it.”

_Maybe we can avoid the worst case scenario_.

“It’s weird to be here,” Elena mutters, looking around the gym.

“Bad weird?” he asks.

She shakes her head. “Good, I think. Just, funny more than anything. I spent a lot of time thinking that Shinra was as good as it got, ya know? And now this Lower Seven gym is becoming so comfortable. It’s stupid, but do you ever feel like you’re just growing up a little more?”

Rude rests his arm on the back of her chair. “Yeah, I think I know what you mean.”

His gaze settles on Reno’s silhouette across the room. The white shirt he’s wearing has an open back, and his ripped jeans are tucked into chunky boots. The ache to go over and touch him runs deep.

“He still staying with you?” Rude asks.

“Officially he went back to V’s, but really only when he sleeps. He’s basically with me every other part of the day.”

Rude turns back to her. “You looking out for each other?”

She smiles. “Every day.”

Tseng shows up next, weaving through equipment with arms tightly crossed. “I don’t belong here,” he says immediately when he finds Elena and Rude.

“Ah, relax.” Rude says. “Let’s go say hey and get it out of the way. Can’t have you passing out.”

Tseng doesn’t protest, and they head toward where Cloud is seated. Reno passes by on the walk over, catching Rude’s eye with a recognizable bit of venom in the set of his mouth.

“Come back soon,” Reno says, tugging on Rude’s jacket as he goes. He leaves before Rude can ask, and he approaches Cloud with trepidation, though he can’t imagine what did that. Maybe he’s too jumpy about Reno being outside.

“Hey,” Rude says when they get to Cloud and Tifa.

Cloud gives a wave, lips in a barely-there smile, the only way Rude can tell he’s actually glad to be there. That and Tifa sitting next to him, kicking her legs.

“Glad you could make it,” Tifa says to Tseng. “You’re at the gym often enough now, it’d be weird to see Rude here without you.”

Tseng’s shoulders relax at that. “It pays to have people who can vouch for you.”

“Wow, getting sentimental over there,” Rude says to him.

Tseng _almost_ smiles. “Happy Birthday, Cloud.”

“Yeah, how’s it going?” Rude asks him.

Cloud shrugs at them. “It’s… real nice to see everyone here. Well, most everyone. Funny to see the gym packed up… but everyone’s just relaxing.”

Tifa laughs and leans her arm on his shoulder. “I know, right? Still kinda smells like gym, though.”

Cloud gives a closed mouth laugh. His eyes look brighter than usual, and Rude wonders if this isn’t the happiest he’s ever seen the guy.

“We gonna spar?” Tifa asks, raising her fists to Rude.

“Are we the entertainment tonight?” Rude asks, holding up his palm.

Tifa lands a soft jab on his hand. “Sure! There’s always _someone_ spying when we fight.”

“Nah, I’m tired,” Rude says. “Make Yuffie do it.”

“Yuffie versus Zack,” Cloud suggests.

“Oh, we’ll be here all night,” Tifa says with a laugh.

Itching to get back to Reno, Rude gives another well wish before he and Tseng head back. He’s relieved to see Reno with a smile on, and Reno jumps out of his chair when Rude walks up.

“Saved your seat,” he says, gesturing with a flourish.

“Is that because you’re going to sit on me?” Rude asks with a smile, sinking back down.

“Yes,” Reno says, hardly giving him two seconds before draping himself over Rude. “We’re being nice and only taking one chair instead of two. It’s charitable.”

“That why you keep stealing my clothes too?”

“Now you’re gettin’ it,” Reno says, and he’s smiling but it’s definitely not as warm as it could be.

Rude loops his arms around Reno’s waist and shoulder, shifting Reno in closer so he can whisper, “You good?”

Reno responds just as quiet, “We’ll see.”

Rude leans back to catch his eye, trying to ask without asking.

“Later,” Reno says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

All he can do is wait, but he keeps Reno close. When Yuffie shows up and hauls Elena out of her chair, demanding to learn a tango, Reno slides back into his regular self. Someone puts on music and suddenly the room comes alive. Things seem okay for a while, and Reno winds up showing Rude a couple dance holds. He finally gets another full face grin when he dips Reno.

“Shame you don’t dance,” Reno says, back on his feet. “You’d make a hell of a good swing partner. Bet you could throw me like it was nothing.”

Rude picks Reno up right then and holds him aloft with one arm. “Maybe.”

“I should show you some of my old competition videos,” Reno says, hands folded on Rude’s shoulder. “Some of them are still online under my deadname.”

“You’re okay with that?” Rude asks.

“For you? Yeah. Long as you promise to forget the name after.”

Rude smiles. “I can have a selective memory for you.”

“You always know just what to say.” Reno leans in closer and Rude goes to meet him, lips only just brushing Reno’s when they hear a clatter of metal hitting the floor. They both turn to see Tifa steadying Cloud. He’s laughing, hand on his neck.

“Sorry, sorry.” He waves, embarrassed. “Lost my balance.”

“Careful, champ. You haven’t even had that much to drink.” Tifa rights the chair with a smile and everything picks up again.

Reno is glaring at him, jaw muscles bunched.

“Hey,” Rude says quietly, taking the chance to walk away from the crowd with Reno still in his arms. “What happened?”

“I need to talk to him,” Reno says. “Put me down.”

Rude down, and Reno takes a deep breath, fixing his face with one of his more _Shinra_ smiles before wading back in. Rude follows close behind, wary as he’s ever been.

“Hey, spikes,” Reno says and puts his arm around Cloud’s shoulder. “Been a hot minute and you look like you need a breather. Let’s catch up.”

Cloud just kind of laughs and lets Reno lead him away. They’re heading toward the locker room and Rude glances behind him to see if anyone else noticed. As if by some sixth sense, Aerith looks right at him, eyes full of concern. She starts picking after them, but Tifa catches her. Rude doesn’t have time to stop, though. He’s not about to leave Reno looking so angry.

In the men’s locker room, Reno roughly plants Cloud on a bench and folds his arm.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” Reno asks.

Cloud’s expression is plummeting from that happy haze like a wound draining.

“I’ve done some shitty things in my life but showing up to your own goddamn party high on mako is really giving me a run for my money.”

Rude can see how hard Reno is gripping his own arms, walking up behind him.

“Everyone is here for _you_ , jackass. The least you can do is not lie about how fucked up you are.” His voice is rising, bending forward to talk right to Cloud’s face.

Cloud swallows, mouth open but no words coming out. He looks like a broken doll.

“You obviously don’t hang out with addicts, so kudos, but I can see it like a neon sign over your head,” Reno says, going quiet again. Rude has never seen him so angry. “Even small doses stack up and you’ve been hoarding, haven’t you?”

The fear creeping into Cloud’s face is everything short of admission.

“It’s in your eyes, asshole!” Reno snaps and Rude touches his arm as gently as he can.

Reno startles, turning to face Rude, breath stuttering. His gaze drops, body going stiff, and he bolts for the door. Rude goes after him, nearly barreling into Aerith who’s standing right outside the locker room.

“Rude?” She looks between him and Reno who is already halfway to the doors outside.

“I’m sorry,” Rude steps away. “Cloud needs some help, but I have to—”

“I know.” Aerith nods and Rude is pretty sure by the tone of her voice that she already has an idea of what’s happening. “Go on. Reno needs you more.”

Rude rushes out the door, taking the steps into the basement two at a time. Reno’s standing there in the empty studio with the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes. The choppy sound of his breathing sends Rude running to him, wrapping his arms around Reno, trying not to hold too tight. Reno sounds like he’s on the verge of hyperventilating, so Rude just waits it out with him until he can speak.

“I hate guys like him,” Reno says and Rude runs his fingers through Reno’s hair. “He has friends, he has his own life, he has the chance to stop doing that shit and he _doesn’t_.”

“I know,” Rude says.

“I’ve been fighting this for years and he just…” Reno slips his arms under Rude’s jacket and squeezes him, burying his face in Rude’s chest.

“Clearly Cloud is missing out on a friend you like,” Rude says, rubbing Reno’s back.

He gets a muffled laugh in return. Fists in Rude’s shirt, Reno fights to keep talking. “You remember… when we met in that bar?”

“Of course,” Rude says.

“I haven’t had alcohol since the first time Aerith treated me for mako poisoning. You’re supposed to give everything up, you know? When you’re going clean,” Reno says, his voice shaking through the effort of trying to breathe normally. “I was so frustrated with Shinra and everything else that night. Felt pointless to keep doing the same shit. And then you showed up. And I didn’t have that drink.”

His hands relax, flattening over Rude’s back. “It’s stupid, but I took that as a sign that it was gonna be okay. I thought it was a one-off, ya know? This nice guy redirected me and that was that. But then you _kept showing up._ ”

He takes another unsteady breath and Rude feels that pulled muscle tension right over his heart.

“ _You’re_ the friend people are missing, you’re the one who makes a difference, that’s what I’m trying to say.” Reno exhales, pulling on Rude’s shirt again. “You’re like a damn good luck charm and I’m glad you found me.”

Rude squeezes him back. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It takes a couple minutes for Reno’s breathing to even back out. Rude waits for him, touching his back and neck and hair until he’s sure it’s passed. When it feels like Reno has calmed down, Rude tugs on his ponytail.

“Hey, isn’t this a dance studio?” he asks.

Reno gives a quiet laugh and turns his head to speak clearer. “What? You know it is.”

“So, shouldn’t we be dancing?” Rude starts slowly swaying the both of them. “You said you wanted me to be your partner.”

Reno’s shoulders go slack. “You just can’t stop being sweet, huh?”

Rude gently finds one of Reno’s hands to hold, setting his other on Reno’s waist. “C’mon. I have a lot to learn. I want to be in one of Elena’s videos one day.”

“Damn you.” Reno leans back, eyes puffy but finally smiling again. “Alright, fine. What are we doing? Ballroom? Latin? Swing? What’s your poison, _partner_?”

“Dealer’s choice,” Rude tells him.

Reno takes a deep breath, eyes sliding shut as he lets everything settle again. When he looks back at Rude, there’s exhaustion in his eyes for sure, but he looks at Rude with the usual warmth. He throws his arms around Rude’s neck and sways with him.

“This is good.”

Eventually, Elena and Tseng come to find them in the basement. They’re sitting on the floor by then, listening on Reno’s phone to some of the tracks Cissnei’s been working on. Reno turns it off when he hears their footsteps.

“There’s been a development,” Tseng says. “It seems the party is ending early.”

“Cloud barfed so Aerith is taking him home.” Elena folds her arms, head tilted as she studies Reno’s face. “How you doing?”

Reno snorts. “I feel like a million bucks. Is everyone cleared out upstairs?”

“Mostly,” Elena says and plops down onto the floor across from them. “But I wanted to hang out more with you guys.”

“Well I guess we’re having a basement party. Join us,” Reno says to Tseng. “Why not?”

Tseng laughs at that and sinks down beside Elena. “I suppose I could.”

-

The four of them spent at least another two hours in the studio before someone yawned and they decided to call it a night. Rude almost forgot to pass along Barret’s message, but he remembered as they waited for Reno and Elena’s ride.

Reno pulled Rude back into the shadows to give him one more kiss and a promise.

_I’ll do everything I can._

And then the waiting began.

Tifa is sitting at the kitchen table the next morning. There’s a haunted look in her eyes but she still offers Rude some coffee.

“How’s he doing?” Rude asks, pouring himself a mug.

“Shaky, last I saw. Aerith and I brought him to her house and once he calmed down, she told me to stay away for at least a day so I could digest. I’m… trying not to be mad because I know she’s right.”

“Come on,” Rude says, taking the seat across from her. “Get it out of your system.”

“I feel like an idiot.” She pushes her hands into her hair. “I was _right there_ and I didn’t even see it. It’s been going on for how long? I know things are hard but I don’t understand why he didn’t tell me he was struggling so much. Did I push him away? Or was I too clingy? Oh god, I sound so crazy.”

“I’m guessing he didn’t want you to know,” Rude says. “Reno told me last night that it’s harder to notice when you take it in small enough doses. The kinda thing you only see when you know what to look for. And besides, it’s no good to punish yourself for what already happened. You know now, so what are you going to do?”

Tifa lifts her head up, meeting his gaze. Her lips part and she takes a breath. “I’m… gonna keep the bar running. Like I always do.”

“You want a hand tonight?” he asks. “Keep you company? I hear Monday’s get pretty rough.”

Tifa looks like she’s trying not to smile. “That sounds… great, actually.”

“Then I’ll see you at work.”

She folds her arms onto the table and lays her head over them. “What a night.”

“What a year,” Rude mutters, raising his mug.

She laughs at that. “No fair. Don’t remind me that time is still passing.”

“Sorry, boss,” he says.

“I guess I’ll forgive you.”

-

For the first time in a long time, Reno is already in the kitchen when Vincent walks out of his bedroom. He immediately regards Reno with suspicion, keeping his distance from where Reno is perched on the counter.

Reno hugs his legs to his chest. “Hey there. Saw a bunch of your old friends last night.”

Vincent folds his arms.

“Hardly seems fair that I’ve been spending more time with them than you are.”

“What’s going on?” Vincent asks, voice dryer than usual.

“I’m giving you a warning,” Reno says. “Because I know you’re not a bad guy and I don’t want this to get ugly if it doesn’t have to.”

Vincent narrows his eyes. “Is Shinra doing something?”

“ _I’m_ doing something,” Reno says. “Fuck, aren’t you sick of this? Sharing a prison cell with me? Don’t you hate it? Don’t you miss your friends? I get to see people I like pretty often and I still fucking hate this.”

Vincent’s arms fall to his sides, that old resignation in his face. “This is the price we paid.”

“Screw that. I didn’t pay to be put in a fucking cage. I don’t care how _expensive_ it is. I’m sick of them telling me where to go and how to act and what to put in my body. Look, I know you have your reasons, and I’m sorry that you might get burned but I can’t keep pretending all the time. It’s killing me.”

Reno looks away from Vincent before he can react, scared suddenly that this isn’t going to go the way he wanted it to.

“Maybe you think they don’t miss you, but they do. Apparently Marlene’s been waiting for you to read her a story.” Reno shoves his hands into his sweatshirt pocket, not wanting to show his own disappointment at the thought of this not working. “I just don’t want to drag anyone else down with me if I don’t have to.”

The silence rings through the whole apartment as Vincent absorbs Reno’s words. Or maybe he’s already deciding what to report to Shinra.

“I’ve been taking you to those appointments this whole time and you still want to make this easier on me?”

Reno leans his head back with a groan. “I said what I said. I’m giving you a warning before we start moving. You can take it or leave it. I know you have a friend outside the city, but you also have friends here. Hell, _I’ll_ be your damn friend if you let us get away with this.”

Vincent sets a hand on his hip. “This is about someone else?”

Now Reno crosses his arms. “Not that you need to know, but, kind of. Yeah. Whatever. I just… want to be able to go places with people.”

Vincent makes a soft noise as he considers. “Well then. I suppose all I can say is… thank you for the warning.”

Reno looks up at him. “You’ll think about it?”

Vincent just walks over to start up his morning tea. “I have a lot to think over. I would ask you to let me do so in peace.”

“Oh!” Reno hops off the counter and gives him a wave as he heads to his room. “Yeah, sure. I was about to go out anyway.”

Reno walks into his room, hands shaking. He can almost hear Rude in the back of his mind.

_Keep it steady, pretty boy. We got this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the angst but wow rude and reno care each other  
> @oodleswrites


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we’re gearing up

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

feel like i need to go to a show or something. i want to look at new kinds of movement. still caught up on @theflowergirl’s amazing performance. 

_**Aerith 🌸Curtains Closed!** @theflowergirl _･ 1min

@snapflash I would LOVE to go to a show with you dear. there’s one tomorrow that I have a standing invite to. wanna be my date?

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@theflowergirl i’d be a fool to pass on a date with THE Aerith Gainsborough

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash @theflowergirl so you’ll go on a date with Aerith but not me? damn. I mean I know Aerith is a perfect gentleman n all but you don’t have to be cruel

_**Aerith 🌸Curtains Closed!** @theflowergirl _･ 1min

@snapflash @justrude well maybe if you put on a good enough show, he’ll change his mind! You are the entertainment after all :3

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@theflowergirl @justrude ooh! let’s see if you’ve learned anything from watching my videos 🥊🕺

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash @theflowergirl I definitely have, but if you’re rooting for me it’s a guaranteed win

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@theflowergirl @justrude we’ll see about that. 

-

The arena is roaring with noise that bleeds in through the walls of the locker room. Rude is finally getting slated into the main event spots for these multi fight setups and the echoey sounds of the crowd reacting to the match before his is a bit like sticking his head in the ocean.

Tseng steps back into the locker room after going to spy on the crowd. “Reno and Aerith are in attendance tonight.”

“Wonder if Rufus is watching too,” Rude says.

Tseng smiles, arms folded. “I suspect he might be. I bet Elena is as well. How are things coming together on your end?”

Rude nods, testing the feel of his gloves. “Think we got everything we need in place. Just have to wait it out. Until then, I’ll keep playing the part.”

“Are you going to win tonight?” Tseng asks, all good cheer.

“‘Course,” Rude says, rising up from the bench as the crowd outside roars a little louder— probably the announcement of their match. “They’re watching us now. I gotta keep giving them a good show.”

“Glad to hear it.” Tseng gestures to the door. “Shall we?”

As they walk to the ring, Tseng’s eyes hold the smile he refuses to show to the public. “I like the new entrance song, by the way.”

“Yeah I made a friend recently,” Rude says as Cissnei’s voice fills the arena. “Wanted to thank her for giving me some advice.”

There in the front row, right by Rude’s corner, Reno and Aerith are seated side by side. Her long red dress and his all black suit go well together. They look like they’re having a grand old time pretending to be on a date, Aerith snuggled up to him and Reno with his arm loose around her shoulder. They’re giving each other conspiratorial smiles like they know something everyone else _wishes_ they knew. Rude recognizes that expression on Reno’s face. Real laughter, good laughter.

After he climbs up into the ring, Rude turns to face the two of them and they look up at him in return. Aerith waves with both hands, grinning. Reno gives Rude that little salute he’s so fond of. Rude leans on the ropes while they’re announcing his opponent, eyes on Reno. 

“Watch,” he says over the noise, clear enough that anyone who cared could read his lips. 

Reno smiles right back at him and returns with a silent, “Win.”

Rude holds up his hand with three fingers showing. “Three rounds?”

Reno makes a face and holds up two fingers instead, right in front of his mouth. “Please.”

Rude turns away as they call him to the center, a shock of warmth straight down to his toes. “Two it is.”

-

Aerith wraps both her arms around Reno’s left as the match is about to start. “You good?”

“Yeah,” he says, gaze glued to Rude. “I know he’s gonna be fine.”

“It’s not easy, though, is it?” She glances over at the ring, watching Rude and the other fighter bump gloves. Even though Reno’s confident that this guy is no match for Rude, Aerith has a point. “As much as I love all of our friends, I never liked seeing them fight. Makes me feel like I’m getting hit too.”

Reno tenses as soon as the clock starts, watching the two fighters pivot away. It’s hard to keep up that cavalier attitude when it feels like every shot at Rude is aimed right at Reno’s heart. 

“Thanks for being here,” he says under his breath, finding Aerith’s wrist to squeeze. 

“Of course,” she says. They’re both staring now. “He does have some grace, though, huh?”

Reno smiles at that, watching Rude duck out of the way of a cross and sneak in a clean body shot. Reno can see the drive to get this done in every step Rude takes. Deliberate, careful, but still powerful. It’s not a game to him, not anymore. They’re on a path and he’s not leaving anything to chance. 

But Aerith is right. Even with the raw way boxing usually looks to Reno, when Rude’s mind is set to it, he fights almost elegantly. No energy wasted, no lines out of place. He leads the other fighter where he needs him and puts an end to it, right at the end of the second round, as promised. Professional in the truest way.

This must be the difference between fighting for sport and fighting for purpose.

Noise erupts around them and Reno doesn’t realize he’s started to get up until Aerith tightens her grip on him. 

“You’re not on the same team yet, remember?” she says.

Reno laughs, leaning back as the tension resolves from his shoulders. “Right.”

Rude turns to face Reno and offer a bow, just like he did the first time Reno showed up to watch him fight. Aerith blows a kiss to him, because she can, and Rude’s shoulders move as he gives a laugh, touching his chest as is to say _oh? for me?_ Aerith grins, and Reno’s glad there’s someone else to take the spotlight off of him.

Still, Reno somehow feels like he’s getting crushed as he sees the relief registering on Rude’s face. Turning to Tseng with a little bit of a smile, breath leaving his chest. _It’s over_. Tseng pats Rude on the shoulder in a way Reno is fairly certain Rufus has done to _him_ in the past. 

Rude catches Reno’s eye once more before they climb out of the ring, and there’s a little more of an appreciative glint to his expression that makes Reno glad he wore such nice clothes. It’s not _just_ for show, not when Rude can see him.

As he’s watching Rude and Tseng head for the exit, Aerith grabs Reno’s face with both hands, delighted. “Is he smitten?”

“Shut up,” he says it with a laugh even though her words are way too heavy. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Lead the way!”

-

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

Hey @snapflash how’d I do coach?

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude pretty well I guess. you still can’t have a date but you can do me a favor. as a friend.

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash okay I can work with that. what’s up friend?

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude come to my studio tomorrow. I got an idea that I think @asymmetricalblonde will like too.

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash @asymmetricalblonde two dancers? I’m in.

_**ELENA 💕** @asymmetricalblonde _･ 1min

@snapflash @justrude AHEM.

_**RENO ⚡** @snapflash _･ 1min

@justrude @asymmetricalblonde forgive me. please come to QUEEN ELENA’S studio tomorrow. we’ll see you there? around 2?

_**Rude** @justrude _･ 1min

@snapflash @asymmetricalblonde I’ll prepare the appropriate gifts for her majesty. 

_**ELENA 💕** @asymmetricalblonde _･ 1min

@snapflash @justrude thank you, i’m usually a size small and i like wearing blue :)

-

When Rude gets to the studio the next day (early of course), music is blaring up from beyond the closed door. He braces himself before taking the steps down into the fray. Neither of them even notice him at first, Elena standing with her back to Rude, and Reno facing the mirrors, sliding through the steps of the dance. There’s a camera set up on a tripod in front of him but Reno’s not looking at it. 

His clothes are more on the masculine side that day. Ripped black jeans, chunky sneakers with a big gold stripe that make his footwork easy to follow, and a large button up hanging open over his t-shirt. The song is on the slower side, which puts Reno’s body control on display as he matches these small isolated motions while sliding his whole body across the floor. The combination makes him look like he’s made of water.

Per usual, he makes it seem so damn easy. Rude doesn’t want to mess him up, so he stays against the far wall, thankful for the chance to see Reno dance in person. Of course, Reno spins right toward him and catches Rude’s eye as he gives a flourish with his arms and hips. 

He’s wearing Rude’s shirt.

A smile lights up Reno’s face when he sees, and he finishes the rest of the dance with a little smirk. When the song comes to an end, he swipes a bottle of water off the floor and Elena claps before running over to stop the camera recording.

“Yes! Perfect!” She hooks her arm through his while he drinks. “That’s good for the Saturday slot. Tomorrow I have some of the other girls coming back for a group practice but that frees us up for the rest of the day.” She turns to look at Rude. “And you can tell me why on earth you brought Mr. Boxer all the way out here in the middle of our time block.”

Reno beckons Rude over with a finger. “I had an idea while I was watching the fight.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Rude says as he walks over.

Reno immediately leans his back against Rude, taking a deep breath. Rude can see them both in the mirrors, and he watches Reno close his eyes and take a deep breath. “Yeah, well, it might be a bust but it’s worth the excuse to bring you down here.”

“And?” Elena asks. “What’s on the agenda, babe?”

Reno smiles, guiding Rude’s hand around to his own hip. “I’ve been thinking about a routine for one of Cissnei’s new songs. Was kinda hoping you could help me turn a boxing match into usable choreography.”

“Oh!” Elena perks right up. “That’s way cooler than I expected.”

Reno snorts. “Thanks, chief. You in, partner?” 

He tilts his head back to catch Rude’s eye, and Rude squeezes Reno’s waist. “Definitely worth a shot. Just don’t get me on camera.”

“No promises,” Reno says, all devilish warmth.

-

He spends a good hour with Reno and Elena in the studio, blasting one of Cissnei’s songs until Rude accidentally memorizes all the lyrics. Reno has Rude run him and Elena through all the basic stances and legal punches in boxing. More than once, Elena snaps her fingers at them to keep their focus when they get a little too distracted with Rude guiding Reno’s hands or arms or legs.

Still, Reno and Elena look excited at the end of it. 

“I’m gonna watch a bunch of fights,” Elena promises as they’re packing up to leave. “Get some good flow for this. Ciss is going to be _so_ excited to see you do another video for her.”

She tugs on Reno’s sleeve and he nods. “Yeah, it can be our birthday gift to her. I know you work well with deadlines, so.”

“Perfect,” Elena says. “Are we going back to the bar?”

Reno heaves a sigh. “No, I have to go to the fucking Shinra building for a shoot. I forgot I agreed to do ads for those watches.”

“Another Tuesti original?” Elena asks with a smirk.

Reno nods, glancing up at Rude with a pout. “Sorry I can’t hang today.”

Rude smiles at him, reaching up to tuck some of Reno’s hair behind his ear. “It’s okay. I’ll just politely wait for Elena to step outside before I say goodbye to you.”

Elena laughs. “Yeah, yeah, gimme a second. I’ll catch us a ride upstairs.”

She takes the steps back outside and the moment she’s out of sight, Reno slides right up to Rude for a kiss. 

“Sorry if I’m sweaty,” Reno whispers.

“We’re so past that,” Rude assures him, pulling him in closer.

Reno meets him again with a sigh, hands on Rude’s face. It’s too good not to spend a few minutes lost in a kiss. 

“I’m gonna miss you tonight,” Reno says eventually. 

“I’ll miss you too.” Rude smooths his hands down Reno’s back. “Shirt looks so good on you, I forgot it was mine.”

Reno laughs quietly. “I just like having something to remind me of you. Makes me feel better when I can’t see you.”

The swell of emotion Rude feels cuts off his words and he just hugs Reno as tight as he can. Reno squeezes him right back, his cheek pressed to Rude’s. 

“Reno…” 

_I know what this is. This endless thing that makes me feel like I could take on anything for you. How happy it makes me that I make you happy. I know what it is but it’s still hard to say._

They startle at the sound of the door to the studio opening and Elena shouts, “Ride’s almost here!”

Rude sighs. “Be safe, okay?”

Reno nods. “You too.”

-

The next day, ChocoBook informs Rude that Reno and Elena are busy with group practices for awhile, which means it’s a bad idea for him to show up and steal Reno away. He keeps his distance, gets his practice in with Tseng and retreats back home. The sun is setting as he’s going back over the list of potential fighters in the apartment when he gets a knock on the door. He knows it’s silly to hope for a surprise visit from Reno at a time like this but, there’s still a little reckless feeling in his stomach, anticipating more alone time.

Opening the door for Vincent Valentine is a shock to his system. 

“No shit,” Rude says, looking him up and down. Vincent’s black jacket has a collar high enough to hide his mouth from passersby and that sheet of black hair is tied into a tidy bun at the back of his head. If Rude didn’t have his face uncomfortably memorized, he wouldn’t give this man a second glance on the sidewalk, which he’s guessing was very intentional.

Vincent raises both his hands up, open palmed. “This is not a Shinra sanctioned visit, I promise.”

Still stunned, Rude just opens the door. “Well come on in.”

Vincent walks into the kitchen and even though he’s about Rude’s height, he holds both his arms tight enough that he looks like he’s taking up half the space he actually is. There’s a strange emotion in his face as he regards the apartment.

“Tifa know you’re here?” Rude asks, leaning against the counter. 

“No,” Vincent says, eyes on a framed piece of art by the door. He keeps his distance nearly to the opposite wall. “I was not quite ready for that reunion.”

“So, what’d I do to earn this visit?” Rude asks.

Vincent meets Rude’s gaze and the set of his jaw makes Rude think that they both have a lot of practice keeping their faces neutral. 

“I’ve been trying to decide for a long time if what I do is worth it. Caging someone in with me, so long as we all keep breathing. It seems that Reno and I have accidentally been making this too easy on each other.” His gaze swivels back to that framed piece of art, something that’s always been in the apartment. Rude doesn’t know where it’s from. “We both thought we needed this.”

“I know,” Rude tells him, wondering if this is some kind of apology. “I certainly don’t blame either of you for getting into it.”

Vincent nods. “Despite our differences, I have come to understand a couple things about Reno. I know he’s perceptive when it comes to people. And careful. More so than he lets on. He spent years crafting a persona for Shinra to sell and part of that was the illusion of his own selfishness. He puts that wall up even when he’s around me, so you can imagine how surprised I was when he let it slip that he was going to risk this all for someone else.” 

Rude breathes in deep, trying to imagine that conversation. The discomfort of Reno having to live somewhere that was never really his. Sharing that space with someone who he never knew if he could fully trust. Confronting Vincent must have felt like disarming a bomb. 

“This is not my story,” Vincent tells Rude. “I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t be in your way. I’ve been using this as an excuse to put off the inevitable, but I can’t keep doing that. It’s not fair to any of you. I need to leave Midgar to take care of something, and when I return, it will assuredly _not_ be as Reno’s partner or his bodyguard, or anything else that could stop him from living his life. I’m through with this part.”

Rude straightens up at that. “When are you leaving?”

“Tonight,” Vincent answers.

“Does Reno know? Does _Shinra_ know?”

“No,” Vincent says. “I… believe this will unofficially serve as my resignation. Or it will, when they realize I’m gone. I figured you should know, in order to prepare for your next move. Shinra will no doubt move quickly in order to prevent anyone from figuring out what really happened. You’ll need to be ready as well, for however they decide to handle my absence.”

Rude nods even though his heart is starting to race. So much sooner than he thought. “I think we’re as ready as we can be. Especially now with this.”

“Good.” Vincent lets go of his own arms and brushes his hands against his long black jacket. “Then, I believe that’s everything. I hope this goes the way you want it to.”

As he makes for the door, Rude says, “Tifa won’t be mad to see you, you know? Neither will Barret. If you need someone to go with you.”

Vincent makes a quiet sound, opening the door. “Like the old days… Good luck. Don’t let them bury you.”

He leaves, closing the door softly behind him. Rude exhales, head tipped back, a weight lifting off his shoulders. That’s one obstacle cleared. 

Now all that’s left is Shinra.

He pulls his phone out and brings up the message thread with Reno’s burner phone.

_Rude [6:23 pm] got a visitor just now. I think you’re gonna be alone tonight._

_Pretty Boy [6:23 pm] whoa!_

_Pretty Boy [6:24 pm] just checked his room. holy shit he’s really leaving huh?_

_Rude [6:25 pm] you good?_

_Pretty Boy [6:26 pm] i think so._

_Pretty Boy [6:27 pm] can you meet me here? we should figure out the timing on approaching Veld. I can let you in through the back door._

_Rude [6:27 pm] I’ll leave now._

_Pretty Boy [6:28 pm] cover your face if you can. be careful._

-

Rude gets to the address Reno gave him by train, approaching a terrifyingly beautiful apartment building in Sector One. He keeps his distance from the front doors but he can see a lobby through the glass that looks more like a hotel than a residence. As he loops around to the back, he feels a woman _and_ her dog staring at him from across the street. 

Just as Reno described, there’s a fence that Rude could easily scale separating the back of the building from a sprawling park. He’s not trying to look any more suspicious than he feels so he waits by the gate for Reno to let him in.

A minute later, Reno comes jogging up to push the latch open. “Are you wearing sunglasses?”

“You said to cover my face.”

Reno laughs as he locks the gate again. “You look like a fucking hit man.”

“I was following your orders, boss.”

Reno snatches the shades off Rude’s face. “Keep the beanie, it’s cute. C’mon.”

He trails after Reno with a smile. They slip inside the building and Reno taps the button for the elevator, gaze fixed on the hall leading to the lobby. Rude looks around as they’re waiting, taking in the black and gold aesthetic on all the decor and the floors and walls and even the light fixtures. 

“This place is insane,” he mutters.

“Tell me about it,” Reno says, arms folded tightly. Judging by the space he’s keeping between them, Rude guesses he feels too exposed to try anything out here. “I don’t even wanna know how much it costs for the places at the top.” 

Rude sticks his hands in his pockets, lowering his voice. “Maybe you’ll be out of here soon.”

Reno’s gaze cuts to him and there is damn near tangible hope in his eyes. Rude can see his hands tightening over his own arms. “That’d be nice.”

With a _ding_ the doors open and they step into the elevator, both of them leaning against the back wall with a couple feet between them. 

“Neighbors could step in at any moment,” Reno says. 

“I know,” Rude tells him, keeping his distance. “Don’t worry, I’m used to your dance by now.”

Reno smirks, looking away. They’re quiet as the elevator makes a slow ascent, and sure enough, right away someone else gets on. Rude pulls his phone out just to look at something other than Reno while a middle aged woman in gym clothes starts asking Reno about his day.

“Well if it isn’t Mister Reno.”

“Sure is.”

“How’s your day, honey?”

“Oh just beautiful, how ‘bout you?”

“Would be better if that lump I married would fold his own laundry but other than that it’s grand. Were you doing one of those dancey things for Shinra today?”

“I’m always dancing, Ma’am. It’s in my contract. I like to do a little foxtrot when I’m waiting in line at the grocery store.” He does a couple steps for her as the doors open.

She laughs as she shuffles off. “Have a good day, sweetie.”

When the doors slide shut, Rude pockets his phone.

“Put that smirk away,” Reno says, hands on his hips.

Rude shakes his head. “How come you never foxtrot for me?”

Fighting off a smile, Reno takes a couple more bouncy steps right up to Rude. “Just admit you’re jealous.”

Rude pinches his fingers together. “Maybe a little.”

The doors slide back open on his floor and Reno sticks his head out first to check the hallway before he gestures for Rude to follow him. They quickly rush down to the third door in the hall and Reno jams a key into the lock, swinging the door open and pushing Rude inside. 

“Holy shit…” Rude mumbles as he walks down the entry hall into the apartment. 

There are framed pieces of art tastefully scattered over the walls, not dissimilar to the one Tifa has hanging in the kitchen in their apartment. The hall opens up into a large living room, bordered by a massive window that looks out onto Sector One. An open kitchen sprawls across the other side or the room, hanging lights dimly illuminating one of the nicest spaces Rude’s ever stood in. Straight out of a magazine. There’s a hallway off the kitchen and an open door off the living room where he can see the edge of a bedframe with black covers. He wonders if that’s Reno’s room.

Reno walks up behind him, leaning his face against Rude’s back, hands resting on Rude’s waist. “This is really happening, right?”

Rude pulls Reno’s hand around himself. “Yeah. Unless Vincent came all the way out to my apartment just to lie to me.”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Reno says, pressing in closer, hugging Rude tighter. “He’s all old school honesty, ya know? Which means we have to get you in front of Veld pretty soon.”

“Yeah.” Rude weaves his fingers between Reno’s. “Should we wait until they know he’s gone?”

Reno nods against him. “Once they know they _have_ to replace him, you can show up with your deal. Tomorrow, I’ll send Veld a message asking where Vincent is, just to keep up appearances. When I know they’re looking into replacements, that’s when I’ll get you in the building. We need to make sure you’re there _before_ they find some other fucked up solution.”

Gently, Rude pulls Reno’s arms away and turns to face him, taking Reno’s hands again. “Let’s not go down that road right now.”

Reno takes a deep breath. “Right. One step at a time.”

“Or two steps,” Rude says, taking Reno’s waist with one hand. “You know, depending on the dance.”

Reno laughs, taking Rude’s shoulder and adjusting his fingers into a proper hold. “Welcome to my birdcage. Can I get you anything?”

“Let’s talk this out one more time and then I’ll tell you what I want,” Rude says. 

Reno looks relieved as he nods. “Love it when you talk rationally.”

“Can we sit down?”

Reno leads him to a large couch facing the windows. Rude puts his hands around Reno’s face and asks him to say it all again. Every bit of the plan they’ve come up with, every detail about Veld’s personality he can remember, and everything he can do _without_ Shinra’s help, in case they have to resort to something more drastic. In return, he offers up every connection he has to drive it home that they’re not doing this alone. 

When it seems like everything that can be said is out in the open, Reno heaves a sigh, leaning his hands on Rude’s chest.

“It’s starting to sound less crazy,” he says. “Like maybe some part of it will work.”

For once, Rude feels like _he’s_ the composed one and being able to offer that to Reno is something powerful. He gets that familiar warmth, watching Reno let himself be hopeful. “Can I ask you for something now?”

Reno smiles up at him. “Of course. You’re my guest. It’s only polite.”

“I feel like I read somewhere that you used to be a massage tech, is that right?” he asks.

Reno’s face blooms into a grin. “Well, well, that’s a deep cut.”

Rude slides his hands down to Reno’s shoulders. “I have this problem where people keep punching me and it’s really starting to take its toll. Maybe you have some advice for me.”

His quiet laughter as Rude squeezes Reno’s shoulders is such a lovely sound. Reno picks Rude’s hand up and presses it back to his cheek. 

“Yeah, I think I can help you out,” Reno says.

“Scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours,” Rude offers. “We could both use it.”

Reno shakes his head. “I want to do this for you.”

Rude smiles through a questioning glance. Reno inches closer, meeting Rude’s gaze with surprising sincerity. Like maybe this was weighing on him

“I haven’t been doing enough…”

“That’s not true—” Rude starts but Reno cuts him off with a quick kiss.

“Let me appreciate you,” Reno says, inching up until their chest to chest and Rude has his arms around Reno’s hips. “You’ve already done so much for me. This is the least I can do.”

Rude’s buzzing at the tone of Reno’s voice and the way he presses his lips to Rude’s forehead. “Can’t say no to that.”

“Good. I don’t have a proper table anymore, so you’ll just have to make do with my bed,” Reno says, tilting Rude’s face back to look him in the eye again. That blue has so much to it.

“I think I can manage that.”

Reno takes Rude by the hand and guides him into the bedroom he’d seen earlier. Reno turns a light on and points at the bed. 

“Take your shirt off. Stay a while.”

He walks off into a bathroom on the other side of the bed and Rude sits down, sinking into a plush comforter. He pulls his beanie off but immediately gets distracted by everything decorating the room. There are posters lining the walls, some for bands, some for movies, some for dance troops. They’re worn at the edges and sun faded, the corners degraded from getting moved around. There are smaller images as well, things that have been cut out from magazines and a slew of little photographs of people all jumbled together in a homemade collage. Elena, Cissnei, Rufus and Aerith all jump out, smiling at the camera. These all look like things he’s had for a while, treasures Reno has carried with him for years.

Reno walks back out, tossing something onto the comforter and leans on Rude’s shoulders with a smile. “Shirt.”

“Sorry,” Rude returns his smile, brushing a finger over Reno’s lips. “Just admiring your things.”

Reno starts pulling Rude’s shirt off for him. “The stuff on the walls are pretty much the only things that are actually mine in this place.”

Rude finishes getting it off and drops his shirt to the floor. “And the clothes I gave you.”

“Yeah.” Reno kisses him with a smokey laugh. “Lay down.”

Inching back, he rests his face on one of Reno’s pillows and takes a deep breath. Reno straddles his hips and presses his hands on Rude’s back, easing his weight into it.

“What’s the diagnosis, doc?” 

Reno kisses the back of Rude’s head. “Nothing I can’t fix.”

Rude laughs, but his expression quickly melts as Reno starts going to work. He puts something on his hands to make his skin softer and every muscle he leans into feels like it’s unwinding.

“Damn, alright…” Rude closes his eyes.

“I _am_ a professional,” Reno says back and Rude can hear the smile in his voice. “Or, was. My hands remember, at least.”

“It’s… very good,” Rude mumbles. 

Reno laughs and they both go quiet. Rude lets himself relax with Reno’s very comfortable weight leaning into him, working out tension he didn’t realize he was carrying. Knowing this is something Reno _wants_ to do is the best kind of medicine. Something he’s doing just for Rude. The fact that Reno’s gone silent for it makes Rude smile. Is he concentrating or he is just trying to make it more relaxing?

“Reno…” 

He eases up, kissing the side of Rude’s face. “Yeah?”

Rude reaches back to touch Reno’s leg. “Thank you.”

Reno sighs, kissing his face again. He pulls on Rude’s shoulder, coaxing him to turn over so Reno can lay on top of him, chest to chest, face tucked into Rude’s neck. Rude wraps his arms around Reno, finding the edge of his shirt just to touch his skin. 

“Would it be okay… if I told you I loved you?” Rude asks.

Reno’s arms snap tight around Rude and his breath goes sharp. Pressing his face in tighter, he nods against Rude several times.

“Good.” Rude threads his fingers through Reno’s hair. “I’ll keep that in mind, for when this is over.”

Reno laughs, and it’s a little breathy, his hands squeezing into Rude’s shoulders. “I’ll be ready. You know, when you decide to tell me. I know you got trouble with words sometimes so, take your time.”

Rude glances toward the window, giving them both a minute to come down from that, because he’s sure Reno can hear the way his heart is racing. _Things will be okay. They have to be._ The lights of the city are like manmade constellations blinking in the distance and Rude wonders if things ever truly get dark above the plate. 

“Pretty surreal being in this place with you,” Rude says.

“God, I know.” Reno picks himself up, propping his chin on his fist. “I still can’t believe I’ve been living here. It’s all so… fragile. And fake.”

Rude smooths his hand down Reno’s back. “You’re not fake.”

Reno leans up over Rude, hands circling his face, slowly smiling. “No, I’m not.”

“And _I’m_ not fake,” Rude says, fingers inching up under Reno’s shirt. 

“I think you might be onto something.” 

One kiss through hushed laughter starts them off. Another kiss and they hold tighter, breathing each other in. The third is when they let go, hands wandering, searching, appreciating. Rude remembers what Reno said about not being afraid of him, _moving him_ , and he realizes with a thrill what Reno wants from him. 

Flipping Reno onto his back, he stares up at Rude with those pretty blue eyes, breathing in sharp relief. Rude kisses him again, hard enough to keep him where he is, and Reno’s body begins to untense beneath him. 

This is what they need— Reno moaning through Rude’s hands firm on his body. Someone strong enough to slow Reno down, break his pattern. And someone bright enough to keep Rude from hiding, make him take the first step. Even if it’s only when they’re alone, _especially_ when they’re alone. Bringing this out in each other is the most rewarding thing Rude’s ever felt.

It still takes Reno a little while to stop trying, but Rude doesn’t mind. He’s got the patience for it and they both know by now. Rude will kiss him until Reno goes weak because he loves every second of it. Feeling Reno shifting gears in response to the pressure Rude puts on him, drawing out the side of him that’s only for Rude. There’s no bad part to this. 

Sinking into a bed that isn’t theirs, getting the chance to forget anything that isn’t _them_. Hearing that _yes_ when they’re twined together and Rude asks if this is good for Reno. The nails down his back and Reno’s legs magnetized to his sides and panting breath in his ear. It doesn’t matter where they are, as long as they’re together.

Remembering that he’s with Reno in this gilded Shinra bird cage, Rude is gripped by the urge to make Reno feel as good as possible. Let Reno know how badly he wants to be here by ruining this bed he’s not supposed to be in. He’ll do everything he can to get Reno out of here and he’ll make that promise with a good memory in this jagged place.

Of course, even when Rude wants to be selfless, Reno is bending into it, holding onto him, and giving everything back just as fervently. The delirious realization that it’s going to take a lot to tire each other out has him smiling. Reno catches his eye, offering a breathy laugh.

“What?” Reno asks as Rude slows down. 

“Just wondering if it’s possible to get you to break a sweat,” Rude says.

Reno laughs louder, hands finding Rude’s face. “I’d love for you to try.”

And they fall right back into it. By the time they’ve worn each other down and the rush is fading, Rude pulls Reno to the edge of the bed, laying on his side to look out the window with him. Reno settles in with his back to Rude’s chest, twining their fingers together.

“It’s not a bad view,” Reno says. “But I kinda miss how dark it got under the plate. Up here you gotta buy blackout curtains just to fight the city lights and the sunrise.”

Rude presses his mouth to the top of Reno’s head. “If Shinra goes for all this, am I gonna have to move topside to be closer to you?”

“Hm,” Reno trails his fingers over Rude’s arm. “My gym is down there now. _And_ my secret boyfriend. Hardly makes sense to stay up here. The less traveling I do while I’m recovering, the better.”

Rude kisses him, tightening his grip. “Maybe I can find you a place. Might be easier if you have a roommate, though. Think Elena would come with you?”

Reno spins around in Rude’s arms to press their faces together. “I have an idea. Why don’t _you_ be my roommate?”

Rude smiles without thought. “Someone’s gotta live with Tifa. Can’t leave her high and dry.”

“I bet Vincent’s gonna need a place to stay real soon.”

Rude laughs, scratching Reno’s back. “I like your schemes. Keeps things fun. When should I get out of here? Don’t wanna get you in trouble.”

Reno cranes his neck to see the clock on the nightstand. “At this point you may as well wait until everyone’s asleep.”

Rude nestles in to kiss Reno’s chest. “That mean I could stay a little while? Maybe… sleep here with you?”

He feels Reno’s hands gentle on the back of his head. “Yeah, I’d like that. Long as you don’t mind getting up stupid early to sneak out.”

“I don’t mind,” Rude tells him. “Just want to be with you for as long as I can.”

Reno folds over, holding Rude’s face against him. “I want that too.”

Even in this fragile place, Rude still feels lucky.

-

They talk well into the night before Reno has his face tucked into Rude’s shoulder and his words are heavy with tiredness. Even if this place isn’t home, Rude is thrilled just to be able to fall asleep with Reno. 

Waking up at four in the morning is unpleasant, the alarm on his phone somehow louder than it’s ever been, but Reno’s exhausted, happy greeting makes it easier. Reno sticks to him like a sleepy moth as Rude redresses and heads for the front door of the apartment. 

“Wish you could stay,” Reno mumbles, arm loose around Rude’s hips.

“Me too,” Rude says, hand in Reno’s hair. “We’ll get this figured out soon.”

Reno kisses him slow. “I’ll text you when it’s time. You remember the way out?”

“Yeah. Stay safe.”

“You too.”

One last hug before Rude leaves. He pulls his jacket tighter when he’s outside to keep the chill away. 

They just have to keep fighting a little longer.

-

By the time Rude gets back to the apartment, the mostly sleepless night is catching up to him. He shuffles through the bar’s front doors just because it’s closer and collapses into his bed, shrugging off as many layers of clothing as he can before he’s falling asleep again. 

When he wakes up, he’s on his side, as if Reno is pressed up against him. 

It still doesn’t feel like enough sleep but he hears Tifa in the kitchen and forces himself up to go see her.

“Well hello there,” she teases. “My god, it’s almost ten in the morning. Was starting to think you’d never wake up.”

He leans in the archway, head propped on the wall. “I’m not entirely sure I _am_ awake yet.”

She laughs. “Stayed up too late with your _boy_ friend?”

Rude nods, smiling a little as he remembers.

Tifa sighs. “I can’t even tease you when you look so sincere about it. How’s he doing?”

“Nervous,” Rude says through a yawn. “But hopefully it’ll be okay soon.”

“I don’t know why thinking about Reno being nervous is, like, the saddest thing in the world,” Tifa says. “Doesn’t suit him.”

“Not like us, huh?” Rude asks and she laughs again.

“I can’t believe you’re making me confront my own personality before noon.”

Rude cracks a smile. “I can go back to bed and try again in a little while?”

She nods. “Thank you, that’s all I’m asking. I did make a bunch of pasta salad because I couldn’t stop thinking about everything, so feel free to eat some.”

“You mind if I tag along at the bar tonight?” he asks. 

“Of course not,” she says. “You can catch me up and keep me from making more anxiety food.”

-

Rude is glued to his phone the whole day. He’s waiting to see anything about Vincent Valentine running away from Midgar or leaving Shinra. Even though he knows Shinra is probably doing everything they can to bury that exact type of story, he’s still worried about it coming back on Reno when someone inevitably catches wind of it.

Things start picking up in the evening and Rude is grateful for something else to focus on. He and Tifa have developed a system for working together. They’ve gotten very good at splitting customers, figuring out who should handle what, and not tripping over each other. He’s memorized all the drinks he needs to by then and the rhythm of a busy night comes easy. 

Everything slows down again after the evening rush and there are only a couple customers left, the regulars coming off later shifts. Rude leans on the counter to check his phone again and Tifa puts her hand on his wrist. 

“You were doing so well.”

Rude sighs.

“He’ll get in touch with you if he needs you,” she says. “Right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Rude pockets his phone again. “Hard not to check when it’s right there.”

“Trust me, I know,” she says. She’s smiling, hands on hips, surveying the room. These times are when she’s happiest. Just enough people in the bar to keep it from being quiet, but not so many that it’s rowdy. The music floating through the speakers is something old and jazzy and she’s tapping her foot.

Rude’s about to consider letting himself relax a little bit when the bell announces a new customer. They both perk up, but when Rude sees Cloud slinking up to the counter, he immediately feels himself going back on guard.

“Oh.” Tifa’s voice and her hands clasping together betray her confusion. “Cloud?”

He doesn’t look at either of them, standing there with his shoulders to his ears like he’s expecting a guilty verdict. At the very least, he looks sober.

“Hey…” Cloud says, voice hardly audible. Rude can see circles under his eyes, but his gaze is definitely less _bright_ than it had been at the party. “I wanted to apologize to you.”

Tifa’s hands fall away. 

“Should I leave?” Rude asks her quietly.

“Both of you,” Cloud adds quickly, eyes flicking up to Rude and then to Tifa again. “To everyone.”

She lets her breath out. “I know, Cloud. You’ve been dealing with more than any of us knew.”

“That’s not true,” Cloud mutters, gaze stuck on the bar between him and Tifa. “Zack and I were basically in the same place but he didn’t…”

Tifa stares at him for several taught seconds, and Rude has half a mind to back away but she puts her hands on her hips and straightens her back. “Well, that’s in the past now. You can’t beat yourself up for what already happened.”

She turns to Rude, and even though her smile is full of effort, he’s glad to see her trying. 

“Right?” she asks.

“Right,” he says. “That’s a good bit of advice, where’d you hear that?”

She fights off a laugh and looks back at Cloud, reaching across the bar to lift his chin up. “It’s okay. Or, maybe it’s not okay but, you’re here. That’s what I care about.”

Cloud’s gaze skitters away again but he nods. “Thank you. I know I have no right to ask this but…” He pulls on the sleeve of his shirt, covering his palm with it. “Would you… maybe wanna spar sometime? A-Aerith said it would be good for recovery if I had something physical to—”

“Yes!” Tifa claps her hands and Cloud startles. “Sorry, yes. I’ll spar with you. But only on one condition.”

Eyes wide, Cloud nods. 

She grins. “You’ll meet me at the gym on _my_ schedule. No lazy afternoon workouts like this guy.” She thumbs at Rude with a smirk. “I get there bright and early. And if I don’t see you on time, I will go to your apartment and wake you up. With Barret. I have a key.”

Cloud’s shoulders visibly untense as he rubs his neck. “I guess I’ll make it work.”

“Great!” Tifa brightens right back up. “Rude, you could use a new punching bag too, right?”

“I will absolutely punch Cloud,” Rude tells her. “As a favor to you.”

“What a gentleman,” she laughs and it’s almost back to normal. “We’ll get you back in shape in no time. That’s a promise.”

Cloud almost kind of smiles at her, glancing over at Rude to say, “I’m sorry about Reno. I know… it probably wasn’t good for him to see that.”

“Best way to make it up to him is to get clean,” Rude says. “He’ll change his tune if he knows you’re trying. Hell, he might even have some advice for you. If he knows you’re serious.”

The genuineinterest in Cloud’s eyes at that offer makes Rude wonder how bad this already is, but Cloud turns back to Tifa. “Thanks for… everything.”

“Of course,” she says. “You want anything while you’re here? I have a special batch of my iced tea hidden in the fridge.” 

“Maybe just a little,” he says. 

He sinks down onto a barstool and Tifa flutters over to get him a glass. Rude tries to give them space for the rest of the night. Even though he’s sure it’d be okay, he figures they need the time to catch up without interruptions. 

When Cloud is on his way out toward the end of the night, he stops in front of Rude and quietly asks him, “Do you really think Reno would… give me advice?”

Rude folds his arms. “If you’re really doing this, I’ll talk to him for you.”

Cloud nods quickly. “I am. I promise.”

“Then I’ll see what I can do,” Rude says.

“Thank you.” His voice is a whisper. “Guess I‘ll see you at the gym.”

“Bright and early,” Rude tells him.

Cloud gives the tiniest laugh. “You got it.”

-

The next day when Rude is at the gym with Tseng for afternoon practice, he sees Barret watching over them, his arms folded onto the mat.

“Fix your damn feet,” Barret says, smile on, bright as the sun. 

Rude smirks. “My feet are just fine.”

“Hah! Caught my bluff. When’s the next fight?”

“A few days away,” Rude tells him, dropping his stance to look at him head on. “Why do you ask?”

Barret gives a big shrug. “Maybe I’ll drop by. Make sure you’re not getting sloppy.”

“You need a plus one?” Rude asks. “Heard someone might be on the move.”

Barret laughs again. “Yeah, I saw him yesterday. Not sure he’s ready for a match, but I’m in a good mood.”

A knot tightens in Rude’s gut. “When’s he coming back?”

“Not sure,” Barret says. “I have a feeling he’ll need to sit on this for a little while. Been a long time since he saw Lucrecia. If I know him at all, he’ll need to process.” Barret chuckles. “Like an old computer. But he’ll come back better for it. I believe that much. How’s yours?”

Barret points at the floor, indicating the basement where Reno is practicing right at that moment.

Rude gives a small scoff. “Shinra suddenly booked him up with gigs to keep him busy for the rest of the week. We just have to wait this out.”

“Hey, you mind asking Elena about that rent she promised me? I don’t really care if she has it, mind you. Just figured you’re a better messenger than me.”

Rude nods. “I think I can manage that.”

Barret walks off laughing to himself. Rude’s pretty sure he’s never seen the guy so _light_. All of his people coming back home. 

As they’re wrapping up, Tseng tells Rude, “Good luck, by the way. I imagine your meeting will happen at any moment.”

Rude breathes through the nerves. “Probably.”

“You’ve faced much more terrifying opponents in the underground,” Tseng assures him. “Up here, Shinra is bound by their own rules. As long as you have them memorized, you’ll be alright.”

Rude smirks at him. “I like this new you. Very encouraging.”

Tseng returns his look. “I’m in a good mood. Don’t spoil it.”

“Oh? You get in touch with someone too?”

Tseng pulls his jacket on after they climb out of the ring. “Can I not simply be happy for a friend?”

“Course you can,” Rude says. “It’s a good look.”

“Go on,” Tseng says, pointing to the door that leads outside. “I can see you getting jumpy.”

Rude hauls his bag over his shoulder. “I gotta shower first. There might be Shinra people down there. I can’t let them see me sweat.”

Tseng nods. “You’re always a fast learner.”

-

Reno and two other girls are watching Elena run through a complex step sequence when Rude comes walking down the stairs. It takes all of Reno not to run right up to him. There’s something so comfortable about Rude leaning up against the wall, waiting his turn, just watching Reno work. 

When the music stops, Elena looks over at Rude. “Hey! You need something?”

“Message from upstairs, but take your time,” Rude says. “I don’t have anywhere to be.”

“Alright, then let’s give this one more shot,” Elena says to the group. “Our visitor can tell us how you looked from the off angle, so don’t get lazy.”

She starts up the music, and the three of them go over the same thirty second clip. When he can feel Rude watching him, Reno feels so light. It’s a much needed reminder that this can be fun. He started doing this for reasons that feel distant now, but when Rude is there to fill in the blanks, it’s easier than ever.

Now when he dances, he _always_ feels Rude with him.

Wrapping it up, the newest girl in the group heaves a breath. “I think I just need to do this like seven hundred times.”

“Nah,” Reno walks past them for his water bottle. “Just take a break. It’ll probably click randomly when you’re not even thinking about it.”

“Hey, Reno, is that the boxer guy?” The other girls asks, sidling up to him. “The hot one who keeps talking to you online?”

Reno makes sure to laugh loudly. “This is gonna sound like a brag and I don’t mean it to be, but a lot of hot boxers talk to me online. I’m friends with a lot of them.”

She covers her smirk with her hand. “Oh, that _did_ sound like a brag.”

“Hush, Shots, I came here to work, not to gossip about boxers. Why, though, you interested? You need me to pass him your number?”

She shoves Reno. “Get out.”

Elena gestures to Rude. “Hey, babe, can you go see what Mr. Man wants? I’ll wrap up with the girls. Ask him how it looked.”

Reno laughs, heading toward Rude. “You got it, boss.”

Immediately he catches Rude’s eye. Rude’s whole face seems to get brighter as Reno walks up to him. He waits until he’s close enough to lower his voice before speaking. 

“Hey there,” Reno says. “You got something important for us or are you just stirring up the nest?”

“Oh it’s absolutely dire,” Rude responds, matching Reno’s quiet tone. “Barret doesn’t care about rent and also you look nice today.”

Reno tries not to laugh. “That _is_ dire.”

Rude sticks his hands in the front pocket of his sweatshirt, his smile turning to that sweet sincerity. “You doing okay?”

Reno nods, crossing his arms loosely. “Yeah, I think so. I’ve been texting Veld, though, just to put on some pressure. No one knows what’s going on yet, but it should be soon.”

Rude shifts weight from one foot to another, pulling his hands from his sweatshirt just to move them into the back pockets of his pants. “Sorry, it’s really hard not to touch you.”

Reno makes sure he’s fully angled away from the rest of the room when he smiles at Rude. “I know what you mean.”

Rude’s gaze scans over the other people. “Really wish you could come home with me.”

Reno grins. “Did you just come down here to whisper sweet talk to me?”

Rude shrugs. “Maybe. I miss you.”

“Wo-o-ow,” Reno puts his hands on his hips. “I don’t know how much longer I can pretend we’re having a business conversation but I’m listening.”

“I can invent a noise complaint if you want,” Rude adds. “I love that shirt on you.”

Reno shakes his head, still smiling. “You’re one to talk. Maybe I just got too used to watching you fight but you wear jeans better than anyone I’ve ever met.”

Rude gives him a too-sweet smile, a little shyness rising to the surface as he pushes away from the wall. “I’ll let you get back to work, but, uh… you think you’d let me pay your secret phone bill so I could, I don’t know, call you sometime?”

Reno nods, trying not to get too excited. “Yeah, we’ll figure it out.”

“Then… I’ll talk to you later,” Rude says, backing up to the door. “Tell me goodnight.”

Reno laughs. He can’t help it. “Thanks for the message, I’ll be sure to pass it on to Elena. Give Barret a thank you. Oh, and, how’d we look?”

“You looked great,” Rude whispers. “Wasn’t really looking at anyone else. Call me.”

“I will,” Reno whispers back.

Rude takes the stairs back up but Reno doesn’t miss the little smirk on his lips. When he returns to the girls, resting his hands on Elena’s shoulder, she tilts her head.

“Well?” she asks.

”He said we looked great.” 

**Author's Note:**

> @oodleswrites on twit  
> if you have nothing nice to say, don’t say anything at all. That being said, commenters are the light of my life.


End file.
